Where No Jedi Has Gone Before
by RK-Striker-JK-5
Summary: A crossover that dares ask the question... what is they DIDN'T just shoot each other at first? Post-Dominion War for Star Trek, non-NJO post-YJK for Star Wars. Includes cameos from Sailor Moon, Doctor Who among others.
1. Part One, Chapter One

This is a crossover that takes place after _Generations_ and eventually post-Dominion War, all the way up to 2381. In STar Wars, it's post-YJK but the NJO NEVER HAPPENED!

Also, I'm not a great technical whiz, so I've decided to focus more on the people rather than the tech. Shocking, no? ;) Yes, there will be fighting... against a common enemy.

**Prologue **  
He was dead. Of that much, he was certain.

James T. Kirk held up his hands, or at least the spiritual equivalent. They were now translucent and had an odd blue tinge to them. In a paradoxical way, he felt more alive than he ever had before.

He looked up just in time to see that Starfleet captain from the future. "Jean-Luc!" he yelled. "I'm not dead." He paused. "I can't be dead. I was supposed to die alone."

Just ahead, Jean-Luc Picard, captain of the late starship _Enterprise_, pulled a corpse out of a twisted metal framework. Kirk walked up to him and peered over his shoulder. No emotion was visible on his face as he stared into his own lifeless eyes.

Jean-Luc closed his eyes and made the sign of the cross. _Merde. I'm sorry, Jim. I should have been able to defeat Soran and…_ A tear ran down his cheek as he gathered up Jim's body. "I will see you get a proper burial. It's the least I can do."

Jean-Luc began walking straight towards Jim, who was only mildly surprised when the captain passed right through him. The ghost shivered at the experience. "I don't like that."

"It's not so bad, once you get used to it."

Jim spun around and instantly shifted into a standard Starfleet defensive stance. After about half a second, he remembered his intangibility. "Who…are you?" he asked as he regarded at the man.

Like Jim, his body had a blue tinge to it and was translucent. Unlike Jim, who was still clad in his Starfleet uniform, he wore a simple gray shirt, white pants and a brown robe. His face was partially obscured by a hood.

Jim walked up to him. "My name is James T. Kirk, late of the starship _Enterprise_. I ask again: who are you?"

The man pulled down the hood, showing a weathered face and blue eyes that shone with amusement and wisdom. "I am to be your guide into what comes next. It will be confusing and perhaps a little frightening, but I can assure you it will be worth it in the end. Consider it the true 'final frontier'."

Jim turned around slowly and looked up. By now Jean-Luc was halfway up the mountain. "A friend of mine once said that I can take death, and turn it into a fighting chance." He shrugged his shoulders. "I guess my chances were all used up." He looked back at the man. "So, what force sent you here, the angels or the devils?"

A low chuckle escaped from the man's lips. "I wouldn't call all of them angels, but it is a force of the light that sent me." He walked up to Jim and, much to his surprise, placed a hand on Jim's shoulder. "You have done much good, James T. Kirk. It's now time for you to rest. Let the burden of saving the galaxy fall onto the next generation's shoulders."

For a second, he hesitated. Then a thought struck him. _I'm dead. What good can come from hanging around this plane of existence when there's a new one just waiting?_ "All right, lead the way Mr.…" He hesitated as a look of confusion swept his face. "By the way, what's your name?"

The man laughed. "I apologize." He bowed in a slightly exaggerated manner. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, but you can call me Ben." Ben put his arm around Jim's shoulders as he led Jim off into the light.

"Oh, Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Call me Jim."  
*****


	2. Part One, Chapter Two

I see you out there. ;)

Here we go!

**Chapter One: Crossing the Barrier **  
_Captain's log: Stardate 53010.3. With the end of the Dominion Incursion, Starfleet hopes that diplomatic relations might be opened with the Romulans. We have been allowed to retrieve Ambassador Spock so he might address the Federation Council on the current state of the Romulan Empire._

Jean-Luc Picard stood at attention in transporter room three as a column of energy appeared on the transporter platform in front of him, coalescing into a humanoid form. Details quickly filled in, revealing the robed form of Ambassador Spock.

Spock stepped down from the platform and stood in front of Picard. The captain noted that Spock's face seemed to carry a few more wrinkles since last they met. Still, the Vulcan carried himself with a quiet dignity that few could match. He walked up to Picard and held up his hand. "Peace and long life," he said, spreading his fingers in the traditional Vulcan salute.

Picard nodded and returned the gesture. "Live long and prosper."

Spock nodded. "It is good to see you again, Captain."

Picard nodded, and the two walked out of the transporter room. "How is Romulus?"

Spock's right eyebrow arched. "The populace threw its full support behind the war once the Dominion's plans were leaked. It also led to a lot of the citizens getting involved in issues they might not have." He let out a breath as they continued down the corridor, passing several crewmembers. "The war has possibly done more good for the Romulans than bad. Illogical, but true."

Picard nodded. "War is the least logical course of action, but sometimes the most necessary." They entered a turbolift. "Deck eleven," Picard said.

Picard and Spock continued talking while the car traversed the tunnels connecting the various parts of the ship. "We have Ambassador Worf with us. Perhaps you two can-" Before Picard could continue, the turbo lift shuddered around them. Both men also felt their vision dim, as if the lights inside the car shorted out for a moment. Picard tapped his combadge. "Bridge, what just happened?"

* * *

Commander William Riker looked up from the science station in the _Enterprise's _bridge. "We're not sure, Captain. The ship dropped out of warp, and then everyone's vision went fuzzy for a moment. Frankly, I'm not sure what happened." He glanced up at the ops station, currently occupied by the ship's second officer Lieutenant Commander Data.

Data glanced up from various readoutsand shrugged. "I have no idea what is going on, sir."

Riker let out a groan and looked up at the large main viewscreen mounted at the front of the bridge. "Helm, check the position of the stars against our maps. Let's see where we are."

The main viewscreen flickered from a shot of space to a three-dimensional picture of local space on one side. Various maps of star clusters and sectors flashed on the other as the computer tried to match up where they were. The computer spoke after a full minute. **"Unable to identify location." **

Data turned back to Riker and smiled. "Well, we _are _explorers. It appears we can now do quite a bit of exploring."

Riker scowled and turned back to the science station. "Get to work on finding out what happened."

Data nodded and sat back down. "Aye, sir."

The aft turbolift door opened, allowing Picard and Spock to enter. "Report," Picard ordered.

Riker looked up and over. "We don't have any real answers, Captain. One moment we were going along at warp seven, and the next our visions dim and our sensors go offline."

Spock's right eyebrow arched. "I am afraid, Commander Riker, that that is often the case." He walked over to the station and leaned forward. His hands darted over the controls and his eyes narrowed slightly.

The first officer shrank back a bit and a bit of sweat broke out on his forehead at being in proximity of such a legend. It quickly passed as the half-Vulcan's hands continued to fly over the console, checking readings and sensor logs.

He straightened up and looked over to the ops station. "Mister Data, I am going to perform a quantum analysis. Would you assist me?"

The pale-skinned android cocked his cranium to the side and scratched his head. "I would be happy to, but what would be the point?"

A new voice spoke up before Spock could answer. "Captain, we have an unidentified ship entering sensor range."

Picard turned to the source of the voice, an Andorian tactical officer by the name of Tirsek. "Can you identify it?"

Tirsek snarled and shook her head, her shaggy white hair swishing about. "I can't, sir. It doesn't match any known configuration in our database." She looked up and let out a sigh. "Sorry, sir."

Picard waved her off and walked over to his chair. He sat down and looked up at the main viewscreen. "Let's put this new arrival onscreen." The image abruptly changed from space to a small but growing disk. "Magnify."

The disk grew into a larger one and details began showing. Two triangular prongs stuck out of the forward section and a large sensor dish jutted from the dorsal surface. Picard's trained eyes also picked out an obvious weapons emplacement at the top.

Tirsek spoke up. "Sir, we are being hailed Audio only."

The captain nodded. "Put it through."

A male's voice came through. "Ah, this is Han Solo of the _Millennium Falcon_. Are you people lost?"

Picard's eyebrow arched in a most Vulcan-like fashion. "Ah…I believe so. I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation starship _Enterprise_. Can you please tell us our location?"

A short laugh came over. "Heh, that's a good one." There was a short pause before, "Wait, you _really _don't know?"

The turbolift doors opened again, allowing Ambassador Worf to exit. He wore black pants, a tunic and a robe laden with medals. Worf walked over to Picard's chair and looked over at the viewer. "I apologize for the delay, Captain. I was doing my calisthenics when…it happened."

Picard nodded in understanding, then looked back to the viewscreen as he addressed Han Solo again. "I'm afraid not, Captain Solo. It appears we've accidentally crossed a large expanse of space in little time, throwing us into uncharted space. We'd appreciate any help."

* * *

On the _Falcon_, Han's brown eyes looked over the strange ship. He had to admit, it had some fine lines to it. "It looks like she's moving, even while standing still," he muttered.

Next to him, Chewie nodded. [I would give anything to look at that thing's engines,] the Wookiee growled.

Han leaned forward and toggled the com switch. "Captain, you're near the Yavin System. My brother runs the Jedi Academy on the fourth moon of the gas giant. If you'd like, I can escort you there."

Chewie looked over at Han, but he waved him off. "Don't worry, pal. I've got a good feeling about this."

* * *

Picard thought for a moment before speaking. "We'd be happy to take you up on your offer, Captain Solo. Picard out."

Tirsek closed the channel before speaking. "Captain, I think I know where this Solo fellow is talking about. There's a star system about two light years out, and sensors not only indicate a gas giant but one with several moons."

Picard nodded and organized his thoughts before speaking. "Mister Data, continue the quantum scan and coordinate with Ambassador Spock. I want a report by the time we hit this Yavin System." He stood up and turned to Worf. "Ambassador, we may need you once we get there."

Worf drew himself to his full height, his dark eyes piercing. "I am at your disposal, Captain."

The captain nodded and patted him on the arm. "Thank you." He turned to helm and spoke. "Set course for the Yavin System, warp seven."

The _Enterprise's _bow rose and the impulse engines fired, sending the _Sovereign_-class battle cruiser forward and past the _Millennium Falcon_. The comparatively tiny CEC YT-1300 freighter pirouetted on its axis and followed behind. The twin nacelles of the _Enterprise _flashed, creating a warp field and sending the ship hurtling forward at six-hundred fifty-six times the speed of light. The _Falcon _followed and, with a flash of light, entered hyperspace.

* * *

_Captain's log: Stardate 53015.7. The _Enterprise _is now in orbit around the fourth moon of a gas giant. Hopefully we might be able to contact someone in authority there. Meanwhile, Commander Data and Ambassador Spock have a theory on what has happened to us._

_Observation lounge_  
Lieutenant Commander Data stood at the head of the table with a weird smile on his face. Picard, Riker, Worf, Spock, Tirsek, Chief Engineer Geordi La Forge and Councilor Deanna Troi all sat at the conference table and waited for Data to begin. "I believe Ambassador Spock and I have figured out what has happened. We have crossed over into an alternate reality through a tear in the space/time continuum. Our warp engines use continuum distortion propulsion, so the _Enterprise _was able to punch through fairly easily."

Worf massaged his forehead and sank down into his chair. "Not again…" he muttered.

Data looked up and over at the ambassador. "I am afraid so, Ambassador. Fortunately, we should not be jumping realities."

Worf let out a breath. "For that, I am eternally grateful." A sudden thought crossed his mind. "Wait, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we head back before the hole closes?" he asked, sitting up.

Spock turned and looked over at the agitated Klingon. "The rift sealed immediately after we crossed over, Ambassador. It is entirely logical to assume that our warp engines will be more than sufficient to reopen it."

Data nodded in agreement and Worf shrugged, not entirely convinced but willing to wait.

Picard looked about. "I also think this is an unprecedented opportunity for exploration. Think about it-we're in another _universe._ And we have a fairly reliable means of getting back to Federation space." He slammed his hands on the table and pushed up into a vertical position. "Commander Tirsek, contact this…Jedi Academy and see if they'd allow us to beam a small landing party down."

Tirsek nodded. "Yes, sir." She stood up and made a beeline for the door.

Riker called out before the doors opened and she exited. "And Tirsek, see if you can find out what a 'Jedi' is."

Tirsek paused and nodded once before leaving the conference room, her antennae twitching.

* * *

Luke Skywalker stood out on the landing field, blue eyes cast up at the sky. The gas giant of Yavin Prime dominated the sky, but if he enhanced his eyesight, he could just make out a small sliver of silver against the predominantly blue sky. Han and Chewie stood by him as well as a student of his, Tenel Ka Djo.

Tenel Ka looked up slightly at Luke, her cool-gray eyes betraying no emotion. "Master, may I ask why I am here?"

Luke kept his eyes on the ship but spoke to Tenel Ka. "You're a princess, Tenel Ka, and you've probably got more training in this sort of thing than most of us."

Tenel Ka blanched. "But Master, I have rejected most of the teachings of my grandmother and the royal court!"

The Jedi Master thought about the machinations and, in some cases, literally cutthroat politics of the Hapan court. "Then you are an even better choice than I thought." He turned to Han. "So, when are they coming down?"

Han shrugged and checked his wrist chrono. "Their captain said they'd be coming down in about five minutes." He looked to Chewie. "You got a comlink?"

The large Wookiee unclipped a small communicator from his baldric and handed it over to his honor brother. [Here you are.].

Han half-smiled before holding it up to his mouth and thumbed it on. "_Enterprise_, this is Han Solo. You planning on joining the welcome party anytime soon?"

* * *

On the _Enterprise_, Picard couldn't help but smile. "We'll be down shortly, Captain Solo." He turned to his handpicked landing party of Ambassadors Spock, Worf and Commander Data as they stood in transporter room three. Riker had protested, but the Captain felt that it was more appropriate for him to go down.

The quartet stepped up onto the raised platform and oriented themselves. "Coordinates are locked in, sir," the transporter operator said from behind a console.

Picard nodded. "Energize." His vision clouded over as his body was disassembled on the quantum level, transmitted down and reassembled. When Picard's vision cleared, he saw three humans and one large humanoid standing at the base of an ancient temple, similar to ancient Mayan structures on Earth.

"How the hell did you do that?" Han asked, his mouth open in shock.

Spock stepped forward and spread his fingers out in the Vulcan salute. "I apologize for our abrupt appearance. My name is-"

He was interrupted by Luke, who stepped forward. "Ambassador Spock, right?" He held up his right hand and spread out his fingers down the middle in an imitation of Spock's gesture. "I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. I welcome you to Yavin IV."

Spock's eyebrow arched. "Fascinating." He then motioned to Picard, Data and Worf. "This is Captain Jean-Luc Picard, Lieutenant Commander Data and Ambassador Worf. We are representatives of the United Federation of Planets."

Luke nodded and motioned to Han and Chewie. "You already know Han and Chewie."

Han half-smiled and waved while Chewie bared his fangs and roared a greeting. [Welcome!] His brown eyes fell on Worf and a low rumble came from his throat.

The Klingon bared his own fangs and let a return growl emanate forth from his throat.

Luke motioned to the fourth member of his welcoming committee. "And this is Tenel Ka, princess and heir to the Hapes Consortium."

Tenel Ka stepped forward, her flame-red hair trailing behind. "I greet you."

Worf glanced at her, clad in lizard-skin armor and with a missing left forearm _She is a warrior born._

Spock looked into Luke's blue eyes, while Luke lightly probed Spock through the Force. _His mental discipline is immense._

Spock's green eyes focused on Luke. "Master Skywalker, we have determined that the _Enterprise _has crossed into another universe."

Chewie's mouth dropped at that. [Really? How powerful are those engines of yours?] he asked, rubbing his chin.

Han shrugged. "Probably not as powerful as the _Falcon's_."

Spock's jaw worked for a bit before turning back to Luke. "Among my species, there is a technique known as the Vulcan mind meld. It can allow the transfer of a great deal of information over a short period of time. Would that be acceptable?"

Luke nodded. "It might be the best way. Go ahead, Ambassador."

The Vulcan raised his right hand, spread his fingers out and placed his hand on Luke's face. "My mind to your mind, your thoughts to my thoughts…"

Tenel Ka gasped as she felt both Luke and Spock's mind intermingling and merging.

Luke shuddered. "The needs of the many…"

"Outweigh the needs…" Spock finished. He blinked. "The Force?"

Luke struggled to articulate. "The Jedi…the Sith…balance must be kept…Sarek?"

Spock nodded, and his glassy eyes focused. "And Anakin…" Words, images and feeling crossed the mental bridge between the two men until…

Spock broke off the link. He shook his head while Data stepped forward. "Are you all right, Ambassador?"

Spock turned and let the faintest ghost of a smile cross his lips. "I am…fine, Commander." He straightened his robes and looked over. "It was obviously the will of the Force that we arrive here."

Luke shook his head, sending his short blond hair swishing about. "No, Spock. It was only logical the tear in the space/time continuum happen so near a gravity well"

Worf looked up at Chewie. "Did he talk like that before the mind meld?"

The big Wookiee shrugged. [I'm not sure what to make of it either.]

Luke motioned to the Jedi Temple. "I'll contact Leia. I'm sure she'll want to meet you and possibly open up negotiations."

Spock turned his head around to Picard. "Luke's sister is Chief of State for the New Republic."

Picard sidled up to Spock and leaned close. "Are you all right?"

Spock shook his head and waved him off. "Yes, Captain. The mind meld was unusually intense due to Master Skywalker's powers. I found it quite…fascinating."

Han patted Luke on the shoulder. "You okay?"

Luke's blue eyes focused on his brother-in-law. "Yeah. It was just…strange."

The former smuggler nodded, although Luke could still feel concern radiating off his best friend. "Well, don't get all logical on me, okay? I don't want you sounding like an astromech, okay?"

A smile tugged at the corner of Luke's mouth, but he kept a serious expression in the end.

Picard tapped his combadge. "_Enterprise, _we have made successful first contact."

Riker's voice came over the embedded speaker grille, relief evident in his voice."Well, that's good." He paused for a moment. "When can we expect your return?"

Picard paused for a moment and turned to the quartet. "One moment, Number One." The good captain cleared his throat, attracting Han, Chewie, Tenel Ka and Luke. "Would any of you like a tour of the ship?"

Chewie let out a roar and ran over to Picard. [Yes, Captain! I do wish for a tour!] he bellowed, jumping up and down like a cub.

Tenel Ka let a ghost of a smile cross her lips. "Ah, aha. I also wish to take a tour of the ship."

Han and Luke exchanged a glance. "We gonna let them have all the fun?"

A big smile crossed Luke's mouth. "It might be…neat."

All four walked over to the away team's position and Picard spoke again. "Bridge, we will be having four guests."

Han stood next to Data, brown eyes looking up at the sky. "Will this hurt?"

Data patted him on the shoulder. "I assure you, Captain, you will not feel a thing."

Han turned to him and nodded, but before he could say anything, a silvery cloud descended over his eyes. When it lifted a half-second later, Han found himself standing in a room on an elevated pedestal.

Worf, Spock, Picard and Data calmly stepped off, Picard turning back to the transporter platform. "That was our transporter. It converts matter to-" Picard stopped talking when he noticed none of the new arrivals moving.

Luke waved his hand about and flexed it. "That was…incredible."

Han's hands were checking his midsection and he was mumbling. "Kidneys… check. Lungs…" He took in a deep lungful of air, "check." He blinked and focused on Data. "I can see." His shoulders sagged in relief. "I'm all here!" He stepped down and walked over to the transporter chief. "Hey, kid. How can I get one of these for my ship?"

Picard raised his hand, palm out. "Ah, Captain Solo? What about the tour?"

Han half-turned and waved him off. "Oh, I'll catch up."

Picard and Luke exchanged a glance, and Luke spoke up. "Han, Chewie might need a translator, and what about the _Enterprise's _engines?"

Han rolled his eyes and stood back up. "I'm coming, kid." Before he left, the former smuggler turned to the transporter chief. "I'll be back, though."

* * *

_"What?"_

_"You heard me, Jim. The _Enterprise _is in _my _reality. It crashed through…something."_

_James T. Kirk let out a metaphorical sigh and grabbed Obi-Wan Kenobi by his ethereal shoulders, spinning the Jedi Master around. "They crossed into your dimension? Is that good?" _

_Ben shrugged. "See for yourself." He waved his hand and a small window into the world of the living appeared, the mists of the Force rolling back to reveal one of the many dimensions in the multiverse. _

_Jim's jaw dropped as he watched the _Enterprise _fly through the tear in space and meet up with the _Falcon_. "Not the best-maintained ship, is it?" he quipped. _

_Ben shot him a dirty look. "I think we know who's responsible."_

_Jim nodded. Both spirits turned and shouted, "Q!" _

_On cue, a flash of light heralded the arrival of the sometimes malevolent godlike being. "And what do you two pieces of consciousness want?" Q asked. _

_Jim motioned to the window. "Care explaining?" _

_Q shrugged. "Sorry, boys, but I've got an alibi this time." _

_Ben's mustache twitched. "Fight with the missus?" _

_The godling scowled. "Stop reading my mind! You're lucky I don't-" _

"_-Smite us or something. We know!" the former starship captain interrupted._

_The trickster waved Jim off. "Oh, why don't you go talk another malfunctioning computer or pretender god into suicide?" _

_Jim rubbed his chin in thought. "Got a minute, Q?_


	3. Part One, Chapter Three

ladybug48-Thanks. :) Hope you enjoy the ride.

Here we go!

**Chapter Two: Shock and Awe **  
"…And this is the matter/antimatter reaction assembly. It powers the ship and allows us to exceed light speed while staying in the same universe." Geordi La Forge turned away from the large pulsating cylinder that powered the starship and to his guests. "What do you think?"

Han and Chewie looking up and down it with equal looks of awe and envy. "Controlled antimatter reaction…" Han said in a hushed tone.

[This has been a dream of engineers for millennia,] Chewie finished for his friend.

Geordi chuckled at their enthusiasm and turned his cybernetic eyes back to the assembly and two conduits that shot to the aft nacelles. "Well, it's not that complex once you get down to the basics."

Han paid him no mind as he walked up to the main reaction chamber. His fingers reached out to it, barely brushing the door. "How do you regulate the flow of antimatter without blowing the ship up?" he asked.

Geordi reached over and patted the side of the chamber. "It's called dilithium crystal."

Han turned his brown eyes to Geordi and, with a trademark Solo grin, asked., "Any chance of getting a look at it?"

Chewie groaned and lightly tapped Han on his shoulder. [Honor Brother…]

Geordi looked over at Data with a pleading expression. The android nodded. "Captain Solo, would you and Chewbacca like to visit the hangar bay? We have a large complement of shuttles and other vehicles."

Han and Chewie exchanged a glance. "Okay, why not?"

Chewie stroked his chin. [That might be nice.] Han motioned to Data. "Lead the way."

The android commander smiled and walked off while Han and Chewie followed. "Bye, Geordi," he said before disappearing down an intersection.

Geordi let out a sigh of relief. He had been playing tour guide for nearly three hours, and his engines needed him. He turned back to Main Engineering. "Okay, people!" he said, clapping his hands together. "Let's get that recalibration done!"

* * *

Tenel Ka and Worf sat in Ten-Forward, the _Enterprise's_ watering hole. It was on deck ten, on the forward edge of the saucer section-hence the name.

"What is this drink you wish me to try?" Tenel Ka asked the Klingon as she sat at the bar.

Worf bared his fangs in a smile. "It is called prune juice. I shall say no more until you sample some."

An older woman approached with two mugs clasped in her hands. "Here you go, Worf."

Worf nodded. "Thank you, Guinan."

The bartender turned to Tenel Ka and smiled enigmatically. "So, I hear you're a princess?"

Tenel Ka nodded. "That is a fact. I am heir to the Hapes Consortium, sixty-three star systems near the Core Worlds." She raised the mug and took a sip of prune juice. Her storm-gray eyes widened. "This is a warrior's drink!" she exclaimed.

Worf laughed and held up his glass near Tenel Ka. She nodded and hit Worf's glass with her own. _"Qapla', Tenel Ka."_

The warrior princess tilted her head, but instead of asking Worf what that meant, she simply nodded. _"Qapla', Worf."_

* * *

  
_Captain's log: Supplemental. Two starships have arrived in orbit of Yavin IV, the R.S.S. _Headquarters Frigate _from the New Republic and the I.S.S. _Chimaera _from the Imperial Remnant. Although the New Republic's presence here was expected and even welcome, the appearance of this 'star destroyer' has me slightly on edge. Meanwhile, Commander Data and Captain Solo have taken a shuttle to the approximate location of the continuum tear._

Spock, Worf, Picard and Luke stood in shuttle bay one and awaited the arrival of two shuttles. Worf scowled. "Why don't they let us use the transporters?"

Luke turned his head to his right. "Having the supreme commander of the Imperial Navy vanish off the bridge might be considered something of a threat."

The Klingon ambassador merely massaged the bridge of his nose as the two shuttles passed the outer force field that kept the atmosphere in and the occupants alive. The first shuttle was the _Alderaan, _the personal vehicle of Chief of State Organa Solo. The sleek, pearl-white vessel touched down with nary a thud. Worf picked out several gun turrets, but they were discrete and recessed.

The imperial shuttle, meanwhile, resembled an armored beetle with no legs-until the landing gear extended. Then the illusion was complete. Picard exchanged a glance with Luke. "Interesting contrast, wouldn't you say?"

Luke's ice-blue eyes glanced over the two craft. He held his hand up to his chin in thought. "Now that you mention it…"

The _Alderaan's _main hatch opened, allowing Leia, Fleet Admiral Ackbar and two bodyguards to disembark. The imperial shuttle, meanwhile, disgorged a squad of stormtroopers. They lined up along either side of the main ramp in parade formation while a white-haired old man hobbled down with the aid of a cane.

He walked over to the quartet and stood at attention. "I am Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon of the Galactic Empire." He extended his hand forward. "A pleasure, Captain."

Picard waited for a pair of heartbeats before clasping his hand and pumping it twice. "And I am Captain Jean-Luc Picard, representing the United Federation of Planets." He motioned to the two ambassadors. "These are Ambassadors Spock and Worf."

Pellaeon nodded at them, then turned to Luke. "And how are you, Master Jedi?"

Luke shrugged. "I will admit, I'm surprised to see you here. The _Enterprise _has been here for little over a week and word of it has reached Bastion?"

Pellaeon's mustache twitched as he smiled. "Well, I do admit to keeping my ear to the ground on such matters. And Princess, I swear you look better each time I see you."

Leia walked up to the elderly admiral and smiled. "And you're still as sharp as ever, Admiral Pellaeon."

Ackbar's eyes swiveled around and locked onto the back of Pellaeon's head. "Be warned, Admiral. I shall not tolerate any aggressive action on your part. This is a diplomatic mission."

Pellaeon's right eye twitched at his words. "Then what are you doing here, Ackbar? You're the head of the military, not a diplomat."

The tendrils under Ackbar's wide mouth twitched, but he remained silent.

Spock spoke up. "It would appear that tensions still run high despite the truce between your two powers. I suggest we all convene in the conference room and discuss this."

Leia turned to the Vulcan and smiled, nodding once. "That's an excellent idea, Ambassador Spock." She looked back at Pellaeon. "After you, sir."

Pellaeon shook his head. "No, ladies first."

Worf rolled his eyes. _Can't we just get on with this?_ he thought.

Luke sidled up to him and whispered, "Wait until we get up to the conference room, Worf. Then my sister will _really_ unsheathe her claws."  


* * *

_Five minutes later

* * *

_

The group emerged from a rather crowded turbolift and onto the bridge. "I must say, your ship is most advanced for a culture only a little over two centuries old," Pellaeon commented. He ran his fingers along the nearest console and whistled. "These are very clean lines, but an odd user interface."

Ackbar's eyes focused on the science station. "I see nothing wrong with their interface, Pellaeon."

Picard and Spock exchanged a glance as they entered the conference room at the aft end of the bridge. Leia and Pellaeon sat at opposite sides of the table. Picard sat at the head while Luke, Spock, Worf and Ackbar surrounded it.

Leia cleared her throat. "Captain, the New Republic is a progressive, open society dedicated to peace among the varied species. An alliance between the Federation and the New Republic would be most beneficial."

Picard nodded. "Well, that certainly mirrors the Federation. We too are a community of diverse individuals."

Pellaeon raised a hand and spoke up. "Yes, but before long the Federation would cease to exist if you enter into an alliance with the New Republic. They'd absorb you."

Leia glanced over. "Hardly, Gilad. The New Republic doesn't conquer systems." She glanced down. "That was the Empire's job."

The Grand Admiral rolled his eyes and tossed his hand into the air. "Oh, please! That was Palpatine and his cronies, not the new Empire. Besides," he leaned forward, "talk of an alliance with either one of us is a bit premature. We still have to find out if travel through that little rupture in space/time is stable."

As if on cue, Spock walked over to the a wall-mounted viewscreen. "Actually, Admiral. That's what we're waiting on as well." He touched a button on the bottom and the computer beeped. "Commander Data, are you ready?"  


* * *

_Shuttlecraft _Olsen_, en route to the anomaly_  
"…The clown can stay, but the Ferengi in the gorilla suit has to go!" Data said, laughing out loud. "Do you get it?" he asked Han, yellow eyes wide.

For his part, the former smuggler's face was beet-red from unsuccessfully trying to hold in his laughter. Finally, he slapped the console in front of him and doubled over as paroxysms overcame him. "Data, you have to teach my son that one!"

Data nodded. "Of course, Captain Solo! Shall I teach it to Jacen or Anakin?"

Han waved him off. "Oh, tell it to both of them. Jacen will be glad he's got another joke to tell Tenel Ka and Anakin will try to figure it out." His face took on a serious look for a moment. "And don't call me 'Captain Solo'. It's Han to you, okay?"

Data nodded. "Of course." He looked down at the pilot console in front of him. "We are now within two hundred thousand kilometers of the anomaly."

Han's fingers pressed several buttons on the console in front of him. "Hey, thanks for showing me how to run the shuttle." A half-smile crossed his lips. "I'll have to see if I can buy one of these from your government. I need a new project."

Data scanned the anomaly. A holographic image of a blue ovoid appeared on one of his screens. "The anomaly is emitting subspace radiation, but it is a steady stream."

Han glanced over at the readouts on Data's console. "Would that mean it's… stable?"

Data merely shrugged. "That is what we are here to find out. I am launching the probe."

A large gray casing lay on the ventral surface of the shuttle, duranium bands strapping it to the shuttle. Magnetic clamps deactivated, allowing it to float away before its main thruster fired, sending the probe at the anomaly.

A beeping noise came from the speaker. "It is the _Enterprise_," Data said, opening the com channel.

Spock's voice came through loud and clear. "Commander Data, are you ready?"

Data automatically nodded, even though Spock couldn't see him. "The probe is set to emit warp field radiation matched to the Enterprise's main engines and then go through any resulting tear in the space/time continuum. Then it shall return."

A large ripple out in space formed, almost as if a wave had crested. The probe slipped through the crack in reality and disappeared. Information it collected still streamed into the shuttle's computers, however. Data's golden eyes assimilated the data and a smile blossomed on his face. Within seconds, he leapt from his chair and pumped his arm. "YES!" he shouted.

Han stood up in amazement. "What? What's gotten you so worked up?"

Data turned to him and calmed down. "The quantum signature of the reality the probe has entered matches the _Enterprise's _quantum signature." He noticed Han's blank stare and cleared his throat. "It is where we came from."

Han sat back in his chair. "Oh, well I knew that," he muttered, waving his hand a bit. "Quantum signature…of course. All makes sense."

Data spoke. "_Enterprise_, did you copy?"

* * *

Back at the conference room, Spock turned back to the table. "We copy, Commander." He pressed a button and the channel closed. "And it appears that negotiations are now on."


	4. Part One, Chapter Four

Dusel-We discussed that over PM, so I won't reiterate. ;) Suffice it to say, when it comes to hard numbers... I'll be ignoring those. Just like the profic authors would for the sake of the story.

Here we go!

**Chapter Three: Negotiations **  
_Captain's Log: Stardate 53020.1. The _Enterprise _has made contact with Starfleet Command. They are quite interested in our discovery of a stable inter-dimensional rift and have placed us on detached duty._

_Ambassadors Spock and Worf have opened negotiations with the New Republic and the Empire. I am confident in their abilities to secure trade routes with both powers._

Picard rose from his desk in his ready room and walked over to the replicator. "Tea, earl gray, hot." A small tea cup filled with the brew materialized in the small matte-black slot in the wall. The captain walked slowly back to his desk, dreading the paperwork building up. He sat down and activated the small monitor on the desk, his eyes going over the reports from the department heads. So immersed was he, he didn't even hear the door chime for almost a minute.

Picard's head shot up at the third chime. "Enter!"

The door slid open, allowing Admiral Ackbar to walk in. "I apologize if I was disturbing you," he said in his gravelly voice.

Picard waved him off. "No, I am the one who should be sorry."

Ackbar sat down at the desk and his eyes looked over the monitor. "It appears some things don't change no matter what universe you're in."

The captain smiled and took a sip of tea. "Oh, did you want something to eat or drink?"

Ackbar's eyes swiveled a bit. "Thank you, yes." He looked around. "Got it hidden somewhere?"  
Picard smiled and rose from his desk. "Let me show you the food replicator." He walked back and pointed to the slot in the wall. "Just ask for anything. We've used transporter technology to enable us to recreate most foodstuffs and other items. Although if you ask me, they leave something to be desired," he said, winking.

The Mon Cal cleared his throat. He rubbed his chin for a moment before speaking. "Computer, I wish for a meal consisting of fish, preferably raw and preferably something from Earth."

The computer beeped. **"There are fifteen thousand dishes. Please specify." **

Ackbar's right eye focused on Picard. "Any suggestions?"

Picard scrolled through the selections. "Computer, please replicate a plate of tuna-maguro sushi."

There was a small whirring and a dish of sushi appeared in a small whirlpool of light. Ackbar took one of the rolled-up pieces and popped it into his mouth. He turned to Picard and gave his best approximation of a human smile. "Not bad, Captain."

The two sat back down. "I'm curious, Admiral, as to why you objected so strongly to Pellaeon's presence at this meeting," Picard said as he tugged down on his jacket. "From what I understand, he was one of the principle architects of the current peace between your two governments."

Ackbar opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it and put his thoughts into order. "How much do you know of the history of my planet?" Picard's silence answered that for Ackbar, so he continued. "During the Clone Wars, we lost contact with the main government on Coruscant. After a few years, a Wilhuff Tarkin led a fleet to my planet and occupied it."

Ackbar paused, allowing Picard to fill in the rest. "Occupied in the name of the Galactic Empire, I'll assume."

Ackbar slowly nodded. "Before we drove them off, three of our cities were burnt to the bedrock and many of our people were taken as slaves…including myself." Ackbar paused again, as if the act of recalling those memories were physically painful to him. "I have fought against the Empire for most of my life, and although I feel that I can trust Pellaeon, I am still wary of him. He is of the old guard and remembers the Empire at its height."

Picard's lips formed a thin line as he contemplated Ackbar's words. "Admiral, about one hundred years ago, Worf's people, the Klingons, were considered the mortal enemies of the Federation. James Kirk once said to 'let them die' when their homeworld was in danger. Now they are our most steadfast allies." He let the words sink in for a moment before continuing. "A bridge must be formed between your two governments, Ackbar."

The door chime sounded again. Picard leaned to the left and said, "Enter."

The door slid open, revealing Pellaeon. He glanced in and saw the two sitting at the desk. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'll leave."

He stepped back, but before the door closed, Ackbar rose from his chair and reached out with a flippered hand. "Wait, Gilad! Please, come in. We're having tea and sushi."

The grand admiral stepped back in, grabbed a chair and sat down. "I'd love to. Say, does your universe have earl gray?"

Picard and Ackbar exchanged a glance. "I think this is the beginning of a mutually beneficial relationship," Picard said, taking a sip of tea.

* * *

The _Olsen _approached the _Enterprise's _aft section, touching down in the saucer hangar. Data and Han exited the small craft and were quickly met by Commander Riker. "How did it go?" he asked, somewhat breathless.

Han looked back at the shuttle. "She's a good ship. Not as fast as the _Falcon_, but a few modifications should take care of that."

Riker smiled and his blue eyes flashed. "A bit of a pilot, Captain?"

Han smirked. "Oh, I've been around. You?"

Riker shrugged as the trio walked out of the hangar. "I've been behind the controls of a craft or two." He turned his head to Data. "The captain wants you to check over the duty roster for the next few days."

Data nodded. "I shall get right on it." He nodded to Han before taking a left at an intersection while Han and Riker took a right.

Before the android entered the next turbolift, Riker half-shouted, "The poker game's still on for tonight. 2000 hours at my quarters."

Data entered the car, turned around and spoke. "I will be there," he said just before the doors closed.

Han looked over at Riker. "Poker? What's that?"

Riker smiled. "It's an ancient card game from Earth. Interested in trying it out?"

The former smuggler shifted his stance a bit, leaning forward and rubbing his chin. "Oh, I'll give it a try. 2000 hours you said?"

Riker's eyes narrowed a bit as he detected a hint of challenge in Han's voice. "Well, be at deck seven. The computer can tell you the specific room." Riker turned around and went down another hallway, leaving Han by himself.

Han's brown eyes narrowed. _I've never even heard of poker!_ he thought before waving himself off. _Ah, how hard can it be_. He suddenly looked about before grabbing the arm of a passing crewmember. "Ah, can you tell me how to get to Commander Data's quarters?

* * *

_"So, who do you think will win?_

_"I only knew him for a short time, but I believe Han's got the edge. He's an unknown quantity to the others and can bluff with the best of them."_

_Q watched Jim and Ben as they watched the unfolding drama onboard the _Enterprise_. "Have Leia and Pellaeon kissed and made up?" _

_Jim turned and glared at him. "Do you really want me to start?" he asked, a feral glint in his eyes. _

_Q held up his hands and backed off. "Don't get snippy with me, Jimmy." He suddenly looked to their left and grinned. "Ah, Mace!" he shouted, holding his arms out to his side. He suddenly looked at his limbs and dropped them back to the side. "Oh, sorry," he said._

_Jedi Master Mace Windu clenched his one fist and raised it to Q. His lips curled and even through the haze that surrounded his body, a vein could be seen on his forehead. "What are you doing talking to that charlatan?" he snarled, suddenly whirling to face Jim and Ben._

_Jim's mouth opened slightly. "Sorry, I didn't think I needed your permission, Mace."_

_Ben cleared his throat. "Apologies, Master. But with Q, it's not like we have much of a choice." He glanced back at the entity. "Right, Q?"_

_Q chuckled. "Correct, Benny!" He turned back to Mace. "So, Lefty-oops, sorry. Still a bit of a sore subject?"_

_Mace's lips twitched. "I stay one-armed to remind myself what happens when you let your guard down, Q. And one thing I will _never_ do around you is-" He was interrupted as a bright flash of light enveloped him. When it faded, Mace was gone and a small dog was in his place, still barking._

"_Q!" Ben shouted, eyes wide. He speed-walked over to the short-haired canine and knelt down. "Master, are you all right? Master?"_

_The dog barked some more before it was once more enveloped in light, transforming back into Mace. "And furthermore, I-" He paused and looked to Ben standing next to him. "Wait… when did you get there?"_

_Ben sighed and patted Mace on the arm. "Perhaps you'd best conjure up a couch and lie down, Master Windu. It'd be better that way."_

_Mace growled slightly before turning back to Q. "I'll be back," he said before walking off, his ethereal body fading as he walked off_

_Jim shook his head. "That was low, Q."_

_Q nodded. "You're right. I should've changed him into a Doberman instead of a Springer spaniel."_

* * *

  
"…Technology exchanges might be beneficial in the short-term, but it curbs innovation. I'd love to see what Geordi or Data can do with a hyperdrive motivator," Leia said, shaking her head.

Pellaeon nodded. "I agree. Either one of those young men could probably turn a tramp freighter into a speed demon."

Spock looked over some notes as he sat at the head of the table, mediating the talks. They Pellaeon had talked with Picard and Ackbar and Leia went down to Yavin IV to visit with her children earlier in the day during a short recess. Both had returned and were making rapid progress toward a treaty with the Federation.

The chief of state spoke up, her brown eyes darting to the viewscreen behind Spock. "Oh, how could I forget?" She rose and walked over. "Computer, please display a map of the Federation and any surrounding nations."

The screen flickered to life and displayed the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, the 'lower half' of the Milky Way Galaxy. The Federation appeared as a large blue mass, easily larger than any other power in the area. The Klingon Empire and the Romulan Star Empire showed up to the 'right' of the Federation while the Cardassian Union and the Ferengi Trade Alliance showed up to the 'left'. And about a half-dozen smaller entities filled the rest of the map, with swaths of unexplored areas.

Leia rubbed her chin and spoke. "The space/time tear-and we need a better name for it, by the way-is about ten light-years inside your borders. Can these other nations have access to it?"

Spock turned and examined the map. "The Klingons and the Romulans are our allies. It would be illogical to deny them access. The Ferengi would find a way even if we barred them access…and they would find great friends with the Hutt cartels."

Pellaeon's mustache waggled at that. "How do you know of the Hutts?"

Spock's eyebrow arched as he glanced over at him. "It was during a mind meld with Master Skywalker. I learned much of your state of affairs." He turned back to the map. "The Cardassians, however, will not be able to make use of the tear for many years. Their entire infrastructure was decimated during a recent war."

Leia shook her head. "It is the same no matter where you go. War will bring ruin to someone."

Pellaeon checked the time. "Oh, my. Have we been going at this for four hours?" He stood up and stretched, his back popping slightly. "This is more exhausting than working in my garden."

Spock's green eyes widened a bit. "A garden? Of what type?"

The grand admiral shrugged. "Oh, it's a simple flower garden. I haven't had much time to work with it for a bit."

Spock smoothed out his ceremonial robes while Pellaeon tugged down on the front of his dress shirt as they both rose from their seats. "I believe we may have something to discuss," Spock said.

Pellaeon regarded him. "Really? It'd be… fascinating, Ambassador."

Leia shook her head. "Well, while you two play around in the dirt, I need to find Han." She looked to the ceiling. "Computer, has Han Solo returned to the _Enterprise_?"

The computer beeped before speaking. **"Affirmative. Captain Solo is on deck nine." **

A smirk crossed the princess' lips. "I think I'll send Threepio to get him."

Pellaeon's blue eyes widened. "You wouldn't be that cruel!" he said in an overly melodramatic tone.

Leia merely walked to the door, tossed the men a wave and left.

"She can be that cruel, actually," Spock remarked.

* * *

Data and Han walked down the corridor, talking about the upcoming poker game. "So, who else will be there?" Han asked.

Data cocked his head to the side and thought for a moment before responding. "Geordi, Doctor Crusher, Councilor Troi and Commander Tirsek are the other regulars. It is unknown if Worf will attend." He stopped in front of a door and pressed a button on the door control.

Riker's voice came through the speaker. "Come," before the door then slid open, allowing them entry.

Han stepped forward and noted the spacious living quarters and various personal items. His brown eyes slid over to a brass instrument. "You play?" he asked, pointing to it.

Riker glanced up from the table and over at Han. "Oh, yeah. It's called a trombone." A sly grin crossed his face. "I can play some jazz for you if you're interested."

The former smuggler waved him off as he sat down next to a striking redhead. He smiled and held out his hand. "Why, hello. I'm Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_."

She turned to him and gave the rogue a withering glare. "Ah, nice to meet you. I'm Beverly Crusher." She leaned in and whispered, "How's your wife?"

A chorus of 'ohs' echoed from everyone present. Data's yellow eyes flittered around. "Where is Worf?"

Riker let out a sigh as he handed out stacks of chips. "He said he was using the holodeck for calisthenics with…what was her name? The red-haired woman."

Han looked over from his seat. "Tenel Ka?"

Riker nodded and snapped his fingers. "Yeah, that's her." He picked up the deck of cards and began shuffling them, but then looked up at Han. "Oh, since you're our guest, would you care to shuffle?"

Han nodded and accepted the deck His brown eyes flickered around while his hands automatically shuffled the deck. "Why, thank you, Will." A grin formed on his mouth as he saw Riker's eyes widen at his skill with the cards.

After seven shuffles, Han began passing out the cards. "Okay, we'll start out simple. This'll be draw poker, nothing wild." He passed five cards out to each player.

Tirsek, sitting next to Riker, spoke up. "Tell me something, Captain. Did you study up on the game beforehand?"

Han merely smiled and looked at his cards. "I bet twenty," he said, putting two chips into the pot. Beverly, Deanna, Data, Tirsek and Riker followed suit.

Deanna drew two cards from Han, took one look at her cards and sighed. "I'm out."

Beverly took a small stack of chips and placed them in the pot. "I bet fifty."

The remaining players followed suit. Han took a look at his cards and drew two from the deck. Riker looked over. "So, what type of card games do you have in your reality?"

Han studied his cards while talking to the commander. "My favorite's called sabacc. It's a bit more complicated than poker, but it requires more equipment. All you need here is a deck of cards and another person." He put another stack of chips in, larger than the first. "I now bet 100."

Data looked at his cards, calculated the odds of him winning against what he knew of Han, Riker, Tirsek, Geordi and Beverly and his shoulders slumped. "I fold," he muttered.

Riker smiled and put a stack of chips into the pile. Beverly, meanwhile, shook her head. "I fold."

Geordi's cybernetic eyes twitched. "I fold too."

Tirsek growled before slamming her cards on the table. "The cards are _never _with me!"

Han and Riker looked each other in the eye. "There's no way you'll beat me at this," Riker said. He laughed and put his cards on the table. "I've got a straight flush."

Everyone around shook their head at that. "You are _unbeatable!_" Geordi said.

Deanna patted him on the back even as he bent over to gather the chips up.

Han, however, stopped him. "Hey pal. I didn't lay my cards down yet." Riker backed down and Han placed his cards on the table. "I believe this is a royal flush. Am I right, Data?"

The android nodded in awe. "Yes, Han. It is."

Han laughed and scooped the chips up. "Oh, thank you!"  


* * *

_Two hours later_

"…And I contacted _Iron Fist _and told that fat slob to kiss my Wookiee," Han said, waving his hand as he recounted his fight with Warlord Zsinj.

Tirsek sat back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. "Han you lead an inspired life."

The door chimed and Riker leaned over. "Come."

The door quietly slid open, allowing a golden-plated robot to shuffle in. "Oh there you are, Master Solo!"

Han's blood froze and his eyes widened. "Oh, no. Not now…"

See-Threepio walked up to Han and patted him on the shoulder. "Mistress Leia has been worried about you and demands to know where you've been!"

Threepio's head jerked up, and he regarded everyone around, his optics flashing. "Oh, hello. I am See-Threepio, human/cyborg relations."

Data stood up and walked up to Threepio. "I am Data," he said, holding his hand out to shake the droid's hand.

Threepio accepted the proffered hand and shook. "Why, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tirsek's mouth canted open. "I've never seen anything like you." She looked back down at Han. "Are artificial life-forms common in this reality?"

Han scowled. "He's not a 'life-form', Tirsek. He's a pain in the butt."

The protocol droid let out an synthetic sigh and waved his arms about. "Oh, sometimes I don't know why I even bother."

Han turned around in his seat. "Threepio, what do you want?" he barked out, his face flushing red.

Threepio looked down at him. "As I said before, Mistress Leia wishes for you to meet her at the shuttle in the main hangar deck."

Han slumped down in his seat. "Oh, why me?"

Threepio's expressionless face seemed to take on a look of confusion, even though that wasn't actually possible. "I would assume that since Mistress Leia is your mate, you are the one-"

Han shot out of his seat and turned to the droid. "Okay, okay, OKAY!"

Deanna's eyebrows shot up in surprise at Han's outburst. "Is there a problem, Captain?"

The former smuggler waved her off. "No, it's nothing. I just don't like being interrupted in the middle of a game by goldenrod here." He tugged down on his shirt and motioned to the door. "Lead the way."

Riker shrugged. "Well, it's a shame you have to go, but if the chief of state needs you…"

Han scowled and leaned over, gathering up the chips he had won. "Oh, it's fine. After all, I've already cleaned you out this week's pay. I do want to leave you with something for next week."

Will smirked. "Oh, did you do that before or after I won your sidearm?"

Han pursed his lips and pointed at Riker. "I'll win that back." And with that, he looked around. "Anyone got something I can use to carry my winnings?"

Data rose from his seat and walked over to the replicator mounted in the wall. A few seconds later, he handed Han a small brown sack. "It was most enjoyable playing poker with you, Han," Data said.

Han smiled broadly and shook the android's hand. "Same here. And thanks for teaching me about the game." He walked to the door, followed by 3PO.

Riker frowned. "You taught him poker, Data? How could you?"

Data's right eyebrow arched. "I saw nothing wrong with that, Commander. I thought that it would be an… interesting cultural exchange."

Deanna patted him Will the shoulder. "Oh, calm down. Obviously Captain Solo is highly adaptive and intelligent." Her dark eyes sparkled. "He's also quite handsome."

Riker sat up straight and turned to her. "Are you kidding me? He's cocky, insubordinate and full of himself."

Deanna rolled her eyes. "Please, Will. We're talking about Han, not you."

Data excused himself and quickly tracked down Han and Threepio. "Han, I wish to apologize for Commander Riker's behavior."

Han turned and waved the android off. "Oh, don't worry about it. Even I'll admit I can get under people's skins."

Data's yellow eyes drifted to the empty holster on his belt. "I must ask, why did you not simply trade your winnings for your weapon?"

Han shifted his stance as he thought about that. "Well…he won it from me fair and square, so I feel like I have to win it back, you know?"

Data's head tilted to the side. "Hmm, I understand." He reached out and patted Han on the forearm. "Good luck with winning it back." He glanced at Threepio as he shuffled up to them. "Threepio, are your joints working properly?" he asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

Threepio's head looked down at his legs and he threw up his arms in panic. "Oh, there's something wrong with my joints? Oh, no!"

Data's eyes widened a bit. "No, Threepio! I did not say that. I actually have no knowledge of the condition of your joints."

The droid seemed to hesitate for a moment. "Oh."

Data spoke to Han. "I am curious, Han. What is Threepio's legal status in the New Republic?"

Han glanced over at Threepio and shrugged. "Legal status? For a droid?" He shook his head and chuckled. "Data, droids don't have legal status. They're just machines!"

Data's yellow eyes widened in shock. "But…Threepio is clearly sentient. Why does he have no legal status?"

Threepio stayed silent throughout the exchange, curious as to why Commander Data was talking about whether or not a droid had sentience. "Ah, excuse me, Commander, but why do you care about my 'sentience'? After all, I'm only a protocol droid."

Data shook his head. "I do not believe so. You exhibit several traits that indicate you are a sentient being."

Han's brown eyes flicked back and forth between the two. He finally held up his hand. "Data, Threepio was built to mimic humanoid reactions, but he's simply a collection of sub-processors, circuits and gold plating. He's no more sentient than the computer that runs this ship."

Data pursed his lips as the relatively familiar of anger emotion overcame him. "So because Threepio is a machine, he is not alive."

Han felt a prickly sensation creep up his spine as the conversation continued. "Well, yeah."

Data turned on his heel and stalked off, leaving behind a bewildered Han and a thoroughly confused Threepio. The captain hurried off after Data. "Wait, what's your problem?" he yelled, drawing more than a few stares from other crewmembers.

Data stopped and held up his right arm. He grabbed onto it with his left hand, twisted it and pulled, detaching it at the elbow joint. Han's mouth dropped in shock as he saw the fiber optic cable dangling from the stump. "I am an android, Captain Solo. Do you consider me alive?"

The android reattached his arm and waited for Han to speak, who was still in a bit of shock. "You're…an android?" he finally sputtered out.

Data nodded. "I was found by Starfleet in 2338 and enrolled in the academy three years later. In 2365 it was determined that I have the right to make my own choices and that I am no one's property." He turned on his heel. "Now, if you will excuse me, I have duties to perform," he said before walking off to the nearest turbolift.

Han paused before racing down the corridor. "Wait!" he cried out, waving at Data. He skidded to a halt and looked around. "Oh, kriff it…" He ran back to Threepio. "Threepio, tell Leia I'm sorry, but I might be a bit, all right?"

Threepio nodded. "Of course, sir. I shall do that right away." He watched as Han ran off once more. "Sir, he went the other way!" he shouted, raising his arm and pointing.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

Han stopped in front of a nondescript door. He checked the nameplate before touching the call button next to the door. "Data? Data, it's me, Han. I'm-" He stopped and placed his hands on his hips, thinking on his next words. "I'm sorry."

The door slid open, causing Han to step back a bit in surprise. He stepped into Data's quarters, noting paintings hanging on a bulkhead and a couch and chairs. He saw two doors on opposite ends. "Data?" he called out, moving to the left.

He found the android. "Data, I'm… what are you doing?" he asked, seeing Data standing in front of an easel, paintbrush and palette in hand. "Are you… painting?"

Data nodded, keeping his eyes on the canvas as his hand made deft, precise strokes. "Yes. I am entering an abstract phase at the moment, but might return to cubism later." He paused before putting his paintbrush down. "Captain, I must apologize for storming off like that."

Han shook his head. "Nah, it's all right." He paused for a moment. "You're… an android? And you're also the ship's second officer?"

Data nodded. "I was permitted to enter Starfleet Academy in 2341, graduating with honors in exobiology and probability mechanics. I have worked my way up to this position through hard work, trial and error."

Han glanced around the room. "And through catnaps," he said, walking over to the bed. He made a slow circuit of the room, looking about. "How long have you been painting?" he asked, kneeling beside several canvases leaned up against a bulkhead. He leafed through them, pulling out a headshot of a young woman with black hair that just came down her inquisitive face. "Who's this?"

Data slowly put down his paintbrush and palette before walking over. "That is-it is a portrait of my daughter, Lal," he said.

"Your daughter?" Han asked. "How… " He paused. "You built her?"

"Yes," Data said, his breath catching a bit. "She was activated on stardate 43657.0 after I attended a-a conference on matrix transfer technology. I wished to know what it was like to have a family."

Han slowly smiled. "Data's, she's beautiful. What's she doing now?"

Data blinked twice. "She… suffered cascade failure a short time after being activated, Han. Her neural net shut down due to highly-increased stress from awakened emotions."

Han's head turned sharply at Data's words?" She… she died?"

Data nodded, his face contorting. His hands clenched and unclenched at his side as the memories replayed in his neural net. "Admiral Haftel wished to separate us and take her away for study, but she did not wish it. _I_ did not wish it. And so… "

Han patted Data on the shoulder, his face a mask. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I've got three kids, and I don't know what I'd do if any of them died before me."

Data looked over. "Thank you, Han. I appreciate your kind words." He reached out, took the painting from Han and gently placed it back in the pile. "Han, would you tell me about your own children?"

A small smile crossed the former smuggler's face. "I'd be happy to, Data."

* * *

Worf ducked under a tree branch, keeping his eyes fixed on his prey. It had taken him and his partner only a short time to track down their enemies. He didn't look back to see if Tenel Ka was still behind him-he knew.

Her gray eyes looked over his shoulder. "Are we close?" she whispered.

Worf nodded and hefted his ancestral bat'leth, a weapon resembling a double-bladed scimitar with three grips on the back edge. He held the two outer handles and readied it while Tenel K unclipped a large tooth from her belt and moved her thumb to a trigger embedded in the bone. Soon, it would be time to strike…

The pair moved past another tree and Worf held up a hand, signaling her to stop. He motioned at two armored humanoids standing nearby with swords in a clearing, looking about and sniffing the air. The nearer one had a green, smooth head that glistened with sweat while the other had multi-faceted eyes and scales.

Worf half-turned and looked Tenel Ka in the eye. A silent signal passed between them before the two hefted their weapons and charged. Tenel Ka thumbed the trigger on the tooth, sending forth a turquoise-colored plasma blade. She swung at the nearer one, but he held up his broadsword and blocked her swing. She gasped, but had no time to ponder. Tenel Ka disengaged and thrust at the beast's midsection, forcing it back.

Worf swung his bat'leth overhead at insect eyes. The humanoid brought up a battle axe to block and parry Worf's weapon down and away, leaving the Klingon open. Insect eyes screeched and punched Worf right in the jaw, rocking his head back and opening a gash on his cheek.

His eyes widened as Klingon battle lust took over his soul. "It is a GOOD DAY TO DIE!" he screamed. He thrust his palm at insect eyes' chest, sending it stumbling back. The warrior then raised his bat'leth again and swung it at the beast, slicing into its arm and drawing blood.

Tenel Ka, meanwhile, battled her own opponent. She ducked a horizontal slash, but the hologram thrust a muscular arm at her midsection, knocking the breath from her and sending her to the ground. She grunted before rolling to her left and kicking out, simultaneously dodging his strike and kicking at his kneecaps. He howled in pain and dropped to the ground, clutching his broken limb.

Tenel Ka kipped up to her feet and stabbed straight out, skewering her opponent in the head. He grunted once before fading. She looked up and observed Worf decapitating insect eyes. She deactivated her lightsaber and looked around the jungle. "This is…realistic." she said between breaths.

Worf bared his teeth in a smile. "The holodeck can provide virtually limitless opportunities for exercise."

Tenel Ka examined her lightsaber. "I am still a bit surprised that my lightsaber was unable to penetrate the holodeck matter."

Worf paused. "Tenel Ka, the blow your opponent landed on you _could_ have been blocked or lessened if you had a prosthetic arm."

The princess paused and glanced down at the stump. "It is… a matter of pride. A reminder not to be so arrogant and sure of myself. When I built my lightsaber, the design was faulty and I was injured because of it."

Worf pondered her words. "That is a very Klingon response."

"Ah, aha. I knew you would understand."

The ambassador chuckled. "No, Tenel Ka." He turned around slightly and pointed to his spine. "In 2368, I was once injured by a falling cargo container, damaging my spinal column. If I had done what tradition dictated and performed the _hegh'bat_ ceremony-ritual suicide-then I would be dead. My son would have no father. My ship would have no security officer."

"So you believe I should get a prosthetic arm?" Tenel Ka inquired.

Worf smiled tightly and shook his head. "I believe you should follow your heart as you walk your own path." He hefted his bat'leth once more. "Now, the time for talk is over. As warriors, we speak with actions."

There was a _snap-hiss_ as Tenel Ka unclipped her lightsaber and reignited it. "This has been most productive, Worf. Is this your usual level of calisthenics?"

Worf shrugged. "This is only level one. I didn't know if you were…physically capable."

Tenel Ka's right eyebrow arched. "Is that a fact?" She looked up and half-shouted "Computer, level two!"

* * *

"_I never thought I'd be hearing micro-brain giving out good advice. Will wonders never cease?"_

_Jim and Ben turned from their view into the world of the living and to the semi-omnipotent trickster. "And where have you been?" Jim asked, crossing his arms. "Out causing trouble again?"_

"_As if it's any of your business," Q remarked. He waggled his finger, shaking the cosmos slightly. "I was just cleaning up a little mess in the timeline-nothing bad!" he finished, holding up his hands._

_Ben crossed his arms, the sleeves of his robe billowing about. "I don't trust you."_

"_You don't have a choice."_

* * *

Tsavong Lah unclipped a thud bug from his bandolier and threw it with all his might. The insect unfurled its wings and it flew, striking the abomination in its armor and cutting through. "You are an abomination!" he yelled, readying his amphistaff.

The creature's head swiveled around and a single blue optic focused on him. "WE ARE DA-LEK!" it screeched out, weapon attachment swiveling around.

"INFIDEL!"

"EX-TERMINATE!"

* * *

_Captain's log: Stardate 53025.6. Negotiations between Spock, Leia and Pellaeon have continued and all three are making rapid progress in forming trade agreements between the Federation, the New Republic and the Empire. Meanwhile, Chief of State Organa Solo has asked me to permit her two sons to visit her on the ship._

Jacen Solo walked back from the bar with three glasses perched precariously on a tray. He sat down at a table with yo0unger brother Anakin and Tenel Ka. "One glass of prune juice for you," he said, placing a tall glass in front of a surprisingly eager Tenel Ka. "And Anakin, Guinan recommended something called 'root beer'." He placed a frosty mug in front of his younger brother.

Anakin took a sip, then a large gulp. He set the mug down with a _thud _and wiped his mouth. "This is quite good. I wonder if Tahiri would like any."

Tenel Ka shrugged and took a swig of juice. "I must thank Worf again for introducing me to this."

Jacen looked over at his beloved. "Worf? Who's that?"

Tenel Ka sat up straight as she felt the Klingon's presence enter ten forward. "Worf is…a warrior."

Ambassador Worf walked over to their table and nodded at the Hapan princess. "Tenel Ka, it is good to see you. How is your back?"

She cocked her head to the left and audible _pops_ could be heard from her vertebrae. "It's still a bit sore from the multiple impacts, but it shall heal."

Worf nodded and rotated his arm at the shoulder. "That one maneuver you performed almost ripped my arm out of its socket. You must teach it to me!"

The intercom suddenly chimed and Picard's voice came through. "Ambassador Worf, please report to the conference room."

Worf stood up straight and tapped the combadge on his black shirt. "Acknowledged." He looked back down at Tenel Ka and sighed. "We must continue this later."

The Hapan princess nodded, her cool gray eyes locked on the proud Klingon. "We will, and that is a fact." She picked up her glass of juice and took a sip of the dark liquid. "Ah, a good drink.

"Tenel Ka…what was he talking about?" Jacen asked. The young man shifted in his seat and pasted a smile on his face. "With the shoulder and vertebrae and…"

She flicked her gaze from one son of Solo to the other. "Ambassador Worf and I engaged in combat exercises on the holodeck. We fought holographic monsters and sparred a bit."

Jacen's mouth opened a bit and he nodded. "Ah, gotcha." He hesitated before continuing. "Would you like to spar with me, Tenel Ka?"

Tenel Ka let out an uncharacteristic chuckle. She put down her mug and patted him on the shoulder "Oh, my good friend! It might be a bit too…violent for you. I had to spend thirty minutes with Doctor Crusher after our session."

The intercom sounded again. "Princess Tenel Ka, please report to the conference room."

She tapped the combadge attached to her lizard-skin armor and spoke. "Understood, Captain." She rose from her chair, walked over to Jacen, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then walked out of ten forward.

Jacen's brown eyes watched her leave. " 'Too violent'?" he muttered. He took another sip of root beer. "This isn't too bad," he remarked.

He looked over at Anakin's glass and saw it was completely empty. "I've got to get Tahiri to try this," Anakin muttered. His blue eyes wandered over to Jacen's mug. "Are you going to finish that?"

Jacen propped his head up on one arm and shoved the mug over to his younger brother with the other. His mind reflexively sought the connection that he and Tenel Ka shared, the tether that oftentimes held him afloat in the sea of life. Tenel Ka's presence in the Force shone through for Jacen, giving him some comfort. "I wonder if I that Worf guy could show me how to use that holodeck thing."

Anakin downed the last of Jacen's root beer and wiped his mouth. "It couldn't hurt. Actually, I wonder if he could show me too. I'd love to take that apart and see what makes it work." His eyes narrowed as he stared at one of the waiters.

Two minutes later, he walked over with three large mugs of root beer. "I have a feeling you want some more," he said woodenly.

Anakin nodded and saluted him with the frosty mug.

The eldest son of Han and Leia rose from his seat and exited ten forward. Jacen walked down the hallway, turned at a corner and walked down another stretch of hall before realizing something very important. _Where's the conference room? And what the stang am I gonna do when I get there?_ He turned and solicited a passing crewmember. "Ah, excuse me," he said to a blue-skinned female with antennae. "Ah, excuse me. Could you tell me how to get to the conference room?"

Lieutenant Commander Tirsek regarded the young human with amusement. "And why would I tell a civilian the location of that?" she asked, crossing her toned arms.

Jacen bit his lip to prevent a comment escaping that could get him tossed in the brig-or get his neck snapped. Instead, he reached out with the Force and probed her mind. "You will take me to the conference room," he said, waving his hand in front of her.

The Andorian rubbed her forehead as she felt a wave of dizziness sweep over her. She rocked a bit on her heels as an overwhelming compulsion to bring him to the bridge swept over her. Tirsek's antennae drooped for a moment, but the sensation quickly passed and she shook her head. "What the hell was that?" she muttered. Her blue eyes fell on Jacen and they narrowed. "Did you do something to me?" she glowered, hand clenching into a tight fist.

Jacen shrugged nonchalantly. "Ah, no. Now, which way to the conference room?"

A low growl escaped the Andorian tactical officer's throat. "And again, _why _would I tell you that?"

Jacen's face paled. He stammered for a bit and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well…you see it's like…" he chuckled.

Tirsek joined in, except her chuckling was tinged with menace.

Jacen's brown eyes looked down at the deck. "My name's Jacen Solo. I just need to see Tenel Ka. I promise I won't disrupt any delicate negotiations."

Tirsek looked Jacen up and down. Finally, she pointed to the nearest turbolift alcove. "Go in and tell the computer to take you to the bridge. Once there, cross the aft area and enter a door marked 'conference room'. Got it?"

Jacen smiled and said, "thanks," before dashing off down the corridor, disappearing at the nearest intersection.

Tirsek glanced at him before turning back to ten forward. Before she entered, the doors swung open and Counselor Troi exited.

"Why hello, Tirsek," she said. "How are you?"

Tirsek shrugged. "Oh, not bad. I got to make Leia Solo's son sweat a bit."

Troi's mouth turned down into a frown. "Now, now. I don't think that's the best for relations between our two governments."

Tirsek shrugged. "Oh, don't worry. I sent him on his way without making him sweat too much." A playful smile crossed her lips. "Although it would've been interesting to see him sweat. I bet he'd look rather cute." Troi crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but Tirsek waved her off. "Oh, don't worry, Deanna. Jacen Solo has eyes for only one woman."

* * *

Jacen entered the nearest turbolift and spoke. "Computer, please take me to the bridge." The car moved up a few decks and aft.

When the door opened, two burly security officers stood in the doorway. "Mister Solo?" The first one asked.

Jacen nodded. "Yeah, that's me."

The first stepped aside and motioned to him. "We've been instructed by Lieutenant Commander Tirsek to escort you to the conference room."

The young Jedi walked across the bridge, escorted by security to a door in the aft area. Jacen's brown eyes glanced around, but he couldn't make heads or tails of the displays or controls. They entered a short hallway and stopped just short of a door. Three pairs of security officers stood at attention guarding the conference room.

One Starfleet guard looked over a stormtrooper. "How can you see anything in that?" she asked.

The stormtrooper shrugged. "You get used to the tunnel vision." He looked up and down the Starfleet guard's uniform. "They give you anything more substantial than a thin fabric for protection?"

The security guard shifted a bit. "Well, sometimes."

The guard turned to Jacen. "And you are?" she asked, hand straying to her sidearm.

Jacen felt himself blush, but he steeled his nerve. "I was wondering how long until Princess Tenel Ka was done."

The stormtrooper's helmet bobbed up and down as he looked Jacen over. Finally, he snapped his fingers. "Hey, you're Jacen Solo!" He removed his helmet and held out his hand. "It's an honor to meet you."

Jacen tentatively shook his hand. "And…thank you," he said, letting a smile slide onto his face. "Hey, wanna hear a joke?"

Before the stormtrooper could answer, the second Starfleet security officer cleared her throat. "Ahem. Do you have business in there?"

The young Jedi waved her off. "Oh, no. I'm just waiting for Tenel Ka."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, but said nothing. A few minutes later, the door slid open, allowing both Tenel Ka and Worf to exit. Both were talking, but not about tariffs or defense pacts.

"I would recommend you train in the mek'leth. That is ideal for one-armed combat."

Tenel Ka shook her head. "That is a fact, but I do want rudimentary lessons in the bat'leth." She looked ahead and half-smiled. "Hello, friend Jacen."

Jacen swallowed and desperately hoped his nervousness couldn't be picked up by her. "Oh, hey. I was wondering if you wanted to do something tonight."

Tenel Ka's gray eyes turned to Worf for a fraction of a second. "I am sorry, Jacen, but Worf and I have a reservation on the holodeck tonight."

Jacen's face fell for a millisecond, but he regained his composure. "Oh, okay." He stepped aside as Worf walked past.

A small voice in the back of his head sounded out. _Strike out, bro?_

_Yeah, Anakin. The problem is I don't know what to do! I'm not a warrior like that overgrown Noghri._

Anakin chuckled through their link. _Well, ask Dad. He's got experience in this sort of thing._

Jacen blanched even as he was escorted off the bridge. _No way! Do you know how embarrassing that would be?_ He thought for a moment. _Maybe I should ask one or two of the crewmembers._ A smile crossed his face. _We are, after all, supposed to be getting to know them._

Anakin polished off his fifth mug of root beer back at ten forward. He let out a small burp, but covered his mouth in time. _I've got a bad feeling about that, Jacen._

The door to ten forward opened ten seconds later, allowing Jacen to walk back to the table and sit down. "Hey, it'll be all right! Inter-dimensional relations will get a big boost from it!" He leaned back and tilted his chair back, but half-shouted as the chair legs slid a bit. He thrust his arms out and waved them as he regained his balance.

Anakin's blue eyes focused on his brother and he telekinetically steadied him through the Force.

Jacen let out a breath. "Thanks. I owe you one."

Anakin nodded. "Oh, just knowing what you'll be doing the next few days will be more than enough payment."

* * *

_The next day_

Jacen sought out advice, letting the Force guide him along the winding corridors of the _Enterprise _until he came to a door on deck seven. He pressed a button on the control panel next to the door and a male voice came through the speaker. "Yes?"

Jacen hesitated and put his thoughts into order. "Mister Riker, this is Jacen Solo. May I come in?"

The door slid open and Riker stood there. Instead of his uniform, he wore a pair of black slacks and a bright blue shirt. He had a stand in front of him with pieces of lined paper on them and held a long brass instrument. He looked over at Jacen and smiled. "Well, nice to meet you, Mister Solo." He set the trombone down and walked over. The two shook hands. "Your father told me much about you."

Jacen's mouth turned up slightly. "I deny everything," he said, grinning.

Riker liked him instantly. He led Jacen over to a couch and chair and sat in the chair while Jacen took the couch. "So, what's on your mind?" the commander asked.

Jacen cleared his throat. "Well, it's like this. There's this girl I like, and at first it seemed like she liked me. But now she's interested in this other guy." He clenched his fists. "Would you have any advice for a guy like me?"

Riker stroked his beard. "Well, if I were you, I'd march up to her and tell her right then and there how you feel about her." Riker edged forward a bit until he was at the edge of his couch. "Also, kiss her."

Jacen nodded as if in understanding. He then stood up. "Well, thank you, Commander."

Riker also stood up and walked him to the door. "Oh, call me Will."

Jacen nodded and waved as he walked out of the room and down the corridor. He was fairly certain that a declaration of love was appropriate, but if he tried to kiss Tenel Ka, he'd end up with several missing teeth. He sighed and set out for some more advice.

* * *

"…Hapan and Dathomirian cultures are both matriarchal in nature. Princess Tenel Ka might subconsciously expect you to cater to her whims without realizing it. You are both humans, so mating will not-"

"Okay, okay! I get the picture," Jacen shouted, holding up his hand to interrupt Data. He shook his head to get the technical jargon out of his head. "So, do you have any advice on how to win her back?"

Data furrowed his brows. "If I may ask, who is it you think Tenel Ka is interested in?"

Jacen swallowed and shook his head. "No, that's not important. So, you think I should court Tenel Ka in a traditional Hapan or Dathomirian way?"

The android nodded. "It would show her that you care about her enough to familiarize yourself with her culture."

Jacen glanced at the deck plating. "You do know that in both cultures, men are considered little more than slaves, right?"

Data nodded. "Yes, I am." He raised his hand and rubbed his chin. "It is _fascinating_ how both of Tenel Ka's parents came from such similar backgrounds." He suddenly looked up. "If you will excuse me, my shift on the bridge starts soon." And with that, he stepped around and walked off.

Jacen waved weakly at him with one hand while rubbing his forehead with the other. "And I thought some of Uncle Luke's lectures were longwinded…"

* * *

**"AARRRRGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

Jacen flinched as Worf roared in his face, serrated teeth bared and spittle gathering at the corners of his mouth. His breath quickened slightly. "Ah..."

Worf stopped yelling and leaned back from Jacen, his lips curling slightly. "This woman you seek, go to her. Tell her how you truly feel."

"I should yell at her?" Jacen asked, eyes widening.

Worf sighed and shook his head. His massive arms crossed over his chest. "Men do not roar. Women roar. And then they hurl heavy objects at you. To get the blood flowing," he added at the end.

"I... see," Jacen commented, edging his way away from Worf, his booted feet sliding across the deck plating. "And the men?"

"We read love poetry... and duck a lot," Worf said, swallowing at the end. He eyed Jacen. "Who is this woman you seek?"

"Oh... just no one you'd know," the younger man said, chuckling and waving Worf off. He turned and tossed him a wave. "Gotta go bye!" he said before disappearing down a corridor."

Worf sighed and shook his head as he vanished. "Poor fool. He doesn't realize Tenel Ka's true feelings for him."

* * *

Picard held his arms out wide. "But, soft! what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." He stopped and looked over at Jacen. "That was from Shakespeare's 'Romeo and Juliet, written in probably 1595." His mind did the math. "It was about 781 years ago," he breathed out, glancing at the table in his ready room. "And here, across space into another dimension, the bard's words still hold true."

Jacen stared across Picard's desk, mouth still swirling from the words he had just heard. "Wow. That was some beautiful stuff."

Picard smiled. "Yes, it is. So, Mister Solo, you wonder how to win back your love?"

Jacen nodded. "I was just wondering if you had any advice for me, sir. I figured this was a good way for our two realities to get to know one another."

The good captain nodded, clasped his hands behind his back and walked around to Jacen. "Well, love certainly is a…multi-dimensional problem. I'll grant you that. And it is a many splendored thing." He guided Jacen over to the window near the desk.

Both men looked out into deep space. "We're pretty insignificant, aren't we," Jacen said.

Picard shook his head. "No, Jacen. We're not. Every being in the cosmos has some role to play."

Jacen smiled. "That sounds like something Uncle Luke would say."

The captain smiled. "Well, Master Skywalker is a very wise man." Picard turned to Jacen and placed his hands on Jacen's forearms. "Jacen, I once told…a friend of mine that 'now' is the most important time. In this case, it is. Go out and tell Tenel Ka how you truly feel."

Jacen nodded. "Thank you, Captain." He looked back at the desk. "You mind if I borrow the book for a bit?"

Picard held his arms out. "Why, of course not!" His mouth opened slightly as Jacen held out his hand and levitated the book into his open palm. "_Merde_," Picard whispered.

Jacen glanced at him, then the book. "Oh, didn't you know I was a Jedi?"

Picard shook his head. "I didn't know what the extent of your powers were. I knew telepathy and mental feats were part of it, but not telekinesis."

The young Jedi looked down at the book. "It's more than that." He waved his left hand about as he searched for the proper words. _I wish Uncle Luke or Aunt Mara were here._ "We tap into life itself. We feel events taking place literally on the other side of the galaxy. I can feel you, Captain. I feel your heartbeat and the currents of your thoughts." A rakish grin crossed his mouth. "And I gotta say, you're one of the most intelligent people I've met. Even from surface thoughts, that's apparent."

Picard's gaze hardened ever so slightly, but it was enough to scare Jacen and remind him of Mom whenever she got angry. "I do hope, Mister Solo, that you are using your gifts responsibly and not reading more than surface impressions from me."

Jacen held up his hands in front of him. "Oh, no! I would never do that to you." I'd be too scared too.

Picard nodded. "Thank you, Jacen."

Jacen backed up, turned around and bolted for the door. As soon as he left the ready room, he let out a sigh. "Never mess with Jean-Luc Picard," he muttered.

One of his escorts looked over at him. "Did you say something, sir?"

Jacen shook his head. "Nothing important. Lead on, good sir!"

* * *

_Later that night_

Worf meditated as the door chimed. "Enter!" he bellowed.

The door slid open, revealing a large, hairy biped. [Hello, Worf,] Chewie growled.

Worf bared his fangs. "What do you want?"

Chewie stepped forward and looked down at Worf. [I wish to challenge you to a duel, Klingon.]

The ambassador chuckled and squared his shoulders. "I accept, Chewbacca. Where and when?"

Chewie motioned to the deck. [I don't want to fight on one of those sterile holodecks. I wish to fight you on Yavin IV, in front of the Great Temple.]

Worf nodded. "I agree. Is noon local time good for you?"

The Wookiee nodded. [I shall have my rykk blades prepared for you.]

Worf motioned to a stand near his bed and the deadly double-sword mounted there. "And my bat'leth calls for me. Tomorrow, then." He turned, but stopped. "Chewbacca? _batlh Daqawlu'taH_!" Chewie's brow furrowed in confusion. "You will be remembered with honor," Worf translated for him.

A low chuckle emanated from Chewie's throat. [I shall see you eat those words.] And with that, he walked off.

The door closed behind him, leaving Worf alone with his thoughts.

* * *

_The next day, _

Chewie, Luke, Han, Leia and Tenel Ka stood in front of the Great Temple, waiting for Worf to arrive. The big Wookiee swung around two very large machete-like blades, each one weighing almost 15 kilograms. Their lengths were etched with intricate designs, but these were no display weapons. There were slight nicks and bends in the blade; evidence of the fierce fights Chewie had been in all of his life.

Chewie grew impatient as noon approached. [Where is he? I thought Klingons were honorable.]

Tenel Ka glanced up at him. "Worf _is _honorable, friend Chewbacca. He will be here."

He growled, but said nothing else.

A few minutes later, four columns of light appeared three meters away. Worf, Picard, Deanna and Riker materialized. While the latter three were clad in regulation Starfleet uniforms, Worf wore full Klingon armor. Gray pants with knee-high boots, a black undergarment and a steel-gray chest plate covered the Klingon. Spiked gloves and a belt with two sheathed knives completed the look. Worf hefted his bat'leth and stepped forward. "I come to accept the challenge of Chewbacca, son of Attichitcuk."

Chewie looked over at Picard. [Captain, what are you doing here?] he asked, pointing with his hairy arm.

Picard fixed his eyes on the Wookiee. "Worf asked me to be his _cha'DIch_-his second-in 2366. I now stand by him much as your honor brother stands by you."

Han patted Chewie on his arm. "Well, he's got a point, there."

Chewie walked down the stairs and to Worf, rykk blades twitching in his hands. Worf, meanwhile, was jabbing the air with the points of his bat'leth.

Riker and Picard gravitated over to Luke and his group. "I hope there's a temple left after this," Luke commented.

Riker shrugged. "I just hope there's a Wookiee after Worf gets through with him."

Han' mouth dropped open. "Hey, watch it! Chewie'll rip his arms out and beat him to death with them."

Riker's blue eyes glanced over. "Care to put your money where your mouth is?"

Han started to speak, but a quick glare from Leia shut him up. Riker smirked, but a quick glare from Deanna caused him to drop the smirk.

Worf looked up at Chewie. "This will be a day long remembered."

Chewie nodded. [In the interests of negotiations, I promise not to kill you.]

Worf answered by stepping back and jabbing at Chewie from the side. Chewie blocked it and began forcing Worf back, much to the Klingon's surprise. He finally parried Worf's blade away, almost knocking him to the ground. Worf snarled, and the fight was on…

Chewie swung the blade in his left hand at Worf's right shoulder while jabbing with the one in his right. Worf blocked the swing with his bat'leth while dodging out of the way of the jab. He could hear his heart pumping and his blood singing. His muscles strained, but he actually pushed Chewie back a couple of paces.

The Wookiee gasped in surprise at Worf's unexpected strength. He swung at Worf's head with his other rykk blade, but Worf disengaged from his standoff with Chewie and rolled back, letting the Wookiee stumble a bit. Chewie quickly regained his stance. [Stand still, Worf!] he snarled. He swung his ryyk blades overhead at Worf, but the Klingon dodged and rolled out of the way.

He brought his bat'leth up in time to block Chewie swinging both ryyk blades right at him! The impact knocked the double-bladed scimitar from his hands and sent pain shooting through his arms.

Chewie smelled blood, literally and figuratively. He raised one blade, ready for the knockout blow. Worf, however, wasn't ready to go down yet. He quickly unsheathed one of his knives and dove at Chewie's midsection right under his guard. His left arm wrapped around Chewie's waist while his right buried the baakonite blade into Chewie's side. He bared his teeth as his own nostrils smelled blood.

Blood spurted from the wound and Chewie howled, dropping both ryyk blades.

* * *

Han tensed but didn't move. Luke glanced over at his brother-in-law. "You won't help him," he stated.

Han shook his head. "This is an honor duel, kid. I can't-I won't interfere."

Riker nodded in understanding. "Worf's the same way." The two men let a grim smile cross their lips before turning back to the battle.

* * *

A large hairy arm hit Worf across the side of his head, dazing him and knocking him to the ground.

Chewie pulled the knife out of his flank and bared his fangs. Spittle flew from his mouth with each breath as the world turned red around him. He advanced on Worf even as the Klingon scrambled to his feet.

He tried to get to his other knife, but Chewie merely wrapped his arms around Worf, pulled him off the ground and squeezed. Worf struggled, but the oxygen soon left his lungs. Spots danced before his eyes as Chewie's massive arms tightened in a viselike grip. Finally, he got one arm free and shoved the palm of his hand right into the Wookiee's snout.

Chewie's head snapped back, but he kept the pressure on. After a few minutes, Worf's eyes rolled back and Chewie dropped him to the ground, unconscious. The Wookiee soon followed the Klingon into oblivion.

Picard tapped his combadge. "Transporter room, beam those two directly to sickbay." As the two dematerialized, he looked over at Luke, Han, Leia and Tenel Ka. "I hope that wasn't presumptuous of me."

Han shook his head and waved him off. "Rather good idea, Jean-Luc."

Luke's blue eyes turned skyward as he spoke. "They'll both be all right. I see great things from this duel."

Leia scoffed at her brother. "And what would that be?"

Luke smiled mysteriously. "Oh, we'll all find out, in the future…" He turned and walked up the steps to the entrance to the Jedi Temple.

Riker watched him go. "What the hell was that?" he asked, hands on his hips and head tilted.

Han shrugged. "Well, it was either a portent to doom, or Luke just felt like messing with our heads."  


* * *

_Later that day_

Picard found himself in the gym, practicing fencing with an opponent. Her moves were graceful, but she telegraphed several thrusts. He parried her foil away and stabbed her right above her right breast, ending the round. Picard removed his helmet. Sweat glistened off his forehead. "Excellent job. You're learning quite rapidly."

The woman removed her helmet, letting reddish locks cascade down. "Well, I'll admit you're pretty good, Johnny," Mara Jade Skywalker said, ignoring Picard's grimace at 'Johnny'. "I admit it's no lightsaber, but it is kind of neat." She grabbed the tip of the foil and bent it a few times over her head.

Picard slashed the air with his foil and waited for Mara to get ready again.

Just as they settled into position, the door slid open and Riker stuck his head in. "Captain?" he said. "Sorry to interrupt, but Admiral Ross is contacting us."

Picard looked over, surprise on his face. "Starfleet Command is able to punch through the rift?"

The first officer nodded. "They've got a relay station set up on the other side." His blue eyes wandered over to Mara. "Oh, how do you do? I'm Commander William T. Riker." He smiled rakishly and held out his hand.

Mara rolled her emerald eyes. She felt his attraction to her, and she had to admit, he was handsome. _Still he's no Luke,_ she thought. She grabbed his hand and pumped it twice. "Hey, Will. I'm Mara Jade Skywalker."

Riker's mouth opened, but no sound came out for a few seconds. Finally, he spoke. "Ah, related to Luke down on Yavin? Perhaps a younger sister?"

Mara giggled a bit. "Ah, no." She held up her left hand and flashed him her wedding ring.

Riker nodded, then turned his head back to Picard. "As I said, sir, Admiral Ross would like to speak to you."

The captain nodded. "I'll take it in my ready room." He saluted Mara with his foil before leaving.

Mara glanced at Riker. "Do much fencing?" she asked.

Riker shook his head. "Actually, I prefer bat'leths to foils."

Mara's ears perked up at that. "Really? Ever think about lightsabers?"

Riker's brow furrowed. "What's a lightsaber?"

A laugh escaped Mara's lips again, this one with more warmth and heart than the giggles she let loose earlier. "Let's go down to Yavin, and my husband and I can give you some lessons on it, but only if you promise to show me some basic bat'leth moves."

Riker smiled, and the two left the gym for one of the transporter rooms.

* * *

_Captain's Log: Stardate 53070.9. Admiral Ross informs me that the Federation Council has been informed of Spock and Worf's negotiations and are quite pleased with their progress. He also mentioned commendations for not only me, but the crew as well._

_On another note, I have authorized shore leave for the crew. After this mission, I feel they deserve a bit of a rest._

Riker held the small cylinder away from his body and pressed a small button on it. A brilliant sapphire beam shot out from it, driving away shadows and brightening the training area in which he, Mara and Luke stood. He waved the blade around experimentally, not entirely sure what to do with it. "It's weightless," he said, slowly smiling.

Luke nodded from the sidelines. "We use the Force to instinctively know where the blade is at all times."

The commander nodded, experimentally slashing the air with the blade.

Mara swung around a bat'leth, looking like a natural with it. "Man, this thing is cool!" she gushed, swinging it overhead. She looked over at Riker. "Thanks for the lessons."

Riker glanced back over at her. "Thanks. I won first place at a non-Klingon bat'leth tournament a few years ago. I'm just glad I kept it up." He thrust the blue blade forward.

Luke's blue eyes observed the commander as he practiced. "Not bad, William."

A smile flashed on Riker's face. "Oh, call me Will. Okay? I don't stand too much on formality."

Luke nodded and chuckled, his stern features dissolving into that of…well, that of a farm boy off the moisture farm. It was a sharp contrast with the black shirt, pants and single glove over his right hand.

Mara's body danced along with the bat'leth, almost as if she was performing a ballet. Riker paused to admire her, but soon felt someone glaring at him. He turned his head and noted Luke looking at him. "She is magnificent," he said. Riker nodded, then began swinging the lightsaber around a bit more.

Mara glanced over. "You need more control, or you might lose an arm. Tighten up the swings, Willy."

* * *

Data stood in front of the Great Temple, paintbrush in hand. He dabbed a bit of paint onto the brush and applied it to a piece of canvas mounted on an easel, looking over at his subject with his golden eyes. "Please raise your lightsaber three centimeters, Lusa," he asked.

The centaur nodded and held her silvery plasma blade a little higher. "How's that, Mister Data?"

He glanced over and smiled. "That is perfect. And please, call me Data." He continued painting while, off to the side, Lusa's friend Raynar Thul watched.

The young man glanced over at Data's painting and rubbed his chin in thought. "Not bad. You could make a pretty good living as an artist if your career in Starfleet doesn't work out."

Data smiled and put one more brushstroke on the canvas. "I am done."

Lusa trotted over and peered over Data's shoulder. A gasp escaped her lips. "Oh, it's beautiful!" she said.

Data waited a few moments for the paint to dry, then removed it from the easel and presented it to the Chironian. "I wish for you to have it, Lusa."

Lusa's mouth dropped open in shock. "Oh, I couldn't!"

Data's brow furrowed. "Lusa, I requested you pose for me so I could paint this for you. I wish for you to have it."

Lusa's brown eyes moistened a bit. She gingerly reached out and took the painting. "Thank you," she whispered.

Data nodded. "You are welcome."

A high-pitched whistling cut through the air and a small, cylindrical droid rolled up. He was mostly white with blue trim and a large, red photoreceptor on the top of his dome. [Hey, you! You see Threepio around anywhere?]

Data leaned over and stared at the small astromech droid. "I have not seen See-Threepio for three days… may I ask, who are you?"

Lusa chuckled. "That's Artoo-Detoo, Data. He's an astromech droid." She leaned her humanoid body forward a bit and looked down at him. "Threepio's up on the _Enterprise_, Artoo. He won't be down for a bit."

The droid blatted and beeped. [Oh, great! Tionne needs him for some translation work. What the hell am I supposed to tell her now?]

Data shrugged. "You simply tell her that See-Threepio is unavailable."

R2's domed head swiveled around and his entire body canted up. [Holy-you can understand me? Heh, you're smarter than the average humanoid,] he whistled.

Data shrugged. "I am an android with a positronic brain. In some way, humans and other organic beings are smarter than I am." He sighed and let a wave of sadness pass over him.

Lusa's brown eyes widened in shock. "Hey, I felt you feel that sadness!" She paused for a moment, and her head canted to the left. "Wait. I mean I felt your emotions, as if you were-"

Data interrupted her. "As if I were alive?" he said, a bit of bittersweetness tingeing his words. Lusa's mouth opened and closed, but Data waved her off. "I am not offended, Lusa. However, please note that _what_ you are made of is less important than _who_ you are." He looked back and down at R2. "Your language is simple binary code. I am curious. Why do you not have a vocalizer unit like See-Threepio?"

Artoo whistled and rocked back and forth. [Oh, that gets me so angry! Do you know how much it would've cost for those things to be installed in my unit run? Do you?] Raynar opened his mouth, but Artoo rambled on. [Twenty. lousy. Credits. Can you believe it?]

Data shook his head. "It is most odd." He knelt down. "Artoo, would it be permissible for me to accompany you to this Tionne? I am quite skilled in translations."

The astromech whistled and made several other noises. [Hey, that'd be great!]

Data turned to Lusa. "I hope you enjoy the painting, Lusa."

She smiled and bowed. "May the Force be with you, Data."

He smiled. "And may it be with you." He turned to Raynar, nodded and then followed Artoo back to the Jedi Temple.

Lusa let out a sigh as a goofy smile crossed her face. "He's pretty…interesting," she said.

Raynar's blue eyes darted from her to the receding Data. "Ah, Lusa? You realize he's just a really, really advanced machine, right?"

A shocked look crossed her face. She turned her upper body around and scowled at the young man. "Data is more than some mere 'machine', Raynar Thul!" And with that, she turned and trotted off.

Raynar groaned and followed. "Wait, Lusa! I didn't mean it like that! Lusa!"

*****

Please read and review.


	5. Part One, Chapter Five

**Chapter Four: Pirates Ahoy! **  
Picard walked down to transporter room four, a look of eagerness barely on his face. He had finished all of his work for the day and was off-duty. Now he could go down to the temples dotting the landscape of Yavin IV.

Grand Admiral Pellaeon walked beside him. "Are you sure you won't join me on Yavin?" Picard asked.

Pellaeon shook his head. "Thank you, but no. I've never been one to crawl around in ancient structures. I prefer getting my hands dirty in my garden, among living things."

The com system sounded out and Deanna Troi's voice came through. "_Captain_?"

Picard tapped his combadge. "Yes, Counselor?" he asked.

_"Sir, this might seem very odd, but I had this terrible, awful feeling sweep over me a few moments ago."_

Picard and Pellaeon both stopped in their tracks. "A feeling?" Picard asked. "What do you mean?"

Before she could answer, Leia ran up to Picard. "Captain, Captain!" she shouted. "I just had a premonition concerning my daughter. She's in terrible danger!"

Picard looked over at Pellaeon. "Are precognitive abilities the norm here?"

Pellaeon shrugged. "My advice is to trust bad feelings, Jean-Luc. They usually turn out to be true."

Picard walked to the nearest turbolift door, Pellaeon and Leia trailing behind him. "Bridge," the captain said upon entering. He turned his head to Leia on his left "Is there anything more you can tell me?"

She half-closed her brown eyes and stretched out with the Force, seeking out the innumerable paths of the future. "She isn't alone. Zekk is with her, as he always will be." She shuddered. "And then I see blackness, horrible-ysalamiri!"

Picard turned to Pellaeon and the admiral's mustache twitched. "They're a creature that can…repel the Force, for lack of a better word." The lift doors opened, allowing the three to enter the bridge.

Deanna stood near the command section, hands folded in front of her and a worried look on her face. She looked up at Picard, who spoke. "Councilor, have you had anymore visions or something of that nature?"

She shook her head, sending her long, black hair swirling about. "No, sir. It just came to me on the bridge."

The door to the observation lounge suddenly opened, allowing both Spock and Tenel Ka to enter. "Captain, my friends are in danger," Tenel Ka said.

Picard held up his hands palm out. "Well, one premonition of doom is enough to give me pause. Three within such a short time worries me." He looked over to the tactical station just in time to see Tirsek relieving the beta shift officer. "Commander. Please conduct a scan of the system. I want to know if there's any-"

Tirsek interrupted him. "We have two hyperspace reversions on the edge of the system, sir! The first registers as a Hapan passenger freighter, the _Rock Dragon_. The second is a freighter of unknown origin."

Tenel Ka looked over to the viewscreen with her cool, gray eyes. "Jaina, Zekk," she mumbled.

Picard overheard her and noted the names. "Commander Tirsek, contact Will and Data and have them beam aboard immediately."

The Andorian nodded and began to work. She suddenly shouted, "Sir, we have weapons fire from the unknown! She's attacking the _Rock Dragon_!"

Picard and Deanna both sat in their chairs. "Red alert! All hands to battle stations!"

* * *

  
The _Rock Dragon _shuddered as repeated lasers slammed into its shields. Both Jaina and Zekk rocked in their seats. Zekk's gloved hands were gripped on the control stick as he fought to keep the cruiser under some semblance of control. "This is fun," he muttered.

Jaina laughed hollowly. "Well, I said our last mission was boring. I didn't know it'd end up like this!" The ship rocked again, tossing both Jedi trainees about. The console in front of Jaina sparked and smoked, causing both of their eyes to water and squeeze partially shut.

Suddenly, Zekk's danger sense flashed. "Jaina, look out!" he shouted, grabbing her shoulder and pulling her out of her seat mere seconds before the console exploded, engulfing Zekk's arm in a reddish-orange fireball. His green eyes crossed and a strangled cry escaped his lips. The young man fell to the floor and batted at his arm, desperate to put out the smoldering fabric.

Jaina knelt down, unzipped her jacket and wrapped it around his arm, smothering the embers. "Thanks," Zekk said through gritted teeth.

A sudden grinding noise startled the both of them. It continued for a few seconds before a large crash reverberated throughout the ship. Both reached out with their senses and scanned the _Dragon_. "I can't feel anyone on board," Jaina said. She got to her feet and gingerly helped Zekk up.

They took a few steps out into the corridor-and came face to face with some rather unsavory types. Three humans, a Twi'lek and a Rodian stood with blaster rifles at the ready.

Before she could speak or even formulate a word, Jaina's brown eyes fell upon a backpack that each one of them wore. A small fur-covered lizard was hooked up to a frame and sat on a pipe. Suddenly, she felt a bit lightheaded. She glanced to Zekk and, with a start, realized she couldn't feel him. His pal countenance also had a look of panic on it.

A taller human pushed his way through the five humanoids in front. "I picked them up at Myrkr after escaping from Corellia," he spat out.

Jaina's mouth went dry and her breathing quickened. "But-but-but" she sputtered.

The older man shrugged. "Well, nice to see that someone from my family remembers me." He turned to Zekk. "You have any idea who I am, boy?" he asked with a sneer.

Zekk shrugged and put on a mask of bravado. "No clue."

Thracken Sal-Solo, black sheep cousin to Han Solo and Jaina's disgraced uncle, rubbed his scraggly beard.

But before he could speak, Jaina snapped out of her reverie. "He's Dad's cousin, a lying, backstabbing piece of trash that should-"

She was cut off when Sal-Solo stepped forward and slapped her across the mouth. "Respect your elders, you little brat!" he screamed.

Jaina's head snapped back and a small trickle of blood wound its way across her reddened cheek. Zekk grabbed at the old man, but one of the humans hit him in the stomach with the butt of his blaster rifle, sending him down to the deck plating.

Sal-Solo growled. "You two kids shall help me get revenge on that no-good piece of trash Han Solo." As Jaina knelt down to help Zekk, Sal-Solo walked over to the pilot console and activated the com unit. "I know you can hear me, Han. I have your daughter and her boyfriend. I'll trade them for you." He cut the transmission and walked out of the cockpit. "Tie them up," he ordered.

Jaina let out a cry as she was pulled from Zekk. "Let us go!" she screamed.

Zekk gritted his teeth as his arms were bound behind his back. "Don't worry, Jaina. We'll-argh!" He cried out in pain as the Rodian hit him in the abdomen with his own blaster rifle.

[Shut up, worm!] he chattered.

* * *

  
Picard watched as Leia, Deanna, Riker, Tirsek, Data, Pellaeon, Luke, Tenel Ka, Chewie, Worf, Han, Anakin and Jacen walked in and sat down around the conference table. Both Han and Jacen had beamed up to the _Enterprise _a few moments ago and were looking quite antsy.

Han's mouth was a grim line and his eyes were darting back and forth while Jacen mumbled to himself. "I can't feel her. She's not there."

Data glanced over at Jacen. "Jacen, what do you mean by that?"

The young man shrugged. "We're twins, Data. We've got this mental link that lets us know how the other one's doing."

Picard clasped his hands together. "Would that be helpful in any way? Could you send her a message?"

Jacen shook his head. "No, Captain. Like I just said, I can't sense anything from her."

Luke cast his gaze down to the table in thought. "They must have ysalamiri over there." His blue eyes lifted slightly. "I'd feel their death."

Picard nodded and turned his head slightly to look over at Leia. "You know who sent that transmission?"

Leia nodded, her brown eyes narrow. "It's Thracken Sal-Solo. He's…the black nerf of the family." She quickly explained what happened in the Corellia System nine years ago and his role in trying to install a xenophobic government in the entire sector.

Tirsek's right eyebrow arched. "Is this Centerpoint station still active?"

Anakin reflexively opened and closed his right hand. "Only if I want it to, Lieutenant Commander."

Luke cleared his throat. "So, how do we get my niece and her fiancé back?"

Pellaeon shrugged. "I think it's rather obvious. Use that transportation device to beam Jaina and Zekk off and then cripple their freighter."

Data shook his head in response. "I am afraid standard transporters cannot penetrate energy shields, Admiral."

Pellaeon's blue eyes widened a bit as he caught a word. " 'Standard transporters'? Are there non-standard ones?"

The android's yellow eyes flickered back and forth. "There are subspace transporters and folded-space transporters, but they each take approximately a half-hour to set up."

Han abruptly slammed his hands on the table. "Forget all that, okay? He wants me for Jaina and Zekk, so I give him me."

He began to stand up, but Riker shot out of his seat and motioned for him to sit back down. "Han, we'll get them back, but not if you run off half-cocked! That's what Thracken wants you to do."

Tirsek thought for a moment. "Wait a moment. If we send Han over, they'll have to lower their shields, right?"

Picard snapped his fingers. "Data, can we tight-beam two people onto the _Rock Dragon _just as they lower their shields?"

Data's face broke into a goofy grin. "Of course, sir! While we send Han over, we send two people into the _Rock Dragon _and have them retake the ship!"

Chewie slammed his paw on the table. [I will be one to go over!] he growled. [Thracken will rue the day he crawled out from the rock he was under!]

Worf nodded vigorously. "And I wish to go over as well. This Sal-Solo is a dishonorable _qoH_ and should be killed."

Picard sighed. He knew there would be no way to dissuade either one of them. "Report to transporter room two." He tapped his combadge. "Helm, set course for the _Rock Dragon_, warp seven."

Worf turned to Chewie as the two rose from their seats and tugged on his ambassadorial robe. "I shall be down shortly. I need my armor and bat'leth."

Chewie snarled. [My ryyk blades call for Thracken's blood. I will be there.]

The _Enterprise _pivoted on its axis and moved out of orbit. The blue warp field emitters flashed as the space/time continuum around the _Sovereign_-class ship was distorted, sending the ship hurtling across the system. Ten minutes later, the warp field collapsed and the _Enterprise _slowed to sublight speeds.

Two vessels joined by a docking tube floated slightly above the saucer section and to starboard. One was a modified CEC _Barloz_-class freighter. It resembled a wide arrowhead, with the cockpit in front and a sensor dish mounted right above. Quad laser cannons were mounted amidships and on a turret on the dorsal surface. It was connected to the _Rock Dragon _by a two-meter long tube.

Han entered the _Enterprise's _main shuttle bay and walked up to the _Alderaan_, his wife's personal freighter. He boarded it amidships and entered the cockpit at the front. He sealed the ship and activated the repulsorlifts, sending the ship up.

The aft thrusters fired, launching the ship out of the hangar and away from the _Enterprise_. Han took a moment to admire the clean lines of the _Sovereign_-class battleship before turning back to the control console and a small light blinking on and off. He pressed a button right below it, activating the holocomm unit.

A small disk glowed blue and Thracken's head materialized right above it. _"About time, Han,"_ he snarled.

The former smuggler clenched and unclenched his fists. "What do you want me to do, Thracken?"

Thracken's head bobbed. _"Dock on the starboard side. We'll let your daughter and her boyfriend board your ship, but after you're on _my _ship._"

Han's brown eyes bore into the holographic image of his cousin. "If you've hurt either one of them…" he threatened.

Thracken laughed. _"There's not a damned thing you can do about it."_ His head looked down. _"I'm lowering the shields. I don't want that…whatever it is to fire, or else!"_

The _Alderaan _pivoted on its axis and lined up with the freighter's starboard docking port. The starboard maneuvering thrusters fired briefly, sending the _Alderaan _on its way.

* * *

On the _Enterprise_, Tirsek noted the lack of shields. "Shields are down, Captain."

Picard nodded and spoke. "Transporter room two, are Worf and Chewbacca ready?"

Both Wookiee and Klingon stood on the transporter pad. Chewie had a ryyk blade in his left hand and his bowcaster slung over his shoulder. His baldric held ammunition and a small explosive.

Worf was in full Klingon armor and had his bat'leth at the ready. He also had a knife and a disruptor holstered. "We are ready, Captain," he boomed. He looked over at the transporter technician. "Energize."

Both were enveloped in a sparkly column of energy as their molecules were disassembled, beamed across space and reassembled in the cockpit of the _Rock Dragon_. Worf's vision quickly adapted to the low level of lighting. He and Chewie quickly left it and walked down a corridor until they reached the ship's airlock.

[Han will signal us when he's in position,] Chewie growled out, barely audible.

Worf nodded, and the two warrior settled in and waited.

* * *

The _Alderaan's _port thrusters fired, slowing the ship down and enabling it to extend a docking tube. The collar at the end hooked onto the freighter's airlock and sealed, allowing a breathable atmosphere to form.

Han took a few breaths to steady himself before leaving the cockpit and walking down to the airlock. He pressed a button on the control panel and turned a wheel mounted on the main hatch, opening it up. He walked across the tube to the freighter and waited a few seconds.

The hatch on the other side opened up and two pairs of hands grabbed Han, hauling him over to the center of the fairly large cargo bay. Thracken stood in the middle with Jaina and Zekk.

Han's blood boiled when he saw a red imprint on Jaina's face. He also noted Zekk had trouble standing up straight. He clenched his fists together in anger. "You son of a Hutt…" he growled.

Thracken smirked. "Oh, they're not permanently damaged-at least not yet." The older Solo's face hardened. "Now then, cousin. Are you ready?"

Han flashed his trademark roguish half-smile. "Oh yeah, I'm ready!"

On the other side of the cargo bay, at the port airlock, Worf and Chewie readied themselves. The Wookiee put the explosive on the hatch and stepped back. His paw held a small remote. [Fire in the hole!] he shouted, pressing a button.

Worf tensed as the shaped charge detonated, blowing a large hole in the door and spraying the debris out like shrapnel. Thracken's mercenaries ducked and dodged as the superheated metal flew.

The elder Solo's face turned purple with rage. "You damned fool! You-"

Han took a few steps forward, leaned back and sent a right hook sailing at his brother's chin. His face was stone as Thracken crumbled to the deck. "You don't hurt my family," Han spat out, towering over his cousin.

The five associates of Thracken scrambled to the hole in the airlock. A cloud of dust hovered in the air and the previous explosion had flash-blinded them. When their vision cleared, they saw a Wookiee and an unidentified humanoid standing there.

Both had bloodlust in their eyes and songs of glory in their heart.[ Now we fight together, honor brother,] Chewie snarled.

Worf hoisted his bat'leth into the air. "_Heghlu'meH QaQ jajvam_!" he shouted.

The mercenaries opened fire, but their poorly aimed shots missed and gave Chewie and Worf ample time to close the distance.

Worf swung his bat'leth and impaled the Rodian in his gut, ripping through the flesh and dropping him to the ground. Two of the humans jumped him, but he batted the first aside and blocked a swing from the second, breaking his forearm with a simple twist and bend.

Chewie, meanwhile, had gutted the Twi'lek and had the human by the throat. He lifted him high in the air with one paw and roared right in his face. [You hurt my family!] He dropped the human to the deck and brought his paw down onto the top of his head-hard. The mercenary's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell to the deck.

Han, meanwhile, waited for Thracken to get back up. The elder Solo slowly rose, only to be kicked in the gut. Blood flew from Thracken's mouth as Han taunted him. "Not so tough, are you? You don't have your goons and you're not bigger than I am."

Sal-Solo dove at Han's legs, but Han simply kicked him in the mouth. He stalked Thracken as he crawled away, clutching his midsection. "Please…don't…" he said, pain lacing through the words.

Han reached down, grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "You deserve to die, but you know what? I'm not gonna kill you." He looked over at Jaina, who had a bit of fear in her brown eyes. She had never seen her Daddy act like this, and it scared her a bit. The two Solos locked identical brown eyes for a moment before Han turned back to Thracken.

"I'll turn you over to the courts and let them have you. And you'd better pray that you get sent to the Tattooine stockade for life plus infinity. Because if you get out, I'll be watching you. No matter where you go, no matter what you do, my shadow will be hovering over you like Lord Nyax on spice. And if you slip up just a little bit," Han held his left hand up to Thracken's face with the index finger and thumb close together, "I'll be there to finish what I started here. Get it?"

Thracken mumbled, "Got it."

Han let go of his collar and dropped him to the deck. "Good."  


* * *

_Captain's log: Supplemental. Chief of State Solo has expressed her profound gratitude for our help in rescuing her Jaina Solo and her fiancé. I feel this has cemented ties between the New Republic and the Federation. There will be a formal reception held in ten-forward later today._

Jacen sat on the roof of the Great Temple and looked out at the jungle of Yavin IV. His feet kicked the air as he sighed and thought about Tenel Ka. Right now she was on the _Enterprise _at the reception, probably with Worf and drinking that prune juice.

A sudden noise from behind startled him. He scrambled to his feet as a silvery column of energy appeared on the roof. It cleared, revealing a vision of pure beauty.

Tenel Ka stepped forward. She wore a maroon dress and had her reddish hair flowing down her back like a waterfall of fire. She walked up to Jacen and looked down slightly at him. "Friend Jacen, what are you doing here?"

Jacen's brown eyes blinked twice. "Huh?"

Tenel Ka let out a sigh. "I need an escort for the reception. Will you do that for me?"

Jacen's mouth dropped open in shock. "Me? But what about Worf?"

Tenel Ka's gray eyes drilled into him. "What about Worf?" she asked, her voice sounding quite frosty.

The younger Jedi shrugged. "Well, you two seemed…close. I mean, he's a warrior and you're a warrior. You're both politically powerful."

Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow. "And we are good friends, but that is all. I love you."

Jacen let out a squeak. "You do?"

The Hapan princess leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "I do, and that is a fact." She tapped a combadge on her dress and spoke. "Transporter room, please transport Jacen and I to the reception."

A male voice came over the speaker. "_Ready_."

She nodded and half-smiled. "Energize." As she and Jacen dissolved, she turned to him. "Jacen, what do you think about me receiving a prosthetic…"

* * *

In ten-forward, Lusa cradled a glass of ale and looked around. Captain Picard had allowed certain Jedi up to the reception, but Lusa couldn't figure out why she was one of them. She sensed a familiar person approaching from behind and turned to him. "Hey, Data," she said.

The android's right eyebrow shot up. "That is quite remarkable, Lusa. If I may ask, does your ability have a range limit?"

She turned her equine body around to face him. "Well, sort of. It depends on how well you know the person and how strong you are in the Force." She shifted her weight from one foreleg to the other. "Ah, Data. Why did Captain Picard invite me here?"

Data let a chuckle escape. "Actually, I asked him to. I remember you asking about Starfleet while I painted your picture."

Lusa snorted. "Data, you remember everything. Why is that special?"

He took a step forward. "Have you given any consideration to what you will do after your training as a Jedi is complete?"

The Chironian looked about. "I just assumed I'd go from planet to planet, helping out those in need."

Data's yellow eyes locked with her brown eyes. "I would ask you to consider joining Starfleet, Lusa."

Lusa's mouth dropped and she fumbled a bit with her glass, nearly dropping it. "Me? In Starfleet?"

Data nodded. "Your skills and knowledge would be invaluable, and it would enable you to help people across a quadrant."

The Jedi trainee stammered for a bit. "But-but Starfleet's military! I'm not sure if I could serve in your navy."

Data waved her off. "Although Starfleet is the primary _defensive_ arm of the Federation, our primary mandate is exploration of the galaxy. We only fight as a last resort." He smiled. "It is a code not unlike that of the Jedi."

Lusa thought about Data's offer. Truth be told, she wasn't quite sure _what_ she would do after the Academy. And there could be worse career choices than Starfleet. She shifted her stance a bit and said. "I shall consider it, Mister Data."

The android smiled. "That is all I ask."

Off in a corner, Deanna stood over a table occupied by Anakin and his friend Tahiri. They both had a tall, frosty glass of root beer topped by a scoop of ice cream. "And this is what we call a root beer float," she said. "Go on, try it!"

Tahiri took an experimental sip, then took a longer sip. She put it down onto the table and wiped his mouth. "That was great, Ms. Troi! I'm really, really glad Anakin introduced me to this drink. It's from Earth, right? And that's pretty neat, too, how humans from your universe or whatever know what your home world is. Here, we've got no idea. Strange, isn't it? I mean-"

Deanna pushed Tahiri's glass forward a bit. "Want some more root beer, hon?"

Tahiri nodded and grabbed the mug, taking another drink.

Deanna let a sigh escape her lips, but sensed a familiar presence approaching. She turned and saw Leia walking to her with purpose. "Councilor, may I see you for a moment?" Leia asked.

Deanna sensed a bit of urgency from the woman, but nothing too serious. "Of course."

The two women exited the bar and entered a side corridor. Leia turned and faced the half-Betazoid, half-human councilor. "Councilor, I'd like your permission to run a small experiment with you. I'd like to probe an area of your brain."

Deanna frowned, but she sensed no malice or ill will from Leia. She nodded and dropped some of her mental defenses, letting her in.

Leia probed deep into Deanna's mind, touching upon the primal area, the 'reptile portion' of Deanna's brain. And although she was ready for it, preparation didn't make the telekinetic shove any less painful.

Deanna's eyes went wide as she saw Leia fly back down the corridor. "Leia! My god, what was that?" She ran over and helped the chief of state to her feet.

"That, my dear councilor, is proof of what I suspected," Leia said, smiling. "You're Force sensitive, my dear."

Deanna's mouth dropped in shock. "What?"

Leia snickered. "That little shove is a reflexive action that all Force sensitive beings do when that portion of their mind is probed." Her manner grew serious. "Deanna, you have a gift, a precious gift."

Deanna sighed and tapped a spot on her neck just below her right ear. "I'll have to think about this," she said.

Leia nodded. "I understand." She turned, but paused. "Deanna, are your powers inherent of all Betazoids?"

The councilor thought about that… "Oh, my." She let out a breath. "I'm only half-Betazoid." A sudden thought flashed in her mind. "Are there any species in your galaxy that are all Force sensitive?"

Leia's brow furrowed as she thought. "There are a few, like the vornskrs and-"

Deanna interrupted her. "I mean sentient species."

Leia's mouth opened slightly and she nodded in understanding. "There are a few."

Deanna shuddered as the implications sank in. _Could it be? Are all Betazoids really Force sensitive?_

Leia picked up on her thoughts and sent her a message through the Force. _I don't know, Deanna. Normally, only a few members of a species can touch the Force._

Deanna cleared her throat and spoke. "I'd like to talk to Captain Picard about this."

Leia half-smiled. "He's waiting for you in his ready room. I told him about the test, just in case you turned out to be Force sensitive."

Deanna motioned to the hall. "Would you accompany me up there?" Leia nodded and the two walked off.

* * *

Five minutes later, Deanna and Leia stood in Captain Picard's ready room. Leia quickly explained just _what _being Force sensitive meant. She also talked about the Dark Side and the consequences of turning to it.

Picard shuddered as Leia talked of the Sith-and Darth Vader. "You would recommend Deanna stay at Luke's academy and learn the way of the Jedi?" he asked.

Leia glanced at Deanna with her brown eyes. "I do. But the decision, ultimately, is up to Deanna here." She motioned to the councilor while talking.

Deanna paced about the room for a moment, thinking. "Captain, I believe I'm due for some leave time," she finally said.

Picard half-smiled. "I'll see to it, Councilor." He let out a sigh. "Although I will admit, the _Enterprise _will miss you while you're training."

Deanna smiled and actually blushed a bit. "Why, thank you." Her smile turned down somewhat. "And I shall miss you, Captain."

* * *

Back at the party, Tenel Ka and Jacen mingled a bit more before the Hapan princess grabbed Jacen's hand. "I have something to show you," she said, leading him out of ten-forward. They went up to a turbolift car and entered. "Deck seven," Tenel Ka said. Her gray eyes landed on Jacen and took in his rumpled hair, goofy grin and dark brown eyes. Eyes that she could get lost in for hours…

"So, what's on deck seven?"

Jacen's sudden question startled Tenel Ka. "Ah, aha. What is on deck seven?" The doors opened, allowing them to leave. Tenel Ka walked forward, her shoes clacking on the deck plating. Jacen struggled to keep up as she approached a door. Tenel Ka raised her good arm and pressed a series of buttons on a control panel next to the door. "Computer, please load holodeck program Tenel Ka 1A."

The computer beeped before a quasi-feminine voice sounded out. **"Program complete. Enter when ready." **

Tenel Ka stepped up to the door and it slid open. She glanced at Jacen and quirked an eyebrow at him. "Coming?"

Jacen's head whipped over. "Oh, sorry!" He ran over to her side. "So, this is a holodeck," he remarked. His brown eyes went wide as he took in the scenery. He took a few steps forward onto…sand. The young man bent down and picked up a handful of the silicate, letting it run through his fingers. "This is…incredible," he whispered, voice soft with awe. His brown eyes looked up at the sunset on the horizon and he let a low whistle out. "Now _this_ is holographic technology," he said.

Tenel Ka stepped forward and turned to him. "It is nice."

Jacen's breath left him as he saw her, flame-red hair silhouetted by the sun. She was a vision of beauty to him. He walked up to her brushed her cheek with his hand and stammered. "You-you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen." And with that, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Jacen would be the first to admit that it wasn't the best kiss ever, but that would hopefully improve with time.

Tenel Ka blushed slightly after he broke off. "That was…most enjoyable," she finally said.

Jacen flashed her an approximation of his father's famous smile. "Ah, thanks."

Tenel Ka then blessed Jacen with a smile before initiating the kiss this time.

* * *

The next week passed fairly quickly for Deanna. She wrapped up her last counseling appointments, completed paperwork for her leave of absence, sent some of her personal effects back to Betazed and chose what she wanted to take with her down to Yavin IV. On her next to last day on the _Enterprise_, the door chime sounded. "Come in, Will."

The door slid open, revealing a slightly surprised Riker. "Is that going to become commonplace?" he asked, a smile on his face.

Deanna sighed and walked over to him. "Oh, Will I could always sense if it was you or not."

Riker suddenly took her hand. "I know, _imzadi_." He hesitated, dropped her hand and walked over to the window.

Deanna could sense nervousness, fear and a bit of giddiness from him. She walked over. "Will, what is it?"

He turned back, and she saw pain in his blue eyes. "Deanna, I don't want to lose you again. I think back to when we first separated and what a fool I was." His hand went for his pants pocket and he pulled out a small box. "I know you'll probably laugh in my face, but I have to ask." Riker went down to one knee and opened the box.

Deanna gasped as she saw the ring. "Oh, Will-"

Riker plowed on. "Deanna Troi, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Deanna's mouth dropped in shock. "Will…I don't know what to say." She took the ring and held it up to the light. "This must've cost you a bit."

Riker shrugged. "It was two month's pay." He got to his feet and took Deanna's hand in his. "_Imzadi_, I love you. And I don't want to lose you again."

Deanna felt her breath catch in her throat. She didn't know what to say, but some small voice in the back of her head spoke up. _Say yes._ "Yes, Will. I will marry you."

Riker took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Deanna's slender ring finger. "Deanna, you've made me the happiest man in Starfleet-no the Milky Way," he said.

Deanna smiled. "Somehow, I knew you'd say that."

Riker stroked her long, black hair while she leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

_Captain's log: Stardate 53075.2. The _Enterprise _has been recalled to Federation space. We leave behind Councilor Troi so she may begin learning about the Force. I wish her the best of luck in this. However, we shall be bringing back with us a young woman known as Lusa. Lieutenant Commander Data is sponsoring her application to Starfleet Academy. And there is a little matter of a challenge from Han Solo to Commander Riker…_

Han looked from his cards at the man across the table. Riker leaned back with an air of nonchalance about him, as if he hadn't a care in the world. Han was pretty much the same way. His mind reeled as he struggled to remember the various rules and regulations of this, the most complicated game Han Solo had ever played. For this wasn't poker, sabacc or any other simple game.

This was fizzbin.

Both men were in ten forward. Picard, Luke, Leia, Mara, Data, Threepio, Worf, Tenel Ka, Jacen, Anakin-with a mug of root beer-Jaina, Zekk, Riker and Deanna stood around the table, watching the action. Cameras relayed the action to screens around the _Enterprise _and to one set up in the Grand Audience Chamber of the Jedi Academy.

Both men started with seven cards. Han drew a card from one of the four discard piles, but it wasn't one he wanted.

He went to put it back, but Data cleared his throat. "I am sorry, Han, but you cannot discard that one."

Han scowled while Riker picked up a card. It was a king.

He discarded it, but Data cleared his throat again. "Commander, I must remind you that you must now discard another card."

Riker's blue eyes flickered from the android to his cards. He picked out a card and discarded it.

Han drew a two. After a few seconds, Data again cleared his throat. "Han, since it is night, you must discard that two."

Han's brown eyes went up to Data. "Ah, Data? We're in space. It's always night."

Data's mouth opened, but no sound came out.

Both men looked at each other, rolled their eyes and looked back down at their cards. After a few more rounds of play, the main stack of cards was exhausted, signaling the end of play. Data spoke again. "Now, please lay your cards on the table and I shall see who won." The android's yellow eyes flickered back and forth, taking in the combination of cards. "Han has a pair of sevens, or a half fizzbin."

The former smuggler rubbed his temple and groaned. _That was the worst hand to get! _

Data then looked over at a beaming Riker. The commander got up to get the pile of chips-and one DL-44 blaster pistol-but Data stopped him. "I am sorry, Commander, but you have three jacks, or a shronk." He motioned to Han. "Han Solo wins."

Leia patted her husband on the shoulder. "Nice job, Han!"

The scruffy-looking man shrugged, rose from his seat and extended his hand to Riker. "Nice game, Will. I didn't understand a damned thing that happened, but it was fun."

Riker flashed an interesting approximation of Han's smile and grabbed Han's hand, pumping it twice. "It sure was, Han."

While Han and Riker were congratulated on their game, Luke and Spock stood off to the side. "It was an honor meeting you, Master Jedi," Spock said, raising his hand in the traditional Vulcan salute.

Luke half-bowed and returned the salute. "The honor was mine, Ambassador. May your report to the Federation Council go well." He suddenly looked askance at Spock, almost as if he was looking through him. "Ambassador, may I perform an experiment on you?"

Spock's right eyebrow shot up in curiosity. "An experiment? Fascinating."

Luke smiled and reached out with the Force, probing Spock's mind, reaching down into the primal areas of the Vulcan mind…

Leia and Mara's danger sense flared. Both looked up and shouted, "Luke, don't!" but it was too late. The Jedi Master went _flying_ across ten forward. Both sister and wife latched onto him, braking him just before he slammed into the wall.

Luke was telekinetically lowered onto two shaky legs. He smoothed out his shirt and took several dozen calming breaths before speaking. "Ambassador, that speech might have to wait."

* * *

_Jim chuckled. "I knew it. There was always something about Spock. I just didn't know what!" _

_Ben shook his head and smiled. "I would've liked to meet Spock in life." _

_The former captain nodded. "He was…remarkable."_

_Off to the side, Q rolled his eyes. "Are you two done yet?" _

_Jim turned his head to him. "And what else are we supposed to be doing, Q? We're both dead!" _

_The trickster sighed. "And so what?" He walked over. "Ben, have you looked up Siri, or Anakin since you arrived?" _

_Ben's blue eyes narrowed. "Actually, Siri and I are going on a double date with Padme and Anakin." _

_Q smirked. "Well, that's good." He looked over at Jim. "And does captain courageous have any plans?"_

_Before he could answer, a voice from behind Q did the unthinkable; it startled him. "There you are!" _

_All three men looked over and saw a human woman marching over. She wore a white sleeveless shirt, dark green miniskirt, elbow-length gloves and dark green knee-high boots. She held a metallic staff topped by a blood-red sphere and carried herself with great seriousness. _

_Q let a sigh escape his lips. "Setsuna, what are you doing here?" He suddenly held up his hands in fright. "I didn't do anything! The _Enter_-" _

_Meiou Setsuna turned her scarlet eyes on him and sighed. "I'm not here for you-this time." She walked past him and took Jim by the arm. "So, where do you wish to go for our second date?" she asked. _

_Jim turned to a shocked Ben and Q. "Well, gentlemen, time to go." He and Setsuna-AKA Sailor Pluto- walked off into the mist._

_Q growled. "He's been dead for five years and he still gets the girls." _

_Ben shrugged. "Well, he's not the only one." He patted Q on the shoulder before walking off as well. _

_Q sighed and looked about. "Oh, well. I wonder what Sisko's been up to." And with that he snapped his fingers and vanished in a flash of light._


	6. part One, Chapter Six

All right, short epilogue to part one. Then an interlude. This particular fic is three main 'arcs' long. It's a biggie.

Here we go!

**Epilogue **  
_2381  
Captain's log: Stardate 58023.3. The _Enterprise _has arrived at Starbase 74 for crew rotations and a minor refit. My first officer, Commander Data, is looking forward to the former as he is reunited with a friend of his.._

Data turned to the transporter chief. "Energize," he commanded.

The technician slid his hand along three panels, activating the transporter. Five columns of silvery energy appeared on the raised platform, coalescing into two humans, a Vulcan, a Bolian-and Ensign Lusa.

Lusa wore the undershirt and jacket of the standard uniform. The undershirt was colored blue, while she had a single golden pip on her collar. The standard communicator pin adorned the left side of her jacket, while her lightsaber hung from her belt. A small bag completed the look of a new officer on her first deep space assignment. She trotted down off the platform and stood next to the other transfers.

Data handed out a small PADD to each new crewmember. "Welcome to the _Enterprise_. Your room assignments and other relevant information are all on the PADD you now hold. Please report to your department heads at the beginning of your shift at 0800 hours."

The five turned to leave, Lusa the last, but Data called out to her. "Ensign, will you walk with me a bit?"

Lusa turned her head and froze for a second. "Y-yes, sir!" She froze as Data stepped up to her side. The pair began walking down the corridor, Lusa's hooves clomping on the deck plating.

"I followed your academy career, Lusa. I must say, fifth out of a class of three hundred-eighteen is quite an accomplishment."

Lusa shrugged. "Well, it's not like I went to one of the main training facilities, Sir. I only attended the Betazed annex."

Data waved her off. "It is still impressive." He paused. "I have done a new series of paintings, in retro-Fento from Betazed."

Lusa's mouth broke into a grin as she and the Commander exited the transporter room. "I studied some of his work at the Academy. He's quite popular with the young ladies, but some of the older people feel..."

* * *

_Bastion_  
Grand Admiral Gilad Pellaeon looked at his reflection and adjusted his collar. Behind him, his secretary read off his agenda for the day. "Moff Disra's funeral will be at noon local time. You have an appointment with your new tailor at 1000 hours."

Pellaeon nodded and smirked. With Disra's untimely heart attack, the new trade treaties with the Cardassian Union were sure to go through now.

The door chime sounded, causing the secretary to look at her PADD again. "Oh, and it's 1000 hours now."

The double doors opened allowing Pellaeon's new tailor to walk in. "My dear, dear admiral!" he said, holding his arms out. The tailor carried a small briefcase and pulled a rack with several uniforms hanging from it. "It's such a pleasure to work with a man who has such impeccable taste!"

Pellaeon couldn't help but smile at the man's apparently genuine joy. "Why thank you, Mister…" The elderly man trailed off as he realized he didn't know his new tailor's name.

The tailor caught onto that and smiled, causing the ridges around his eyes to crinkle a bit. "Oh, what terrible manners I have!" He extended a scaly hand. "My name is Garak. Plain, simple Garak."

* * *

_Csilla_  
The hangar bay rocked again, almost tossing Lieutenant Jagged Fel from the ladder leading to his Chiss clawcraft. He steadied himself before continuing his climb to the cockpit. The young man let an uncharacteristic scowl cross his face as he thought back on the past two months.

The invaders had shown up at the edge of the Empire of the Hand and had waltzed right through, burning down the defenses set up by Grand Admiral Thrawn as if they were ice on Tattooine. Then the horde marched on the Chiss Ascendancy itself, destroying the Expeditionary Force and occupying almost the entire region. Now, they were on the doorsteps of Csilla itself, and nothing could stop them.

The hangar shook again, this time causing Jagged's foot so slip off the rung. He caught himself just before falling off.

The com system suddenly sounded out. "Attention, attention! The enemy has broken through our shield and has landed soldiers on the surface. I repeat-" The announcement was cut off by a burst of static. Hidden klaxons and emergency lights suddenly activated, bathing the cavern in red and filling the air with alarms.

Jagged's green eyes darted to the hangar doors. The metal groaned inward before being punctured in a half-dozen places.

Other Chiss readied their weapons and began pouring fire into the holes, but it was all for naught. For every soldier shot, five more took their place. And soon enough, the blasters stopped working altogether.

Jagged tried climbing up the ladder again, but a hand grabbed his flight suit and yanked him off the ladder. He fell to the floor and struck the duracrete with a _thud._ He looked up and gasped. "Shankywr?" he whispered, eyes going wide and mouth agape.

Standing over him was his old friend, Shawnk'yr'nuruodo-but it wasn't her. Her blue skin was paler, now. And in place of her duty uniform, black armor covered her body. Tubes ran across her chest and jutted from what little exposed skin there was. Shawnkyr's right arm was, from the elbow down, a prosthetic. And worst of all were her eyes. She once had beautiful, glowing scarlet eyes. Now, the left one was a lifeless blood-red-while the other was covered by some sort of scanner.

She held up her right arm and several tubules shot out of the prosthetic. Before Jagged could do anything, the tubules penetrated his skin just below his right ear. Nanites streamed into his bloodstream, changing him, altering him and ripping away his individuality.

Before he succumbed, Jagged Fel heard a voice-no, trillions of voices, all speaking at once.

_**We are the Borg.**_

_**Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own.**_

_**Resistance is futile. You **__**will **__**be assimilated.**_

_*********_

Please read and review._**  
**_


	7. Interlude

All right, disclaimer time. No, I do _not_ think members of the Imperial Navy are stupid. They're simply inexperienced with the massive number of anomalies in Trek.

Here we go!

**Interlude: Here There Be What?**

_Imperial Log, 44 AED. The ISS _War Cry _has been assigned to begin a mapping mission of the Federation territory near the dimensional gateway recently opened up. It should be a relatively easy mission for my crew, and I expect no difficulties._

Commodore Tschel turned off his log recorder and glanced up at the main viewport in front of his command chair. Unfamiliar stars were spread out across the heavens, each one almost inviting him to visit. "Steady as she goes," he said to the crew pit beneath his chair. "We'll be ready to enter hyperspace soon."

A sudden blip on one of the sensor officer's screens caught the crewman's attention. He looked up and spoke. "Sir, there's an odd energy reading from port dorsal. It's there one moment, and gone the next."

Tschel glanced down, his brow furrowed slightly. "We had Yaga Minor do a complete diagnostic on those systems. They can't be out of alignment." He got up and walked over to a ladder. "What about-"

The _War Cry_ suddenly heaved to port, tossing several unaware crewmembers about. Tschel's gloved hands gripped the ladder as he shouted. "Shields up! Red alert! Gunnery crews, get firing solutions and-"

He was interrupted by the tactical officer. "Sir, there's no ships anywhere in the vicinity, cloaked or otherwise." Her eyes suddenly went to the main viewport as the stars began drifting down and to the right.

Tschel saw it, too. "Increase engines to maximum." He finally slid down into the crew pit and stumbled over to the sensor station. "What's going on? What's pulling us?"

The sensor officer adjusted the beams, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. Finally, a three-dimensional model of the star destroyer appeared. "Let's see. Going for wide-angle, beam."

The scanners lining the outer hull swept invisible energy beams out and were reflected back. Within a few minutes, a slow-moving morass formed around the model of the _War Cry_. As the star destroyer rotated, the morass thinned out until it disappeared. "I don't believe it," he muttered.

Tschel looked at the screen. "Well, what is it?" he motioned to the image. "What's got you so worked up?"

The officer swallowed. "We've been caught in the wake of something… something two-dimensional!"

Silence descended upon the crew pit. "How is that possible?" someone finally asked.

Tschel straightened up and tugged on his uniform jacket. "It is, and it must be dealt with. Gunnery crews, fire at the mass. Shoot to kill."

The massive turbolasers lining the command tower swiveled and the barrels depressed just enough for their targets to come into view. Huge bolts of plasma energy glowed at the tip before being disgorged, flying at the two-dimensional mass-and passing right through.

The tactical officer swallowed and turned back to Tschel. "Orders, sir?"

Tschel looked around at the crew as they waited on his orders. Finally, he sighed. "I'm opening myself to suggestions. Anyone?"

* * *

_Imperial Log, 44 AED. After utilizing the sensors to create an echo in space, we have escaped the grip of that two-dimensional mass. I am puzzled by how such a thing could exist in this dimension, and if other such mysteries await…_

Tschel turned off the log recorder and looked up at a younger woman with captain's rank. "So, Captain Ardt, you think that was the last we've seen of such things?"

Ardt shook her head. "I don't know, sir. Something like that would explain why Starfleet ships have such powerful sensors." She looked back up at the main viewport and gasped. "What the hell?"

Tschel followed her gaze and also gasped. Outside, a roiling cloud of energy approached the destroyer. "Gunnery crews, target that and fire!"

The turbolasers once more lanced out, but they once more passed through whatever it was that threatened the _War Cry._ The cloud shrank a bit and approached the ventral armor plating before passing right through.

In the engine room, the cloud approached several crew members. None of them had time to do anything but scream as every red blood vessel in their body was removed, sucked right out.

A squad of stormtroopers found their bodies ten minutes later. "Good lord!" one of them exclaimed. "And what's that smell? My filters can't block it."

* * *

Tschel gripped the armrests of his command chair as the bridge shook. "Maintain fire! We can hurt these things! Keep firing!"

The _War Cry's_ turbolasers bit into the snowflake-like bodies of the interstellar marauders, shattering the outer branches before digging into the core. In all his years of service, Tschel had never seen anything like them.

Several whitish energy beams lanced out from the entities, striking the War Cry's shields and draining power. It was too little, too late, however. Their main cores finally blew apart into a blizzard of crystal, flying in all directions.

Captain Ardt wiped a bit of sweat from her brow. "Stand down red alert. Sensor crews? You are to be commended for your quick actions."

* * *

"…No, you can't. Weapons are not allowed on Organia."

Tschel growled and pulled out his blaster pistol. Instantly, the BlasTech DL-25 glowed white-hot, scorching the palm of his hand even though the glove. His entire stormtrooper squad also dropped their weapons. "What the hell?"

The Organian Council members suddenly began glowing, their bodies contracting into spheres of energy. "Heed our words, Commodore Tschel. Violence will not be permitted…" his voice echoed as the spheres faded.

* * *

Tschel tossed down his sword and looked up at the twinkling ball of light. "We won't fight for your pleasure and feast. Do you hear me?"

Ardt and her company of soldiers followed suit. All of them began laughing and pointing. The ball of light soon contracted and turned a sickly shade, finally passing through the bulkheads and exiting to deep space.

Ardt bent down and picked up the sword as it turned back into a blaster rifle. "Okay, how many more of these damned things are we gonna encounter?" she asked sarcastically. "This is getting ridiculous!"

* * *

Tschel and Ardt walked onto the bridge, only to find some unfamiliar human sprawled out in his chair. He wore a Starfleet duty uniform and had captain's pips. "Who the hell are you?" he asked, anger creeping into his voice.

The human looked up and sighed. "Oh, we must do something about your tailor. But, oh well." He snapped his fingers and his Starfleet uniform was replaced by an Imperial uniform with Captain's bars. "So dreary and drab." He got to his feet and patted Tschel on the shoulders. "The name's Q, my lad."

Ardt shuddered and backed away. "Oh, kriff. Not you!" She turned to run, but a bright flash of light enveloped her. She reappeared in Tschel's chair, a glass of Whyren's reserve and cigar in her hands.

Q smiled. "Now, now. I haven't done anything, my dear." His smile turned into a sneer. "At least not yet…"

* * *

_Bastion_  
Grand Admiral Pellaeon looked over the Moff Council. "Now, Commodore Tschel just returned from a 6-month mapping expedition in the other reality. Our information on the Federation is spotty at best, even with the star charts they've provided." He chuckled and shook his head. "Sometimes you need to get hands-on experience in these things. Now, I-"

He was interrupted when a rather disheveled Commodore Tschel burst into the room, a datapad clutched to his chest! "Before you say one damned word, Gilad, let me tell you that these last six months were hell! I don't know half the stuff we encountered, but let me tell you this. I've been to the beginning of time, saw the end, somehow became my own great-grandfather, and was turned into a border collie for two hours!" he slammed the datapad onto the conference table. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I am going to get very, _very_ drunk."

Pellaeon's jaw dropped as Tschel stormed off. His eyes slowly went to the datapad. It showed a map of the Milky Way Galaxy, and across the area noted as Federation Territory, four large words were scrawled.

_Here there be dragons!_

Please read and review.


	8. Part Two, Chapter One

And now we begin part two properly. Takes place about 2381 Star Trek time.

Here we go!

* * *

**Part Two: the Assimilation Agenda**

**Chapter One: Party Time **

_Earth_**  
**He ran his fingers along the console, surprised but glad that there was no dust on the smooth black metal. Han Solo leaned against the console and looked around the bridge, feeling…connected to it in ways he couldn't even begin to describe. His brown eyes glanced about, noting the archaic screens and multi-colored buttons.

Han could never really call himself a military man, even when he was in the Imperial Navy. Still, the bridge appealed yo him. In his mind, he could feel the rumble of the engines, hear the chatter over the intercom and smell faint traces of ozone.

"Am I disturbing ye, lad?"

Han's head jerked around to the turbolift doors. An older man stood there, smile on his face and arms crossed at his chest. For some reason, Han felt somewhat…disrespectful, simply leaning on the console. He straightened up and tugged at his white shirt. "Oh, hi."

The man paced around a bit, eventually stopping in front of the dedication plaque. He ran a finger along the top, brushing off imaginary dust. "It's nice to see people taking an interest in history, but inn'a the museum closed?"

Han shrugged. "Being married to the former chief of state for the New Republic has its…perks." He walked over and extended a hand. "I'm Han Solo, captain of the _Millennium Falcon_."

The older man accepted the proffered hand and gave it a good pump. "And I, my good man, am Captain Montgomery Scott, but you can call me Scotty."

Han chuckled. "Well, Scotty, nice to meet you." The two men broke contact and Han looked about the bridge. "This is nice, but a bit old." Scotty's mustache twitched a bit, but before he could chastise Han, the captain shook his head and continued. "Still, there's something about this bridge. It feels alive."

Scotty nodded. "Well, how much do you know about her?" Han shrugged, allowing Scotty to motion to the dedication plaque next to the turbolift alcove. "This here, lad, was the first bridge module for the original _Constitution_-class _Enterprise_. When Starfleet rebuilt the vessel in 2271, the bridge was removed wholesale and placed here, in the Smithsonian." He looked about. "This ship was the first I served on as chief engineer, and holds a special place in my heart."

Han smiled, but it quickly turned to a frown. "Hey, wait a minute. You said this ship was _refitted_ in 2271, right?"

Scotty nodded while Han did a quick calculation. "So, that means that you were the chief engineer about 110 years ago?"

Scotty patted Han on the shoulder. "Transporter accident in 2294 put me into suspended animation for 73 years. I'm technically 159 years old."

Han's eyebrows shot up. "Really? That's-something really useful I should know about."

Scotty quirked an eyebrow at Han. "Installed a transporter aboard yer ship?"

Han nodded and grinned sheepishly. "Sometimes I've gotta smack the console to get it working, but it's got a range twice that of a standard model."

Scotty grinned and stood up. The engineer walked over to the communications station and bent down, albeit slowly. "You know, Han, you seem to be a bit of a scoundrel; someone who likes to do things his own way." Scotty carefully removed a mesh screen and pulled out a dusty old bottle filled with a pale green liquid. "I like that in a person."

Han chuckled as Scotty also pulled out two glasses. The older engineer straightened up, turned and walked over to Han with the bottle and glasses. "What is that?" Han asked, brown eyes looking over the bottle.

Scotty handed him a glass. "It's called Aldeberan whiskey. Captain Picard introduced it to me not long after I was freed from stasis." He gave Han one of the glasses and poured him a shot of whiskey. "A toast, Captain Solo." Scotty raised his glass, and his eyes seemed to cloud over a bit. "To old friends."

Han nodded and touched his glass to Scotty's, making a clinking sound. "I'll drink to that."

Both men downed their shots with one gulp. Han shuddered a bit as the liquid trailed fire down his throat. "Oh, that's good stuff!" he choked out, shuddering.

Scotty's head shook a bit as he forced it down. "It still has got a kick to it!" He leaned back against the captain's chair. "So, Han. How did you get out of the celebration over at Starfleet Headquarters?"

The captain let loose with one of his trademark smirks. "Oh, I snuck out and started transporter hopping." He looked about and let out a sigh. "I'd better get back before Leia comes looking for me. She gets a bit queasy transporting."

Scotty nodded in understanding. "Aye. Reminds me a bit of Doctor McCoy. Well, it was nice meeting you, Han." He held out his hand, and the two men said their goodbyes.

Han bounded up to the turbolift alcove, but before he left, he turned back to Scotty. "Hey, would you like to come over to Coruscant sometime? I'd love to have you over and tinker on the _Falcon _with me."

Scotty smiled and nodded. "It would be an honor, Han."

And with that, the former smuggler left the bridge of the _Constitution_-class _Enterprise_.

Scotty turned back, poured himself another shot of whiskey and toasted his dear friends one more time before returning to the present.

* * *

Tenel Ka held the wine glass up to her nose and sniffed it, not sure what to make of it. She was not exactly a connoisseur of wine or other alcohol, but the Bajoran spring wine she held wasn't too bad. She turned around and her gray eyes looked about the wide open area and the fifty other beings in the outer gardens of Starfleet Command with her, among flowers and other plants alien to her.

Jacen Solo stood next to her, examining the leaves of some odd tree. Or rather, some insect on the leaves. "Come on, I won't hurt you." The multi-limbed beetle inched forward, eventually crawling onto Jacen's hand. He smiled and turned to Tenel Ka. "Man, the flora and fauna's pretty interesting here."

Tenel Ka looked over the insect and shrugged. "That is a fact, friend Jacen." She turned back and watched as Admiral Ackbar of the New Republic Navy and Starfleet Admiral Benjamin Sisko walked over to the pair.

Ackbar's eyes swiveled around and locked onto the Hapan princess. "How are you enjoying yourself, Princess?"

Tenel Ka hesitated a bit, allowing Benjamin to speak. "I dare say she's as bored as the rest of us."

The corner of Tenel Ka's mouth quirked up a bit. "You are an astute judge of character, Admiral Sisko." She focused her gray eyes on Benjamin. She felt… something odd from the older man._ This is not quite the Force, but it was something else beyond the ken of man. _

Benjamin's brown eyes noted her stare. "Is there something on my chin?" he asked, rubbing at his goatee and grinning.

Tenel Ka's gray eyes blinked twice in confusion. "I am sorry, what?"

Jacen held his hand over his mouth to contain the laughter bubbling up from within while Ackbar merely let out a grunt.

The princess' cheeks turned scarlet as she fumbled for something to say. "I… felt something odd from you, Admiral. I apologize for staring."

Benjamin waved her off. "It's all right. You're Force sensitive, right?" Tenel Ka nodded and he continued. "I spent some 'time' with beings that exists outside of linear time. While there I learned some things about myself and about the multiverse at large." He motioned to the sky. "The past and the future are laid out before us, and if we look at it just right, the path becomes clear."

Jacen smiled at that. "Sir, you have the makings of an excellent Jedi Master."

The admiral laughed, then cocked his head to the side as he remembered something. "Speaking of time, I believe I have to be heading back to the _Defiant_. We're heading back to Deep Space Nine within the hour and Ackbar here is catching a ride."

Jacen let out a sigh. "Any chance of taking us with you?"

Ackbar shrugged and patted the young man on the shoulder. "Stay the course, young Solo. The waters are calm now, but rough seas could happen at any moment."

Benjamin tapped his combadge. "_Defiant_, two to beam up."

A female's voice came over the speaker. "Ready, sir."

The Emissary of the Prophets threw a quick salute before speaking once more. "Energize."

Both Benjamin and Ackbar were surrounded by a silvery column of energy as their molecules were disassembled and beamed up to the small warship in orbit. Ackbar stepped off the small platform after his molecules were reassembled, followed by Benjamin. "I wish to thank you for this," he said in his gravelly voice. "The _Headquarters Frigate _can't leave Deep Space Nine until I get back." He shook his head, his chin barbs swishing slightly. "Why they pulled me away to some stupid celebration on Earth is beyond me."

Both looked at each other before shaking their heads and sighing. "That's one constant of the military," Benjamin said. Ackbar nodded, his eyes swiveling about. The two walked to a turbolift alcove and entered. "Deck three."

The turbolift moved down two decks before stopping and opening up, allowing Benjamin and Ackbar to exit and walk down the corridor to Ackbar's quarters. "We'll be back at Deep Space Nine in about five days," Benjamin said.

Ackbar paused before entering the room. "Five days? I hope Major Janson leaves something of the station there."

The Emissary's brown eyes narrowed as he recalled his first meeting with the irrepressible Major Wes Janson and he suppressed a shudder. "As long as there are no stuffed Ewoks beaming into my office like last time, I won't be mad." He paused before continuing. "I'll merely be… agitated."

* * *

"How was I to know?"

Wes Janson uttered those five words for the fifth time in an hour, prompting everyone else to restrain themselves from killing him.

Across the hall, Tycho Celchu leaned against the outer wall of his holding cell, closed his eyes and counted to ten before speaking. "Maybe when Captain Nerys told you in no uncertain terms not to bother Quark was when you were supposed to know!"

Wes glanced over at the enraged colonel and shrugged. "But it was so perfect! That might've been my greatest prank yet!"

Tyria Sarkin, sitting on a cot in Janson's cell, looked up from her spot on the floor. "Honey, can I kill Wes? I promise it won't be of the Dark Side."

Her husband, Kell Tainer, shrugged. "Fine by me, honey. Just leave a piece for the rest of us, okay?"

Tyria smiled sweetly and cracked her knuckles. "Sure thing, honey!"

Janson did a double-take and backed away from Tyria. "Hey, back off! Don't make me get Kettch!"

Tyria's eyes glittered. She kipped to her feet and, in two strides, came face-to-face with the Major and poked him in the chest. "Your little fleabag isn't here, _Major_. That little Ferengi Quark shot him with a phaser and vaporized him. And I say, good riddance!"

"Are we interrupting anything?"

Every eye turned to the entrance to the brig. Two humanoids stood there, the first a female with short reddish hair and a face that would be pretty, except for the scowl on her face. A series of ridges ran down her nose, marking her as Bajoran. She wore a Starfleet uniform with the rank of captain, marking her further as Kira Nerys.

The second was a Ferengi. He had the large forehead, wrinkled nose, big ears and fangs of all his species. He was also gesticulating wildly in Janson's direction. "That is the heretic, Captain! He brought the foul effigy into-"

Kira spun around and shouted. "Quark, shut up!" She then let out a calming breath and turned back to the holding cells. "General Antilles? May I speak with you?"

A nondescript man with brown eyes stood up and stood right next to the force field. "Captain Nerys, I'd like to apologize on behalf of Major Janson and the-"

Kira interrupted her. "It's Captain Kira, actually. The family name comes first for Bajorans. You would be 'Antilles Wedge' for example."

Wedge sighed. "They never mention the important things in briefings, do they?" he muttered, head drooping. "I hope I didn't offend you, Captain."

Kira waved him off. "Oh, it's all right." She walked over to the security guard and spoke. "Lower the force fields."

The guard complied and pressed a few buttons on the control panel in front of him, deactivating the energy barriers keeping Rogue and Wraith Squadron in custody.

The pilots tentatively stepped out, not entirely sure what was going on. Kira cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "With the exception of Major Janson and General Antilles, you are all free to return to the _Headquarters Frigate_."

The pilots shuffled past the captain and the Ferengi, leaving Wedge and Janson to deal with them. As soon as they were all gone, Quark drew himself up to his full height and looked up at Janson. "You know something? I like humans. I really do. You come in spend you latinum and credits and generally don't trash the place like Klingons. However, when you brought in that… that _thing_, I would've preferred a whole crew of drunken Jem'Hadar than have that thing."

Wedge let out a sigh. "Mister Quark, I can assure you that Major Janson here had no idea that Ewoks were the spitting image of Ferengi demons."

Quark crossed his arms in front of his chest and scowled. "That's not good enough, General. Two of my waiters are have quit and the Bajoran Gratitude Festival is coming up. I need help!"

An evil glint shone in Kira's eyes. "Really, Quark? Two of your waiters?" Her mouth turned up in a sneer, and both Wedge and Janson felt their foreheads become slick with perspiration.

"You aren't-you can't!" Wedge sputtered.

Quark rubbed his chin in thought. "It's either that, or a major interstellar incident between the New Republic and the Ferengi Trade Alliance. Remember, I'm the official ambassador to the Federation!"

* * *

"Welcome to Quark's Bar! My name is Wes Janson, and let me show you to your table today."

While Janson led the couple into the bar and to a table, Wedge stood in the back, cleaning up some tables. "This is humiliating," he growled.

Off to the side, Quark looked up from a rather large stack of latinum. "What was that?" he asked, tilting his head to the side and directing his ears to Wedge. "The help isn't allowed to complain while on duty."

Wedge bit his lip and silently fumed, desperately hoping he could speed up time so he could end this Bajoran holiday and get back to the _Headquarters Frigate_.

* * *

Please read and review. I see you out there. ;)


	9. Part Two, Chapter Two

Here we go!

**Chapter Two: Killing of the Pawns **  
_System 22-Alpha, at the edge of Known Space_  
Second Lieutenant Jecku Starr let out a long sigh and rubbed his eyes, desperately trying to keep them open. He was bored, bored, _bored._ In his five years at the edge of New Republic territory, not once had there been a need to send out any sort of warning. The only ships to show up were supply ships.

A low beeping interrupted Jecku's musings. His eyes fluttered open as his mind struggled to place the unfamiliar sound. _What was that? _Suddenly, it came to him; intruder alert. Something was… coming from the Unknown Regions? A scoff escaped his lips as he flipped some switches.

One of the technicians, a Twi'lek, ran into the main operations center. "Sir, something's entered orbit."

Jecku stammered for a bit while his mind shifted into overdrive. _What the hell was the procedure for this?_ He knelt down and slid open a drawer, pulling out a computer PADD. His thumb pressed down on one of the controls, allowing him to scroll through what he was supposed to do. Finally, "have you tried hailing them?"

The Twi'lek nodded. "Yes, but they refuse to answer. Their vessel is oddly shaped. It resembles a cube, measuring 3,036 meters a side."

Jecku scoffed. "A cube? Who the hell-" He was interrupted by an odd whine filling the room. He gasped as his bloodshot eyes saw several columns of energy appear. When the greenish swirls faded, several humanoids in black suits stood about.

The technician recoiled at the mere sight of them, his lekku twitching in fright. "What-what are y- argh!" One of the humanoids raised his-her-its right arm, a heavily armored prosthesis with whirling bits of metal. Thin black tubules snaked out and impaled him in the skull. Pure, white-hot agony coursed through the wounds, almost as if liquid fire was coursing through his veins. A deadening sensation soon followed…

Jecku, meanwhile, drew his blaster and pointed it at one of the humanoids. "S-stay back!" he shouted, his hands quivering in fear. One of the humanoids approached his desk, and he opened fire.

Two blaster bolts shot from his pistol and hit the creature, sending out a shower of sparks and pitching it back. Another creature walked up and Jecku fired, but this one had some sort of personal shielding around it. The plasma bolts bounced off a translucent barrier.

Before the lieutenant could react, the humanoid extended his own set of tubules. They hit Jecku square in the face, pumping billions of nanoprobes directly into him.

Two minutes later, the drones formerly known as Jecku Starr and the Twi'lek technician stood up, Borg implants already sprouting from their skin. Their eyes had taken on a dead sheen and their very essence was being subsumed by the Collective. One of the Borg walked over to Jecku's former console and injected it with nanoprobes. Other drones began transporting down, as well as equipment.

The invasion had begun.

* * *

_Corona-class frigate RSS _Shooting Star  
Captain Remmi looked over the datapad in her hand, not sure what to make of her mission. All contact with the observation post in System 22-Alpha was lost two days ago. Her ship was the closest, and therefore was dispatched with due haste. Remmi didn't like this; 22-Alpha was near the Unknown Regions, and who knew what could come out of there?

The alpha shift navigator spoke up. "Captain, we are coming out of hyperspace in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Reverting to real space."

Remmi stood up as the _Shooting Star _reverted to real space, the bluish haze outside the viewport breaking apart into millions of lines, each one shortening to a pinprick.

Suddenly, alarm klaxons sounded out. "Captain, we have thirty unknown vessels in orbit. Configuration is cube-shaped."

Remmi turned to the tactical officer, a Devaronian. "Lieutenant, bring up shields and weapons batteries." She turned back to her chair and sat back down. "Contact those things. I want to know what happened to the team down there."

The com officer spoke up. "Ma'am, we have an incoming transmission." Remmi nodded. "Put it through."

An indescribably alien voice came through. It was trillions speaking as one, in the deadest monotone Remmi had ever heard. _"__**We are the Borg. Your ship is unable to withstand us. You will surrender and be prepared to be assimilated."**_

The Devaronian sneered. "Cocky little Sith, aren't they?" The ship rocked and bucked beneath their feet. "They are locking multiple tractor beams onto us!"

Remmi sneered. "Open fire, all weapons!"

The _Shooting Star's _five forward turbolaser cannons spat bright red plasma at the Borg cube ships, scoring the surface and gouging out sections of the grid-like outer hull. Ion cannon bolts impacted, sending out waves of bluish lightning as they overloaded systems and power conduits.

In return, several more greenish tractor beams lanced out and latched onto the frigate. The shield bubble quickly turned from white to a sickly yellow before collapsing entirely.  
Remmi's brow was shining from a thin coat of sweat. The tactical officer looked up and growled. "Our weapons are having less and less effect on them. Shields collapsing!" The deck plating beneath them lurched again.

Remmi got to her feet and turned to him. "Launch the recorder buoy."

A small hatch above the Star's main ion engines opened and a pod shot out. Tiny thrusters flared, sending it along before it entered hyperspace.

The Borg cubes surrounded the _Shooting Star_, dwarfing the comparatively tiny 275 meter long _Corona_-class frigate. A dozen cutting beams lanced out, slicing through the hull. The main fuel cells detonated, causing the aft engine block to explode and send out a shockwave that crumpled the forward areas like a tin can.

* * *

_The Corellian System. Headquarters for the Fifth Fleet_  
The recorder buoy exited hyperspace near Drall and was quickly picked up by an X-wing patrol. The snub-nosed fighters escorted the onyx device to the _Endurance_-class _Intrepid_, flagship of the Defense Force's Fifth Fleet.

Within an hour, General Etahn A'baht was in the main conference room with his senior staff, viewing the last moments of the _Shooting Star_. A'baht's whiskers twitched. An old memory came unbidden to the surface, a briefing on ships from the Milky Way Galaxy. He turned to one of his senior officers. "Compare those ships with ones in the Starfleet database."

The officer nodded and inputted some commands. The central holoprojector glowed and projected two images. One was a shot of the Borg ship. The other was a shifting series of ship schematics. Klingon, Romulan, Cardassian and other types flashed before it settled on one image. The text beneath identified it as Borg.

A smaller window detailed Starfleet's encounters with the cybernetic species and A'baht's blood grew cold. _By the Force,_ he thought. He turned his head to one of his aides. "Contact Starfleet Command and Admiral Ackbar. Tell them we have a situation."

The aide, a human, nodded before running off.

* * *

_Captain's log, Stardate 58122.9. The _Enterprise _is in orbit of Coruscant. After delivering a small envoy to the capital, I have authorized shore leave for the crew. I myself have decided to visit one of the more famous structures on this city-covered world._

Captain Jean-Luc Picard walked up the hundred steps of the Jedi Temple's main entrance, his hands clasped behind him. He looked up at the five towers jutting into the sky, one of them with the top blasted off and the other four blackened and damaged, lichen and vines crawling up the edifice. He glanced down at the main entrance as the double doors swung open, the left one coming close to an odd blue-colored box.

A grizzled Jedi with a day's worth of stubble appeared in the entrance. "Captain Picard?" Kam Solusar asked, the rugged Jedi Master smiling. "Welcome to the Coruscant 's not as far along as we like it, but we do have... other priorities."

Picard nodded and extended his hand. "The needs of the living, Master Solusar. I understand perfectly. Thank you for allowing me a tour of the Temple."

Kam nodded and clasped Picard's hand, pumping it twice. He broke the grip and walked beside Picard as the two large doors opened, allowing them to enter. "Not a problem, Captain. I'm pleased you've taken an interest in the Temple."

"My former councilor was trained as a Jedi," Picard replied. "And I've always had an interest in history." He paused in the main entrance hall and looked around, his body spinning about a bit. A pair of cleaning droids hovered near the top of the arched ceiling. But otherwise, he and Kam were alone. _Then why do I hear voices?_

"Even those not able to use the Force can hear the echoes," Kam said, answering Picard's unspoken question. His mouth formed a grim smile. "The Purges left a psychic stain here as deep as an ocean and as livid as the Maw."

Picard shook his head. "I… don't believe so, Kam. These voices are familiar to me, they're…" He held up his hand and cocked his head to the side, screwing his eyes shut. "No…"

"_Jean-Luc Picard…"_

No."

"_**Jean-Luc Picard… you will be assimilated…."**_

"No!"

"_**Resistance is futile. You will-"**_

"NONONONO!" Picard screamed, his face flushing red. "Why here? Why now?"

Kam grabbed Picard's shoulders, spinning him around as rage and fear wafted off Picard. "Captain, focus! What are you talking about?"

Picard's eyes focused on the grizzled Jedi Master. "The Borg," he whispered. "They are here, in your reality. I don't know how, but they are _here_." His eyes widened. "We must stop them, Kam!

"The Borg?" Kam repeated. "Who are the Borg?"

Picard's combadge chirped. He reached up and tapped it. "Picard."

Commander Data's voice came through. "Sir, we have a priority transmission for you from the Corellian Star System, Admiral Etahn A'baht."

Kam stepped back and dropped his arms. "Captain-Jean-Luc-please be careful," he finally said. "I feel darkness gathering around you."

A tight smile crossed Picard's lips. "the Borg are the antithesis of everything you and I hold dear, Kam. It is their darkness you feel, not mine." He tapped his combadge. "Commander, one to beam up. Energize."

Kam shook his head as Picard was surrounded by the silvery transporter beam and dissolved, atom by atom, to be reassembled in high orbit. "Be well, Captain. And beware."

* * *

_USS _Enterprise_, Coruscant orbit_

Captain Picard rematerialized on the fleet flagship and stepped off the transporter pad, barely nodding to the transporter chief as he exited and speed-walked down the corridor, his legs eating up the distance. He boarded the nearest turbolift. "Bridge."

One minute later, the double doors opened and he stepped out onto the _Enterprise's_ command center. "Have General A'baht's transmission sent to my ready room," he called out to his first officer.

The doors to the ready room slid open and he walked across to his desk near the corner, sitting down and inputting commands on the workstation in front of him. A few seconds later, the commander of the Fifth Fleet appeared on the small viewscreen, his round bald head glistening and his whiskers twitching.

"Captain Picard," he growled out. "We've had an incident at our outer territories. System 22-Alpha's gone dark, and the RSS _Shooting Star_ was destroyed while investigating. They launched their log buoy and we've determined they're an old foe of yours."

Picard leaned back. "The Borg, correct?"

A'baht's mouth dropped in surprise. "I-how did you know?"

The captain grimaced. "I was assimilated by their Collective in late 2366. I have a unique… insight on them."

A'baht nodded. "That's what Starfleet Command told us when we contacted them. I have the Fifth Fleet on standby in Corellia. What is your ETA?"

Picard thought for a moment. "We can be there in about seventeen hours."

The Dornean nodded. "Good, we'll be here. A'baht out.," he said before the screen flickered, changing from his visage to the Starfleet arrowhead emblem.

A shaking captain rose from his chair and steadied his hands before walking out onto the _Enterprise's _bridge. Commander Data rose from the center seat and turned to the bald Frenchman. "Orders, Sir?"

Picard turned to helm. "Set a course for the Corellian System, maximum warp." He looked back to the tactical station. "Lieutenant, send a hail out to any Starfleet vessels. We'll be needing backup for this."

The helm officer nodded and inputted the commands, pivoting the _Sovereign_-class starship neatly on its axis before the two nacelles flashed, emitting a powerful subspace field that literally warped the space around the ship. Within seconds, the ship was traveling at 7,912 times the speed of light.

Picard tapped his combadge. "This is the captain. We will be holding a senior staff meeting in one hour." He turned back to Data. "You have the bridge, Number One."

The pale-skinned android nodded before sitting back down in the center seat.

* * *

The Collective stirred. New information was being assimilated from the new drones, as well as the new installation being constructed below. Numerous star systems were within reach of the current fleet in orbit.

One of these was a major system in the New Republic: Corellia. It had five class-M planets with billions of sentient beings. There was also a curious object called Centerpoint. The Collective could make good use of the facility.

Twenty cubes broke orbit from 22-Alpha and engaged warp. They would reach the system in approximately sixteen hours. After it was conquered, the Collective would decide on the next operation; the assimilation of one of those 'Jedi Knights'. Their powers would greatly enhance the perfection of the Borg Collective.

* * *

_The Corellian System_  
General A'baht stood on the bridge of his flagship, the RSS _Endurance, _with hands clasped behind his back. There were intermittent sensor readings at the edge of the system, but nothing conclusive. Two _Agave_-class picket ships had been dispatched to investigate. He checked his chronometer and sighed. The _Enterprise _wasn't due for another hour, and he was hoping to have someone by his side who had actually faced off against the Borg.

At the edge of the system, the two _Agave_-class ships flew along. Both had a forward command area attached to a rather long, slender main fuselage. Wings jutted out amidships, with the main thrusters at the very tip. Four laser cannons were arrayed along the main hull, while two heavy turbolaser cannons jutted out beneath the bridge. All in all, they resembled overgrown starfighters. Both picked up a large object at the edge of the system and moved in to investigate.

Nineteen of the cubes hung back, just out of the _Agave's_ sensor range. A single Borg cube moved in, scouting the area ahead. Its destruction was assured, but valuable information would be sent back. And any opposition it encountered would be weakened by the fight. So intent on its mission, the Borg didn't even announce its presence with hails.

The picket ships, meanwhile, approached the cube and immediately opened fire. Turbolasers shot multiple blood-red plasma bolts at the surface of the cube, scoring the gray hull but doing little damage against the shields. The two ships broke formation and encircled the cube, dodging tractor beams and disruptor blasts.

Their luck ran out, though, when one of the picket ships was struck by a tractor beam. The greenish energy field encircled the ship, draining away shield energy and leaving the picket defenseless. A laser cutting beam sliced into the hull, breaching several fuel pods and causing the ship to explode in a rather impressive fireball for such a small ship.

The second ship wasn't as lucky. Several tractor beams lanced out from the uneven surface of the Borg cube, ensnaring the _Agave_-class in an identical greenish energy field. Instead of firing off energy weapons or torpedoes, the Borg cube activated its transporters and began sending drones over…

Back at the _Endurance_, A'baht looked over a technician's shoulder at the events transpiring onboard the picket ship. "What's going on?" he asked.

The tech looked over the data being received. "This doesn't make sense, sir. Life signs belonging to New Republic species are disappearing, but Borg life signs are increasing." She looked over her shoulder and at the general. "Sir, perhaps we should label that _Agave _a hostile."

A'baht nodded, then stood up straight and walked to the center of the bridge by his command chair. "All forces, target the _Agave_-class picket ship by the Borg cube and destroy it. All forces, move out!"

The Fifth Fleet picked up speed, their ion engines flaring and sending them to the edge of the Corellian System and the cube. _Defender_-class star destroyers and _Warrior_-class gunships moved in first, spitting turbolaser bolts and proton torpedoes at the cube. There was really only one viable tactic with an enemy this big and powerful, hit it until it breaks.

The six surfaces of the cube erupted with weapons fire, lancing out three-hundred sixty degrees around it. Green disruptor blasts, shield-draining tractor beams and cutting beams lashed out from all sides. Over a dozen ships were destroyed in the first ten minutes, the debris shooting off rather violently.

In response, the New republic ships moved in as close as they dared and launched every fighter they had. X-wings, B-wings, E-wings and K-wings shot from hangar bays like swarms of piranha beetles and darted in-between the flak bursts coming from the cube. They pinpointed weapons emplacements and fired off everything they had. Within a few seconds, explosions blossomed over the entire surface.

A'baht shouted into his comlink as he observed the damage indicators on the cube. "All ships, open fire!"

Every ship in range let loose with tremendous salvos from their weapons. Turbolaser bolts carved into the cube, penetrating the armor and digging deep into the hull itself. Internal explosions blew out large chunks of it, and after a few more minutes, the entire cube was torn apart, reduced to little more than chunks of metal floating in the void.

A'baht let out a sigh of relief and let his shoulders sag somewhat. The _Endurance _had taken relatively little damage during the short battle, but others were not so lucky.

A lieutenant walked up to the Dornean, datapad in hand. "Thirty two ships were destroyed, sir, along with seventy others taking moderate to extreme damage."

A'baht took the datapad and looked it over. "Get all damaged ships to the shipyards posthaste. How are we dealing with the _Agave_?"

The lieutenant opened her mouth. But before she could answer, a sensor tech shouted, "General, we have more Borg ships inbound!"

A'baht's blood grew cold at the word 'ships'. "How many, Ensign?"

The young woman hesitated a bit before finally speaking. "Nineteen, sir."

A'baht looked up at the main viewscreen at the front of the bridge. "Show me," he ordered. The image flickered from a shot of the fleet to nineteen metallic cubes in the void of space. "By Oblivion…"

* * *

Three of the cubes broke off from the main group and approached seven Defense force ships surrounding with the assimilated picket ship. The seven _Sacheen_-class escorts broke formation and fled the approaching onslaught, but were promptly blown out of space by the much larger cubes. The sixteen other Borg vessels spread out in a jagged line, providing all of the cubes with open fields of fire and allowing them to also cover each other.

A com tech glanced up at the fairly harried A'baht. "Sir, we are receiving a transmission from the Borg."

A'baht's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "We are?" He turned to the main viewscreen. "Put it on."

An image of the interior of one of the cubes was on the screen, accompanied by an odd voice.

_"__**General Etahn A'baht of the New Republic Fifth Fleet, you will surrender this system and your ships to us. Resistance is futile. You will be assimilated."**_

The link cut off before A'baht could even open his mouth. He snarled and turned to his communications officers. "Tell the fleet to fall back and for the Five Brothers to raise prepare themselves. Corellia will _not _fall on my watch!"

Several bridge officers scurried about, but the _Endurance _violently rocked beneath their feet. Several consoles exploded in flames. "The _Repulse_, _Defender _and _Indomitable _have been destroyed. We've taken heavy fire and we have hull breaches on decks five through twelve."

A'baht shouted above the din. "Increase power to the shields and recall all fighters! Send out Omega Signal. All ships, fall back. I repeat, fall back!"

The disorganized Fifth Fleet turned and headed back for Corellia and Drall. The Borg cubes, mostly undamaged, followed. Several stayed behind among the crippled hulks of _Majestic_-class cruisers and _Warrior_-class gunships. Transporters were activated and drones were beamed over…

* * *

On Corellia, Drall, Selonia, Talus and Tralus, a sort of organized panic took over. Turbolaser batteries were manned and the general populace fled into shelters. Independent ships fled by the droves while Corsec cruisers launched from space stations and lunar facilities.

Golan Arms defense stations turned their weapons batteries upon the advancing cubes, readying themselves for the ultimate sacrifice. The crews waited until the enemy was within 19,000 kilometers before opening fire. Emerald turbolaser bolts spat from weapons emplacements and hit the gray hulls of the cubes with tremendous force, carving into armor and destroying fairly large chunks of the interior. One of the Borg cubes even exploded, its sides buckling a bit before internal pressure tore it apart.

The others continued advancing. The turbolasers caused less and less damage with each salvo. The Borg latched onto the defense platforms with shield-draining tractor beams, quickly siphoning off shield energy before firing whitish cutting beams. The thin beams sliced through the armor of the Golan stations and through such areas as the main reactors and fuel pods. Within ten minutes, the skies of Corellia lay exposed.

The remaining cubes spread out and began targeting the ground installations while Corsec ships, mostly old _Carrack_-class cruisers and Nebulon-B escort frigates, tried in vain to stop the juggernauts.

A single Borg cube could hold up to 179,000 drones. With several of them arriving over Corellia, a small army was available for occupation. Drones began transporting down into the very heart of Corellia's major cities, allowing them to bypass the traditional defenses. They couldn't beam directly into the shelters due to heavy shielding, so drones began materializing only a few meters from guard posts and entrances.

Shock overcame the guards for a moment, but they quickly recovered and opened fire with blaster rifles and pistols. The plasma shot from hidden and guarded positions, hitting the Borg, blowing holes in their armor and pitching them back a few meters before their corpses skidded to a halt.

More Borg transported down right where their compatriots were slain, their prosthetic limbs twitching and dead eyes staring across the expanse. And this time, they were ready for resistance. They took cover among rubble and behind broken down walls, firing off prosthetic-mounted disruptors at the guards. Firefights broke out all over Corellia, Selonia and Drall.

At Talus and Tralus, the planets were ignored. Instead, three Borg cubes settled in around Centerpoint Station. The huge construct, measuring three hundred kilometers from end to end, was lightly manned to say the least. Borg drones transported into the center and quickly began searching for maintenance crews and scientists.

* * *

Back at the _Endurance_, A'baht was beside himself with despair. In less than an hour, one of the most prominent New Republic member systems was about to fall. The Fifth Fleet had been decimated and his flagship was a wreck. The Dornean looked over one of the few functional viewscreens.

"The rest of the fleet is in disarray and are retreating," a sensor tech called out. He suddenly sat up a little straighter as his console beeped. "Sir we have five ships dropping out of warp at the edge of the system." He smiled as he looked over the info. "It's a _Sovereign_-class starship and four _Defiant_-class starships."

On the _Enterprise's _bridge, Captain Picard looked over a tactical map of the battle. "Lieutenant Commander Tirsek, send a message to the other ships. We need to open a path for the _Endurance _and any other allied ships." He thought for a moment. "Have them target the two nearest the _Endurance_."

Tirsek nodded and relayed the message. "All ships stand ready," she confirmed, her antennae twitching.

Picard sat back down in his chair. "Fire."

The ships closed in on the cubes at full impulse, closing to point-blank range. The _Enterprise's _main phaser banks lashed out at the nearest cube. The four _Defiant_-class warships, two to starboard and two to port, followed with a massive pulse-phaser barrage, the elongated spheres streaking out from emitters mounted at the fore of their armored nacelles.

The pulse-phasers cut into the armored hull of the cube and proved difficult to adapt to at best, each one a different modulation than before. The beams shooting out of the _Enterprise's _saucer arrays continuously shifted both frequency and power while the pulse blasts ripped right through gaps in the shields and hull. The interior power cores of the cube exploded, destroying it and scattering debris across the system.

Several of the cubes and assimilated New Republic starships moved off-exactly as Picard predicted. Data looked over his console. "Sir, we are receiving a message from General A'baht."

Picard nodded. "Put it on screen."

The image changed from the destroyed cube to an image of a wrecked bridge. A'baht's brow was stained, but he appeared otherwise unharmed. "Thank you, Captain. What's our next move?"

Picard sighed. "General, our sensors indicate the presence of drones on the planet and seventeen cubes in the system. The only course of action you can take is to retreat." The captain sighed. "I'm sorry."

A'baht's mouth turned down. "You are joking, right?"

The _Enterprise _shuddered a bit. "We're taking fire from two assimilated _Majestic_-class cruisers. Shields are holding," Tirsek announced, her nimble hands dancing across her console. The ship bucked again. "The _Rochester _is taking heavy fire from an approaching cube and-sir, it's accelerating right at the cube!"

The viewscreen flickered from an image of the comparatively-tiny _Defiant-_class starship, nacelle-mounted impulse engines firing as plasma and duranium streamed from mortal wounds. The _Rochester's_ pulse phasers fired even as the Borg attempted to steer her away with tractor beams or simply destroy her outright.

Ten seconds after Tirsek announced the suicide run, the forward edge of the _Rochester's _hull impacted with the cube's hull. Kinetic energy transferred between the two ships ripped the cube apart, sending gray chunks of hull scattering across local space for tens of kilometers.

There was silence on the bridge before Data cleared his throat. "Sir... The remaining sixteen cubes have reversed course and are heading our way."

Picard nodded at him. "I know, Data. I can hear them." He turned back to the viewscreen as the image changed back to the _Endurance's_ bridge and A'baht. "Etahn, there's no other choice. Corellia is lost."

A'baht stood there for a moment before nodding. "We'll be back, though."

The _Endurance _and about thirty other ships flew through the gap opened up by the _Enterprise _and the task force. Within twenty minutes, they reached the edge of the Corellian System. A'baht looked at a screen showing aft of the _Endurance_. "We shall return," he said.

Twenty seconds later, the _Endurance _leapt to hyperspace in a flash of croneau radiation.

* * *

_Captain's log, Stardate 58124.4. It has been a week since the Borg invaded the Corellian Star System. Admiral Ackbar has called an emergency meeting of the Joint Chiefs in lieu of the attack. Starfleet Command, meanwhile, has sent Admiral Kathryn Janeway and Annika Hansen to attend. Their knowledge of the Borg might prove invaluable to us all._

Ackbar walked into the Fleet Command's main conference chamber, his nerves frayed and his temper shorter than usual after having received a message from Han Solo. The good captain was noticeably angry about Corellia being taken over and was about to lead an invasion of it himself. Ackbar didn't know who to feel sorrier for; Leia, for having to deal with him, or the Borg if he ever gets there.

His eyes swiveled forward, and he took in the beings seated around a large table. General Antilles, General A'baht, General Traest Kre'fey, Admiral Kathryn Janeway, Luke Skywalker, Annika Hansen and Captain Picard sat. All seven rose as he walked in. "We have no time for formalities," he said. "The situation is grim." His right eye swiveled to A'baht. "General A'baht, I wish to know the status of the Fifth Fleet. How many ships did you lose?"

The Dornean pressed a button on the control panel embedded in the table. In response, a large holo-projector rose and flared to life. Several lists appeared and scrolled down. "It wasn't nearly as bad as I initially thought, but bad enough. A quarter of our ships were outright destroyed. We believe that another quarter was captured by the Borg. The rest escaped."

Traest slammed his hand on the table, his fur rippling in anger. "So, can someone explain to me how the hell we lost Corellia in an hour to only twenty ships?"

Admiral Janeway cleared her throat and all eyes fell upon her. "That's a good question, General. Tell me, how much do you know of the Borg?"

The Bothan hesitated, dredging up what he'd learned in the past week. "They're from the Delta Quadrant of your galaxy and have launched two invasions of the Federation, both repelled. They're cyborgs who are linked in a hive mind."

Janeway nodded. "You've got the basics down, Traest. However, please note that during both invasions, the Federation came very close to being assimilated. They are very smart and adaptive to weapons. And their ships can take a _hell _of a pounding before dying."

Wedge placed both hands on the table. "I don't care about that. All I want to know is how to kill them and take Corellia back." His brown eyes seemed to be focusing on something in the distance. "My home is there. My family and friends are from there, and damn it, they won't take that away from me!"

Annika looked over at the enraged general. "By now, the vast majority of all five planets are probably assimilated. To be frank, your home is gone."

At that, Wedge leapt to his feet and jabbed his finger at her, face flushed red. "You think I give a damn about that? I'll take Corellia back from them. They won't stop me!"

Annika flexed her left hand, showing off metallic strips and implants. "Many species said that. All were assimilated."

Luke placed a hand on Wedge's. "Easy, Wedge. Save your strength for the coming battle."

Suddenly, all eyes were on the Jedi Master. "Master Skywalker, any insights from the Force?" Picard asked.

Luke half-closed his eyes and sunk into the Force. "The path shall be difficult. I see… darkness ahead." He looked down, and for a moment his right hand shifted from synthetic flesh to cold metal and plastic. Strange voices echoed in his head. "We must fight them."

A'baht raised his hand. "Is there any chance of infiltrating Corellia or any of the other planets? We need Intel before proceeding."

A small smile crossed Luke's lips. "Actually, a Jedi Master was caught on planet. I can feel him, and he's not assimilated."

Ackbar sat up a bit. "Who is it? Kyp Durron?"

Luke shook his head. "Actually, it's Kyle Katarn."

* * *

_Corellia, Coronet City_  
Jedi Master Kyle Katarn hefted the rail detonator, making sure the launching mechanism wasn't jammed. His bryar pistol and BlasTech E-11 stormtrooper rifle were laying on the table in front of him, fully cleaned but without power packs.

He pulled out a long strap from the handles of the detonator and slung it over his shoulder, allowing him to pick up his trusty old pistol and slam a power pack into the handle. The pistol slid into a holster at his belt while the rifle went into his gloved hands. Kyle did a final check of his thermal detonators, rations, spare power packs and portable shield generator before he opened the door and stepped out into the former capital of Corellia.

His boots crunched under transparisteel, but no drones paid attention. The air hung heavy with echoes of screams and a miasma of hopelessness permeating the Force. He winced as he heard the internal screams of those with nanoprobes in their bloodstream and implants on their bodies. The buildings were now lined with alcoves and computer terminals. Drones plugged themselves in to either recharge or receive instructions from the hive mind. Everything was cast in a pallid green, and the air was more humid.

His danger sense flared. Kyle looked and saw a lamppost-except it wasn't a lamppost anymore. A powerful scanner was located where the bulb was. It sent a green wave of energy over him. Two seconds later, twenty Borg left their alcoves and headed right for him.

Kyle let loose with several colorful curses before he squeezed the trigger of the E-11, blowing a hole in the first drone and sending others diving for cover.

One drone dove at him, however, trying to tackle him to the ground. Instead, he pulled out his lightsaber and ignited it, slicing a large gash through its armor-and the flesh beneath. He then grabbed the corpse and held onto it, using it as an impromptu shield against incoming disruptor fire. He deactivated his lightsaber and pulled out a thermal detonator. His eyes noted the position of the Borg across the street and he let it fly, using the Force to guide it right to them. The Jedi Master dropped the drone and he sprinted for cover.

One of the drones knelt down to get the detonator, and Kyle waited until he had its hand on it before telekinetically tripping the fuse. A large explosion ripped the Borg apart, along with the six closest to him. Kyle then laid down a spread of firepower, blowing away several more drones.

The Jedi Weapons Master turned and ran, increasing his leg strength through the Force and letting it carry him far. Before he could leave Coronet, several Borg materialized in front of him. Each one had a disruptor rifle mounted on their right arm and both eyes replaced with targeting scopes. "This just isn't my day," he muttered.

He ducked down behind a decrepit speeder just before they let loose with an impressive volley of grayish-white bolts. He put his stormtrooper rifle aside and readied his rail detonator.

The speeder, meanwhile, was getting torn to shreds by the withering hail from the Borg. They advanced on his position, keeping a constant stream of firepower on his position.

Kyle readied the detonator, but had to duck several bolts, lest they take his head off. He thanked the Force that Jan Ors, his best friend, was safe on Yavin IV. It made getting off Corellia a bit difficult, but he'd been in tighter spots before.

He raised the weapon and pressed the trigger, shooting off a powerful missile. It detonated right in front of the group, sending out a powerful shock wave that incinerated their organic parts and turned the technological into shrapnel. Kyle had to telekinetically deflect some away from him.

The Jedi counted down from three before leaping to his feet, tossing a thermal detonator at another group of drones and laying down fire with his bryar pistol. He kept a telekinetic lock on the detonator's trigger plate while running, chewing up the distance between him and the drones.

He looked back once more at Coronet with his hazel eyes and sighed. Coronet, along with most of the cities, was owned by the Borg. Still, there were un-assimilated people out in the forests, mountains and deserts. _We'll take this back, no matter what.

* * *

_

Ten of Thirty-seven, the Borg drone formerly known as Thracken Sal-Solo, walked up to the ticking sphere and bent down, picking it up with his clawed right arm. The prosthetic whirred as it brought up to the scanner embedded where his right eye was before it pulsed, detonating and disintegrating him along with three other drones...

* * *

_Coruscant_

Captain Picard sat in his ship's ready room, checking over situation reports and sipping on tea while classical music rattled everything inside. The door chime sounded. "Come in," he said absentmindedly.

The door slid open, allowing Luke to enter. "I hope I'm not disturbing you," he said over a soaring aria.

Picard pressed a button on his desk, muting the audio. "I apologize, Master Skywalker. It's just whenever the Borg are involved, I tend to remind myself of the things I love, the things that remind me of who I am."

Luke nodded. "Because the Borg strip those away from you." He walked over and sat down. The Jedi Master hesitated before speaking. "Captain, I need to go to Corellia. Kyle's good, but he can't take on the Borg by himself." A small smile crept across his face. "Although he'd make a sizable dent in their forces." Luke shook his head, his face taking on a mien of seriousness. "Anyway, is there any way for you to get either the Klingons or Romulans to loan me a ship with a cloaking device?"

Picard half-smiled. "I believe I can do one better." He pressed a button on his desk and spoke. "Computer, contact Starbase Deep Space Nine and put me in contact with Admiral Benjamin Sisko." He looked back up at Luke, his eyes twinkling somewhat. "I believe I have just what you need, Master Skywalker."

* * *

_One week later_  
A sleek, compact warship exited warp near Coruscant. It possessed stylings vaguely related to the average Starfleet starship, but there was much about it that was different. The main body resembled a phaser, while the warp nacelles were integrated into the hull itself. The total length of the vessel was 170 meters and had numerous weapon emplacements visible.

The USS _Defiant _quickly inserted itself into orbit around the city-covered planet next to the _Enterprise_. On board, Admiral Benjamin Sisko sat in the command chair, fingers folded in front of him as he contemplated the events unfolding. The Borg, who took so much from him, now were back. It didn't sit well with him, no sir.

At helm, Lieutenant Prinn Tenmei turned her head slightly and spoke. "Sir, we're in standard orbit. Captain Picard of the _Enterprise _is hailing us."

Sisko nodded. "Put it on screen." The viewscreen changed from an image of Coruscant to the bridge of the _Enterprise_.

Picard stood up from his command chair and walked forward a bit. "Thank you for coming, Admiral. Jedi Master Skywalker has need of a cloaked ship."

He stepped back and allowed a man dressed in black to step forward. He had sandy blond hair and penetrating blue eyes. "Admiral, I need passage to the Corellian System. There's a Jedi there named Kyle Katarn. I don't think I need to tell you what would happen if he's assimilated."

Sisko growled. "No, that wouldn't be a good thing. How long before you can come aboard?"

Luke shrugged. "Give me ten minutes."

Sisko nodded. "I look forward to seeing you. _Defiant _out." The image changed from the bridge of the _Enterprise _back to a shot of Coruscant. The admiral leaned back in his chair before speaking. "Lieutenant Bowers, while we're in the Corellian System, try to beam a drone aboard. I want to know what their plans are."

Bowers nodded. "Yes, sir." He leaned forward a bit. "Actually, I'd like to find out how they got here."

The admiral nodded in agreement. "Well, we'll worry about that after we've sent their sorry hides packing."

* * *

The Borg hive mind stirred and proceeded to analyze the recent events. A human with unusual abilities was wreaking havoc on Corellia. He would have to be captured and assimilated. Two more outposts, Alpha-21 and Alpha 23, had been conquered, ensuring a secure line from the Corellian System to Borg territory in the Unknown Regions.

Still, there were problems. The United Federation of Planets had become involved. That nation had proven… irritating in the past. Somehow, they had resisted assimilation. If they were involved…

The Collective quickly made a decision. The Federation would be less effective fighting two wars. A message was sent to the Hub nearest the Beta Quadrant; invade the Romulan Star Empire. The two nations were allies, and the Federation would not be able to ignore a request for aid. And even if they did, the Romulans would be no match for a task force. The Borg would win either way.

At the edge of Borg territory in the Delta Quadrant, over one hundred Borg cubes approached a predetermined point in space. Within seconds, a transwarp conduit twisted opened in a flash of light. One by one, the cubes entered and made their way to the Frontier Regions of the Romulan Star Empire.

* * *

_USS _Defiant

Sisko sat in the mess hall, chewing on some replicated food and grimacing. _What I wouldn't give for some Cajun cooking about now!_ He took another bite, chewed it up and swallowed before speaking. "Sit down, Master Skywalker. The food's not too bad, but a little bland for my taste."

Luke smiled, pulled the chair out, set his tray down and sat down. "Thank you, Admiral."

The tough-looking human waved him off. "Oh, please. Call me Ben."

Luke nodded. "Only if you call me Luke." He hesitated before continuing. "What do you think we'll find at the Corellian System?"

Sisko paused and sighed. "Don't get your hopes up, Luke. The Borg are very efficient at assimilation."

The Jedi Master took a bite out of his sandwich. "The Borg took much from you."

Sisko looked up from his food and grunted. "They killed my wife at Wolf 359 and almost killed my son. Yeah, they 'took much' from me." He straightened up. "The path ahead against them will be difficult. I can see bloodshed on both sides, but there is hope for a resolution that doesn't involve galactic Armageddon."

Luke arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that a vision you're having, Ben?"

The admiral cracked a smile. "I spent about eight months with the Prophets of Bajor. They showed me the true meaning of time."

Luke half-smiled. "Sounds like my sojourn to Dagobah."

Sisko smiled at that. "I'd like to hear about it sometime."

Luke shrugged. "Well, you of all people will know if we'll have time to talk about our training."

Both laughed at that, but before they could continue, the com chimed. "Admiral, we're entering the Corellian System."

Sisko sighed and tapped his combadge. "Thanks, Elias." Both looked down at their half-finished food. "At least it wasn't real Cajun," the admiral remarked.

Luke looked up with an expression of confusion. "What's 'Cajun'?"

Sisko arched an eyebrow at him. "I'll have to cook up a feast for you and your family at Deep Space Nine when this is all over." He then spoke up. "Red alert, all hands to battle stations!"

Klaxons sounded and the lights flashed red. Both Luke and Sisko made their way to the nearest turbolift. Two minutes later, stepped off the turbolift onto the cramped bridge.

"Admiral on the bridge!" Commander Elias Vaughn shouted.

Sisko waved him off as the older human stood up. "What's the situation?" Sisko asked.

Vaughn glanced at the main viewscreen. "We're out of warp and our cloak is holding. The Borg can't detect us."

Sisko sat down while Luke stood beside him. The Jedi Master's face was an expressionless mask. "I feel… pain," he said. "Billions cry out for freedom, but their voices eventually grow silent."

A blue-skinned Andorian named Lieutenant Thirishar Zh'thane turned to Luke from the science station. "Master Skywalker, can you tell if this Kyle Katarn is still on Corellia?"

Luke reached out and probed the system, searching for his old friend and former student. "He's on Corellia, but I can't pinpoint where. We'll have to go in closer."

Sisko nodded and spoke. "Lieutenant Tenmei, best possible speed to Corellia."

The petite lieutenant nodded and programmed the course in. "All set, sir."

Sisko smiled grimly. "This is where the fun begins. Engage."

The _Defiant _moved off and entered the system, weaving around floating hulks and assimilated vessels with relative ease. It eventually slipped into orbit around Corellia.

Luke stood next to Thirishar at the science station and looked over a map of the planet. "He's… here," he said, pointing to a spot in the northern hemisphere.

Thirishar-Shar for short- moved his antennae about and detected energy emissions from Luke, emissions that felt eerily similar to ones he had felt from Admiral Sisko. He looked up from his seat and nodded. "There _are_ human life signs there."

Sisko thought for a moment. "Assemble a squad of MACOs for extraction. I want this quick and clean."

Luke nodded. "I'll be in the transporter room."

He walked over to the turbolift, but before he entered, Sisko half-shouted, "May the Force be with you, Luke."

The Jedi Master saluted him before entering.

* * *

the turbolift doors slid open and Luke exited, jogging down the corridor before entering the transporter room. The military assault command operatives, or MACOs, were already inside, checking over their equipment and weapons. Each wore a jacket covered in a gray and white camouflage pattern and matching pants. Luke saw the collar of a set of body armor peeking out at the top. Each one also had a belt and bandoleer loaded with weapons and equipment.

One of them turned to Luke. He had mottled green and black skin and was bald, marking him as a Suliban. "Can you use your powers to find your man down there?" he asked. Luke nodded and the Suliban grinned. He then pointed to a weapons locker. "I'd suggest getting at least a gas mask and helmet. You've already got a combadge."

The Jedi Master reached out and levitated a gas mask over to his outstretched hand.

The Suliban smirked. "Just don't get too fancy on the planet." He then slid a gas mask over his own face and stepped onto the platform. "Admiral, this is Lieutenant Hox. We're ready on this end."

On the bridge, Lieutenant Tenmei maneuvered the _Defiant _around and close to the aft end of an _Endurance_-class carrier. "The radiation should shield us from Borg sensors," she said."

Sisko nodded and turned to Bowers at tactical. "Lowering shields and initiating transport," Bowers said.

The _Defiant _flickered briefly into existence before disappearing again.

* * *

Ten beings materialized on the surface of Corellia, right at the edge of Coronet. One of Hox's men, a Bolian, pulled out a tricorder and began scanning. "The air's got a heavy concentration of carbon dioxide and temperatures are several degrees above normal."

Hox nodded and hefted his TR-116 slugthrower rifle. "Which way?" he asked.

Luke concentrated for a moment, blocking out the voices in his head. "Kyle is… that way," he said, pointing to a building at the outskirts of the city.

Hox nodded and motioned to the soldiers under his command. "Richardson, take point. The rest of you, fall in behind and keep alert."

The MACOs moved off in a loose formation with Luke at point. The Jedi Master shook his head at the transformation of the capital from a bustling metropolis into a virtual tomb. Borg drones moved about in silence, only pausing on occasion to plug themselves into one of the innumerable alcove lining the street.

"Why aren't they attacking us?" Luke asked.

Richardson shrugged. "They don't see us as a threat."

They approached the building but were surprised when a human ran out the front door. He too wore a gas mask and was heavily armed. "Luke, am I glad to see you!" Kyle shouted. The two men shook hands, but stopped as their danger sense tingled, sending shivers down their spines.

Across the street, several Borg drones detached themselves from their alcoves and began marching over to the MACO's position, disruptors at the ready. Hox tapped his combadge. "_Defiant_, we need extraction, now!" He then raised his rifle, aimed and fired off a round. A buzz saw of transuranic rounds hit one of the drones, slicing through its armor and sending it crashing to the pavement in a bloody heap.

The rest of the MACOs readied their weapons and took cover while the Borg advanced. Silvery disruptor bolts leapt from their weapons while the MACOs returned fire with their TR-116's. Over a dozen Borg drones were killed in the first minute, but many more took their place.

Luke, meanwhile, ignited his lightsaber and _leapt _into a mass of Borg. His emerald blade sliced right through Borg armor. Two Borg attacked him from behind, but he simply telekinetically shoved them back almost ten meters and into a duracrete wall. He then leaned back-just missing a pair of assimilation tubules. He brought his lightsaber up, slicing through the Borg's prosthetic arm.

Kyle, meanwhile, was emptying his bryar blaster into another group of Borg. It was taking more and more round to penetrate the Borg shielding, and he was growing frustrated. "I'm really starting to dislike these Borg," he growled.

Hox, who was kneeling beside him, smiled briefly beneath his mask. "I'll tell you about the Battle of Typhon Sector later. My brother died there."

Hox's combadge chirped and Bowers' voice came through. "Lieutenant, we're ready to beam you up."

Hox breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Bowers." He shouted to Luke while the Jedi Master telekinetically shoved another dozen Borg into a wall. "Luke, grab that drone you injured and get back here!"

Luke nodded and scooped up the fallen drone. He noted a pale green eye and a small scar on his right cheek before running back to the MACOs. His lightsaber twirled behind him, deflecting several disruptor bolts back to the Borg. "Ready?"

Hox stood up along with the rest of his team. "Energize!"

* * *

_The 'Northern' Romulan Border_  
The patrol ship _Decius _glided along near System Aleph-21, sensors tuned and weapons at the ready. Subcommander Triol piloted the ship along, his eyelids weighed down with fatigue and boredom.

The door behind him slid open and a heavily scarred Romulan walked in. "Anything?" he asked.

Triol shook his head. "Nothing, sir."

Admiral Xelut Jarok, cousin to the infamous Alidar Jarok, paced back and forth a bit. There were rumors that he was assigned to this place because of his cousin's treasonous actions, but in reality, Xelut wanted to come here, the Romulan territories nearest to the Delta Quadrant.

The admiral was the only survivor of the destruction of several outposts along the Neutral Zone in 2364. After learning who did it and where they came from, Xelut lobbied to get assigned to this region of the Empire. He had molded the border force into a competent team, able to deal with smugglers and the occasional conflict with alien races not yet conquered.

Then Shinzon came along, And all that Xelut had worked for was destroyed. The regions neighboring Delta Quadrant were placed on lower priority while the regions closer to the Federation and Klingon Empire gained even more importance. Xelut knew that the Borg would attack someday, and he wanted to be ready for it.

A low beeping interrupted the admiral's thoughts. "Sir, we have contact," Triol reported.

Xelut walked over and glanced at the sensor readings. A low gasp escaped his lips as his green blood turned to ice. "By my father's blood," he breathed.

Triol looked up at him. "It's the Borg, isn't it."

Xelut nodded and leaned forward. His hands danced over Triol's console. "Send a message to Romulus, priority one. The Borg are-"

Borg cubes dropped out of transwarp, suddenly appearing in front of the _Decius _and surrounding Xelut's cruiser. Multiple tractor beams shot out, lathing onto the shields and draining them quickly.

Xelut pulled out his disruptor, a wild look in his good eye. "Come and take me, you hell-spawned freaks! We go to hell together!"

Drones began materializing on the bridge. One of them grabbed Triol and hauled him to his feet while injecting him with nanoprobes. Xelut fired, blowing a hole in both the drone and Triol. Before he could react, one of the other drones ran forward and stabbed him in the face with assimilation tubules. Xelut shot him, then fumbled with the disruptor before pulling the trigger on himself…

* * *

_Elsewhere._

Borg ships attacked the sparsely populated outer regions of the Romulan Star Empire, conquering them with relative ease. Only one ship was a witness to the carnage.

The USS _Titan_, a _Luna_-class explorer, monitored the Borg's deprivations with their advanced long-range sensors. Captain William T. Riker paced about on the bridge, his first officer Christine Vale looking at him with a bit of nervousness. "Sir, there's nothing we can do. It's a hundred cubes!"

Riker turned to her. "It doesn't make it any easier." He sat back down and turned to the ship's counselor and diplomatic officer, Commander Deanna Riker. "Are you all right?" he asked, a tone of concern on his voice for his _imzadi._

Deanna stood up and stared at the viewscreen, her black eyes seeing beyond the three-dimensional image. "There's life out there," she said. Her head tilted down and her eyes focused on the navigation station. "Captain, I recommend we change course. I feel something coming."

Riker nodded. "It's your call."

The councilor nodded her thanks before walking over and standing beside Lieutenant Aili Lavena. She waited for the Selkie to nod her assent before she reached out, inputting coordinates that appeared in her mind. "There."

Aili looked them over. "Near the edge of the Neutral Zone. If the Borg cross over, we'd be dead."

"I know, Deanna responded. "But there's something there, Aili. Something we need to find."

The Selkie conn officer nodded as her gloved fingers danced across the control console. "Aye, sir. Course laid in."

"Engage," Riker said. He turned and faced the ship's tactical officer. "Mister Tuvok, open a channel with Starfleet Command."

The dark-skinned Vulcan nodded. "Channel open, sir. However, it will be ten minutes before they receive it."

The captain nodded. "Thank you." He cleared his throat and began. "Starfleet Command, this is Captain William Riker of the USS _Titan_. The Borg have begun an all out invasion of the Romulan Star Empire with one hundred cubes. In the past twelve hours, over a hundred systems have fallen and they are driving deep into Romulan territory." He thought for a moment. "Make sure to attach all sensor data in the transmission."

Tuvok nodded. "Transmission complete," he said a moment later.

Vale let out a sigh. "Now comes the fun part; waiting for a reply."

Deanna shrugged. "We must have patience, Christine. If we rush ahead, mistakes are made. And we have a date with destiny to attend to."

* * *

_Two hours later_

The _Titan_ approached an empty area of space, dropping out of warp. No star systems, nebulae, asteroid belts or even stray comets marred the empty void. The _Luna_-class ship sailed through on impulse, sensors detecting nothing.

Riker sat in his command chair and turned to his wife. "Let me guess, cloaking devices?"

Deanna nodded. "They're out there. Invisible to sensors, but naked to the Force. Open a channel, Tuvok."

Tuvok's deft hands moved across his console. "Channel open, although I do not know if they are receiving us."

"Oh, they are," Deanna said. She stood and walked forward a bit. "Romluan task force, this is Commander Deanna Troi-Riker of the USS _Titan_, and Jedi Knight. I know you're out there. Decloak so we can talk."

The viewscreen quickly changed from a shot of empty space to one filled as Romulan vessels began shimmering into existence, each one wavering slightly as the cloaking devices were powered down, allowing sensors and eyes to see them. They loomed over the science vessel, the smallest one in size equal to the _Titan_. The largest five _D'Deridex_-class warbirds.

Deanna glanced at the main viewscreen and reached out with the Force. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. "They're scared, tired and angry, but not assimilated." Her eyes narrowed and her lips twitched. "And an 'old friend' is in command." She crossed her arms. "We must be cautious."

Tuvok's right eyebrow twitched. "Captain, Consular Tomalak is hailing us."

Riker's' jaw worked a bit. "So, he escaped? I wonder if the praetor did as well. Onscreen, Lieutenant."

A rather grimy and blood-stained Romulan appeared on the viewscreen. "Hello, Captain Riker," Tomalak said, a hint of arrogance still playing through his voice. He paused for a moment. "Well, aren't you going to gloat about the destruction of the Empire?"

Christine Vale shook his head. "I'm sorry for your losses, Consular. The Federation grieves with you."

Riker spoke up. "Tomalak, how many people survived the invasion? What about the rest of the government?"

The consular scoffed. "I _am_ the government, Captain. He made a sweeping motion with his right arm. "All that you see is all that is left of us. They were _that_ thorough."

Riker nodded. "Well, we can take you in and give you shelter."

Tomalak smirked at that. "Ah, no. The freighters hold refugees and can go, but the warbirds stay and fight." His expression hardened. "The Klingons call us green-blooded cowards and think we are beneath Ferengi. Well, the Empire may be dead, but we shall not go to the underworld without one final blaze of glory."

Riker smiled at that. "Very well, Consular. We'll send your freighters to a starbase."He paused. "I hope you won't mind eventually working with Klingons."

Tomalak chuckled. "My dear admiral, I don't expect to survive the battle. Just keep those hairy animals out of our way and we'll be fine." The screen changed to a shot of Tomalak's flagship.

Ross turned to Tuvok. "Contact Starbase 15. Let them know they'll be receiving refugees."

Several of the smaller and more dilapidated ships warped out, their nacelles flashing. The remainder of Tomalak's fleet formed up, with _Titan_ at the spearpoint.

* * *

_Captain's Log, supplemental. The _Defiant _has returned to Coruscant with Jedi Master Kyle Katarn and a Borg drone. The drone has been kept in stasis until it can be returned to _Enterprise_. Hopefully we may be able to learn how the Borg entered this dimension and what their plans are._

Lieutenant Lusa looked at the image before her. Although the ship was on yellow alert, she still had her duties as a science officer. And one of those was studying the effects of Borg nanoprobes on the various species of her galaxy. Sadly, they worked quite well on the beings she shared the galaxy with. She let out a sigh of frustration and prepared another sample when the com system chimed.

"Lieutenant Lusa, please report to science lab three."

The Chironian tapped her combadge. "I'll be right there, sir."

Five minutes later, Lusa walked into the science lab. This one was specially designed for dealing with Borg drones and featured a workstation that could be surrounded by a force field. There was a also a miniature armory near a console.

She saw Doctor Crusher examining the drone Luke had rescued. Some of his prosthetics had been removed and he had an artificial eye in place of the Borg reticule. It was green, like his original.

"Lieutenant Lusa reporting, Doctor Crusher," she said smartly.

Beverly looked up and smiled. "Good timing, Lusa. But please, call me Beverly."

Lusa nodded, then stepped out of the way as two more people entered. She recognized Commander Data immediately, but the second person was… who was it?

He looked positively _ancient,_ yet he radiated strongly in the Force. His hair was shock-white and his uniform hung loosely off of his frame. He also seemed quite full of life. "I don't care what scientific gadgets you got, Data! You have to examine the patient with your eyes and your hands. They can catch what scanners miss!"

Data nodded and spoke, a tinge of awe in his voice. "I see, Doctor McCoy."

Lusa gasped. A living legend walked before her, the Luke Skywalker of Federation medicine. She stammered a bit. "It-it's an honor to be working beside you, sir!" She stood up straight in front of him, saluting.

'Bones' head bobbed up and down as he looked at her before extending a hand. "And it'll be good working with you…"

He trailed off, prompting Data to speak. "This is Lieutenant Lusa, the Jedi Knight I sponsored at the Academy."

Bones nodded while Lusa finally accepted his proffered hand. "What shall I be assisting you with?" she asked, eyes wide.

Bones walked over to the drone. His green eyes tracked the pair. "Resistance… is… futile," he drawled out. He touched the force field surrounding him with his left arm, producing sparks.

"Poor boy," Bones muttered. "Starfleet's been trying to develop a sort of antivenin to Borg nanoprobes but have had little success. There's been a new theory put forth that looks promising, but it needs refinement." He looked over at the Chironian. "That's where we come in. You up to the task?"

Lusa nodded. "Absolutely, sir!"

Bones chuckled at her enthusiasm. "You remind me of myself at that age, kid." He picked up a PADD and looked over some information on it. "Let's get to work."

* * *

Picard entered ten forward and quickly located Luke. He walked over to the Jedi Master and found him gazing out at Coruscant. "My wife and I have an apartment down there," Luke said. "We're hoping to have a child soon."

Picard nodded and looked out at the cityscape. "They shall not reach here, my friend. We beat them back before and we can do it again."

Luke leaned against a support column. "I was wondering if I could use your ship, Jean-Luc. I wish to call a convocation of some of the Jedi in order to make plans."

Picard nodded. "The _Enterprise _is yours. I can set you up with a comm-""

The Jedi Master held up his hand. He closed his eyes and concentrated. "It's done," he breathed out.

Picard's mouth dropped open a bit. "So much power," he muttered.

Luke straightened up. "And so much temptation to misuse it. And I still must use your communications array to contact Jacen, Tenel Ka and Deanna. They're in your dimension."

Picard shook his head. "Deanna's on the _Titan_, and they're monitoring the Borg offensive against the Romulans."

Luke glanced at him. "How bad?"

The captain sighed. "Romulus has fallen. Both Starfleet and the Klingon Defense Force are mobilizing, but the Borg haven't made a move against us-yet."

Luke grimaced. "Unless we can find a way to stop them, they will."

* * *

The summoned Jedi arrived at the _Enterprise _in groups, pairs and single people. Most remained behind on Yavin IV, Ossus and Dantooine to guard the children against any threats and to continue lessons. But other Jedi Knights and Masters made their way to the _Enterprise_.

The Jedi gathered in ten forward. Luke, Mara, Kyle and Lusa stood up front while everyone else sat. Picard and his senior staff, meanwhile, took up positions at the bar with Guinan.

After scattered discussions died down, Luke's blue eyes gazed out at the crowd. "I thank you for gathering here. A new threat has emerged in our galaxy. The Borg has already taken several outposts along the border of Known Space and the Corellian System."

Kyp stood up from his seat, balled up his left fist and smashed it into the open palm of his right. "We must go in and fight them!"

Kyle glanced down at the Jedi Master and chuckled. "Go right ahead, Kyp. I'd love to see you assimilated. It took all of my skills not to get those nanoprobes shot through me like glitterstim spice, and I can guarantee you that you won't last a day."

Kyp sat back down, chastised and feeling his face flush.

Luke crossed his arms. "Kyp's… right." He held up his hand at Kyle. "We _do _need to take action. The Borg are ruthless and won't stop."

Near the back, Raynar Thul stood up. "Hey, why don't we send in a team of Jedi to Corellia on an infiltration mission? We could sneak in rather easily."

Kyle gave him a withering stare. "'We'? I hope you don't mean yourself, Raynar."

The merchant Jedi shrugged. "Well, someone's gotta go back in there."

Luke nodded, his usually boyish face twisted with a grimace. "You're right, Raynar. A team of Jedi shall infiltrate the Corellian System. The _Defiant _will bring us in."

Mara felt a sudden stab of panic. "Oh, no. Wait just a damned minute, Luke. There's no-"

The Jedi Master cut her off. "Yes, Mara. I'm leading it. Kyle and Lusa will accompany me."

The Chironian bowed her head. "I won't fail you, Master."

Luke shook his head. "I'm not concerned about that, Lusa. I simply hope that I don't fail you." He then looked out among the other Jedi. "I'll need more. Any volunteers?"

Jacen and Tenel Ka both stood up. "We would be honored, and that is a fact," Tenel Ka said.

Jacen half-smiled, although everyone could feel his nervousness. "Hey, we gotta do something."

Next to them, Jaina and Zekk stood up. "We're going too," she said, a gleam in her brown eyes. "This is an impossible mission, and Rogues excel at impossible missions.

Lowie also stood. [Honor demands that I accompany you.]

Luke nodded, a small smile on his face. "Captain Picard, please contact Admiral Sisko. We'll be leaving in three days."

Picard nodded and raised a glass of ale in salute. "May the Force be with you, Luke," the stately captain said.

* * *

Lusa held a test tube up to the light and gazed at it with her chestnut-colored eyes. "I hope this works," she murmured.

Off to the side, Bones shrugged. "I'm a doctor, not a soothsayer." His blue eyes gleamed for a second. "Actually, I believe that's you." He picked up a small ampule that held the same liquid and inserted it into a hypospray. "I hope this works. This poor lad deserves more than to be a pawn for some damned computer."

The drone looked down from the station he occupied. More of his prosthetics had been removed, and his subspace transceiver, his link to the Collective, lay on a table next to him. Still the desire to assimilate ran through his veins right along with millions of nanoprobes. "You will be assimilated," he would occasionally say.

Lusa glared at him, but said nothing. She turned and picked up another hypospray, this one preloaded with the mixture. The Chironian Jedi then trotted over to an implant removed from the drone. She injected the mixture into it while Bones checked nanoprobe levels.

"I think it's working!" he said. A bar representing the number of nanoprobes in the implant lowered.

Lusa glanced at the drone. "I hope we can use this to help him."

The older doctor tottered over to the drone. "I don't think so, Lusa. If we use anymore than small injections, then most of the implants keeping him alive will be destroyed as well. And I don't want to kill him."

Lusa nodded at that. She reached out with the Force and levitated a PADD into her hand. "We'll be taking him with us to Corellia. There's a chip inside him that will let us know what the Borg entail, but we can't remove it yet without killing him."

Bones pursed his lips and nodded. "First, do no harm," he quoted. "So, any idea what's on it?"

Lusa snorted. "Oh, please. I'm a Jedi, not a computer programmer."

* * *

Jacen lay on his bed, hands folded behind his head and brown eyes locked on the ceiling. His thoughts wandered to Corellia, Yavin IV, Mom, Dad, Uncle Luke and then settled on a woman heading his way. "Come in, Tenel Ka," he said, ratcheting himself up to a sitting position.

The Hapan princess entered his room and gently sat down on his bed. Her gray eyes flicked around the messy enclave. "I did not know you listened to the Gray Siders," she said, settling on a stack of music discs.

The young man smiled rather goofily. "Dad introduced me to them. They were his favorite post-Endor band."

He cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, Tenel Ka turned to him and reached out with her prosthetic left hand. "Jacen, I am scared."

Jacen's mouth opened, but no sound came out. "Of all the things that might come out of your mouth, that was the last one I expected."

Tenel Ka's hand gently took Jacen's left hand in her own. "Kyle Katarn barely survived there, Jacen. We are Jedi Knights, but we are not on his level."

Jacen thought about that. "True, but we're not too bad. Remember that little trek we did to Berengaria? That was full of peril!"

Tenel Ka allowed a small grin to crack her stoic exterior. "I will never get the image of you riding that dragon out of my mind. It was spectacular."

An arm wrapped itself around Tenel Ka's shoulders and pulled her close to Jacen, an arm more powerful than she expected. She leaned to the side and placed her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "I wonder if the Borg know of love."

Jacen shrugged. "Probably not like this." He suddenly got to his feet, letting Tenel Ka fall to the side and almost to the floor. "I've got something for you," he said, walking over to a desk half-buried in junk. While Tenel Ka kipped up and glared at him, he pulled out a box and opened it. The princess could feel nervousness mixed with anticipation emanating from him.

"Jacen-"

He looked over, his brown eyes wide. "Tenel Ka, please. Let me speak." Jacen walked up to her, dropped to one knee and took her right hand in his. "Now, I'm not doing the whole 'tomorrow we may die' thing because the _Defiant _doesn't leave for thirty-six hours, and we're _not_ dying, understand?" He flashed her a trademark Solo grin. "We're all coming back. You, me, Jaina, Zekk, Lusa, Admiral Sisko, Lieutenant Tenmei. Heck, even Bones is coming back."

Tenel Ka blinked her gray eyes several times in order to stop the tears from falling. "Jacen…" she whispered. Jacen looked up, winked and placed a finger to his lips.

"The point is, I love you. Yeah, you and I already know that. Now, I want everyone to know it." He pulled out a ring and held it up. "Tenel Ka Djo, will you do me the extreme honor of becoming my wife?"

Tenel Ka nodded. "I will, and that is a fact."

Jacen let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding and slid the ring onto her finger. He then got to his feet, cupped her face with his hands and pulled her in for a long, lingering kiss.

* * *

In ten forward, Luke raised a glass of milk. "To young love. No thing in this universe or the other one can stop it."

* * *

Lusa checked the station one more time before tapping her combadge. "Energize."

A silvery column of light appeared in the _Defiant's _sole science lab. When it faded, a partially assimilated human male stood in the alcove. "It's all set here, sir," Lusa reported. "The drone has begun remembering events from his life before the assimilation. We even have a name of the species he was with." She paused and glanced over the PADD she held. "Apparently he was with something called the 'Chiss Ascendancy'."

On the _Defiant's _bridge, Admiral Sisko's eyebrows arched. "What the hell is the 'Chiss Ascendancy'?"

Down in the science lab, Lusa's brown eyes rolled. "Sir, I'm a Jedi, not a political analyst."

Sisko steepled his fingers and sighed. "Remind me to separate Lusa and Bones, Old Man."

At the science station, Lieutenant Commander Ezri Bashir turned her head to her old friend. "Oh, like that's possible. I remember when I met him as Emony. He was as irascible in the mid-twenty third century as he is now."

Sisko chuckled at that, then swiveled his chair around just as the turbolift door opened. Luke, Commander Vaughn and an absolutely _huge_ humanoid exited.

The Jedi Master walked over to Sisko. "My team is aboard, sir. We're ready to ship off anytime."

The admiral nodded and looked over at the humanoid. He wore a black jumpsuit with several pieces of equipment fastened to a belt. He also had an ax strapped to his back and a disruptor rifle hitched to a shoulder strap. His skin was scaly, and his chin was lined with small spikes. Lifeless green eyes peered out from armored eyebrows. "The MACOs are ready, Admiral Sisko. I stake my life on it," First Taran'atar of the Jem'Hadar said.

Sisko nodded. "Good work, Taran'atar."

The honored elder nodded and thumped his chest. "Victory is life!" he said before leaving.

Luke glanced back at him and suppressed a shiver. "That person is scary."

Sisko nodded. "His entire species was genetically engineered to be the ultimate killing machines, but he's also a pretty fair Cajun chef." Luke's eyebrow arched at that, but he said nothing, allowing Sisko to contact the _Enterprise _and Coruscant Orbital Control. "COC, this is the _Defiant_, requesting permission to leave orbit."

A female voice came over the speaker. "Permission granted, _Defiant_. And may the Force be with you."

Sisko glanced up at Luke, standing there in his black jumpsuit and cape. "It most certainly will be."

Picard's voice then came through. "Good luck, Ben. Give them one for me."

Sisko's mouth turned up in a feral grin. "I'll tell them Locutus gave his regards." The admiral then looked down at the conn. "Lieutenant Tenmei, set course for the Corellia System and engage on my mark."

Tenmei's skilled fingers danced across her console. "Course laid in, sir."

"Engage."

The _Defiant _gracefully exited orbit above the city-covered world and made a sharp turn to starboard. The impulse engines flared, kicking the battle cruiser away from the planet before the nacelles flashed, warping space and sending the _Defiant _hurtling to Corellia.

* * *

In ten forward, Mara Jade pressed a hand to a transparisteel window and concentrated, sending her husband a message. _Come back to me, farm boy. Life would get dull without you._

The reply came almost immediately. _I'll be back, love. The whole Collective stands no chance.

* * *

_

The Collective analyzed all information coming into its mind. Debates happened, but were more exchanges of knowledge until a consensus was reached. In orbit of the Five Brothers, new cubes and matrices were being constructed. All five planets were able to provide abundant sources of drones and raw materials. The areas between the planets were cleaned up of debris and provided clear paths for navigation. The Collective turned its eyes to the rest of the New Republic, the Imperial Remnant and other territory.

The Remnant was weaker by far and would provide excellent raw materials. However, the New Republic had to be dealt with. The Borg knew how effective attacking capital planets was in the past, so a decision was made. The Imperial Remnant would be invaded by the bases in the Unknown Regions while an invasion would be launched at Coruscant from Corellia.

Meanwhile, the conquered Romulan territory had to be consolidated. Invasion of the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire was delayed, but not for long.

Cubes left orbit and set course for Coruscant. And in the Unknown Regions, cubes lined up for a strike at Bastion, Yaga Minor and other systems in the Imperial Remnant.

* * *

_Admiral's log, Stardate 58139.4. The _Defiant _is traveling under cloak to the Corellian System. To be frank, I'm not sure what Skywalker intends to do once we get there. I'm not even sure he knows._

_Lieutenant Lusa and Lieutenant Commander Data, meanwhile, have determined that the former Borg drone is now relatively harmless and that interaction with the crew will aid in its-sorry-his recovery. We also have a name for him, Jagged Fel._

The mess hall on the _Defiant _was almost always crowded. Unless the ship was on red alert or docked at a Starbase, there were always people in there. Today was no exception.

However, there was one human sitting alone. He had a small band of metal above his emerald-colored left eye and his right arm below the elbow was a prosthetic limb. He looked about the mess hall and could hear people whispering about him. An Andorian pointed at him while talking to another officer.

The main doors slid open, letting in six beings who were in the middle of a reunion. "And so I said to the Nausicaan, 'you don't want to rob us.' And he kept right on walking," Lusa finished even as she knelt down at a table.

Lowie, Jaina, Zekk, Jacen and Tenel Ka sat with her, each with a tray of food. "I must say, the uniform looks good on you," Jacen remarked.

Lowie roared in agreement. [You do the Jedi Order proud, Lusa. I have read of what you've done in nanoprobe research.]

The Chironian blushed at that. "Oh it wasn't that big of a deal."

Jaina chuckled, but she caught Zekk staring at someone. She turned and followed his gaze to Jag Fel, sitting alone at the table with a tray of food in front of him.

Zekk got to his feet, walked over and sat down in front of Jag. "Hi, my name's Zekk. What's yours?"

Jag looked up at Zekk and opened his mouth. It was several seconds before he began to speak. "I… am Sixth-"

Lusa was over at the table in an instant. "No, you are _not_ a number! You are Jag Fel of the Chiss Ascendancy, understood? You're a person, an individual. And the Borg can never take that away from you!"

Silence reigned in the mess hall as every eye turned to the table. After a few more seconds, the scraping of a chair leg against the deck broke the silence. Tenel Ka rose and walked over with her hand extended. "I am honored to meet one rescued from the Collective. You are strong, and that is a fact."

Jag looked up at her for a moment before smiling. "Thank you."

Jacen, Jaina and Lowie joined them. All six sat down at the table while normal conversation resumed. Jaina glanced around with her brown eyes and felt a low level of hostility to Jag. "What's with these people? I thought Starfleet types were a lot more… I don't know. It just seems weird to feel this much hate."

Lusa snorted. "Jaina, it's not right, but it's understandable. I remember history class at Starfleet Academy on Betazed and the discussions of Wolf 359 and the Battle of Typhon Sector, not to mention the destruction of outposts along the border with the Romulan Empire. To many cultures in the Federation, the Borg are anathema to every belief and value that they hold."

Jaina shook her head. "Okay, it's understandable." She crossed her arms and muttered. "It's still not right."

The com chimed and Bones' voice came over. "Lieutenant Lusa, please report to the science lab. We got some testin' ta do."

Lusa tapped her combadge and responded. "On my way, sir." She looked down at her half-finished meal and sighed. "Why did I order hasperat today? I can never finish it."

Jacen smiled and scooped up a piece of the Bajoran burrito. "Do you mind?"

Lusa smirked. "Be my guest." And with that, she rose and trotted out of the mess hall.

Jacen opened his mouth and bit down even as Tenel Ka's gray eyes flashed. "Jacen, beware!"

The young Jedi bolted from his seat, his cheeks beet-red and his eyes watering.

Lowie picked up a piece of hasperat and sniffed it experimentally. [This is powerful enough to stop a rancor!]

The Hapan princess picked up a piece with her prosthetic hand even while Jacen ran to the replicator. She took a bite from it and shrugged. "I taste nothing wrong with it."

* * *

Mara, Han and Leia sat in ten forward, each nursing a beverage of their choice. Mara's gaze kept wandering out to the large windows at the bow. Han, meanwhile, was sipping a glass of whyren's reserve.

Leia merely sat there and glowered at the both of them. "Neither one of you can just sit here and do nothing."

Han looked up from his glass. "Actually, I can. Until the military gets off its butt and gets a plan together, there is nothing I _can _do."

Leia's mouth dropped open in shock. "Han, I never thought I'd hear you say that."

Mara shook her head. "I gotta agree with Leia. What happened to the man who shot through the Hoth Asteroid Belt and told Zsinj to kiss his Wookiee?"

Han drained the last of his reserve and placed the empty glass on the table with a _thud_. "To be honest, I'd love nothing more than to go there with Chewie and kill every single Borg drone there. Hell, from what I hear, I'd be doing them a favor." He motioned to a waiter to bring him another glass. "However, the small part of me that remembers my Imperial Navy training knows that the Borg are firmly entrenched and defeated a numerically superior force. They also have an established supply line to the Unknown Regions and Force knows how many cubes there."

Mara's eyes widened in surprise. "Han, this is a side of you I've never seen."

The former smuggler took another glass of whyren's reserve from the waiter, took a slug of it and slammed the glass onto the table. "It's a side I don't bring out too much. Bad memories usually accompany it." Both ladies felt a stirring of emotion from him and decided not to broach the subject. Han looked over at Mara. "So, how's the hot chocolate?"

The Jedi Master shrugged. "Not bad, although I'll admit to developing a taste for earl gray tea." She leaned back in her chair and sighed. "Late night fencing sessions with Johnny inevitably lead to tea drinking, and that leads to me trying it."

Leia's brown eyes sparkled. "Well, just make sure that fencing's all you do."

The former Emperor's Hand stared at Leia in shock. "You did _not _just say that."

Leia tried valiantly to keep a straight face, but she soon dissolved into giggles. Both Mara and Han soon joined her.

Leia wiped away some tears. "Well, now that you've both stopped moping, let's go down to Coruscant and get some work done."

Han smirked at his wife. "You had this all planned out, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

The princess gracefully rose from her seat, followed by Han and Mara. "I think she tricked us," Mara said.

Han glanced over at her. "You complaining?"

Mara shook her head, sending her long reddish hair swirling about. "No. As my future niece would say, just stating a fact."

* * *

Please read and review.


	10. Part Two, Chapter Three

FraserMage-Thanks for realizing that. :)

Hotaru Tomoe is from Sailor Moon.

Here we go!

**Chapter Three: Positioning for Battle **  
_Captain's log, supplemental. The _Titan _is back in Federation space and has been made flagship of Admiral William Ross and Leonard James Akaar's task forces. We'll have close to twelve hundred starships in position within twelve hours, not to mention the Klingons, Romulans and Gorn. Still, I am not confident in our ability to fight off the Borg after they conquered the Romulans._

Riker closed his log and massaged his temple. Ross and Akaar, two of the best admirals in Starfleet today were in the observation lounge, coordinating the fleet. He rose to his feet and left his ready room, entering the bridge.

Commander Vale stood up and half-shouted, "Captain on the bridge!"

Riker suppressed a smile at that and sat down in his command chair. "Anything to report?"

Vale handed him a PADD. "Admiral Ross reports that the Klingons have massed an armada at their border with the former Romulan Empire. The Gorn and Cardassians will also be sending ships."

Riker's right eyebrow arched at that. "The Cardassians? Last I heard, they only had about thirty battle ready ships."

Vale shrugged. "If we fall, there'll be nothing stopping the Borg."

Riker nodded at that. "All or nothing, Christine. All or nothing."

* * *

_Bastion_  
The warning came quickly from outposts along the border with the Unknown Regions-until they fell silent. In the bridge of the ISS _Chimaera_, Gilad Pellaeon examined the tactical situation with unblinking brown eyes. "Ready the _Soul Reaper _and the Sixth Fleet. I want Yaga Minor defended at all costs."

Captain Vana Dorja ran up to him. "Sir, message from Yaga Minor. The Borg forces there are bogged down, but we are taking casualties." She hesitated. "The _Judicator _has been destroyed."

An old curse escaped Pellaeon's lips. "I assume Brandei went down fighting?" he asked.

Vana nodded, her normally sharp and angular feature softened by the sad news.

He patted Vana on the shoulder. "Get some sleep, Captain. You've been running at full speed for nearly thirty-six hours."

She began to protest, but a single glance from the Old Man silenced her. "Yes, sir," she said, tossing him a salute before leaving the bridge.

* * *

_Yaga Minor_

"Hold them off! For Bastion and the Empire, hold them off! Let none pass the line!" Captain Lasq Brenney shouted as the deck plating under his feet heaved. His star destroyer, the ISS _Victory_, was caught in the middle of a pair of Borg cubes.

All around the planet, Borg cubes and Imperial ships dueled. TIE defenders swarmed around the cubes, using their superior maneuverability to dart in and out. Still, most of the dry-docks were floating scrap. Lasq had read a preliminary report on the Borg when Corellia fell, but he had no idea that they could be so… powerful. He had chalked up Corellia's fall to New Republic incompetence, but now he knew how superior they could be.

The eight main turbolaser batteries, four on each side of the burnt and holed command tower, fired off a broadside at the scarred cubes. The blood-red batteries bore holes into the superstructure and weapons emplacements were blown off with each hit. The Borg responded with their shield-draining tractor beams, locking onto the _Victory _with the greenish energy beams and sucking power from the only things protecting the _Victory _from destruction.

Lasq's gray eyes stung from smoke in the air and his ears hurt from the constant explosions, but he shut out the discomfort. The tactical officer shouted, "Sir, shields are near collapse."

Lasq nodded. "Fire off ion cannons, full spread."

Several turrets along the _Victory's _flank swiveled and elevated before firing off azure lightning at the cubes. Lasq stumbled over to a console and called up sensor readings. His mouth dropped in shock at the power readings from the Borg cubes. "By the Emperor, power levels are dropping!" He looked up. "All batteries, fire at will!"

Dozens of turbolaser bolts leapt from the _Victory _and struck the two cubes. The gray hulls withstood the onslaught, but only for so long. The ion bolts shorted out power systems across the cube while the turbolaser bolts ripped into the hull. After ten minutes of pounding, the two cubes were reduced to slag. The _Victory _was in very bad shape, though. Both shield towers at the top of the command tower were blown off and there were close to thirty perforations in the hull. The dagger-like bow was sheared off.

Lasq glanced at the damage reports and grimaced. "Tell all hands to abandon ship."

The subordinate nodded and placed her hand to the earpiece in her lobe. "All hands, abandon ship! I repeat, all hands abandon ship!"

Klaxons sounded as personnel made their way to the escape pods. Panels along the hull blew off, allowing the pods to detach and speed off from the doomed warship.

Lasq was the last on board. He sat at the com station powered up the transmitters. "This is Captain Lasq Brenney of the ISS _Victory_. Borg cubes are vulnerable to ion cannon bolts. I repeat; Borg cubes are vulnerable to ion can-" Lasq tumbled out of his chair as a cube locked onto his ship and fired several cutting beams. The first one cut off the command tower, letting the rectangular box float off. The rest carved into the battered hull, slicing the ship into jagged bits.

The cube targeted a lone _Carrack_-class cruiser with photon torpedoes, battering down the shields with but a few hits. The 350-meter long ship fired off maneuvering thrusters, trying to dodge the tractor beams while letting loose with ion cannon bolts. Several struck the cube's hull, shorting out systems and weapons. Unfortunately, the cruiser's luck ran out. A cutting beam sliced through the main bridge in the bow, leaving the ship unable to steer. Before anyone could regain control, drones began transporting aboard the ship. The crew had absolutely no experience whatsoever with transporter technology and was quickly assimilated.

Fifteen minutes later, the _Carrack _cruiser slowly turned on its axis and formed up with the cube. Green circuitry began sprouting on the yellowish hull.

* * *

_Coruscant_  
Admiral Ackbar reviewed reports from long-range scouts near the Empire. His eyes swiveled and noted the advancing positions of the cubes on the holographic map floating in front of him. Wedge, Garm Bel Iblis, A'baht and Traest Kre'fey stood by him.

"They're bogged down at Yaga Minor, but several cubes are near Bastion," Iblis remarked.

A'baht's whiskers twitched. "How come they're holding Yaga Minor? What do they know that we don't?"

An aide ran up to Ackbar, saluted and gave him a datapad. The Mon Cal's eyes, already bulbous, seemed to bug out even more. The other four senior officers noted Ackbar's mood shift. "Problem?" Kre'fey asked.

Ackbar's left eye swiveled over to regard him. "Approximately two hundred fifty ships have left the Corellian System and are heading straight for Coruscant. They'll be here within six hours."

A'baht growled. "And how many of those ships are former members of the Fifth Fleet?"

Wedge placed a hand on his shoulder. "Those people onboard are dead, Etahn. We'll just be killing the thing that took them over."

The Dornean's mottled skin flushed. "I'll be getting the _Endurance _ready." And with that, he stalked off.

Ackbar read further down. "Hmm, it also says that a transmission from the star destroyer ISS _Victory _was intercepted. It was something about ion cannons and the Borg."

Kre'fey stroked his chin in thought. "Wait, the Borg are cybernetic beings, right?"

Wedge nodded. "Yeah…" He abruptly slapped his forehead with the palm of his hand. "Oh, Wes is gonna have a field day with this one."

Kre'fey smirked, then looked over at Ackbar. "What of the _Enterprise _and those three _Defiant_-class ships?"

The Mon Cal admiral hesitated. "I'll talk with Picard and Janeway. They know the Borg better than anybody."

Wedge and Kre'fey nodded. "Time to get to the _Ralroost_," Kre'fey said, referring to his personal flagship. "May the Force be with you," the Bothan said before hurrying off.

* * *

_Corellia_  
The _Defiant _exited warp and sped through the Corellian System. Lieutenant Tenmei steered the ship around a maze of Borg ships and space stations. "I think they've been busy," she remarked.

Shar looked up and over from his science station. "They have been. Corellia's atmosphere has worsened. Selonia, Drall, Talus and Tralus aren't much better either."

Sisko let out a growl, then slapped his combadge. "Sisko to transporter room. How's it going down there?"

Lusa finished snapping an armband around Taran'atar's right forearm. "The nanoprobe antivenin is ready, sir." She looked over everyone. Taran'atar, Commander Data, Hox and his squad of MACOs, Jag, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Jaina, Zekk, Lowie, Kyle and Luke all stood in the room. She had to admit, it was slightly crowded. "All right. If you get hit by assimilation tubules, press the green button on-Jaina!"

The young woman looked up from examining the armband. "Sorry!" she said.

Lusa glared at her with her chestnut eyes. "As I was saying, hit the green button within a minute of being hit by them. And be careful, okay? There's only enough for two infections."

Everyone nodded and donned gas masks. Lusa also hefted a TR-116 rifle and her lightsaber.

Before anyone could go to the transporter platform, Taran'atar hefted his axe and spoke. "As of this moment, we are all dead."

One of the MACOs shouted., "Get on with it!"

The Jem'Hadar rolled his eyes and sighed. "We go into victory to reclaim our lives." He raised his weapon high and shouted. "Victory is life!"

Jacen shook his head. "Is he always that serious?"

Richardson leaned in and, with barely contained laughter, responded. "This is one of his better days. You should've seen him when Admiral Sisko taught him baseball."

* * *

_Five minutes later_

The last of the team materialized on Corellia's surface. Jaina let out a gasp at the brown haze and dead foliage all around. "Dad took me to that park," she said, pointing to a grove of leafless trees.

Zekk placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll get it back, Jaina. They can't stop us."

Jaina tried to smile at that, but the malaise of death in the air clung to her. She closed her eyes and shook her head, trying to clear it.

Hox held up a tricorder and scanned the area. "There's a concentration of drones moving to our position." He looked over at Luke. "Ah, what do you intend to do, anyway?"

Luke smiled behind his gas mask. "I intend to stop them, Hox." His blue eyes scanned the area. The group was in a clearing. Ahead lay a few groves of trees while large rocks and a small building were behind.

"I think we should make a tactical withdrawal," Kyle observed.

Hox nodded. "That building 50 meters aft hasn't been affected by Borg technology. I say it's our best bet." He motioned to his squad of nine and Taran'atar. "Taran'atar, Richardson, Jackson and Weilo, you and I will take point. Jedi cluster in the middle and the rest take the back."

Tenel Ka spoke up. "Actually, that would not be wise to have us in the middle. We can use our lightsabers to deflect disruptor bolts and telekinetically push the Borg back."

Hox's tricorder began beeping. The Suliban checked it and swore. "We've got about thirty drones headed our way." His eyes glanced up at Luke. "Well?"

"It's a good plan," the Jedi master said. Suddenly, Luke ignited his lightsaber and raised it, deflecting a silvery disruptor bolt that was aimed at his head.

Richardson swore. "They're here!" He then knelt, aimed his rifle and fired off a round. The small slug struck a drone in the chest and blew a hole clean through. The familiar _snap-hiss_ of activating lightsabers was heard as Kyle, Tenel Ka, Jacen, Jaina, Lowie and Lusa readied their weapons.

Several Borg stepped forward.

Jaina noted that both of their arms had been replaced by prosthetics. "I've got a-"

Lusa interrupted her. "Don't say it, Jaina."

The drones raised their arms and bright-red plasma blades emanated from their arms. Zekk's mouth dropped open in shock. "Are they allowed to do that?"

Richardson shrugged before firing off another round. One of the drones raised his lightsaber, but was too slow, getting a transuranic slug in the chest. He fired again, sending several slugs into another group of drones and cutting them down. "Now that's adaptation," Richardson quipped.

A pack of drones surrounded Luke. The Jedi Master's cape fluttered as he turned and regarded them. "You don't wish to fight me," he said, waving his hand at them.

The drones paused for a moment-but only a moment. Two drones moved in from the front and thrust their plasma blades at Luke. He dodged two of them, parried another with his green blade and telekinetically shoved the final blade away.

A drone swung its blades at Luke, but with a deft flick of his wrist, he destroyed one of the emitters and blocked the other blade. He let the Force flow through him and pushed the drone back, disengaging and ducking a swing from a drone behind. He kicked the drone behind him, sending it tumbling back while skewering the one in front.

Jag stood next to Hox, his breathing labored and his green eyes wide. "You won't take me back. You won't take me back! I don't want the voices anymore!" he shouted, screwing his hands over his helmet.

Hox turned and saw a drone approach the young man. "Get down!" he shouted. Jag dove out of the way as the Suliban sergeant skewered the drone with a blast from his TR-116 rifle. His slit eyes looked around as he took everything in.

The MACOs had taken position near a group of rocks and were using them for cover. Taran'atar was using his battle axe to liberate Borg limbs from their sockets. Unfortunately, he already had several disruptor burns in his torso. The Jedi were scattered in groups or were alone, but they seemed to be holding their own. He tapped his combadge and spoke. "Everyone, fall back to the cabin!" He shot another drone before grabbing Jag by the arm and leading him to his squad.

* * *

_Coruscant_  
Anakin ran down the corridors of the _Enterprise _to transporter room three. A few minutes ago Mom contacted him and told him to beam over to the _Falcon_. "I want you on the _Falcon_," she said.

And so Anakin ran down the corridor. The cubes would be at Coruscant within the hour. Their approach actually bypassed the other planets in the system, coming from the 'south'.

So intent he was on getting to his destination, the young man didn't even notice the young woman in front of him.

"Oh!" she cried.

Anakin tried putting the brakes on, but he failed miserably, skidding on the deck plating.

The woman started falling to the ground, but she never made it. Her violet eyes widened in surprise when she _didn't_ feel her head hit the deck plating. "Ah, why don't I have a concussion?"

Anakin smiled faintly at that. "It's because your head never hit the deck." He slowly raised her back to a standing position through the Force. "Sorry about that," he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

The young woman waved him off. "It's okay. I was off in another galaxy." She smiled and extended her hand. "My name's Hotaru Tomoe."

Anakin wiped his hand on his pant leg before grabbing her dainty hand. "I'm Anakin Solo." He noted the blue shirt underneath her jacket and the two solid pips on her collar. "Are you in science?"

Hotaru nodded. "Yeah. I'm friends with Lusa." Her dainty face scrunched with an expression of concern. "I hope she's all right."

Anakin half-closed his blue eyes and reached out with the Force, tracking the life of his friend. "She is alive, but in distress." He sighed. "I wish there was something I could do for her."

Hotaru patted on the shoulder. "We do what we can, Anakin." She gasped. "Oh, I've got to get to my station!" She dashed off, shouting, "goodbye!" at him.

Anakin waved before turning back and hurrying to the transporter room. A few moments later, he materialized on the _Falcon_. Chewie stood at the transporter console of the freighter. "Where do I go?" he asked the Wookiee, looking up at him.

Chewie bared his fangs and roared. [You shall man the dorsal ventral turret, Anakin. Go and bring death to the drones.]

Anakin frowned at that. "I don't want to kill them, but I will if I must."

* * *

The cubes approached Coruscant even as the New Republic forces and the _Enterprise's _task force readied itself. The _Enterprise _itself was out in front, flanked on starboard and port sides by one _Defiant_-class cruiser each. The third _Defiant_-class flew on 200 meters in front and to port. The _Falcon _and a _Delta Flyer_-class shuttle were nearby.

On the _Delta Flyer_, Admiral Janeway and Annika Hansen took up their positions. Janeway glanced up and out the main viewport. "Didn't we just leave this party?" she quipped.

The pilot, Lieutenant Commander Thomas Eugene Paris, looked down at a photo of his wife B'Elanna and their daughter Miral. "I just wish they'd stop inviting us," he responded. He glanced over at the _Falcon _and let a 'hmm' escape his lips. "I wonder how she'd do in a race…"

* * *

On the _Enterprise_, Tirsek looked up from her console. "Captain, the Borg are hailing us."

Picard, who was standing and talking with La Forge, tugged down on his uniform before turning to the screen. "Put it through," he growled.

A voice came through the speakers of all ships in the area. It sounded like trillions of people speaking at once, all with no emotion or soul left. _"__**Citizens of the New Republic, we are the Borg."**_**  
**

* * *

Wedge adjusted his right glove with his left. "Keep talking while we reload." The general had opted to lead Rogue Squadron into battle. Eleven X-wings flew in formation with him.

"Any quips, Wes?" Corran asked.

Wes' voice came over the com, sounding quite sober. "None for this occasion, Nine. Let's just get the job done and go home."

* * *

_**"Life as you know it has ended."

* * *

**_A'baht's eyes looked over the tactical overview on the _Endurance's _main viewscreen. His mouth went dry as the tactical computer identified several ships formerly under his command. "The _Kenobi_… the _Invincible_… the _Bria_…" His eyes narrowed. "Arm all batteries and stand by to fire. Our comrades shall be avenged."

* * *

_**"Your biological and technological distinctiveness will be added to our own."

* * *

**_Han gripped the _Falcon's _controls and flipped a few switches. "They do like the sound of their own voice." He looked over and saw Leia. He skin was a bit paler than usual and her mouth was moving. "Sweetheart, you okay?"

She suddenly sat up straight and swallowed. "All these minds cry out, Han."

Behind her, Chewie growled. [They shall be avenged, honor sister.]

Han shrugged and contacted the two people manning the gun turrets. "Anakin, Mara, you two all set?"

Mara touched her hand to the radio set at her ears as she sat in the dorsal gun turret. "Nice work on the guns, Han. Did you supercharge them?"

Han smiled at that. "It was nothing, Mara." A growl from Chewie got his attention. "What? Scotty was a big help with the retrofit!"

Anakin's voice then came through. "All set here, Dad."

Han smiled. "Okay, son."

* * *

_**"Resistance is futile."

* * *

**_Picard flashed back to System J-25, Wolf 359, the Neutral Zone and Typhon Sector. "That will be the day." He glanced to port and Tirsek. "Lieutenant Commander, get firing solutions for all cubes. When they're in range, fire at will."

The Andorian's antennae shot up and she flashed a feral grin "Aye, captain."

* * *

_**"You will be assimilated."

* * *

**_Mara targeted the lead cube and scowled. "Never," she said before squeezing off a round. The laser bolts dissipated long before they reached the lead cubes, but it still felt good.

Ackbar's voice came through the speakers. "This is Admiral Ackbar. Starfleet task force, break off and head in. Task Force One and Two, break off and head for starboard. Three and Four, break for port."

The ships of the New Republic Navy broke formation and began maneuvering while the Borg cubes advanced. The slate-gray ships showed no outward sign of preparation, but looks were deceiving.

The _Headquarters Frigate _led the charge even as starfighters darted about. As soon as the lead ships reached firing range, Ackbar settled back and spoke.

"All ships, fire at will!"

* * *

_The edge of the Neutral Zone, twenty minutes earlier._  
Martok, son of Urthog, studied the movements of his fleet, Starfleet and the honorless Borg. A three-dimensional image of local space hovered above his desk, showing the locations of the fleets. Starfleet had lined itself up along the border of the late, 'lamented' Romulan Empire. The only thing Martok lamented was that he was not the one to plant the flag of the Klingon Empire onto the roof of the senate building in the capital.

The Klingon Defense Force had spread itself along their border with some overlapping with Starfleet where their borders met. Fifty Ferengi _D'Kora-_class cruisers were clustered near the far end of Federation territory under the command of Eliminator Leck. This particular Ferengi had no love for latinum or other material goods, making him the second Ferengi that Martok actually could tolerate.

The Cardassian ships under the command of Gul Macet were pitiable, but Martok had to respect them for sending something. And the Romulans… Martok felt a totally alien feeling about Tomalak and the remnants of the Romulan Imperial Navy-respect. Could Romulans achieve _Sto-Vo-Kor?_

A chime sounded and the captain's voice came through. "Chancellor, we are being hailed by the _Titan_. It's a conference call."

Martok nodded. "I'll be in the bridge in a moment." The warrior rose from his chair and walked over to the door separating his office from the bridge. Martok sat in the throne-like command chair of the IKS _Sword of Kahless _and spoke. "On screen."

The main viewer showed an image of Admiral Ross, Consular Tomalak, Eliminator Leck, Gul Macet, Rear Admiral Sslaag of the Gorn Hegemony, Bishop Krei of the Holy Order of the Kinshaya and Commander Theskell of the Tholian Territorial Annex. Martok took a moment to marvel at the fact that most of the major powers were working together, but only a moment.

"Well, the Borg are making their move," Ross said. "Cubes are lining up along the border. We've already had reports from neutral planets inside the Zone about strange ships in the sky. Then they go silent."

Leck bared his fangs. "There's no profit in the Borg's actions. Even I can see that." He shifted a bit in his seat. "So, what's the plan?"

Tomalak shrugged. "We kill them, Leck. Or at least we take as many of them with us as we can."

Martok let out a bark of laughter at that. "Tomalak, I could get to like you!"

The stern Romulan cracked a smile, albeit a small one.

Krej's wings unfurled, showing off the tattoos inscribed. "Aya, these demons shall fall before us. We have righteousness on our side!"

A com officer spoke up. "Chancellor, Borg cubes are on approach and are… doing their speech."

Sslaag bared her fangs. [Must we listen to this drivel? While they talk, we could be shooting them!]

Ross nodded. "I agree, Sslaag." he looked off screen and spoke. "Have the _Cephiro _and _Belldandy _take flanking positions along the _Titan _and have Task Forces Seven through Ten ready around Outpost Two. That's the closest one to Romulus and Remus." He turned back to the screen, his green eyes losing focus for a moment. "May the Force be with you all."

Martok smiled. He stood up, and the old warrior thumped his chest in the traditional Klingon salute. _"Qapla', Ross."_

The admiral touched his fist to his chest before signing off.

The tactical officer looked over. "Orders, sir?"

Martok snarled at him. "You miserable _petaQ._ Your orders are to shoot the Borg and bring honor and glory to the Klingon Empire!" Martok turned back to the main viewscreen and settled back in his chair. The time for talk was over. The time for battle had come. And for a Klingon, that time was all that mattered.

* * *

Please read and review.


	11. Part two, Chapter Four

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Four: To the Last**  
_Corellia_  
Tenel Ka thrust with her turquoise-colored lightsaber at the advancing drone. "You… do not… want to do this!" she said, the transparent aluminum plate of her gas mask fogging up a bit even as the Borg drone parried her blade. She spared a single glance at the battlefield.

She and Jacen were at the extreme left of the small clearing, with the Jedi arranged in a shrinking semi-circle. The MACOs were pouring explosive slugs into the drones, but for every one they killed, two more took their place.

Jacen thrust his green blade at an assimilated Selonian. "Ah, wanna hear a joke?" he quipped while swinging overhead with his blade.

The drone blocked with the lightsaber from its right arm while thrusting with its left at Jacen's stomach. The young Jedi disengaged and parried the incoming plasma blade away. "This isn't good!" he yelled.

Tenel Ka ducked a horizontal slice and stepped forward into the drone's guard. The Hapan princess then deactivated her lightsaber and kicked the drone right in the head, snapping its neck. Tenel Ka then pulled a knife from her belt with her prosthetic hand and threw it at the drone attacking Jacen.

The blade embedded itself in the Borg's back. The drone slid to the ground, servos whining.

Tenel Ka let out a sigh of relief, but her danger sense flared. "Jacen, watch out!" she shouted.

Jacen's head darted about, not seeing the drone emerge from seemingly nowhere. The drone raised its right arm and assimilation tubules shot out of its prosthetic. Before he could do anything, they pierced his skin and injected him with Borg nanoprobes.

A white-hot anger flashed through Tenel Ka's soul. "Get away from him!" she screamed, shoving the drone away from Jacen with a telekinetic push. She then ran over to him, mind racing. "You will be all right, Jacen. You will be all right."

A dozen meters away, Jaina let out a scream, dropped to her knees and clutched her head. Tenel Ka knelt and grabbed Jacen's left arm. Blue veins were already snaking their way across his skin and he was shivering badly. She pressed the button on his armband, releasing a flood of nanoprobe antivenin into Jacen's bloodstream.

The change was almost immediate as Jacen stopped shaking and the veins faded. "Thanks," he murmured. Several drones advanced on Tenel Ka and Jacen, but were cut down by MACO phaser fire.

"Watch your six!" Hox shouted at them.

Near the center of the semi-circle, Luke and Kyle were nearly unstoppable. Luke's emerald blade was a blur as he deflected disruptor bolt after disruptor bolt. He closed in on a half-dozen drones, batting away their firepower before closing in and slashing at them with his lightsaber. The drones switched from disruptors to lightsabers almost instantly, but the first two were too slow and were cut down by the Jedi Master.

The remaining four were able to block his next assault, he quickly batted away one of the drone's blades and stabbed him in the chest. His danger sense flared, causing him to duck a horizontal slash at head level and roll away from another's attack. The Jedi Master quickly got back to his feet and began parrying a series of thrusts from the drone, backing up in order to lure it away from its comrades. As soon as it was a few steps away from the last two, he parried away one of the blades and then decapitated the drone with a single swipe.

Kyle's stormtrooper rifle was close to overheating as he poured blaster bolts into the advancing drones. "They're adapting to my weapons!" he shouted. He holstered the glowing rifle and pulled out his rail detonator. "Adapt to this," he snarled, firing off an explosive round right into the middle of a pack of drones. It detonated right in their midst, ripping the black-suited bodies apart and sending metallic shrapnel and bits of flesh flying.

Kyle turned his hazel eyes to his old friend and teacher. "Luke, what the hell are we doing here? There's no point!"

Luke parried away another thrust and stabbed at the last drone. "I don't know myself, Kyle. There is something here, some purpose to it."

The drone backed away from Luke's thrust and retracted the right blade, letting loose with a disruptor bolt. The silvery bolt grazed Luke's arm-right below his armband. He grunted with pain before skewering the drone.

* * *

_Coruscant_  
The _Enterprise's _main impulse engines fired, sending the _Sovereign_-class cruiser hurtling along. The turbolift door on the bridge suddenly opened, and the last thing Picard expected to see stepped out.

Spock emerged from the alcove, decked out in a modern Starfleet uniform. "Captain Picard, after having reviewed my service record, I find that I never formally tendered my resignation."

Picard regarded him, right eyebrow arched. "A mistake?"

Spock shook his head slightly. "An omission."

Picard let a smile cross his face as he motioned to the seat next to him. "Commander Data is on assignment with the _Defiant_, Captain Spock."

The elder Vulcan nodded and sat next to Picard.

"Well, there goes the last chance of the Borg," Tirsek remarked. "Firing solutions ready, firing."

The _Enterprise's _dorsal saucer phaser banks fired a half-dozen beams at the Borg, striking the flat gray surfaces of multiple cubes and slicing deeply into them. While she did that, the _Defiant-_class heavy escorts let loose with volleys of pulse phaser blasts and quantum torpedo barrages.

The comparatively awkward cubes fired off energy-draining tractor beams, cutting beams and barrages of photon torpedoes while the Starfleet ships circled the edge of the Borg armada.

While the _Enterprise _and the _Defiant _'wolf pack' distracted the cubes, a swarm of New Republic starfighters flew in. "All wings, report in. Red wing, standing by," Wedge reported.

"Gray wing, standing by."

"Blue wing, standing by."

"Green wing, standing by."

Wedge checked his weapons and status of his shields. "Watch out for flak bursts and get our K-wings and B-wings into the targets."

The cubes began firing off multiple rockets and torpedoes. A hundred kilometers out, the shells of the rockets split apart, allowing dozens of smaller rockets to emerge like deadly seeds. Fifty New Republic starfighters exploded within the first few moments of the battle.

Wedge sent his X-wing into a series of sharp twists and dives, all the while keeping his brown eyes on the target in front of him. He, Tycho, Wes and Hobbie were escorting a squadron of K-wings in for a strafing run. The space around them was already becoming thick with ion cannon bolts and Borg flak bursts.

"We'll be in range in thirty seconds," Tycho said over the com.

Wedge nodded, but noticed something odd on the surfaces of the closest Borg cubes. He contacted the _Enterprise_. "_Enterprise_, this is General Antilles. I am observing unusual activity on the surface of the cubes. Several… hatches are opening. Please confirm."

* * *

The bridge of the _Sovereign_-class starship shuddered gently as it took fire. Spock checked his monitor. "Confirmed, General. Purpose is unknown at this time."

Tirsek's eyes suddenly widened. "Captain, tell the fighters to break off."

Spock looked up and over at the Andorian with his cool green eyes. "Reason, Lieutenant Commander?"

Tirsek pursed her lips and her antennae drooped. "The Borg have just adapted to starfighters."

* * *

Hundreds of small orbs, each twelve meters in diameter, shot from the hatches on the Borg cubes. Within seconds, large clouds of spheres surrounded the cubes.

Wedge growled and began shouting orders. "All wings, hold formation and fall back. We don't know what these things are capable of." He targeted the closest sphere and fired off a burst from his quad lasers.

The sphere's shields flickered a bit as it absorbed the lasers. Within seconds, several whitish cutting beams shot out from recessed emitters and struck Wedge's X-wing. He snarled and pushed forward on the control stick, sending the snub nose of his fighter down. After a few seconds he pulled back on it, 'leveling' it out and allowing a perfect shot at the belly of the sphere-until several more cutting beams lanced out and nearly hit him.

Wes' voice came over the com. "Ah, do these things have blind spots? I've been circling them and can't find any."

Tycho's voice, calm as ever, responded. "Borg cubes don't have aft sections or port and starboard designations. They're just big cubes."

Wedge ignored the chatter and squeezed the trigger, firing off a sustained barrage at a sphere, breaching its shields after about a minute and a half of continuous fire and dodging. The blood-red bolts shredded the outer armor before ripping the entire superstructure apart in a fireball.

By now, the main New Republic fleet had moved to within slugging distance with the Borg armada. Ion cannon turrets swiveled around and lined themselves up before firing off the azure lightning. The bolts hit the surface of the Borg cubes, shorting out shield emitters, weapon systems and generally playing havoc with the cybernetic systems of the Collective.

For their part, the Borg unleashed energy-draining tractor beams and photon torpedoes. One unlucky Nebulon-B frigate was caught in a crossfire from two cubes and lost its shields within seconds. A single cutting beam shot out and sliced right through the engineering section. Several fuel tanks exploded, ripping through aft compartments and destroying the entire engineering section. The resulting shockwave destroyed the forward command section and sent it hurtling along into oblivion.

Ackbar's bulbous eyes kept track of the battle. "Send reinforcements to sector seven. The _Reliance _and _Battle of Yavin _are taking heavy-" He paused when the status indicators for both MC-120 cruisers went red. The Mon Cal's mouth formed an approximation of a frown. "Send reinforcements to sector seven."

* * *

The _Millennium Falcon _weaved through the Borg cubes, quad lasers sending out a steady stream of plasma bolts. Mara thumped her control stick in exasperation. "This is useless, Han! We're doing nothing here."

Han touched his headset with one hand while sending his beloved freighter into a twisting dive. "We're distracting them, red. That counts for something."

The _Falcon _shuddered and bucked as a half-dozen spheres flew in from all directions. [This is new,] Chewie remarked.

Leia checked the sensors and sighed. "We're surrounded. Any ideas, flyboy?"

Han smirked and flipped a few switches on the control board. "Just a few things I 'borrowed' from Starfleet, honey."

Two hatches opened up on the forward prongs of the _Falcon _and two small phaser cannons popped out, causing Leia's eyebrow to arch. "And how long were you planning on waiting before you told me about those?"

The former smuggler shrugged and targeted the 'underside' of a Borg cube. "Well, the _Falcon's _my baby, Leia. And I do know how much you don't like me talking shop."

The two phasers traced a line across the Borg's hull, causing little damage but definitely getting its attention. An energy-draining tractor beam lanced out and tracked the YT-1300 freighter, attempting to capture it. Han smirked and sent his beloved ship into a series of dives and sharp turns, evading the bright-green energy field. "Learn a thing or two from border patrol, you amateurs!"

* * *

_The Neutral Zone_  
The _Titan _swerved and bobbed, taking fire but also giving as much as she got. The _Luna_-class ship, along with the _Mizuno _and _Kino_, targeted a cube and fired multiple phaser blasts. The reddish-orange beams sliced through the Borg's shields as their frequencies and modulations changed, preventing the Borg from adapting and blocking them. The _Mizuno's _dorsal torpedo launchers spat out numerous quantum torpedoes that targeted the holes in the Borg's grayish armor plating and exploded inside the hull itself, completely destabilizing the hull and ripping the ship apart from the inside.

On the _Titan's _bridge, Admiral Ross and Fleet Admiral Akaar stood in the ship's observation lounge just aft of the bridge and examined the battle along the border. "Thank god for _Voyager_," Ross mumbled as he looked over reports from the front.

* * *

On the Klingon front, the Klingons had thrown themselves into the battle. A _K'Tinga_-class heavy cruiser, nearly a century old and with both wings aflame from plasma leaks, crashed into the hull of a Borg cube, dropping the shields in that section and producing a charred hole in the armor plating.

Three _Vor'Cha_-class attack cruisers closed in and poured heavy disruptor fire into the gap, boring a large hole in the superstructure. A tractor beam from an undamaged section locked onto one of the cruisers, enveloping it in a green sphere of energy. Within moments, the IKS _Tos'Fal _lost its forward shields. A single photon torpedo hit the forward command pod, penetrating the armor and destroying the oblong structure.

While it fell back, the other two _Vor'Cha_-classes turned to starboard and sped off, weapons firing. The greenish disruptor bolts damaged the Borg's hull, blowing holes in the grayish hull and sending out large chunks. Quantum torpedoes found their mark and one more cube was turned into space debris

Martok slammed his gauntleted right hand onto his armrest. "Reinforce the fleet near Narendra! Our forces are taking a pounding there!"

The com officer glanced over at the irate chancellor. "Chancellor, Consular Tomalak is contacting us."

Martok growled. "Put him through."

The main viewscreen changed from a three-dimensional image of the battle to a headshot of Tomalak. A grim smile crossed Tomalak's admittedly regal features. There was a puff of smoke here or there, but otherwise all appeared calm. "How goes it, Chancellor?" he asked smugly.

Martok's good right eye twitched. "We're holding, but just barely." He smiled. "It is a good day to die, and a good day to drag these _petaQs _down with us."

Tomalak nodded. "With your permission, I'd like to send some of my ships to reinforce Narendra."

Martok's mouth dropped open in shock, but the corners soon twisted into a smile. He barked out a laugh. "Tomalak, you shall command a ship in the Black Fleet of _Sto-Vo-Kor_!"

Tomalak paused. "I believe that's a good thing…" He closed his eyes, shook his head and terminated the link.

A half-dozen _Meret_-class incursion cruisers broke from the Romulan group, turned to starboard and moved off. Their nacelles flashed, and each shot forth at warp 7.

* * *

_The Narendra System_

The IKS _Gorkon_ shuddered under the impact of a dozen Borg disruptor blasts. Klag, son of M'Raq, gripped his command chair's armrests. "Keep firing!" he shouted over the din. He turned to his right and bared his fangs at his first officer. "It looks like today _is_ a good day to die!"

Commander Laneth barked a laugh. "It is _always_ a good day to die!" He turned his head to the gunnery stations lining the starboard bulkhead. "Borg cubes at 215 mark 34 are damaged. Let loose with transphasics and disruptor blasts at their weakened hull sections!" He suddenly glanced down at a small screen embedded in his chair's armrest. "Captain, Romulan warbirds entering the system and forming up with Toq's forces!"

Klag let loose with a laugh. "Send them my thanks." He glanced over the situation monitor and nodded. "Have them reinforce near the Oort Cloud. If we hold them off there, we can drive them back out of our territory!"

The _Meret-_class warbirds dropped out of warp near the edge of the infamous system, sight of an attack almost forty years ago. Now the Romulans came as allies, their disruptors tearing into Borg shields even as Borg tractor beams swept out in attempts to ensnare them and strip them of their shields.

_K'vort -_class cruisers fell in line with them, blunting the Borg advance, albeit temporarily. Two Romulan warships veered off under a withering assault from a cube, one of them splitting open and venting atmosphere-and bodies.

* * *

_Corellia_  
Lusa's lightsaber spun around, sending back a flurry silvery Borg disruptor bolts. Her lightsaber hummed and screeched as it cut through the air, leaving an afterimage to anyone who glanced at the blade.

Next to her, Commander Data's TR-116 rifle targeted the advancing drones and blew neat holes into their chests, sending out small bits of shrapnel with each impact. "We should retreat," he said.

Lusa shrugged. "It's Master Skywalker's call, sir. He's down here for something, but-" She suddenly upholstered a type-two phaser pistol, aimed it and fired, killing a drone that was advancing on Zekk from behind. "He's after something here. And what it is, I don't know."

Zekk glanced over at the Chironian science officer and threw her a salute before turning back to the other half-dozen drones around him and Jaina. "How many is this?" he shouted.

Jaina turned her brown eyes to him. "I lost count. You think they'd give up by now."

A blur to her left attracted her attention. It quickly resolved itself into Taran'atar, wrestling with an assimilated Wookiee. "The Borg understand warfare better than I thought, young Jaina. They know the sacrifice of a few is nothing if the goal is achieved." He pushed the furry drone off, pulled out his disruptor pistol and fired a half-dozen rounds at the huge, gangly drone. The whitish polaron bolts hit the Borg's shields and, after a few rounds, penetrated and ripped through the armor beneath. Taran'atar nodded before hefting his battle ax once more and plunging into the fray.

In the back, Jag knelt behind a rock next to Hox. The former drone suddenly grabbed Hox's arm. "Let me help! I can be useful!" he half-shouted, his eyes wide.

The Suliban's eyes narrowed. "And I should trust you why?"

Jag's head suddenly darted to the right. "Look out!" he shouted.

Hox turned and, in one smooth motion, brought up his TR-116 rifle and shot a drone just before the drone killed him. The drone fell back, sparks shooting from the holes bore into it. Hox's lipless mouth narrowed even more. He then unholstered a phaser pistol and placed it in Jag's trembling hands. "This has an IFF transponder, kid. If you aim for any of my men or the Jedi, then this pistol doesn't work." He grabbed Jag by the shoulder and brought him gas mask-to-gas mask. "And if you do that, I will kill you myself. Get it?"

Jag nodded. "Got it, sir."

"Good."

Near the center of the semi-circle, Luke and Kyle stood together, back to back and lightsabers held out. A pack of drones attacked Kyle, lightsabers thrusting from all directions and humming. He parried the first few stabs, getting inside the guard of one and skewering it on the end of his plasma blade. The grizzled Jedi Master then turned to the others, but his danger sense flared.

He spared a glance over at Luke and saw him telekinetically pushing one drone away while dueling with three others simultaneously. His green plasma blade was a neon blur as he thrust, parried and swung faster than even Kyle could keep track of.

One of the drones stepped in front of Luke, getting itself skewered on the plasma blade. Before Luke could react, one of the other drones stepped around and extended its prosthetic-replaced right arm nanoprobe injection tubules snaking out. Luke pushed it away-but the tubules writhed and snaked out even further, piercing Luke's skin just below his right ear.

The Jedi Master let out a bloodcurdling scream as the nanoprobes raced through his bloodstream. His ice-blue eyes widened as his heart raced. He half-closed his eyes and held out his hand, telekinetically shoving the other drones away from him while reaching for the armband with the other. He pressed the green button-but the unit sparked and shuddered before the indicator lights died.

Lusa looked over and pulled out her tricorder. With one deft motion, she activated it and scanned the Jedi Master. Her blood turned ice-cold as she read the analysis. "The antivenin injectors have been fused." Her face took on a look of stark horror before she dropped the tricorder and her lightsaber and grabbed the sides of her head.

A scream shot from her, Tenel Ka, Jacen, Jaina, Zekk, Lowie and Kyle at about the same time that the first implant sprouted from Luke's skin…

* * *

Please read and review.


	12. Part Two, Chapter Five

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Takeover**  
_Ten Minutes Earlier at the Coruscant Battle Zone_  
Raynar looked around the room he and his friends stood in, not entirely sure what was going on. He, Tahiri, Sannah and Tionne stood in the Skywalker's Coruscant apartment in a circle. "So, why are we here?" Raynar asked while running his fingers through his spiky blond hair.

Tionne pointed to the ceiling-and the battle being fought above. "They need our help, Raynar. The Borg's hive mind enables them to work in total harmony with one another. Jedi battle meditation can help our side in the fight."

The four linked hands and minds. Tionne closed her silvery eyes and tilted her head up. "Reach out and lend them a hand. Bridge the gap between their minds!"

Tahiri nodded. "It's the least we can do, Raynar. Even though there's so much more…" She trailed off and glanced to the floor, her eyes half-closing.

Sannah's grip tightened. "He'll be all right, Tahiri. Anakin's too stubborn to let the Borg do anything to him."

Tahiri grinned at the Melodie. "Thanks!" she said before her mouth straightened and her brows furrowed. "Let's do this."

Raynar squelched a feeling of worry over Lusa and closed his eyes, reaching out to the space battle above. He felt bravery, anger, fear and death. His heartbeat increased and his palms sweated, but he concentrated on the disparate minds and on letting them meet each other. _Work together. Fight together. Live together.

* * *

_Kyp sent his X-wing into a spiraling climb, throwing off the aim of the Borg sphere and allowing him to line up a shot of his own at the starfighter. He triggered the quad lasers and blew several chunks of the grayish hull off, reducing the sphere to a crescent shape. He contacted the three members of his flight. "Ganner, Miko, Wurth, form up in diamond formation. "There's an assimilated _Sacheen_-class near one of the Golan Arms stations, and I think we can do some damage."

The voices of the three Jedi Knights, all once apprentices to him, came over.

_"On it, Master."_

_"They won't know what hit them."_

_"My dazzling good looks will blind their sensors."_

Kyp stifled a chuckle at the last one as three X-wings formed up behind him. Wurth and Ganner took their places on port and starboard respectively while Miko hung back on his six. The four X-wings moved as one, slicing through Borg sphere squadrons and taking a few of them out along the way.

After a few minutes of dogfight, they finally came upon the _Sacheen_-or what had become of it. Green armor plating and pulsing conduits covered the once-clean lines of the 375-meter long escort cruiser. Two tractor beams were coming from the bow and had drained off a portion of the platform's shields. Turbolaser bolts were hammering the _Sacheen_, but its shields were holding-even as they turned from white to yellow with every impact of the blood-red plasma bolts.

Kyp flipped a switch on his flight stick and readied the X-wings' proton torpedoes. _Aim for the tractor beam emitter,_ he said through the Force. He waited until he was within five kilometers before thumbing the trigger, firing the torpedoes.

Two sapphire orbs shot from the underside of his X-wing, followed by six more. They hit the bow of the cruiser, burrowing through and exploding _inside_ the armor plating, warping the bow before chunks of it blew off in fiery conflagrations.

The Golan Arms locked a dozen ion cannons onto the _Sacheen _and fired, followed by a volley of proton torpedoes. The bow subsequently disintegrated into a metallic mist.

* * *

Near the fore of the Borg armada, the _Falcon _weaved and bobbed, drawing fire while taking out weapons and tractor beam emitters with pinpoint precision. Leia glanced out the main viewport-and five seconds later, she slumped back in her chair and her brown eyes rolled into the back of her head. "No, no…NONONONONO!" she suddenly screamed, grabbing her head and convulsing.

Han's blood turned ice-cold. "Chewie, take the controls!"

The Wookiee nodded as he flipped several switches, transferring control over to his station while Han unbuckled his crash webbing and went over to his wife. "Sweetheart, what is it? What-" He suddenly got a bad, bad, bad feeling. He tapped his headset and spoke. "Anakin? Mara? Anyone?" He scowled and turned to Chewie. "Watch her."

Chewie nodded. [I shall with my life, honor brother.]

Han bolted from the cockpit and double-timed down the corridor to the access tube for the quad lasers. He oriented himself and climbed to the dorsal laser.

Anakin lay on the turret's deck plating, the young man's blue eyes squeezed shut and his face a mask of pain. "Dad, it hurts. Why did they take him?" he cried out.

Han grabbed a hold of Anakin's shoulders and shook him a bit. "Anakin, what's going on? Why did who take who?"

Anakin's eyes slowly peeled open. "Uncle Luke, Dad. The Borg assimilated Uncle Luke."

Han's breath hitched in his throat. His hands clenched and his jaw slid to the side a bit. "Are you all right?"

Anakin placed a hand on his father's forearm and spoke. "I'm fine, but Aunt Mara…"

Han didn't wait. The former smuggler exited the gunwale, grabbed hold of the ladder and slid down. He landed with a _thud_ next to Mara-who was on the ground, curled up in the fetal position. Sobs wracked her body and tears streamed from her bloodshot eyes. "Why, why? My soul is gone my soul is gone MY SOUL IS GONE!"

Han grabbed her and patted her. "It's gonna be… all right, Red." _What the hell do I do?_

The _Falcon _suddenly shook, pitching beneath his feet. Chewie's voice came over his headset. [Several Borg spheres are attacking! We need weapons!]

Han sighed. "Sorry, Mara. I'll be right back." He stepped over her and reached the seat for the quad laser.

Before he could even power it up, a Starfleet shuttle swept in, phasers blasting. "This is Lieutenant Commander Thomas Paris of the Starfleet shuttle _Delta Flyer_. Are you in need of assistance?"

The former smuggled leaned back in the seat. "We have injured crewmembers, but nothing we can't handle." A lopsided grin crossed his face for a moment. "I owe you, Mister Paris."

Han could hear the grin on Paris' face as he replied "How's about a race when this is all over?"

Han grabbed hold of the control sticks as the entire assembly swung around,, targeting grids lighting up. He fried at an incoming sphere, sending out a steady stream of laser bolts, eventually collapsing its shields and ripping it apart. "Sure thing, _Flyer_. Let's just get through-" His words were cut off when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Han glanced back over his shoulder. "Mara?"

Mara stared down at him, green eyes dead and lifeless. "Resistance... is futile," she choked out. She clenched her hand and Han floated out of the chair, flying up and over to the bulkhead in back.

Han impacted, stars bursting in his vision and his breath leaving his body. "Mara, what the... hell..." he grunted. His arms tensed and his legs kicked, but he remained pinned to the bulkhead like a fly.

Mara walked over to him and held up her hand. She extended her index and middle finger and her arm shot out, the digits jabbing at his neck. He shuddered before his eyes closed and his head slumped forward.

Chewie's right hand gripped the controls as he sent the _Falcon_ into a dive while his left hand jabbed at the intercom. [Honor Brother, why aren't you firing? How are the Cub and-] He stopped as he saw Leia stand back up. [Are you all right?]

Leia looked down at him with dead eyes. "You will be assimilated," she intoned, touching her old friend on the temple with two fingers. She paused slightly as he slumped over before sitting in the copilot's chair.

She glanced up as Anakin stepped into the cockpit, his face a mask. He walked over to Chewie and, with a single twist, unbuckled him from his crash webbing. The young Jedi held out his hand and the Wookiee floated out of his chair, trailing behind him.

* * *

_Corellia_  
Hox's combadge beeped. "Sir, this is Richardson. Did Skywalker just get assimilated?"

Hox tapped his combadge as he watched the Jedi collapse. "Yeah, that's affirmative."

One of the MACOs nodded and reloaded his rifle. "Well, sir. Would you say we're simply screwed, or royally screwed?"

The Suliban turned back and saw the Borg halt their advance. As one, they looked to the sky. "We know you are there, _Defiant,_" one of them said.

Hox swore and tapped his combadge again. "_Defiant_, this is Hox. We need extraction NOW!"

* * *

On the bridge of the _Defiant_, Tenmei turned around in her seat and addressed Admiral Sisko. "Sir, should we tell them?"

Sisko clasped his fingers together and leaned back in his chair even as twelve Borg cubes surrounded his ship. "I will, Lieutenant." He cleared his throat. "Lieutenant Hox, we're in a bit of… a situation."

* * *

On the planet, Hox's head dropped. "Understood, _Defiant_." He then hefted his TR-116 at the advancing drones. "Make every shot count, people!" He targeted a drone and fired, but the drone easily held up both plasma blades, deflecting away the slug. It then broke out into a run.

Hox snarled and pulled out a knife, but a single phaser beam caught the drone in the chest, sending it crumbling to the ground. The MACO's head turned slowly to the left, and his slit eyes saw a very shaky, very angry Jagged Fel, his right arm extended and was trembling, but his aim was true. "Thanks."

The other MACOs stood up and shuffled back, firing their rifles at the advancing drones. A few went down, but most of them were able to either deflect or dodge the incoming fire.

Near the Jedi, Luke stood up. His normally healthy-looking skin was ashen-gray. Both eyes were little more than blank orbs. Several implants had already sprouted on his body and bluish veins were snaking out from the initial assimilation point.

Kyle hefted himself to his knees and crawled on all fours to Luke. The rugged Jedi grabbed Luke's lags and shook him. "Luke, snap out of it! Fight them, Luke! Think of Leia, of Mara!"

The drone once known as Luke slowly tilted his head down and stared Kyle in the eyes, the internal struggle reflected for him to see.

* * *

_Luke held his lightsaber up and sliced a Borg in half, then telekinetically shoved another dozen away. His blue eyes looked about the black area he stood in. Dozens of red laser scanners focused on his chest, sent by dozens of Borg drones surrounding him. He felt despair and nervousness creeping through his soul. He couldn't take all of them on at once! He dropped down to his knees as they closed in on him...  
_

_A brilliant light from above shone down, illuminating Luke and driving away the darkness. "Jump, Luke!" a familiar voice called out._

_The Jedi Master nodded and tensed his legs before _leaping_, easily clearing the grasping drones. He flew up, up up... before his legs jerked, solid ground forming under him. He looked around in the blue haze. "Ben?" he shouted. "Ben!"_

_Two figures appeared in front, one his first teacher and the other in an old-style uniform. Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled and let out a shaky breath. "Good to see you're all right," he said. He motioned to the other man. "This is James Kirk, a friend of mine and former Starfleet captain."_

_Luke nodded as he and Jim shook hands. "Ben, is this..." He trailed off, almost afraid to voice his concerns."Am I dead?"_

_Jim shook his head. "Far from it. Your spirit is safe, although..."_

_Luke reached out and grabbed Kirk by the shoulder. "How bad?"_

_Jim and Ben exchanged a glance before the former held out his hand. "The Borg are using your body as a transmitter, for lack of a better term." The blue haze swirled around near his hand, parting to reveal an image of Luke's body as it sprouted implants and the Jedi around him screamed._

_Luke's mouth opened, but no sound came out for a few moments. "No," he finally whispered. He finally turned to Ben and grabbed the spirit by both shoulders. "Ben, you've gotta get me back t my body so I can stop this!" he half-shouted._

"_That would be unwise," a voice from behind said. Luke turned as a woman approached, gloved hand clutching a metallic staff. "If you return to your body, the Borg's reach would extend _far_ beyond what they can already control. You must have patience, Master Skywalker."_

_Luke regarded her as a sense of familiarity washed over him. "I see..." He trailed off, eyebrow arching._

_A mysterious smile crossed her lips. "Call me Setsuna. In another time, another life we would've already been good friends." She turned her head and locked eyes with Jim. "You will be all right?"_

_Jim half-smiled, took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Of course," he said before turning back to Luke. "Believe me, Luke. I know how it is to have to wait. But you have to wait for the right moment, or the Borg will dominate both galaxies."_

"_I know," Luke said, nodding. He suddenly rubbed his forehead and grimaced. "Mara... Leia... NO!" he shouted, eyes widening. He took a step forward, but found Jim standing there. "I have to help!"_

"_And you will," Ben interjected, walking over. He flashed Luke a sympathetic smile. "I know how hard it is to wait. I had to do it for nineteen years while you and Leia grew up. But sometimes-"_

"_I get it," Luke finally said. He sighed and looked back to the image. "But there must be _something_ I can do!"_

"_There is," Setsuna said from behind. She waited until Luke turned fully before speaking with her ancient voice. "Keep vigilant. Watch over the living and be prepared. The moment to strike will come." He head tilted to the side and she nodded. "I must leave." She smiled at Jim before her body began fading._

"_Wait!" Luke shouted, holding out a hand. "How will I know the moment?"_

"_You will know..." her voice echoed, reverberating around the land of the dead before also fading into the mists._

_Jim held out a hand and a small chair appeared in the mists. He took Luke by the arm and led him over. "Even ghosts need to rest," he explained. "And floating around for eternity can get boring." He motioned to the chair. "Come on, Luke. You can't be on edge all the time."_

_The Jedi Master sighed, running his fingers through his tousled hair before sitting. He leaned forward as Ben walked over. "Ben, is there any chance..."_

_The aged Jedi nodded, smiling softly. "Yes, Luke. Anakin and Padme should be along soon. They're anxious to see you."_

_Luke leaned back in the chair before stopping. "Wait. Who's Padme?"_

* * *

_Corellia_

Lusa grunted and staggered, her tricorder slipping from her hand. Trembling fingers reached into a satchel slung around her torso and she pulled out a small beeping armband. Trillions of voices assaulted her consciousness, driving her mind-driving her soul-back into a small corner of her mind as she fumbled with the device. "Help!" she cried out.

Two strong arms grabbed her. "We got you!" Richardson shouted from her left. He took the armband from Lusa and looked it over. "What do I do?"

"Attach to arm and... resistance... turn on... futile... hurry... hurry... You will be..." Her words slurred together and a greenish haze descended over her vision. A small part of her felt the elastic slip over her hand and up her arm...

A gasp escaped her lips as Richardson pressed a small button on it, the voices suddenly silenced. She held out her hand and her tricorder floated back up from the ground into her hand. "Thanks," she said, activating the scanner and running it over her. "Good. The link was severed."

"Link?" the Tellarite private to her right asked. "What link? What is that thing?"

"It projects a skintight force field mimicking ysalamiri Force bubbles," Lusa explained, digging into her satchel and pulling out another armband. "I had a feeling the Borg might try and Gamorreanback something through the Force if any of us were assimilated." She looked around, quickly locating the next closest Jedi. "Tenel Ka!" she shouted, breaking out into a gallop.

She skidded to a halt right next to the Hapan princess. Sweat poured down Tenel Ka's forehead and her eyes had rolled into the back of her head. "Futile... futile... Assimilation..." she muttered, clawing the air with her hands.

Lusa grabbed one of her flailing limbs and slipped an armband around her fingers, sliding it up to right above the attachment point of her friend's prosthetic. It flicked on and Tenel Ka's eyes cleared. "Lusa, my friend?" she asked, letting the Chironian help her to her feet. "What did you do? She asked, stumbling slightly.

Lusa swallowed. "I sorta blocked us from accessing the Force. But on the bright side, we won't be hijacked by the Collective through Master Skywalker." She looked around and gasped, digging into her satchel for more armbands and pulling out a few. "Come on!"

Tenel Ka blinked before glancing about, her hair bouncing a bit behind her. "What are they doing?" she asked, pointing to the other Jedi.

Jacen, Jaina, Zekk, Lowie and Kyle walked to Luke, drones forming a protective semi-circle around them. Several of the MACOs aimed their weapons, but a single gesture from Hox had them lower and safety them.

Luke's blank eyes swept across the group as he and the Jedi were enveloped by columns of greenish transporter beams. When the columns faded, they were gone.

Hox tapped his combadge. "_Defiant_, status?"

* * *

Sisko swiveled around in his seat to the tactical station. "Bowers?"

Bowers looked over his screens. "The cubes and other assimilated ships are holding position. Their power systems seem to be... in flux." He shook his head. "Probably as good a time as any to get the hell out of here."

Sisko's eyes half-closed his eyes and leaned back. "Yes... the only time. Transporter room!" he barked. "Lock on and beam them out of there."

* * *

The MACOs gathered around, rifles at the ready as drones milled about, not attacking but not letting them advance. Rifles were raised, but Hox raised a gloved hand. "Don't," he ordered. "They might not see us as a threat if we don't fire. And we can getout of here with no further trouble"

Tenel Ka glanced at him, her eyes ablaze. "Leave? But what about Jaina, Zekk or Jacen? We can't just-"

"We have no choice!" Hox barked, his slitted eyes narrowing. "We leave now or we never leave. It's hard but it's true." He abruptly straightened. "Prepare for transport."

Tenel Ka surged forward, but two MACOs grabbed her, keeping her among the Starfleet personnel. "No, nonononono!" she shouted, clawing at the air. "Let me go I have to save him LET ME GO!" she continued, even as her body was disassembled at the quantum level and beamed aboard the _Defiant_.

A few moments later, the small ship pirouetted on its axis, impulse engines flaring. Several assimilated ships moved into its path, but the ship's nose tilted 'up' relative to its flight axis, a stream of quantum torpedoes firing at the Frankenstein mash-ups of Defense Force hulls and Borg technology. A _Carrack_ caught two of the cerulean missiles square in the bow, shields dropping with the first hit and the second striking hull.

A small explosion flared amongst the green and glowing Borg-implanted hull, slowing it down long enough for the _Defiant's_ warp grids to flash, sending it into warp and relative safety.

* * *

Please read and review.


	13. Part Two, Chapter Six

AJedi32-Thank you. :) The first section _was_ supposed to be a bit aimless, actually. To avoid most crossover cliches. Glad it might be epic and thanks for reading. :D

Here we go!

**Chapter Six: Holding**

_Coruscant, Shield Station 47-Beta_

Technicians and other workers milled about inside the cavernous control center inside one of the forty-eight shield projectors on Coruscant. A Duros stopped in front of a holo-projector mounted on a desk. "Borg cubes are approaching our sector," he announced. "Make sure all capacitors are charged and power reserves stable. I want-"

A silver-haired humanoid appeared next to him, arm outstretched. "Resistance is futile," Tionne said, telekinetically shoving him several meters back and skidding across the durasteel floor.

The Duros stopped near a pair of security personnel. "Hey!" one shouted, raising her BlasTech E-15 blaster rifle. "What's-" She never finished her sentence, as a lithe blond crept up behind her and touched her and her partner on the back of the neck.

"Main guard force on outer perimeter taken out," she reported. "Raynar inbound."

A few moments later, a pewter-colored plasma blade stabbed through a durasteel wall, slicing a circular plug in it. The plug shot out, impacting and skidding across the floor for several meters, leaving a trough in it. Raynar stepped through the hole, dead eyes surveying the interior. He strode up to Tionne and Tahiri, nodding once.

The trio turned to the technicians still inside the shield generator and began advancing, lightsabers ignited. The technicians scattered, running and screaming.

Tionne sat down at a console and her fingers danced over the controls. Instructions and diagrams flowed across her eyes, telling her exactly how to power down the shield generator and lock it out from outside interference. The machinery around her powered down, humming and rattling subsiding. A hologram appeared in front of her, hovering above the console. **"Warning: Shield failure."**

Tionne stood back up and faced Raynar and Tahiri. All three disappeared in a swirl of green energy, transported away.

* * *

Home One, _Coruscant battle zone_

"All ships, fall back into range of planet-based turbolasers!" Ackbar barked. His eyes swiveled around, taking in two screens at once. "The Borg are advancing along-"

"Sir, planetary shield failure above the imperial palace and transporter activity detected!" a sensor officer suddenly shouted from aft. He turned from his station, eyes wide.

Ackbar's chair swiveled around, mouth agape. "How?" One eye locked onto a communications officer. "Get me the _Enterprise!_"

A half-second later, a static-laced image of Picard appeared in front of Ackbar. Slight bits of smoke curled about, but for the most part the bridge looked intact. _"Admiral,"_ he said, _"I assume you're calling about the transporter activity. Three people were beamed off Coruscant to one of the cubes."_

Ackbar nodded. "Yes, Captain. Although we weren't aware of that bit. Tell me, do you have any insight into what the Borg are going to do?"

Picard glanced to the side and closed his eyes. _"Retreat,"_ he finally said. _"No, not retreat. Withdrawal."_ His eyes flew open again. _"They will withdraw-for now. I suggest you do not follow, though. Your forces are no match for them at the moment."_

A sigh escaped Ackbar's mouth. "The tide is rough, and our hulls are weak. Very well." He motioned for the connection to be cut. "All ships, stand firm and get into formation alpha-gamma one. I repeat, alpha-gamma-one."

The Defense Force vessels broke off from their engagements, turning as their ion engines fired, sending them back to Coruscant. The cubes and other assimilated vessels floated in the void for a moment before they moved off.

One unassimilated freighter and two X-wing fighters flew into the Borg's midst. The _Millennium Falcon_, Kyp Durron's X-wing and Ganner Rhysode's X-wing approached the side of one cube, matching speed and course. A comparatively tiny hatch opened up, allowing the three ships to enter. Two X-wings danced around on the extreme edge of the Borg fleet before breaking off, their maneuvers sharp and almost angry.

A few minutes later, the Borg armada vanished into transwarp, its mission complete.

* * *

_War zone between Federation and Romulan territory_

The _Titan_ bucked and heaved. "Evasive maneuvers!" Riker barked. He glanced to his right. "Anything?"

Deanna's eyes widened. "Aili!" she half-shouted. "Full impulse ahead!"

The Selkie nodded, the motion somewhat obscured by the helmet she wore. "Aye," she said, hands inputting commands.

The _Titan_ shot forward, phasers and torpedoes firing. One approached, attempting to lock on a shield-draining tractor beam but missing completely. One phaser beam carved a long, shallow trench in the hull. Quantum torpedoes hit the rent in the armor, detonating internally and ripping out huge chunks of hull.

"Nice call," Aili said, smiling.

Deanna nodded, but suddenly stopped. Her eyes grew wide and she shot to her feet. "Master Skywalker, no!" she yelled. The Betazoid Jedi stumbled forward, tapping her neck below the carotid artery.

Christine Vale grabbed her arm. "Sit down, Will," she said as she spied her captain out of the corner of her eye. "The ship needs you and the fleet needs the _Titan_."

Deanna breathed through her nose, letting it out through her mouth. "She's right," she said, shoulders sagging. "That was... intense."

Admiral Ross stepped away from the tactical console. "Commander, what about Master Skywalker?"

"He's been assimilated," she said, turning to face him. "And there's more. Several other Jedi seem to be... infected with the Collective's hive mind, for lack of a better term."

Riker stood up in alarm. "What about you?" he asked, crossing the distance in two long strides. He placed a hand on his wife's forearm. _Imzadi_?"

"Not me," she assured him. "Besides, you'd know through our link." Deanna straightened up and smoothed out her uniform. "Although perhaps it'd be best if I refrain from using-Aili, full stop!"

The ship lurched slightly as braking thrusters kicked in, the inertial dampers slightly behind. The _Titan_ hung in space, relatively motionless.

Borg cubes and assimilated ships suddenly halted their advances, stopping in mid-fight. Several were destroyed, but the rest suddenly reversed course, retreating back into Romulan territory.

Ross stood there with his mouth hanging open. "What's going on?" He looked to Tuvok. "Get me the rest of the fleet commanders. This changes everything!"

* * *

_USS _Johnston,_ near Galorndon Core_

Captain Sito Fora gripped his command seat's armrests as the _Saber_-class ship trembled, warp core pushed beyond the limits. "Status?" the middle-aged Bajoran shouted above the din.

"_Leonidas_ has just been destroyed," his first officer reported, reading from a PADD. Sparks flew from a station and smoke drifted in the air, but she continued as if it was normal operations. "The IKS _Koj _ and _WoBa_ are moving in to seal the gap, but both of them are damaged themselves. The _Eisenhower, _the _Chiune Sugihara _and the _Eugeniusz Plawski _are holding position near the far side of the system, and are tied up with a group of cubes, but they're holding the line. The _Gambier Bay_ is moving off under its own power, recovering fighters and runabouts." She suddenly swore. "Now cubes moving in on _Bay's _position!"

"Move to cover," Fora ordered. "Draw their fire from _Gambier Bay_."

The first officer looked over at him for a moment before nodding. "Aye, sir," she said. "Sir, it's been an honor."

Fora grinned slightly. "And with you."

The _Johnston_ wheeled about, stumpy nacelles flashing as it warped across the system, covering light-minutes in seconds. It slowed to a comparative crawl as Borg cubes loomed, one almost casually destroying a crippled _Ambassador_-class starship.

"Ready all phasers and quantum torpedoes," Fora barked. "All power to shields and stand by for-"

"Sir!" the tactical officer barked from his station at aft starboard, "Borg ships are retreating!"

"Onscreen!"

The image changed to show the small group of Borg cubes. They halted their advance before suddenly moving off in the other direction. The image flickered and changed to a shot of Galorndon Core from the 'north', showing Borg cubes leaving the system and warping back across the Neutral Zone.

For a slowly climbed out of his chair and stood, jaw slack and eyes wide. "By the Prophets," he muttered. "They're getting away!"

* * *

_Bastion_

The ISS _Chimaera_ shuddered as three Borg cubes approached the battered star destroyer. One to port, one to starboard and one directly in front of the dagger-like bow. An assimilated _Strike_-class cruiser hung overhead, energy-draining tractor beam latched onto the last protection the _Chimaera_ had-her dorsal energy shields.

Pellaeon stood on the bridge, hunched over and looking out the main viewport. The screams of the dying echoed from the crew pits and all around as his beloved ship shuddered. Smoke curled in the air and sparks shot from various panels and consoles. He turned and spat out a mouthful of blood before speaking. "Ready ramming speed," he said, his voice raw.

The _Chimaera_ suddenly stopped shaking, save for occasional course adjustments that the overstressed inertial dampers couldn't compensate for. "What's going on?" he asked, looking around blearily.

Captain Dorja emerged from the crew pit, one arm bandaged and hanging limply by her side. "According to the last sensor technician, the Borg are moving off, pulling out from Bastion and back to their conquered territory."

Pellaeon turned bleary eyes to the main viewport. He stumbled over as the three cubes and assimilated chip broke off, moving away and warping out of the Bastion System. "Contact Yaga Minor and get me a situation report," he said. "And then contact Coruscant."

* * *

Chaos reigned in the Collective as half-buried subroutines and programs, buried under code and directives for five millennia resurfaced. That which the Collective had been searching for, which superseded the Omega Molecule, assimilation and their drive for perfection had been found.

New directives were written, overriding everything in the Collective. The new captures were given priority over everything else. The Unicomplex-heart of the Collective and the closest thing to a capital-was readied.

One Borg sat, her mission _so_ close to completion. She wore a black, form-fitting bodysuit with armored plating, accenting rather than hiding her figure. Her left arm was still clearly organic, augmented with external servos, armor plating and micro-shield generators. Her right arm below the elbow was a bulky, grasping claw with a short disruptor barrel peeking out between the pincers. Long, brown hair with onyx-black cables laced through trailed down to the small of her back. The exposed skin on her face, neck and collarbone was pale, with greenish mottling showing the effects of the nanoprobes in her body. A single scanner covered her right eye, with metallic tendrils branching out down her cheek and over her otherwise unblemished left eye.

Queen Jaina, the true Queen of the Borg Collective, rose from her throne, cables detaching from her spinal column and snaking back into the chair. She cocked her head to the side. "Yes, yes. Bring them all here. It has been _so_ long since I've seen my family." She nodded twice. "And continue assimilation of Species 15673. They will enhance the Collective and add to our perfection..."

* * *

Please read and review.


	14. Part Three, Prologue

The final part of the trilogy. Sorry about the wait.

Here we go!

* * *

**Part Three: Doppelganger**

"_**We are... I am the Borg. I am the one, She who commands and lead the Collective. All flow through me. All ARE me.**_

_** "For over five thousand years, I have brought perfection and peace to the Delta Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. Now, I extend my hand out to the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, bringing that which you will ultimately desire and crave. My reach extends even to the newly-discovered galaxy and the New Republic, Imperial Remnant and Hapes Consortium, among others. The Chiss Ascendancy already knows of me, and welcomes me.**_

_** "But that which I have longed for has now arrived. That which I want-I NEED is within my grasp. And they are MINE. As all of you shall be mine! Both galaxies shall fall before me, assimilated and bent to my will. Resistance is futile. All shall be assimilated.**_

_** "And the galaxy shall finally know peace."**_

_**

* * *

**_Please read and review._**  
**_


	15. Part Three, Chapter One

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter One: Regrouping**

_Captain's log, stardate 58387.9. It has been one week since the Borg halted their advance upon New Republic, Imperial Remnant and Alpha/Beta Quadrant powers in the Milky Way Galaxy. The _Enterprise _has been holding station in Coruscant orbit while the Borg have soldified their hold not only on the Corellia System, but other systems in the Corellia Sector. With the assimilation of Master Skywalker and the other Jedi, I fear the Borg's power might prove too much for us.

* * *

_Captain Picard rubbed his forehead as he looked over a PADD, the contents of the personal access display device blurring together as he finished his latest report to Starfleet Command. _I thought we were past the era of the bureaucracy_, he thought to himself. His head dipped low and his eyes half-shut, but the door chime sent his head snapping back up. "Enter," he said.

The door slid open, allowing Tenel Ka Djo to enter. The Hapan princess nodded curtly as she strode up to his desk. "Captain," she said. "Thank you for letting me stay here. The Solo estate is a bit... empty at the moment."

Picard nodded and motioned to a seat. He noted she wore a simple red shirt and pants instead of her usual lizard-hide armor. "I am sorry for your losses," he said sincerely.

Tenel Ka sighed and slouched in the chair. "Thank you. Tell me, what has been decided of a rescue mission?"

Picard's brow furrowed. "I'm sorry?"

Tenel Ka sat back up straight. "Yes, a rescue mission. Surely we shall go after Jacen and the rest." Her gray eyes widened slightly and both her hands clenched on her lap. "You do _not_ intend a rescue mission?"

The captain sighed and put his hands on his desk. "Tenel Ka, when someone is captured by the Borg... it's not a pleasant experience." His right hand went up and the tips of his fingers brushed down his cheek. "They assimilate you, modifying you body to integrate you into the Collective. It is... difficult at best to rescue someone."

There was a pause before Tenel Ka nodded. "Yes, but possible. You were rescued. Seven of Nine and Hugh were both split from the Collective." She leaned forward. "He-they-are out there, Captain. I can feel that it's not too late."

Picard sighed and motioned to her left arm. "Can you, really?"

A low growl came from the princess' throat. "Have you ever been in love, Captain?" she asked, continuing without waiting for an answer. "I have known Jacen since I met him at his uncle's wedding when I was twelve. He tried to make me laugh. He tried for four more years before the walls tumbled." Her prosthetic hand clenched. "He proposed to me before the mission. I cannot touch the Force, but I know he is alive and can be saved."

Picard eyed her for a moment. "I have... been in love, Tenel Ka. I may seem like a stuffy old man on occasion... but I like to think I have known love in my day." His eyes lost their focus for a moment before his gaze once more hardened. "Besides, it is not my call to make. Command has us waiting, so for the moment, we shall wait."

Tenel Ka's eyebrow arched. "So says the man who went to Earth to stop the cube in 2373, against orders if I remember."

A grunt escaped Picard's lips. He stood up and walked to the replicator. "Tea, early gray. Hot." While a cup of hot tea appeared in the slot in the wall, he glanced at the princess. "I heard voices, then. The voices of the Collective," he said as he walked back.

"And now?"

"Nothing at the moment," he confirmed. A sigh escaped Picard's lips. "Your loyalty to your friends is commendable, but sometimes you must let them go to regain them. That is what Will did to me and for me in 2367."

"I... see," Tenel Ka said. She rose and bowed her head. "Thank you for your time, Captain," she said before turning and leaving.

Picard sighed as the young woman left. "May you find what you seek," he said, "but do not mourn too deeply if you _do_ find it."

He lifted a PADD again, but his work was interrupted by the chirp of the comm. "Sir," Tirsek said over the speaker, "Admiral Ackbar is contacting you."

Picard looked up and nodded. He tapped his combadge and spoke. "Put it through," he said. He reached out and moved a small desk-mounted viewscreen around for better viewing. "Admiral?"

Ackbar's bulbous head appeared. His eyes swiveled around before he spoke. "Captain, I've just conferred with Admiral Ross and you've received new orders. I'll be beaming aboard in an hour, where you'll fly to the Bilbringi Shipyards."

The captain leaned forward, rubbing his chin. "I'm sorry?"

Ackbar blinked. "I shall have the orders for you when I arrive, Captain. Be strong, my friend. The tide is rough, but the lighthouse is shining brightly through the fog." And with that, the link was cut. The image changed from Ackbar to the Starfleet chevron and some text scrolling along the bottom.

Picard sat there for a moment. "There's something rotten on Coruscant..." he muttered before leaning back and tapping commands into the console mounted below the viewscreen.

* * *

Tenel Ka left the ready room. She walked along the bridge's perimeter and reached the turbolift, but she paused before entering when she saw who was at the aft science station. "Lusa, my friend," she said, crossing the aft of the bridge.

Lusa turned from the station and half-smiled. She bowed her head to the Hapan princess. "How are you?" she asked, brown eyes shining.

"My heart is heavy," Tenel Ka said, sighing. She looked to the main viewscreen as it showed a holographic image of Coruscant and orbit. No civilian ships could be seen as Defense Force warships moved back and forth amongst Golan Arms battle stations, hospital ships, supply tugs and the like as they shored up against the almost-inevitable Borg assault. "He is out there," she continued. "I know it. Even without the Force, I know it."

Lieutenant Commander Tirsek stood up from his seat in the central command area. The blue-skinned Andorian looked at Tenel Ka with inquisitive eyes. "I'm curious, Princess How do you 'know' Jacen Solo is all right?"

Tenel Ka looked at her, eyebrows furrowing. "How-how did you know I meant him?" she asked, voice betraying her surprise.

Tirsek shrugged. "I saw your interaction with Jacen when the _Enterprise_ first entered your dimension. I saw your heart and love for him. And his for you. Your souls are connected."

Tenel Ka half-smiled. "Then you know why I believe him to be fine."

The Andorian inclined her head, her antennae flattening. "Yes, but Tenel Ka... the Borg will not wait. I don't wish to cause you pain, but Jacen will not be left unscathed. The Borg _will_ alter him, assimilate him into the Collective."

Tenel Ka's gray eyes glanced to the door to Picard's ready room. "If that is so... then there is still hope for him." She turned back and patted Lusa on the shoulder before walking to the turbolift alcove and leaving the bridge.

Tirsek snorted, shaking her head. "Hope, but little of it. Especially against the foe we face now."

Lusa nodded. "The foe we face is _precisely_ why we need hope, Lieutenant Commander. Without it, why even bother fighting the Collective?"

Tirsek flashed a smirk and her eyes glinted. "Because it is better to die on your feet than live on your knees, Lieutenant."

Lusa swallowed and backed up slightly, her flank brushing against the console behind her equine body. "I... disagree, sir. With life, there is hope and a chance to win. With death, there is nothing."

Tirsek's eyebrows quirked. "I thought there was no death, only the Force."

A small smile crossed Lusa's face. "That is correct, but there's still little we could do against the Borg in such a state."

Any response from Tirsek was cut off as Picard emerged from his ready room. "Tirsek, we'll be going to the Bilbringi shipyards in one hour. I want the _Enterprise_ ready for warp by then."

Tirsek turned to him, her antennae straightening. "It shall be so, sir." She turned to the helm station, but paused. "Bilbringi?" she asked, mouth twitching. "What in the Federation is in Bilbringi... sir," she finished, snapping to attention.

The captain smiled weakly. "You and I shall both find out," he said before walking to the turbolift alcove. "In any event, it should prove fascinating to see what the Defense Force and Starfleet have stashed there," he said as the lift doors closed.

Tirsek opened her mouth, then stopped. "The Defense Force _and_ Starfleet?' she asked. She turned to Lusa. "Do you have-"

"Sorry," Lusa said, interrupting. "I'm a Chironian, not a fly on the windowsill."

"That's wall," Tirsek corrected, smirking. "Learn the Earth terms if you're going to use them."

* * *

_Hold of the _Millennium Falcon,_ somewhere in the Delta Quadrant_

[Honor Brother, it's been six hours.]

Han Solo's eyes snapped open. He sat up, stretching as the fog of sleep quickly dissipated. "Any change?" he asked, standing up.

Chewie walked over, a glass of water in his furry hand. [Nothing,] he sadly crooned. He motioned to the hatch that lead to the cockpit, sealed off behind a door and force field. [No one's come out or said anything over the intercom.]

Han walked over, his hands on his hips. He picked up a tool laying about and tossed it at the door. It hit the force field, producing a green ripple of energy as it bounced off. "The room service is _severely_ lacking!" he shouted. He turned back to the hold. "Any progress?"

Chewie shook his head. [Even with the parts, all I've been able to do is get the outside cameras working.] He walked over to the dejarik game board, where the holo-emitter mounted in the middle projected a soft-blue image of the _Falcon_ and a few surrounding meters. The big Wookiee looked to the side of the little gaming table and bared his fangs. [Thank you for the use of the parts, Threepio.]

See-Threepio waved his right arm around, his photo-receptors shining. "Oh, it was my pleasure, Master Chewbacca!" He motioned to his right leg, stripped down to the endoskeleton. "If you need anything else, just ask. These awful Borg are quite rude. I do hope Mistress Jade, Master Anakin and Mistress Leia are all right."

Han half-smiled. "So do I, Goldenrod. And thanks." He walked over and patted the protocol droid on the shoulder. "You're not half-bad, you know?"

Threepio seemed to beam, but just then the force field around the main hatch shut down and the door slid into the bulkhead. Han made a move for it, but an invisible wall sprang up, forcing him back. Chewie scrambled over, but was also stopped.

Anakin, Leia and Mara emerged from the short hallway. "We have arrived," Leia stated, her voice toneless and without any sort of inflection. She looked down toward the floor, not meeting anyone's gaze as she continued. "Repair the protocol droid. He is required."

Han banged on the telekinetic barrier, teeth bared. "Let my family go, you bastards!" he shouted, eyes wide. "I'll kill every single one of you! I'll free you and-Whoa!' he shouted as he was flung back, landing in a heap.

Mara spoke. "The outer hatch will open for you in ten minutes. You will leave the _Millennium_ _Falcon_ at that time." And with that, she, Anakin and Leia walked back and out of the main cabin.

Han swallowed. "I've got a very, _very_ bad feeling about that."

* * *

The Borg cube carrying the _Falcon_ exited transwarp, seeming to slide into existence with a bright yellow light outlining it. It flew on at warp speed to the Unicomplex, the twisted heart of the Borg Collective. Thousands of kilometers of superstructure lay sprawled out in a seemingly haphazard collection of geometric shapes, each one slate-gray with the odd green light amongst it. Thousands of Borg cubes and spheres flew about, some returning, others readying to disembark on missions.

The cube docked with a rectangular section, drawing close. A docking tube seemed to grow out of the superstructure, connecting with the cube. It thickened, eventually taking up a quarter of the cube face.

Inside, Han, Chewie and Threepio disembarked from the _Falcon_. Han looked around, wiping his brow with his sleeve. "Hot," he muttered.

Threepio looked around. His leg has been mostly repaired, but was missing a shin plate. "The humidity is ninety-two percent, temperature is at 39.1 degrees Celsius. Not the most pleasant environment for humanoids." His optics brightened in the dim interior. "What a dismal place," he commented.

The _Falcon_ was parked on a platform, with a gangway connecting it with the interior. Drones walked around, occasionally pausing and performing maintenance. None spoke, none made any noise besides the whirring of their limbs as they performed their tasks. Their feet drummed out a tempo of despair and imprisoned souls. Han couldn't recognize any of the species, could barely mark out physiological differences among the humanoid drones. He shivered and rubbed his arm.

Two drones approached. Both were wearing heavy armor and had both arms replaced with disruptor cannons and their four eyes each with targeting scopes. "You will come with us," the first one announced.

Chewie bared his fangs. [And if we don't?]

"Resistance is futile," it continued. "You will comply, as per our Queen's orders."

Han held up a hand. "Wait, Chewie. Let's go see what her highness wants. I have a way with authority figures, after all," he half-joked.

The first drone turned and the second walked around to the back of the group. They quickly marched on, leading the group through a maze of gangplanks, corridors and across chasms. Han licked his lips. "Got any refreshments?" he quipped, flashing them his famous smile.

"Nourishment will be provided when we arrive at your destination," the first drone said.

[Will it be infested with nanoprobes?] Chewie asked, growling.

"I doubt it," Han said. "If they wanted to, they'd have already plugged us by now."

After an interminable time, they arrived in a large room. A single throne-like chair dominated the room, with several hatches in the bulkheads. Han walked around the room, eyes taking in everything. "The heart of the beast," he said.

Some of the hatches suddenly opened. Han gasped, Chewie roared and Threepio exclaimed, "Oh, my!" as Luke, Mara, Leia, Anakin, Tahiri, Jacen, Jaina, Zekk, Tionne, Raynar, Ganner, Kyp, and Kyle entered, standing at attention. They all wore black, form-fitting bodysuits similar to what Borg drones wore, each one clinging tightly.

Han walked up to them, mouth open. "Jacen?" he said, grabbing his youngest son by the shoulders and shaking him. "Wake up, son," he cried, tears forming in his eyes. He walked to Leia, touching her cheek. "Come on, say something! Call me a nerf-herder, for Force sake!"

Chewie walked up to Luke and moaned. [Honor Brother,] he said, motioning to the implants on Luke's face.

Han stalked over to Luke. "Damn it," he shouted. "Kid, come on! Don't let those bastards get you down!"

"They cannot hear you," a voice from nowhere suddenly said, echoing around. "Or rather, they cannot respond. I control them."

Han looked around, fists clenched. "Show yourself!"

A hatch near the back opened and a smaller female stepped through. "Very well," Queen Jaina said. She walked up to Han, a smile on her face.

Han regarded her with horror and confusion. He looked to the stupefied Jaina standing next to Zekk, blank expression and back at the smiling drone wearing his daughter's face. "Who the hell are you? No, _what_ the hell are you?"

Queen Jaina's smile widened and she spread her arms wide. "I am your daughter, returned to you after five thousand years. Now, in the heart of my domain we shall reunite. All of us..." she said, trailing off. She suddenly scowled. "Except for Tenel Ka and Lusa, but they shall be mine as well. All shall be mine in the Collective!" She laughed for a half-minute before stopping. "Would you like some refreshments? The replicator can make an excellent julaberry torte."

Han swallowed. He held a hand up and took a step back. "Wait, a-a torte?" He looked to Chewie, eyes wide and mouth agape. "Chewie..."

Chewie shook his head, eyes almost as wide as Han's. [I don't know what she's talking about!]

Queen Jaina sighed. Her claw arm twitched slightly. "I am talking about refreshments, Chewie. Or did Serndipal flatten you too much?" Queen Jaina suddenly laughed, her mouth contorting. She clutched at her stomach with her left hand, almost bending over before tears began streaming down her face. The Borg Queen suddenly straightened. She raised her arms and shook her hand and claw. "You shall not die here! The Vong don't exist here!"

Han held his hands up and shouted, "Whoa, whoa! What the hell are the Vong? And who _are_ you?"

Queen Jaina focused on him. She stepped forward up to her 'father' and tilted her head to the side. There was an audible _whirring_ from her temple as her prosthetic eye adjusted. "I am your daughter, Han Solo. And yet... not your daughter." A small smile lit her pale, green-tinged features. "It's complicated." She turned and walked back to the throne, sitting down with a flourish. "I come from a parallel existence to your own-a mirror universe, if you will. I was traveling in hyperspace and intersected the Maw, entering an unplanned transwarp slingshot. The resulting verteron wormhole threw me into this dimension, with chroniton particles drawing me to a point in time five thousand years in what is now our past."

There was muted silence for a moment before Han shrugged, smiling crookedly. "Transwarp, verterons... of course!" he half-shouted, throwing up his arms. "It all makes sense." His facade crumbled. "Is there _something_ in the Milky Way that makes it impossible for people to use simple words and non-jargon that belongs in a science book?"

Queen Jaina half-smiled. She leaned her cheek on her gloved and armored left hand. "A wonder you were able to reverse-engineer Rakata technology," she murmured before standing up. She waved her hand and a hologram flashed to life between her and Han, Chewie and Threepio.

Several translucent-blue globes appeared, floating. Thin lines of white light connected a few of them, with flashes of... something going off. "This is the multiverse," Queen Jaina said. "It is the sum total of all creation. Every universe, every dimension, every quantum reality is contained within. There is literally nothing else."

She motioned to Jaina, standing next to Zekk. "She and I are quantum clones of one another. I am from a different quantum reality than she is, but we are both Jaina Solo. I simply have upgraded myself."

Chewie growled and shook his head. [That doesn't make any sense!]

Queen Jaina chuckled. "You're from a different universe than this one, Chewie! How can it not make sense to you!" She began pacing. "Every action, every motion of the very quarks of our bodies that _can_ happen _will_ happen, in one of the nigh-infinite realities out there." Her open hand suddenly clenched. "And the Borg shall bring order to every single one of them!"

Queen Jaina suddenly smiled. "So, that torte?"

Han nodded, forcing his face into an expression of happiness while simultaneously clamping onto his thoughts. "Sure!" he said. He pointed his thumb at Chewie. "Got something for the Wook, too?"

"Of course," Queen Jaina said. She glanced to the ceiling and nodded. "Refreshments shall be here shortly."

Han nodded before walking to Chewie and Threepio. "The food's probably safe," he explained. "If she wanted us as drones, she'd have her goons stick us with those tubes and pump us with nanoprobes. Better keep our strength up, especially here," he said, wiping his forehead with his sleeve.

Threepio's photo-receptors brightened somewhat. "Captain Solo, I believe I have a theory."

Chewie slapped him on the back, nearly sending the protocol droid stumbling. [Tell us!]

Threepio straightened, upgraded gyro-stabilizers and hydraulics enabling him to withstand the blow. "I am bringing up a file I downloaded concerning Starfleet encounters with alternate realities, one in particular concerning the _Constitution_-class _Enterprise_. It seems that in 2267, several bridge officers were involved in a transporter accident, arriving in some barbaric version of the Federation."

Han suddenly snapped his fingers. "Scotty told me about this when we were working on the _Falcon_! It was the Terran Empire and everyone there was the same, but evil!" he glanced over his shoulder at Queen Jaina, who was standing and staring off to the side.

She walked over to Jacen and reached out, stroking his cheek. "I'll make it right this time," she whispered. "You won't die by my hand. You won't kill Aunt Mara. Anakin won't die. Mom's legs won't be crushed. You and Tenel Ka can be together for _real_ this time."

Han paled as he listened to her speaking. "I've got to get her talking." he looked back to Threepio and Chewie. "We've all got to get her talking. We need information, and quickly."

* * *

_Captain's log, suppletmental. The _Enterprise_ is en route to Bilbringi with Admiral Ackbar aboard. He's asked for a meeting of my senior staff and I've obliged my friend, wanting answers.

* * *

_The _Enterprise's_ conference room behind the bridge quickly filled up, with Admiral Ackbar sitting at the head of the table and in front of a large bulkhead-mounted viewscreen. Picard and Data flanked him, with Spock, Tirsek and Geordi sitting farther down.

Ackbar cleared his throat. He pulled a small isolinear chip from his pocket and slid the small rectangular piece of plastic into a slot on the table. "Two months after contact between the Federation and the New Republic, plans were drawn up for a new type of warship, one combining the best of our respective technology. Designing an new ship from scratch, would be difficult at best, so we decided to begin stripping down and rebuilding several old MC-90 cruisers."

As he spoke, a small disc-shaped holo-emitter mounted in the table glowed, projecting the image of one of the bulbous, almost organic starships. Tirsek leaned forward. "I recognize that design," she said. She looked up to Ackbar, antennae twitching. "Isn't that your old flagship, _the Galactic Voyager_?"

Ackbar's mouth opened in a lipless smile as one of his eyes swiveled to focus on the tactical officer. "Indeed. An excellent eye, Lieutenant Commander. You'd do well in a storm."

Tirsek chuckled. "Not on my home planet. An icy moon in orbit of a gas giant."

Data spoke up. "What sort of modifications, Admiral?"

Ackbar looked to the _Enterprise's_ first officer, recently returned from the _Defiant_. "It has eighty-five turbolaser batteries along with type-XII phasers. Several of the turbolaser mounts have been retrofitted with an additional barrel-an ion cannon battery." He pressed a button and the hologram zoomed in on one battery, a boxy cannon with two distinct barrels attached. "A nasty surprise for the Borg," he said. "Warp nacelles have been implanted into the wing portions of the hull, along with quantum and transphasic torpedo launchers. In addition, there is a hollowed-out area in the ventral section for a _Sovereign_-class starship and one dorsally for a _Defiant_-class starship to dock. This will be one of the most heavily-armed and well protected ships of either fleet."

Spock nodded, his right eyebrow arching. "Logical modification, Admiral."

Picard spoke up. "An impressive vessel, but what, pray tell, will you be _doing_ with such a craft?"

Ackbar's right eye turned to him. "An excellent question." He leaned forward. "High Command does not believe that Master Skywalker and the others are... assimilated. We believe that a rescue missions should be attempted and their importance to the Borg ascertained. Therefore, we shall take the _Kenobi_ through the inter-dimensional gateway to the Milky Way Galaxy and to the Unicompolex in the Delta Quadrant."

"What?" Picard blurted out. "A rescue mission into the _heart_ of the Collective?" He leaned forward, eyes wide. "Admiral, I hold nothing but respect for you, but this missions is doomed to failure before it begins!" He slammed his fist into the table, his face slightly flush. "I will not put my crew at risk for such a-a foolhardy endeavor!"

Ackbar focused both eyes on Picard, waiting for the Captain to finish. "I am afraid, Captain, there is little choice in the matter. Besides, it's not as hopeless as you make it out to be." His eyes turned to the rest of the senior staff. "Your thoughts?"

Tirsek grunted. "Captain Picard is right, _sir._ Skywalker and those taken are undoubtedly already drones. I wouldn't be surprised to see Force-sensitive drones the nest time we meet them." She leaned back and crossed her arms.

Ackbar shook his head. "I highly doubt that. Besides, this isn't just a rescue mission." He looked around, his eyes moving more than his head. "There are... questions as to how the Collective was able to seemingly 'hijack' certain Jedi and not others."

Picard's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Ackbar looked at him. "Jedi Troi-Riker felt Luke's assimilation, yet was not affected by it. Master Spock sat on the _Enterprise's_ bridge, yet those on the planet, as well as in space were assimilated-by-proxy. Why is that? In many ways, Spock is more powerful than Tionne, yet he was not taken?"

Picard opened his mouth, but paused. He leaned back and his brow furrowed. "A mystery indeed," he muttered. Intelligent eyes darted back and forth as his mind began working on the problem. "Computer," he finally said. "List all Jedi declared missing after the Borg Attack on Coruscant."

The computer triple-beeped and the viewscreen behind Ackbar's head lit up. **"Luke Skywalker, Mara Jade Skywalker, Leia Organa Solo, Anakin Solo, Tahiri Veila, Jaina Solo, Zekk of Ennth, Ganner Rhysode, Kyp Durron, Jacen Solo, Lowbacca, Tionne, Raynar Thul, Kyle Katarn."**As the computer spoke in its vaguely-feminine voice, an image of the person appeared on the viewscreen.

"All of them are related to Skywalker in some form or another," Tirsek observed. She leaned forward and rubbed her chin. "Well, except for Rhysode, Tionne and Katarn."

Data shook his head. "That is incorrect. Tionne and Kyle Katarn were both students under Master Skywalker when he began the Academy 11 ABY. Ganner Rhysode was Kyp Durron's Apprentice until one year, seven months ago when he graduated and was recognized as a full Jedi Knight." His head tilted to the side. "For him, though, the connection would be tenuous at best."

Picard nodded. "And of course, Han Solo, Chewbacca and See-Threepio were aboard the _Falcon_ when it was taken. I highly doubt that was a coincidence."

Ackbar nodded. "All the more reason to see what the Borg are up to, Captain. And if possible, save some good people from a fate worse than death."

Picard sighed. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and nodded. "A good point, Admiral." He looked down the table to Geordi. "Geordi, ETA at Bilbringi?"

The chief engineer thought for a moment. "Current speed, forty-eight hours. I could push it a bit..."

The Captain waved him off. "No, Geordi, Better to arrive in one piece than not at all. If there's nothing else?" he asked Ackbar. At the shake of the Mon Cal's head, he simply said, "Dismissed."

The senior staff stood up and moved out, leaving Picard alone for a moment with Ackbar. "I apologize for my earlier outburst," Picard said. He glanced to the table. "With the Borg, my feelings are often... irrational."

Ackbar shook his somewhat bulbous head. "None necessary, Captain. With the Borg, harsh feelings are often at the fore. General Antilles has been a bit... recalcitrant since Skywalker's assimilation."

Picard sighed before rising from his seat. He tugged down on his shirt before walking off. "I fear we might all suffer from that particular malady before the end of this. If we're lucky, we'll live to regret our harsh words."

"I didn't think you believed in luck," Ackbar observed.

The Captain stopped at the edge of the door and looked back. "In my time in Starfleet, I've learned to believe in just about anything."

* * *

The darkness. It was almost all she had left. Tenel Ka sat in her guest quarters, looking up at the ceiling. The lights were on low, hiding what she did not have-her friends, her family. _Lusa is on duty_, she thought. _She has something to occupy her time. I have... nothing_.

She held up her right hand and the gort eggshell necklace it held. She stared at the luminescent shell bits on the string, blinking furiously to shore up the dam against the tears. Except for this, her rancor-tooth lightsaber and a spare set of armor, she had nothing else of hers aboard the mighty _Sovereign _-class battle cruiser.

A sudden beeping interrupted her reverie. She looked down at a shadowy corner of the room. Her gray eyes narrowed and she gasped. "Artoo-Detoo, how did-what-why are you here?" she exclaimed, sitting up.

The astromech droid lit up, domed head swiveling around. He beeped and rocked a bit. [Hey, Tenel Ka,] he tootled. [The quarters they gave me were a bit... large. So I figured I'd come over and see how you were doing.]

Tenel Ka smiled, glad she could understand him. The fingers of her prosthetic hand brushed the combadge fixed to her armor. "I am... not well, and that is a fact,"she admitted. She looked to the carpeted deckplates and blinked again. "I feel empty and ache inside. My friends... my friends and second family are gone. Lusa is still here, but I was never as close to her as the others." She swallowed. "I am not as good a friend to her as I should be."

Artoo's dome swiveled around. [You can't be as close to all of them as you are to Jacen. I want to see Whistler sometimes, but he's off with Corran or helping out on the _Errant Venture_ or something. Same with you and Lusa. She's on the _Enterprise_, in Starfleet. And you're on Hapes. It's no one's fault you took such different career paths. I don't see Threepio as much as I want to, either.] A low whistle came out of him. [He was on the _Falcon_ when it got captured. If anything happened to him, they'll rue the day! Who else can I needle, after all?]

Tenel Ka nodded. She reached out and placed her arms around Artoo, leaning her head against his dome. This time the tears fell freely. "I miss them as well, friend Artoo."

* * *

The _Enterprise _ dropped out of warp, approaching the Bilbringi System. Asteroids choked the area around the system's primary. No planets orbited, only slightly larger asteroids along with comparatively tiny shipyards and drydock facilities.

On the ship's bridge, Ackbar stood beside Tirsek at the aft tactical console. His webbed fingers tapped several buttons on the glossy black touch-sensitive screen. "My apologies for invading your work area," he said, chin barbs twitching. "But without these access codes, we'd never get to the _Kenobi_."

Tirsek shrugged, a smirk playing at the edge of her mouth. "Better than being denied access to this ship, Admiral."

A voice came over the comm system. "USS _Enterprise_, please follow these coordinates to the _Kenobi_," a vaguely male voice said before a chirp indicated the link being cut.

The helm officer spoke up. "Receiving coordinates now, sir. They'll take us into the heart of the shipyard."

Picard nodded. "Take us in, Lieutenant."

The _Enterprise's_ impulse engines mounted in the saucer section glowed a bright-red, pushing the ship forward through the asteroid field. It passed numerous drydocks and mining operations as asteroids were stripped and chopped up, providing raw materials for new ships. Numerous ships of both New Republic and Starfleet design flew by on patrol patterns. _Agave_-class pickets of the Defense Force and _Akira_-class destroyers of Starfleet flew in tandem, protecting the inner secrets of Bilbringi.

The _Enterprise_ eventually came upon a group of five large docks, each one containing an old-style MC-90 cruiser. Four of the five were in various states of rebuild, their hulls open in some places while tugs maneuvered large sections of hull into place. The fifth, though, was intact. Spotlights highlighted sections of the hull, including phaser strips torpedo launchers recessed into the sleek, organic-looking hull.

Picard's brow wrinkled as he spotted one section of hull. A spotlight shone on the symbol of the New Republic-a stylized phoenix rising from the ashes. But inside the red phoenix was a stylized arrowhead-the Starfleet 'Cochrane Delta', as it was known. He turned to Ackbar as the Admiral made his was to the command section of the bridge. "An interesting choice of symbols, Ackbar. I suppose we _are_ a true band of brothers, now."

The comm system sounded again and the male voice came over again. _"Enterprise, _your ship will be unable to dock with the _Kenobi_ until the ship has left drydock. Would you like us to send a shuttle for a brief tour?"

Picard shook his head. "Time is of the essence. We'll beam aboard." He tapped his combadge. "Ambassador Spock, please report to transporter room three." He motioned to the turbolift doors. "Admiral?"

* * *

_RSS _Kenobi,_ transporter room two_

Defense Force Captain Logk paced slightly, more hopping from one foot to the other as he awaited his guests. "All set?" he asked the transporter officer.

The transporter officer, a Wookiee, nodded and growled. [They are energizing,] she growled.

Four columns of silvery light appeared on the transporter pad, resolving themselves into Captain Picard, Admiral Ackbar, Ambassador Spock and Commander Data. Ackbar patted his midsection. "No matter how many times I do that..." he muttered before stepping off the platform and down a few steps to face Logk. He held up a flippered hand to his head in a salute. "Captain?"

Logk snapped to attention, his boots clicking together. "Admiral," he said. He looked to Picard, Spock and Data as they stepped off. "An honor to meet you all."

Data nodded to him. "An honor to meet you as well, Captain. I downloaded your file into my memory. A most impressive career," the android said, smiling and slapping Logk on the arm-hard.

Logk winced and rubbed his arm, already feeling a welt. "Thank you," he squeaked out. He turned and walked to the door. "The _Defiant_ has already arrived and is in the dorsal docking station."

Spock's eyebrow arched as they left the transporter room for the corridor beyond. "We did not observe the _Defiant_ docked with the _Kenobi_ while on approach," he observed.

Logk smiled tightly. "Armored doors closed over the ship while tow cables and a docking tube keep the ship in place. The same thing will happen with the _Enterprise_ once we leave drydock."

Spock nodded. "A most logical solution and employment of the 'Trojan Horse' ploy." He suddenly stopped in midstride, stepping to the side. The Jedi Master steepled his fingers and his brow furrowed in concentration. "I sense a tremor in the Force... another Jedi is here. And she is approaching rapidly."

Picard and Ackbar looked around, but Data's head snapped around as a humanoid female in Starfleet uniform rounded the corner. "Deanna!" he exclaimed, walking up to her with hand extended. "I am very glad to see you! How is Will?"

Deanna Troi-Riker returned both smile and handshake. "He sends his regards, Data, and wishes he was here." She broke the handshake and stepped to the side as Picard, Ackbar, Logk and Spock approached. "Captains," she said, nodding formally.

Picard grinned. He stepped forward and patted Deanna on her shoulders. "Deanna," he said, grinning even wider. "It's good to see you!" The smile suddenly vanished. "Wait, why _are_ you here?"

A wry grin crossed Deanna's face. She held up a PADD and handed the slim data storage device to Picard. "Transfer from the _Titan_," she said. "For the duration of the mission to Borg Space."

Picard skimmed the PADD's display screen before touching the bottom of it. He slipped it through a small elastic band on his belt and smiled. "It's good to have you here, Deanna."

The half-Betazoid, half-human nodded before looking to Spock. She bowed at the waist to him. "Master Spock," she intoned. "It is an honor."

The elder Jedi Master returned the bow before straightening and holding up his right hand in the Vulcan salute. "The honor is mine, Knight Troi-Riker. Tell me, how did you go about getting transferred to the _Enterprise_?"

Deanna's face fell. "A tremor in the Force," she explained, right hand straying to the cylinder clipped to her belt. "I felt it necessary to come here. Command agreed, so here I am." She spread her arms wide. "Here to serve the will of the Force."

Spock nodded. "Yes, but be mindful of your actions. It is only logical that Jedi must partake in a symbiotic relationship with the Force. We obey its commands, but it also answers to our will."

Picard held his hands up. "As much as I would love to have a philosophical discussion of the Force, I'm afraid time is short." He turned to Logk. "Captain, ETA for the _Kenobi_ to leave drydock?"

Logk's eyes narrowed slightly. "Twenty-four hours, but the way that insane chief engineer is working the crew, twelve or less."

Spock's eyebrow arched. "'Insane engineer'?" he repeated. He rubbed his chin. "I have a theory as to his identity."

Logk snorted. "I bet. He's been running the crew ragged, yet I can't argue with the results!" He tossed his hands into the air. "No one else seems to be able to merge Defense Force and Starfleet technology like he can."

Picard and Spock exchanged a glance. "I believe I know who he's talking about," Picard said."

Spock pursed his lips and nodded. "Indeed, Captain." He looked off down the corridor. "If you will excuse me, I sense Doctor McCoy's presence above us. I shall attend to him." And with that, he turned and walked down the corridor, disappearing down an intersection.

Picard turned back to Logk. "I suppose I should go and see about this engineer... try and convince him not to run your crew _too_ ragged." He motioned down the corridor. "After you."

* * *

_Five minutes later_

Picard stepped out of the turbolift and walked down a short distance before turning a corner. He came upon a rather large chamber, dominated by a large warp core in the center. Technicians and other crewmembers scurried about, some working on exposed panels and others carrying equipment to and fro. The tall, cylindrical warp core pulsed silently, the constriction coils lighting up in time to the pulse as deuterium and anti-hydrogen were fed into the main dilithium chamber.

Data motioned to two rather large pieces of equipment bolted to the deck plating, flanking the warp core. "Hyperdrives?" he asked.

Logk nodded. "We have a multiplier of .9. We'll be able to make it to the gateway in three days and to the Delta Quadrant in a week. And we're not only fast, but we have teeth," he said, baring his teeth in a predatory smile.

Picard nodded. He clapped his hands together. "So, this engineer. Who is-"

"Ye bogus frat! Dinna' they teach ye anything in that fancy-pants engineering school of yours?"

Picard's eyes widened as Montgomery 'Scotty' Scott stormed out of a hatch, hands clutching an isolinear circuit board. His mustache twitched as he walked up to Logk. "Captain, it would take more miracles than I got left ta' put this ship together properly!"

A Duros in a coverall followed Scotty out of the same hatch. "Captain, please, what did I do wrong?" he asked, large red eyes pleading. His long, green-skinned fingers were laced together. "I followed the specifications exactly!"

Scotty turned, wheeling around on the ball of his foot. "Laddie, specs are good and all, but did it _feel_ right ta' yah?" He stepped forward. "Did it, Lieutenant Taral?"

Taral glanced to the room he had just left with large, sad eyes. "I... don't know?"

The engineer sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Laddie, in my day, I could feel the speed of the ship by the vibration of tha deck plates." He placed a hand on Taral's shoulder. "Come with me, lad," he said before walking off a side corridor.

Taral glanced at Logk before following Scotty, hands wringing.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

The shuttlecraft _Figma_ shot from the _Kenobi, _making a hard turn out of the hangar and traveling in a straight line for a while before thrusters kicked in, slowing the small craft to a dead stop.

Taral, at the controls, turned to Scotty as he stood in the main cabin right behind. "Are you sure about this?" he asked, confusion in his voice.

Scotty smiled and adjusted the blindfold over his eyes. "Do it lad."

Taral sighed and turned back. He programmed in a straight course with a speed of warp 2. The shuttle lurched slightly as it quickly began traveling at roughly ten times the speed of light.

Scotty's head cocked to the side. "Warp 5?" he said, a smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

Taral's red eyes widened. He pressed some more buttons and increased speed to warp five. "Now what?" he asked.

The chief engineer chuckled. "Warp 5, laddie. Try some decimal places!"

Taral snorted with the tiny slits in his face and put in warp 3.5. _He won't get this one_.

Scotty paused for a second. "3.4?" He shook his head. "No, 3.5!"

Taral shut down the warp drive and turned to face the engineer, a single word on his lips. "How?"

Scotty removed the blindfold and walked over. He sat in the copilot's chair and sighed. "Taral, I like you. And I know I have a funny way of showing it," he said, holding up a hand. "But sometimes ye need a little coaching in tha' right direction." He glanced out the main viewport, his shoulders sagging. "The crew depends on its captain, but do yah know who the captain depends on?"

"The chief engineer?" Taral responded.

A smile played over Scotty's lips. "Aye, lad." He held up his other hand, fingers clenching. "It's not just about diagnostics and testing. They're useful, don't get me wrong. But there's only so much they can tell ye. It's about gut feeling, about knowing in yer heart and head if tha' ship's all right!"

Taral nodded. "I... think I see." He glanced out the viewport, following Scott's line of sight. "We should get back."

The smile on Scotty's lips turned full-blown as he settled into the chair. "Aye, lad. That we should. We have friends and comrades to rescue."

The _Figma's _tiny little warp nacelles flashed, sending it back to the _Kenobi_ and the work still needed to bring the mighty ship to life.

* * *

Spock moved down the corridors of the _Kenobi_, nodding and acknowledging everyone he saw. Beings in both Starfleet and Defense Force uniforms passed him by, some stopping and staring briefly as they saw his lightsaber-or recognized him from history class.

He rode a turbolift up to the dorsal docking bay, little more than a hollow shell with the _Defiant_ suspended inside by cables and a sturdy docking tube. He traveled the pressurized corridor over to the warship, using both the Force and memorized deck plans. Within moments, he arrived at the lone science lab.

Spock paused outside the door as he sensed three people inside, two of them familiar and the other one strange. He pressed a button on the access panel and waited for acknowledgement before stepping forward enough for the sensors to register his presence and open the door.

Admiral Leonard 'Bones' McCoy sat at a science station, his filmy eyes looking over an obscured monitor. "About time you showed up," he groused, upper lip quivering. He looked up at Spock and waved a thin arm at the rest of the lab. "Come on in, you pointy-eared hobgoblin!"

The other two occupants of the room looked up from their tasks as Spock entered. Lieutenant Lusa stood and saluted. "Captain-Master... " She paused and scratched her head, jostling some of her thick, chestnut-colored hair. "I mean-"

"Captain will do," he said to her. "We are both Starfleet here. To use Jedi titles would be illogical." he walked over to Bones' station and looked down over the elderly doctor's shoulder. "Nanoprobe antivenin, Doctor?"

Bones nodded, his shoulders moving as well. "Lusa came up with an idea to see how much we could concentrate it. The last injection system had only enough for three doses. Any more in its current level might prove cumbersome to the wearer." He sighed. "So we have to improve efficiency. Bigger bang for the credit, as they say."

Spock nodded. He rubbed his chin and his eyebrow arched. "Intriguing ideas," he remarked. "Have you tested any of them out?"

"No," Bones remarked. "The only way would be to use them on a drone, and right now we're suffering a dearth of them aboard the _Defiant_."

The fourth occupant of the room spoke up. "I offered to let Doctor McCoy test it out on me," Jagged Fel said. "He declined, though."

Bones sighed and pointed a bony finger at Jag. "Listen, boy! We just saved you from those soul-sucking cybernetic bastards. You think I'm gonna take any chances of you getting hurt?"

Jag glanced down at the deck plating. "What you and Lusa did for me, Doctor, I can never repay. My body and soul were saved by you." He clutched his hand into a fist and tapped his chest lightly with it. "If testing the antivenin on my body would gain you _any_ knowledge into-"

Bones rose and waved a hand at him, eyes widening. "If we do, Jag, your remaining implants might be damaged and you'd die!" he rasped out, accent thickening. "I won't take that risk with you!"

Jag's green eyes flashed. "But Doctor, if I can be useful in such a manner, isn't the risk worth it?"

Lusa's head shook violently. She trotted over ands grabbed Jag by his left shoulder. With one tug, she had him facing her. "No!" she half-shouted. "That's the way the Borg work, but it's not our way!" She placed two hands on his shoulders and locked eyes with him. "One life for billions or even trillions is not worth it."

Jag smiled and placed a hand over Lusa's. "Thank you," he said. "I am glad for your words."

Spock nodded to Lusa. "Excellent, Lusa. Your words reflect the Jedi Code and Starfleet well."

Bones chuckled. "Of course, Spock. She's got me for a mentor!"

Spock's lips twisted slightly. "And her ability to overcome that obstacle is a miracle unto itself."

The elderly doctor slowly stood, turning around to face Spock even as the Vulcan Jedi backed up. "why you arrogant, pigheaded computer! You think you've got room to talk?"

An almost imperceptible sigh escaped Spock. "Please, Doctor. Flattery will get you nowhere."

Jag glanced from Bones to Spock, and then back again. "Aren't' they... I thought they were friends," he whispered to Lusa.

Lusa nodded and smirked. "Oh, they are. They only do this on occasion... like every time they meet."

* * *

_Eleven hours later_

The _Kenobi's_ engines flared to full power, sending a powerful _thrum_ throughout the ship. Docking tubes and maintenance platforms from the surrounding drydock facility retracted, giving the rebuilt MC-90 cruiser ample room to move. Impulse engines flared to life, pushing the _Kenobi_ out of the comparatively-spindly drydock and into open space for the first time in over three years.

Captain Logk stood on the bridge, a smile on his face. He looked over his shoulder as Ackbar approached. "All systems functional," he reported.

Ackbar nodded. "Good work," he said. He placed his hands on his hips. "Is the order given?"

Logk stepped around and looked back at the comm officer. "Contact _Enterprise_ and inform them that docking is a go."

The comm officer nodded and adjusted his headpiece. "_Kenobi_ to _Enterprise_.You may go ahead with docking. I repeat: you may go ahead with docking."

The _Enterprise _approached the _Kenobi _ventrally, both ships parallel to the other. Maneuvering thrusters mounted on the saucer section and nacelles fired, turning the _Sovereign_-class warship and lining her up with retracting panels on the underbelly of the _Kenobi._

There was mild tension on the _Enterprise's_ bridge as the helm officer activated ventral thrusters, sending the ship 'up' to the now-open docking bay. "Steady," Picard said.

The _Enterprise_ slid into the docking bay, hovering for a moment. On either side of the bay, small turrets swiveled into position. Each one was tipped with a fusion grapnel, able to weld to any surface on the molecular level. The port and starboard ones fired at once, computers controlling the accuracy of each launch to the _Enterprise_ wouldn't be drawn into a collision with the interior of the _Kenobi_.

The turrets fired, attaching boxy fusion grapnels at the saucer section, the engineering section and the nacelles. Docking tubes also extended, connecting at airlocks along the ventral hull of the saucer and the midpoint of the engineering hull. Within minutes, the _Enterprise_ had been secured inside the MC-90 cruiser.

The _Kenobi's_ ventral doors slid closed, the plates telescoping from the edge and sliding together. When the final armor plates locked into place, it looked like an ordinary MC-90 cruiser-albeit one with warp field grilles in the wing section, phaser strips and double-barreled turbolaser turrets with an ion cannon barrel in place of one of the turbolasers.

Logk let out a breath before sitting down in his command chair. "Helm, set course for out of the Bilbringi System," he commanded. "Once we hit the edge of the gravity well, go to hyperspace. Course is for Waypoint Station on the edge of the Gateway."

"Aye, sir," the Mon Cal helm officer said. Flippered hands grasped controls and pressed buttons, steering the behemoth away and pointing the bow 'north'.

The _Kenobi_ rotated almost ninety degrees before her impulse engines fired again, sending the ship away from the asteroid-choked Bilbringi System. Within moments, she cleared the asteroids and the gravity well. There was a flicker of pseudo-motion before the ship lurched forward, bow stretching to infinity before the aft 'snapped' forward, the entire ship vanishing in a flash of light.

* * *

Please read and review.


	16. Part Three, Chapter Two

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Two: Haunting**

_ Pain, pain nothing but pain. No, not pain. An absence of pain of... half of her. He was gone, taken from her... taken _by_ her. Her hand, stained with her twin's blood._

_ Jaina Solo's gloved hand clenched and she slammed it into the side of her X-wing's cockpit. Tears streamed down her cheeks from closed eyes as her tiny snubfighter rocketed through hyperspace._

_ Where was she going? Why was she fleeing? Did it really matter? Aboard a ship named for her dead younger brother, she had slain Jacen. His weapon was holstered and he was calling out to Tenel Ka and Allana-and she butchered him, cut him almost in two with her own lightsaber._

_ Mom and Dad had called out to her, but she fled, taking her X-wing and setting course for... where?" She looked down at the strong of coordinates and smiled. _The Maw_, she thought. _Of course_._

_ She licked dry lips, wondering what had happened to Jag-and not caring. She reached out for Zekk, the one who loved her unconditionally and had pushed away. He too, was gone. Not dead, just... gone. Tears started anew and Jaina reached up, trying to wipe them away but hitting her hand on her helmet's visor. "Damn it!" she cried, throwing the helmet off and into the back of the cockpit, right behind the transparisteel canopy._

_ Proximity alarms sounded and warning lights flashed. Jaina glanced down at indicators, seeing the hyperdrive cutoff flashing. She rolled her bloodshot eyes and flipped a switch, killing the alarms. "I have enough of a headache," she muttered, making sure the override was on. She looked up and out of the canopy, marveling at the reddish smear of hyperspace. She felt wonder sweep over her as a faint smile crossed her lips..._

_ The smear broke apart and the X-wing bucked and heaved, shattering her reverie. Jaina instinctively grabbed the flight stick, pulling back and to starboard on it. The X-wing whined and heaved as the Maw loomed, a cluster of rents in the very fabric of space. _

_ Great whirlpools of death lay before Jaina and self-preservation kicked in. _I want to live!_ She thought as she pulled back, using the Force and opening herself up to it. The whirlpools to hell receded slightly, stopping, starting, coming closer...

* * *

_

_ "Hey, you're coming to! Come on, wake up!"_

_ Jaina's eyes fluttered open. She bolted up-and collapsed back down onto the bed. Ugh," she groaned, massaging her temple. "Where am I?"_

_ A humanoid male sat next to her, a goofy grin on his face. "Hey, you're awake!" he said._

_ Jaina's eyes moved slightly and she looked him over. He was male, about her age from first appearance. His right eye was covered by some sort of sensor apparatus with wires trailing down and connecting to an implant in his chest. His left eye was-of course-bright green, with black hair that had obviously never seen a comb. His clothes were rumpled, but clean. And his right arm was augmented with a hydraulic servo seemingly bolted into the joints, whirring as he moved it. Otherwise, he looked human._

_ "Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I?"_

_ "My name's Zekyag," he said, placing his hand on his chest. He then motioned to the rather cramped room they were in. "And this is my apartment here on Haru."_

_ Jaina sat back up, resting on her elbows. She was still clad in her flight suit, thank the Force. "You saved my life," she croaked out._

_ Zekyag reached behind him and grabbed a glass of water. "Your ship crashed outside the city," he explained. "I pulled you out before the security forces arrived." _

_ Jaina coughed slightly as she took a sip of water from the proffered glass. Her eyes half-closed and she did a brief examination of herself through the Force. "No major injuries," she stated._

_ "Zekyag tilted his head to the side. "How'd you know that?"_

_ A smile crossed Jaina's lips. "The Force," she said. "I'm a Jedi Knight." A derisive chuckle escaped her. "I'm actually Jaina Solo."_

_ Zekyag's brow furrowed. "What's a 'Jedi Knight'?" he asked, voice tinged with confusion._

_ Jaina's mouth opened slightly. She felt no subterfuge from the young man, only confusion. "You-you don't know what a Jedi is?"_

_ "Should I?"_

_ Jaina slid her legs over, letting them drape over the side of the bed as she sat up straight. Her eyes widened slightly. "What part of the galaxy am I in?" she finally asked, voice small._

_ Zaekyag breathed out slightly. He stood up and walked over to a desk half-buried in electronic equipment and various detritus. He pulled out a rectangular piece of plastic with a small screen and keypad embedded in it. He stared at the screen for a second before handing the datapad over to Jaina. "You're here."_

_ Jaina looked over the map of the galaxy. A bright blue dot was situated about halfway from the core, in the upper left quadrant. There were various political lines drawn throughout, none of them familiar to her. "We're in the Cyber League?" _

_ Zekyag nodded. He pointed to the prosthetic over his eye, flexing his right arm and showing off the servo bolted on. "All citizens are upgraded for maximum efficiency... well, as much as their credit cards can afford." He looked Jaina over. "Do you... have any implants?"_

_ Jaina felt simultaneous relief and embarrassment at his question. "I don't," she said, holding up her arms. "Do I _have_ to get augmented?"_

_ A sigh escaped his lips. "Yeah," he admitted. "Even if it's a simple neural implant for interfacing with computers."_

_ "Like what you did with this datapad," Jaina exclaimed. She looked at it and rubbed her chin. "How difficult is it to get a neural implant?"

* * *

_

_Jaina gasped slightly as a she felt a slight pinch on the back of her neck. Then... nothing. She reached back, brushing aside her long and now-clean hair. "That was it?" she asked._

_ The doctor nodded. "It might take you a day or two to adjust to the information flow, but beyond that you're all set." He glanced between Jaina and Zekyag, who sat next to her. "Who do I bill?" _

_ Zekyag groaned and his eyes half-closed. His eyelids fluttered before they popped back up. "All paid," he groused._

_ The doctor nodded before standing up. He slipped off his gloves and deposited them into a container mounted on the wall. "The nurse will show you out," he said before leaving the operating room._

_ Jaina slid off the table. "I'll pay you back," she said. "I'll find a job and pay you back."_

_ Zekyag waved her off as a nurse entered and led them out into the main part of the office. "No rush," he said, waving her off. The pair stepped out into the bright sun and Zekyag breathed in deeply. "Damn, that air smells good!"_

_ Jaina chuckled as they walked down the street to a mag-lev train station. "How can I find a job?" she asked as they entered a line. "What sort of skills does the Cyber League want or need?" She suddenly paused. "Zekyag, what do _you_ do?"_

_ "I filter data and check the mainframe for viruses from the comfort of my own home," he replied. A train pulled up and the line moved forward. Zekyag's eyelids fluttered again as they approached a check station before boarding the train. "What can you do?" he asked as they sat down. "What skills does a Jedi have?"_

_ Jaina opened her mouth, but hesitated. "I'm a good pilot, and can work wonders with machines. And-" She suddenly gasped as images flashed in front of her eyes. She clutched her temple and screwed her eyes shut. "What the hell?"_

_ Zekyag grabbed her shoulders. "Relax, relax!" he said. He leaned in close. "Focus on me, on my voice. Let the information flow, Jaina. Don't let it control you. Breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth."_

_ Jaina's breath slowed slightly and she drew upon the Force to block some of the flow. "Damn, that kriffin' sucks," she muttered. The images slowed down and..._

A connection a link like the Colony like the Hive it's so wonderful and I want it again and why can't I have that bond and...

_Jaina blinked as the link retreated back into the dark corners of her subconscious."Sorry," she said, blushing slightly. "I wasn't prepared for that."_

_ "I'm not sure anyone is, at first," Zekyag said, shrugging. He swallowed and leaned in close. "Are you all right?"_

_ Jaina nodded. "I think so, thanks." She felt his breath on her skin, but pushed such thoughts away. _He's not them. He's not for me.

* * *

_ "Security, open up!" a male shouted from behind a door, pounding on it. "You are in violation of the Mental Protection Act!"_

_ Jaina paid him no mind as a datapad floated over into her grasp. She pressed several buttons on it before letting go of it and sending it back across to the table. Lines of code and maps of the Cyber League flashed before her eyes, one organic and the other a prosthetic. He right arm, now terminating in a computer jack, plugged into a slot on a bulky piece of hardware in front of her. "Calm down," she muttered._

_ The door suddenly slid open and five men in armor entered, each one with a laser rifle in hand and at the ready. The officer in charge approached Jaina. "You are under arrest," he said. "Step away from the computer."_

_ Jaina snorted. She raised her arm and _pushed_, sending all five flying into the wall. "No," she said. "I want this. I _need_ this..." She twisted the jack and grinned. "Now it is mine!"_

_ The five men screamed, clutching their heads. Their bodies spasmed as access codes and new programs were inserted directly into their minds, overriding their conscious mind. The screams died down and they slowly stood, their weapons dropping to the ground. "We have been assimilated," the officer intoned._

_ Jaina smiled. She rose, stretching slightly. Instead of her pilot's uniform, she now wore black armor. Her skin was paler and mottled slightly from implants. "yes, you will," she said, walking over to the new drones. "Not the first, and not the last," she muttered before looking over to a corner of the room. "Isn't that right, my darling?'_

_ Zekyag emerged from the darkness, wearing similar armor to Jaina, with more implants. He was shaved bald, his organic eye now a dull green. "You are correct, my Queen," he said dully._

_ Jaina gasped and placed a hand on her chest?" Me? A queen?" She sneered and looked back to the soldiers. "Bow before your ruler, Queen Jaina!"_

_ The soldiers took to one knee, their shin and kneepads creaking. Jaina-Queen Jaina placed a hand on her hip."Resistance was futile, gentle-beings. Don't be sad, though. You'll be joined soon enough by the entire galaxy."

* * *

_

Han stood in the throne room, mouth slightly agape at the tale told by the Queen. "How... how did... the Vong, and then these Killiks and Jacen..." he looked to his oldest son, standing there in the formfitting Borg armor and shook his head. "No, NO! He could never do that to Mara, or this Ben or Nelani or-"

"And yet he did," Queen Jaina interrupted from her throne. "He did all of it. The galaxy burned. Civilization effectively fell. Dreams died to be replaced by ash and nightmare." She walked over to Han, looking up slightly at him. "Chewie, Anakin, Lusa, Lyric, Ganner, Aunt Mara, Ben's _innocence_ were all killed."

Chewie growled slightly from the back, near Lowie. [Do you hate us?] he asked, sniffling.

Queen Jaina focused on him. Her features softened slightly. "No," she half-whispered. "I envy you for your life, for being happy, but I don't hate you." A strange smile crossed her features. "That would be of the Dark Side."

She turned and walked over to where Jaina stood in the corner, hidden by shadow. "Her, though..." She snarled and raised her disruptor-arm. "I _**hate**_ her for her weakness, for not going through my hell! How dare she be happy with Zekk and not have Jacen's blood on her hands!"

Han ran forward, but a force field sprung up around him. He hit the energy barrier, sending up a greenish pulse as he stumbled back. "No!" he shouted, getting back to his feet. He banged on the field. "Please, don't do anything to her!"

Queen Jaina glanced back. She turned and walked over, confusion on her face. "Why would I?" she asked. She looked back. "Lusa and Tenel Ka aren't here. Don't you see? We all have to be together!"

Han breathed out. "I see," he said. He backed up a few paces. "So... now what?"

Queen Jaina's head tilted slightly. "There are Collective matters I must attend to." She nodded to Han, Chewie and Threepio before turning and walking out of a hatch.

Han placed a hand on his chest as Chewie and Threepio approached. "So, we're dealing with someone who lost just about everything, had to commit fratricide and has spent five thousand years trying to take over the Milky Way Galaxy to..." He trailed off and looked at his two companions. "Any ideas?"

Threepio shook his head. "Not a one, Captain Solo. I have no psychological programming or training, but I daresay Queen Jaina is... insane."

Chewie nodded. [Threepio is right, Honor Brother. The question is, what do we do?]

Han turned back and looked at the hatch Queen Jaina exited. His gaze drifted to Leia and he walked over to her. "Sweetheart?" he said. "What do I do? How can I stop her, or even help her? Is there a way?"

Leia's eyes twitched and her mouth puckered slightly. Han grabbed her by the shoulders. "Come on, your highness! Fight your way out! There's no way some Collective has more willpower than you! You tamed me, after all! Fight!"

Leia quivered slightly before her lips relaxed again and she stared straight ahead into infinity. Han sighed and walked back to Chewie and Threepio. "I won't give up," he stated.

Chewie cocked his head to the side and whined. [What are you going to do?]

The smuggler shrugged. "Talk to Jaina, try and bring her out. Deep inside, under those implants and armor is a scared little girl who's been hurt and had her entire universe ripped apart. If I can just reach her," he said, holding up his hands, "then maybe I can do what no one eles has done."

Threepio's optics brightened. "And that is?"

For the first time in a while, Han flashed his roguish grin. "Find the heart of the Collective and bring it into the Light."

* * *

_USS _Enterprise_, en route to Waypoint Station_

Deanna Troi-Riker stood in the middle of the gym, lightsaber held in the traditional guard position. She wore a simple pair of white slacks and a matching shirt, with shin-high boots and gloves. Her hair was tied back and she steadied her aura.

With a simple sliding of her thumb along the activation trigger, her lightsaber activated, sending forth an orange blade. The blade hummed and whined as she shifted her stance and began a series of basic katas, slicing through the air, thrusting forth and waving it about. She brought it up in an overhead slash, cutting through the air. "The lightsaber is more than a weapon," she said. "It is our symbol, of a line against the darkness." She stood up straight and deactivated the blade before turning to the side and smiling. "Somewhat poetic, don't you think?"

Off on the sides, Captain Picard nodded. He wore his fencing uniform, with protective face mask tucked under his left arm and his epee in his right hand. "Very poetic Deanna. Lieutenant Lusa has given demonstrations before, but she's always been a bit nervous while doing them, especially if I'm one of the spectators." He shook his head and sighed. "I often don't attend and watch videos after the fact."

Deanna glanced off to the side in thought. "I've never really gotten to know Lusa. While she was off at the Academy on Betazed, I was off at the Praxeum on Yavin IV." She suddenly chuckled. "Our paths are simultaneously parallel and perpendicular."

Picard smiled and shook his head. "Lusa has been an exemplary officer these past two years. I am glad she followed Data's advice and joined Starfleet." He looked Deanna over. "And even though I miss your services as counselor, I'm glad you followed the path of the Jedi."

Deanna practically lit up the room with her smile. "Thank you." She stepped back a few paces and reactivated her lightsaber. She then twisted a dial on it, solidifying the blade and putting it into 'training mode'. "Are you sure about this?" she asked as Picard walked over to face her. "I _am_ a fully-trained Jedi Knight, after all."

Picard smirked as he slid his mask on with one hand. "Pride goeth before the fall, Counselor," he taunted. He raised his epee and saluted Deanna. "And I've never lost to Mara Jade Skywalker, for your information."

Deanna paused before returning the salute. "Mara didn't train me," she teased. "My Master was Kirana Ti, Actually. A tough, no-nonsense Dathomiri who took no lip." She held her blade straight out at chest level, spreading her feet apart. "She did wonders for me," Deanna said before thrusting her blade straight out.

Picard batted her initial strike away, parrying two more strikes away. He held his left arm up and away for balance as he backed up a few steps, holding his own blade up.

Deanna reached out with the Force, letting herself sink into it... and finding Picard nigh-impossible to read through it. _His self-control is immense_, she thought as she pressed her attack. Her next thrust was skillfully blocked before her lightsaber was parried away. Before she could bring it back into line, she felt the light touch of the blunted tip touch her breastbone.

The Captain leaned back from the blow and removed his helmet. "Let me guess, Deanna. You attempted to use the Force to predict my movements?"

There was silence for a moment before Deanna nodded. "How did you know?" she asked, dark-colored eyes widening.

A faint smile crossed Picard's lips. "Mara has tried-or rather attempted-such a feat each and every time we've sparred. She commented that I seemed to be almost protected from such mental intrusions." He lowered his epee and locked eyes with Deanna. "I'm also curious as to why you didn't use any other techniques. Telekinesis, for example."

Deanna's face fell. "That wouldn't be very fair to you," she commented. "This isn't a fight. It's a simple sparring match."

The smile turned into a smirk. "Fair is foul, and foul is fair," Picard quoted, raising his epee in another salute and readying his stance once more.

Deanna raised her own blade once more, returning the salute. "If you say so," she said, "but that is not the way of the Jedi. Such acts could lead to the Dark Side."

Picard grunted. "I've seen the Dark Side and its effects upon beings. Lusa has also spoken about its effects upon sapient beings." His eyes clouded over somewhat. "Such a fate I would not wish upon my worst enemy."

Deanna nodded, lowering her guard. "I spent half a year on Dathomir, living among the Singing Mountain Clan. I heard many stories about the Nightsisters and other fallen Witches."

Picard's eyebrows shot up. "'Witches'?" he repeated. He lowered his epee. "Were they standing around a pot, waiting for Macbeth to appear?"

"Captain..."

Picard held up a hand. "Sorry, Deanna. Old habits die hard."

The Jedi Knight shifted her stance and brought her blade to bear. "You know what we Jedi say about the Force, Captain?"

There was silence before Picard raised his epee and brought himself back to position. "That there is no death, only the Force. Something which I have personal experience with."

Deanna nodded before lunging forward once more...

* * *

Tenel Ka's foot lashed out, the heavy boot she wore slowing her down not one second. She kicked the air above her head a few times before dropping and targeting an imaginary midsection. She moved to the calf and then shin before going to a two-footed stance and punching with both hands, slicing through the air. Sweat beaded off her forehead and stung her eyes, but she paid it no mind.

The door of the gym she was training in slid open and she stopped, panting slightly with flushed cheeks. "Hello?" Tenel Ka called out. "Who is it?"

Lieutenant Commander Tirsek walked in, clad in a black jumpsuit and carrying a small gray case. She looked Tenel Ka over, antennae twitching. "You couldn't tell when I was outside?" she asked, a smirk playing at the corners of her mouth.

Tenel Ka grunted and motioned to the armband right above her left elbow. "I cannot touch the Force with this on, and that is a fact," she stated. She leaned back slightly, eyeing Tirsek. "Why are you here?"

Tirsek set the case down and flipped the locks open. She opened it and pulled out two small, handheld weapons. They resembled slightly-flattened half-circles, with elongated tips at the end and a razor-sharp cutting surface. The metal shone in the light, but had a bit of wear to it. Tirsek took hold of the handles, sliding the blades over her knuckles. "An _ushaan_, she said, looking over the blade for any damage. "It's an old ice-miner's tool, but many of my people have adapted it for use on the front lines." She jabbed the air a few times. "This pair has been in my family for twelve generations."

"A fine weapon," Tenel Ka commented, looking them over. Her hand strayed to her rancor-tooth lightsaber at her belt. "How skilled are you in their use?"

Tirsek paused before going back to her case. She took off the ushaan_,_ set them aside and pulled out a pair of metal crescents. She snapped them over her weapons, dulling the blades. "They'll still hurt when they hit," she commented, standing up and grabbing her weapons.

"A bit overconfident?" Tenel Ka asked. She held out her hand and her lightsaber flew into it, activating and sending forth a turquoise plasma blade. She gripped it with both hands and let a feral grin cross her mouth. "My blade it in training mode. It will... _sting_ when it hits you."

The two circled each other, only the scraping of their feet and the _humming_ of Tenel Ka's lightsaber breaking the silence. No words were exchanged as Tenel Ka thrust her blade forward, each one deflected by Tirsek batting it away. The Andorian suddenly brought both ushaan in front of her chest, locking up Tenel Ka's lightsaber and pushing it off. With two steps, she brought herself inside Tenel Ka' guard and thrust her right arm up, catching Tenel Ka with a glancing uppercut.

Tenel Ka's head rocked back, blood streaming from her left cheek. She turned her head and spat bloodied saliva out before locking eyes with Tirsek. She slashed at the Andorian from overhead, forcing both ushaan up to block. Tenel Ka quickly let go with her left hand and thrust out her arm, catching Tirsek in the chest and sending her stumbling back.

Tirsek coughed slightly. "I think you broke a rib," she muttered. A few curses in Old High Andorian escaped her lips as she massaged the impacted area. She snarled, baring her teeth in a grin. "I'm going to enjoy this."

Tenel Ka simply held her hand out and waggled her fingers at Tirsek before resuming her stance.

Tirsek rushed Tenel Ka, throwing punches with her ushaan-equipped hands. Tenel Ka batted the first few away, but one landed on her chest, breaking several scales off of her lizard-hide armor. She let go of her lightsaber, grabbing Tirsek's arm before the Andorian could retract it. Tenel Ka fell back, planting her feet in Tirsek's gut and flipping her over onto the lightly-padded mat.

Tirsek grunted as she landed, but her body was already in motion as she rolled onto her belly, springing forward at Tenel Ka's feet and legs. Tenel Ka hopped to the side, though, avoiding the attack. The Dathomiri brought her booted foot down in an attempt to smash Tirsek's hand.

Tirsek tucked her appendage under her body, scrambling out of the way. She kipped up and turned just as Tenel Ka approached her. "You have fire!" she exclaimed. "Why haven't you been showing it lately?"

Tenel Ka moved in, lightsaber slashing and jabbing. "My lover is in the hands of the Collective!" she cried. "The family of my heart, imprisoned in their foul nest! And what can I do to help them?" She forced Tirsek back, battering away her ushaan and forcing her against the bulkhead. Her teeth were bared and her gray eyes that of a storm.

Tirsek stood against the bulkhead, her arms down and a lightsaber against her throat. Even in training mode, a hard enough slash could be fatal. So she did the only thing she could.

She smiled.

"Good. Now take your passion and _use_ it! Fight for them, in any way you can!" She relaxed as Tenel Ka lowered the blade. "Starfleet needs you, Tenel Ka. Will you fight with us?" she asked, extending her hand.

Tenel Ka panted slightly. She looked Tirsek over before extinguishing her lightsaber and clipping it to her belt. She took Tirsek's proffered hand, pumping it twice. "You did this on purpose, and that is a fact," she observed.

Tirsek's grin softened. "Yes," she admitted. She tapped her chest. "Like me, you are a warrior, one with passion and fire. You needed something to reignite the fire, so to speak."

Tenel Ka's mouth quirked up in a smile. "Thank you," she said. She suddenly held up her hand and coughed into it. "This is not good," she said as she saw a bit of blood.

Tirsek suddenly groaned and grabbed at her back. "I believe a visit to Doctor Crusher is in order," she said, wincing.

Tenel Ka nodded, groaning. "An excellent idea. I do not wish to be in pain when facing off against the Collective..." Her eyes suddenly hardened. "Jacen will need me at my best to rescue him."

Tirsek's smile fell away. "Indeed he shall, Tenel Ka. As we all must be to even _survive_ the coming storm."

Tenel Ka glanced back at her. "We will, Tirsek. We will. Jacen proposed to me, and nothing will cancel our wedding."

* * *

_Palais de la Concorde. Paris, Earth_

Federation President Nanietta 'Nan' Bacco sighed as she walked down a corridor to one of the more important meetings of her administration. The eighty-nine year old former governor of Cestus III grunted as aides and other administrators buzzed about. Finally, the white-haired woman stopped before a large door that led to a rather large holodeck. She looked to everyone and her piercing eyes narrowed. "Okay, everyone. I'm sure you _all_ have better things to do than bother a great-grandmother, I'm assuming."

The various beings stopped talking and waving PADDs around, retreating. All but one. "Not very nice," Chief of Staff Esperanza Piniero said, crossing her arms.

Bacco groaned. "We're facing the worst crisis in Federation history, Espy. The Romulan Star Empire is _gone_ and the Borg have crossed dimensions to attack the New Republic. It's the bottom of the ninth and bases are loaded." She turned on her heel and the doors opened. "Now, let's go."

They entered an enlarged holodeck, twice as large as a normal one. There were various Starfleet admirals and a rather large table inside. "Computer, activate real-time feed and program Conference One," Bacco announced.

The black squares and yellow grid were suddenly replaced by a rather large and ornate stateroom. The conference table doubled in length with all chairs occupied, bringing the total number of beings to close to a hundred. Hypercomm feeds from the New Republic allowed even those from the Defense Force, the Imperial Navy and Hapan fleets to attend. Small little titles with everyone's name, rank, position and other information appeared in translucent lettering in front and below their heads-or above their bodies, in the case of Commandant Nahrat, a Horta.

The admirals physically present sat down, with Bacco taking the head of the table and Esperanza on her left. Bacco looked out at everyone and once more wished she was simply the governor of Cestus III and not the leader of the largest nation-state in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. "All right, everyone," she said, her voice magnified so everyone down the table could hear. "We're facing the greatest crisis in our history... sort of. The Borg are parked on both our doorsteps and... Gilad?" Bacco eyed the Grand Admiral sitting down a few places. "Are you all right?"

Pellaeon reached out and tentatively rapped his knuckles on the table. His mustache twitched as they made contact. "Did I get transported to Earth?" he finally asked.

Bacco smiled. "No, Admiral. It's simply a marriage of your communication technology and our holographic technology. We've now got real-time communication with even the farthest corners of the Federation and your old-style blue-tinged holograms will become a thing of the past."

"Stronger together, as the Jedi say," Pellaeon murmured. His head suddenly shot up and he looked around. "My apologies."

Bacco waved him off before looking down her left. "Bill, what do you have for us?"

Admiral William Ross cleared his throat and pressed a few buttons on a small control pad mounted in the table. A disc mounted in the holographic wood glowed and a map of the former Romulan Neutral Zone appeared. Small icons representing ships, starbases, outposts, Borg cubes and assimilated ships appeared. "The Borg have retreated behind the Neutral Zone and haven't made a peep since. We've brought up the Seventh and Tenth Fleets, but if the Borg come through in a giant wave..." He trailed off and shook his head, letting the fatigue show for a moment.

"You're doing your best," Bacco said. Sahe held up a PADD. "Information about Project: Kenobi has been sent to all of you, so I don't have to reiterate anything." She looked to Ackbar and Sisko sitting farther down the table. "All right, so how _is_ the _Kenobi_? We didn't spend an ungodly amount of credits to have the thing blow up on its first mission. I don't want Offenhouse having a stroke."

Sisko's mouth twitched. "The ship's running fine, Madam President. We'll be arriving at Waypoint Station and crossing the gateway to Starbase Babylon in a day at the most. Then, onto the Delta Quadrant and the Unicomplex itself."

Admiral Owen Paris snorted. The commander of Starbase 234, the nerve center of anti-Borg research, crossed his arms. "Would someone mind telling me what such a mission can accomplish?" he asked.

General Wedge Antilles of Rogue Fleet spoke up. "Rescuing Luke and the other Jedi," he replied, as if the answer was obvious. "Who knows what the Borg will do to them?"

"You mean 'did' to them," Paris responded, scowling. "I'm sorry, General, but reports from a Lieutenant Hox of the MACO squad attached to the _Defiant_ clearly indicate he was injected with nanoprobes and the antivenin injector was damaged, preventing him from stopping infection." He shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry, but Luke Skywalker is a drone and those taken with him are undoubtedly drones as well."

Wedge's lips peeled back as he returned the scowl with a snarl. " You don't know that. None of you know that! We owe it to them to at least _try_." His eyes narrowed. "And even if they have been assimilated, there's still a chance we can rescue them. You did the same for Picard!"

"That brings up a rather good point," Admiral Elizabeth Shelby, also of Starbase 234, said. She looked around with her piercing blue eyes. "So far the Borg haven't shown any evidence of Force powers after assimilating Skywalker and possibly the rest. Why not?"

Admiral Sitak, a dark-skinned Vulcan in charge of the 'Home Fleet' protecting the Core Worlds of the Federation, spoke up. "Is it possible to artificially imbue someone with the Force if their sensitivity is naturally low?" he asked Wedge.

Wedge rubbed his chin and thought back. "There was the Empire Reborn, and the shavit Luke's told me about Sith alchemy tell me it's possible... but if the Borg can do it is anyone's guess."

Sitak nodded his thanks and looked to Paris, his right eyebrow arching. "Then if for nothing else, we must go and ascertain what the Borg's intentions are. And if possible, enact rescue operations so the Borg do not gain access to the Force."

Paris' mouth opened and he raised a hand, but lowered it. "I concede the point," he finally said. He then looked to Sisko and Ackbar. "Although one ship against the Collective? Even if you avoid the majority of their fleet, you're storming the Unicomplex itself-if that's where they even are!"

Sisko's eyes narrowed. He leaned forward and locked eyes with the older man. "I can confirm, Owen, that the Jedi are there. They arrived one week after being captured and are _still_ there, for reasons unknown."

Shelby looked at him, eyes wide. "A vision from the Force, Admiral? I didn't know you were trained."

"A vision from the Prophets," Sisko corrected. "From my time in the Wormhole." He looked down the table to Bacco. "They're there, and we can save them... if it's not too late."

Bacco met his gaze and nodded. "Then continue," she said before motioning to Paris. "Owen's right, though. One ship can't make a difference, even if it's got the _Enterprise _and _Defiant_ with it."

Wedge spoke up again. "But what can the rest of Starfleet do? Far as I know, you folks haven't implemented hyperdrives into your ships yet."

Sitak shook his head. "On the contrary, General, we have." He pressed a few buttons on a control panel in front of him. The hologram changed from a map of the Federation and Borg positions to one of a class-one hyperdrive unit. "Manufacturing such a device and installing it aboard our ships is rather simple. Our replicators can build far more complex devices easily."

Ackbar eyed the hologram with one eye while the other one swiveled and looked to Sitak. "Then why have you not installed them aboard all your ships?" he asked, incredulity coloring his voice.

Sitak paused. "We have the device... but we need a map."

There was silence before Wedge spoke up. "A coordinate system. You need to convert all your maps and coordinates to a hyperspace equivalent, or else you'll fly right into a star or some other particle that would mutate you into fish!"

Paris snorted, but it quickly turned into a scowl. "He's right. Warp drive is slower and more complex to build and maintain than hyperdrive, but it's a lot more forgiving when it comes to courses and if the thing fails. It won't leave you stranded in another dimension, possibly forever."

Wedge grunted. "Good points," he conceded.

Bacco looked around at everyone. "Okay, so how far along is this hyperspace map?"

Shelby picked up a PADD and looked it over. She inputted some commands and passwords before speaking. "We have almost all the Federation, Klingon Empire, Ferengi Trade Alliance and Gorn Hegemony mapped, but the farther out you go from the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, the worse it gets. Even with the data _Voyager _collected, the Delta Quadrant has a lot of holes that could rip hyperspace-traveling ships apart."

Ackbar shook his head, the barbs on his chin quivering slightly. "Not if you do short hops," he told Shelby. "That's our plan for the _Kenobi_. And we can send back telemetry to any ships following in our wake."

Bacco glanced around the table at all the various Starfleet admirals. "What's the closest starbase to the Delta Quadrant?"

"Starbase 312," Sitak said after a moment.

Bacco nodded. "Thank you." She leaned forward and clasped her hands together. "I want all available starships sent there. And I mean every _single_ one we can spare." Bacco looked to Sisko. "How long before you pass 312?"

Sisko glanced at something out of range of the holo-projector and tapped some buttons on his armrest. "Two days at the most after entering the Milky Way."

"All right, then. The fleet launches in forty hours." Bacco looked down the table and sighed. "Martok, Tomalak, sorry. Didn't mean to ignore you in any way."

Chancellor Martok grinned and fixed his one eye on Bacco, one of the few politicians he respected. "No insult, Nan Bacco," he said, inclining his head. "We held."

Bacco smiled at his simple statement. "I know, Martok." She lightly tapped her chest with her fist. "How is the Defense Force?"

Martok glanced to his right and General Klag, son of M'Raq, spoke up. "We incurred moderate losses, especially near Narendra and Nimbus III, but we held!" he shouted, thrusting his balled-up right hand into the air. Other Klingons there joined in subdued cheers and chest-thumping, some drinking flagons of bloodwine and spilling holographic drops of it onto the table.

Martok held up a hand and shouted in Klingon, quieting them down. He then stood and paced about the stateroom, stopping behind Tomalak. "Stand and face me," he said.

Tomalak slowly rose from his chair, turning and facing Martok. "What?" he asked, confusion on his face.

Martok grunted before thrusting a gloved hand forward. "You and your fleet fought with honor, helping us hold the line. Whatever else happens, you have my thanks."

Tomalak nodded and accepted the hand, pumping it three times. "If I die and meet the Great Brothers... then I shall have this, at least."

The two broke the handshake and Martok sat down once more. He looked to Bacco and bared his teeth. "We shall send as many ships as possible, Nan Bacco. Including my flagship, the _Sword of Kahless._" He looked to Pellaeon. "Even the _Thrawn_ shall be made ready."

"The _Thrawn_?" Ackbar asked.

Pellaeon grinned slightly. "Oh please, Ackbar. Don't tell me the Federation and New Republic are the only ones to think of a cooperative build." He looked to Martok. "Yaga Minor was conquered, along with several other systems, but I can make it on a courier before the fleet moves out." He looked back at the Chancellor. "At Ty'Gokor?"

Martok nodded once.

Bacco sighed. "I don't want to know, but I'll find out soon enough." She looked around. "General Antilles, how goes things at Coruscant and Corellia?"

Wedge paled and slumped in his chair. "The Corellia Sector is gone," he reported, rubbing his temple. "They also occupied Nabatu-the last planet in the Coruscant System." He let out a sigh. "Only a dozen ships in orbit... might as well be a kriffin' Death Star."

Bacco closed her wizened eyes for a moment. "Wedge. I'm sorry. I know Corellia is your home, but-"

"Don't feel sorry for me," he suddenly said, straightening up. "Feel sorry for the Borg." Wedge's eyes flashed as he continued. "You go for the head of the snake, right? Then count Rogue Fleet in on the attack."

Ackbar's head turned sharply at that. "Wedge, I need you back on Coruscant."

Wedge shook his head at his old friend. "Won't make much of a difference, Ackbar. In the pilot's seat or on the bridge of the _Lusankya_, they'll still take us out any time they wish. At least at the Unicomplex, I can make a difference."

Ackbar shook his head at that. "May the wind be at your back, then," he said to his old friend.

Admiral Sslaag of the Gorn Hegemony, silent throughout the meeting, raised a clawed hand. [We shall send as many ships as possible,] he hissed, his hisses and grunts translated for everyone else. He turned his large head to Bacco, faceted eyes glittering. [The debt of Cestus III-]

"-Has been paid off for a long time," Bacco said, waving him off. She bowed her head. "Thank you." The president then looked around. "Anything else? No? All right, then. We've all got a lot of work to do, so let's get to it." She pressed a button on the control panel in front of her, terminating the link.

The admirals and generals not physically present vanished, along with half the table and the room itself. Sitak and others bade their farewells to Bacco, leaving her alone with Esperanza. "That went well," Esperanza said.

Bacco snorted. "You could've said that or _anything_ during the meeting, you know."

The Chief of Staff shrugged. "You were doing so well, I knew just to let you keep knocking them out of the field."

"That's 'park'," Bacco corrected. The ghost of a smile crossed her lips. "Remind me again why I ran for this office?"

"Because you were the best qualified at the time," Esperanza replied, smiling and patting her old friend on the forearm.

Bacco smiled back. "Thanks." She stood up from the chair. "And I was right, too. No time to be procrastinating. Let's go," she said before heading to the exit.

Esperanza smiled at her as she left, falling into step besides Bacco. "Lead on, and I shall follow."

* * *

_Ten-forward_

Tenel Ka entered the _Enterprise's_ largest gathering area and looked around, quickly spotting her target. "Lusa!" she half-shouted, waving at a table near the outer edge.

Lusa glanced up from a small group of fellow officers. She smiled and motioned to Tenel Ka. "Good to see you," she said. The Chironian stood up on all four hooves and hugged Tenel Ka. "How are you holding up?" she asked, concern lacing through her voice.

A sigh escaped Tenel Ka's lips. "I am... doing better," she said. She pulled a chair over from an empty table and sat down while Lusa knelt beside her, lowering her hindquarters so not to tower over. "I received a bit of a pep talk from your tactical officer, Tirsek," she said, massaging her jaw slightly.

One of the other officers glanced over. "And Doctor Crushed did a wonderful job of stitching you back together," she deadpanned.

Tenel Ka gazed over at the officer. She speared to be human, with dark, shimmering hair, pale skin and piercing violet eyes. Like Lusa, she wore the blue trim of the science/medical division, but had only a single rank pip. "And you are?" she asked the young ensign.

"Hotaru Tomoe," she answered. She held a hand out across the table. "Lusa's told me a lot about you."

Tenel Ka accepted the hand. "All good things, I hope." A faint smile graced her lips, but it fell away as she looked to Lusa. "They were all... good things, yes?"

Lusa smiled back. "I don't have anything else to say about you," she said. She motioned to the third officer there. "And this is Hinata Hyuga, of the Byakugan Clans."

Tenel Ka looked to her. She was humanoid, but decidedly not human. Her hair was violet, and her eyes were a solid gray, with no evidence of pupils or sclera. Veins surrounded her eyes, pulsing slightly. "An honor," Tenel Ka said, shifting slightly in her seat at the stare.

Hinata bowed her head slightly, breaking contact. "Sorry," she said. "My people got a lot more information through sight than other means." She pointed to her small nose and ears. "We're called living tricorders by some, but it's a bit of an exaggeration."

Tenel Ka waved her off. "It's all right." She looked back to Lusa and smiled. "A junior-grade lieutenant already in charge of a science team? I'm impressed, Lusa."

Lusa shook her head. "Not exactly in charge. I'm just the most senior of the little group. We report to a full-grade lieutenant, but it changes so familiarity and stagnation's not bred." She sighed. "Raynar said he'd throw a big party when I got my second solid pip..." Lusa wiped at her eyes and shuddered slightly. "I miss him so much," she half-whispered.

A lump formed in Tenel Ka's throat, preventing her from speaking. So she simply stood up, leaned over and wrapped her arms around Lusa's upper body, pulling her in. One of Lusa's snaked around Tenel Ka's midsection and the other one draped across her shoulders as she returned the hug. "We will get them back," Tenel Ka finally said.

The two friends broke the embrace and Tenel Ka sat back down. Tenel Ka looked to Hotaru and Hinata. "So, do you two have any embarrassing stories about Lusa in her duties? I believe such tales might break the tension here that has formed."

Lusa swallowed and opened her mouth, but Hinata spoke up. "An excellent idea," she said, smirking. She leaned forward and took a sip from a glass in front of her before continuing. "About three months ago, one of the MACO's-"

"Captain Picard!" Lusa blurted out, waving as the wise captain of the _Enterprise _walked into ten-forward. "A pleasure to see you here, sir."

Picard walked over to the quartet. He paused and waved at some others calling out to him, but made his way over to Lusa's table. "Lieutenant," he said. "Ensigns, and Princess Djo. Good to see you up and about. I hear you and Tirsek had quite a row yesterday."

Tenel Ka shifted in her seat a bit and clenched her right hand, cracking her knuckles. "It was necessary for me to snap out of the despair ensnaring my soul." She tapped her chest above her heart, wrinkling her blouse slightly. "For me, combat is a good way to exorcise demons."

Picard arched an eyebrow. "That does not sound very Jedi-like to me, Tenel Ka. Wouldn't you agree, Lusa?" he asked, looking to the young lieutenant.

Lusa blinked. She glanced to Tenel Ka, then to Picard, then to Hinata and Hotaru. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Sweat beaded on her forehead before she finally spoke. "I think... the path of the Jedi can take many forms. And the path of the Jedi is only one route for the Force, one current in the ocean, as Master Skywalker has said. I've heard the Vulcans are contemplating founding their own Order. So... I don't think Tenel Ka getting her aggressions out is necessarily a _bad _thing... right?" She looked to Tenel Ka. "As long as you didn't... enjoy it too much. Did you? Enjoy it too much, I mean."

A small smile formed on Tenel Ka's mouth. "I did not _enjoy_ it, per se, Lusa. I merely found it... stimulating."

Picard nodded to the Chironian. "Excellent thoughts, Lusa. You give yourself far too little credit sometimes." He looked back at Tenel Ka. "Although past experiences color my judgment, I do hope your friends can be saved from the Collective. Such a fate I would not wish on anyone, especially them."

Tenel Ka blinked and looked askance. "From what I have seen, neither would I. Which is why I'm glad we're going to the Unicomplex, if only to ascertain their condition."

Picard grunted. "A rather... interesting coincidence, our conversation and then Ackbar calling me." He eyed Tenel Ka. "Far be it from me to accuse someone of possible collusion, but the timing was just too... perfect."

Tenel Ka scowled. "I would _never_ pull rank or use my influence in such a manner!" she shouted, drawing stares. She stepped forward and jabbed a finger at Picard. "How dare you accuse me of such a thing! I would never put your crew at risk for that, no matter my feelings about Jacen and his family. That would be of the Dark Side, and that is a fact!"

Picard stared at her before the tiniest hint of a smile cracked his visage. "I apologize," he said. "The thought was gnawing at the back of my mind. I knew it was dishonorable of you, but still... politics can twist anyone. And I've met your grandmother..." He trailed off at the end, face flushing.

Tenel Ka blanched. "Oh... I suppose I can see why you'd think such things after meeting my father's side of the family." She looked away and took a step back to the table. "I apologize for my outburst, Captain."

The Captain held up a hand. "On the contrary, it is I who should apologize for the goading, Princess. My crew is my family; I simply wished to make sure they were not put in harm's way without due cause."

Tenel Ka wiped at her eyes. "I cannot connect to the Force with the armband on," she choked out. "Yet, the thoughts of what I would do were Jacen to be assimilated most certainly _are_ of the Dark Side." She shuddered slightly, willing the tears to stop.

Lusa stood up. She reached out, but hesitated. A look from Picard, though, and she wrapped her arms around Tenel Ka, pulling her in for a hug. "We'll get them back," she reassured the princess. "Raynar, Jacen, even Em Teedee and Threepio!"

Hotaru slid out of her chair and walked over. She grabbed the one Tenel Ka was sitting in and pushed it over. Hinata motioned for a waiter while Lusa and Hotaru lowered Tenel Ka into the chair. A Denobulan in civilian attire walked over, putting a glass of ice water down for Tenel Ka before walking off.

Tenel Ka sat down. She sipped at the water and sighed. "Thank you," she said hoarsely. She clenched her prosthetic hand until the servos whined. "Why can I not get over this? Why am I lurching from one extreme to the other?" She suddenly slammed her fist into the transparent aluminum table, denting the ultra-hard alloy. "WHY?"

Hinata stared at her for a few seconds. "Because you're a good person who doesn't like to see good people get hurt," she finally said.

"And that's a fact," Lusa quipped.

Tenel Ka eyed her before she shuddered once more. This time of repressed laughter rather than tears. "Thank you," she said, patting Lusa on the forearm. "Thank you all."

Picard nodded. "You are welcome. And perhaps... when all is said and done, your hope shall be rewarded. It springs eternal, after all."

The comm system chirped. _"Captain Picard, Admiral Sisko, please report to the _Kenobi's _bridge."_

Picard tapped his combadge. "Acknowledged." He bowed to Tenel Ka and nodded to Lusa, Hotaru and Hinata before leaving Ten-Forward.

Ten minutes later, he and Sisko emerged onto the _Kenobi's _bridge. Captain Logk glanced over from his command chair. "We'll be leaving hyperspace about... now."

At his words, the reddish smear of hyperspace fractured, splintering into millions of bright lines that shortened into stars. The black void of space became visible, along with a large, swirling vortex in space-the Gateway, path to the Milky Way Galaxy.

A comm officer spoke up. "Sir, Waypoint Station sending out acknowledgements."

The Zabrak nodded. "Send them back," Logk said. "Set course for the Gateway. Full impulse."

The _Kenobi's _starboard impulse engines and thrusters flared, turning the MC-90 cruiser. It flew past Waypoint Station, a large core with a docking ring surrounding it. Various other ships, some native and some from the Milky Way, flew by as the _Kenobi _approached the swirling vortex. It touched the edge and stretched slightly...

The ship appeared in Federation territory, as if it was there all the time. It flew by Starbase Babylon, a _Lya_-class space station. It resembled an elongated top, with a cap-shaped docking facility at top and antennae jutting out from the sphere-shaped bottom. At over ten thousand, seven hundred-twelve meters tall and with a diameter of eight thousand, seven hundred eighty-one meters at its widest, it dwarfed most ships and other stations.

Logk rubbed his tan-hued forehead right below his horns. "I didn't know you built them that big," he quipped.

Sisko smirked. "There's over thirty of them in the Federation at strategic points. If the Borg make it this far, they'll have one hell of a fight on their hands."

Logk nodded as he stood up. He reached up and grabbed the front of his uniform jacket, but stopped. He looked down at his hands. "Why did I do that?" he asked. He looked up, eyes wide. "Oh, no! It's started already!"

Picard and Sisko exchanged a glance. "What?"

Logk walked over to them and held up his hands. "I've never had an urge to tug on the front of my uniform, but I just did now! What else will happen here? I've never been to the Federation before, but the stories I've heard, especially the Tschel Incident make me wonder if-"

"Captain Logk!" Picard barked, silencing the Zabrak. He held up a hand. "Contrary to popular belief, we do _not_ find omnipotent energy beings, odd particles or weird subspace phenomena every week. I am fairly certain the New Republic has its own share of oddities just waiting to be discovered."

Logk swallowed. He backed off and nodded. "I see... sorry." He turned and faced the main viewport. "Helm, set course for Starbase 312. Sensors... keep an eye out for anything unusual."

There was a flurry of acknowledgments as the mighty ship readied itself. Off to the side, Sisko turned to Picard. "Nice job with him," he said. "I was about ready to yell at him."

Picard half-smiled. "Well, it is true. We don't encounter such things every week. More like... every other week."

* * *

_Ty'Gokor, the Klingon Empire, Beta Quadrant_

A flash of light blazed at the edge of the Ty'Gokor System, heralding the arrival of a _Spitfire_-class courier. Little more than an engine with a life pod, it flew across the system, impulse engines pushing the ship forward at dizzying speeds.

It quickly approached the fifth planet, the only one habitable by most humanoid life. The rest of the system was made up of gas giants, an asteroid belt and large airless planets-all bursting with precious minerals and ores, enough to supply the Klingon Defense Force for a century ten times over. Space stations bristling with weapons and drydocks all loaded with ships hung in orbit, but one ship stood out even amongst them.

An _Imperial_-class star destroyer hung in orbit, several tugs and EVA maintenance vehicles hovering about. Warp grilles had been placed on the ventral hull, flanking the main power core. Disruptor turrets had been added at strategic locations, while the command tower had been lowered, the entire structure rebuilt so it presented less of a target. A _Vor'cha_-class attack cruiser sat on the dorsal bow, docked and integrated with the _Thrawn_ but able to launch with a moment's notice. The IKS _Sword of Kahless_, the imperial flagship, sat off its port flank in formation.

The courier flew under and to the main hangar, passing two other docked Klingon ships-D-12 birds of prey. It passed through a force field before landing on the main deck. White-armored imperial stormtroopers and silver-armored Klingon _beq's_ lined up in parade formation along the courier's flanks. Two people stood between the rows of soldiers, Chancellor Martok and a young woman in an imperial uniform.

The courier settled slightly on its landing gear. The engine died down and gas vented. The main hatch opened and four stormtroopers emerged, the armor gleaming in the bright lights of the hangar bay. They lined up as Grand Admiral Pellaeon emerged, walking stick in hand. He smoothed out his white uniform and walked down the row, nodding to the soldiers there.

Martok thumped his chest with his right hand. "Hail Gilad Pellaeon, son of the Empire!" he bellowed.

Pellaeon touched his own hand to his chest and smiled. "Hail Martok, son of Urthog." He smiled faintly as he looked up at the one-eyed chancellor. "I do believe this is the first time we've actually met in the flesh."

Martok tossed his head back again and laughed once more. He motioned to the woman next to him, a fiery redhead with a serious expression. "Captain Pryl here has impressed me greatly with her work on getting the _Thrawn_ ready. I'd say she has Klingon in here," he said, baring his sharpened teeth in a grin.

Captain Tanda Pryl locked eyes with Pellaeon. "Sir, the Empire... we held?"

The Old Man nodded. "We held, but the _Chimaera _will be spending the better part of a year in drydock... and Vana Dorja will be needing a new arm." He looked down at his right hand and sighed. "It's no secret we lost much, but it could've been worse." He looked back up, fire once more in his eyes. "A quick tour before we get underway?"

Martok thumped his chest again. "I shall see you on the field of battle, then." He touched a communicator mounted on his left sleeve and barked several orders in Klingonese. A red-tinted transporter field enveloped him and he disappeared.

Pellaeon and Tanda walked down the row of soldiers. "I won't lie to you," Pellaeon said. "You've got some big shoes to fill, Captain. Vana was a month away from promotion to admiral. She and I worked well together, too." He stopped walking and looked Tanda in the eyes. "I've read your file, and I believe you _can_ fill those shoes," he said, reaching out and patting her on the forearm.

Tanda let a smile play over her lips before her usual serious mien took hold once more. "Thank you, sir." She motioned to the aft doors that led to the rest of the ship. "If you'll follow me, we'll begin our tour in the engine room..."

* * *

Please read and review.


	17. Part Three, Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Distractions**

_Unicomplex, Delta Quadrant_

"... And Chewie opened the door, the bucket of water tipping over and dousing him. I swear, he smelled like a damp rug for a week!"

Queen Jaina reared her head back and laughed, her face contorting with glee. She wiped her eye with her hand, her pale cheeks almost gaining some color. "W-what did you do to Wes?" she asked Chewie, who was standing near Lowie in the back.

Chewie looked up and bared his fangs. [I did some... 'modifications' to his communicator so he sounded like an Ewok whenever he spoke. Unfortunately, he liked it and kept it as another setting.] He shook his furry head and growled. [Should've gone with the Hutt setting.]

Another laugh came from Queen Jaina. "Oh, of course! My Wes had the same Ewok fascination as yours." She sighed and her shoulders drooped slightly, the black armor shifting. "During one encounter with the Vong, he accidentally flirted with me, then commented about thinking I was still nine-years old." Her hand clenched. "If he could only see me now," she muttered. The scanner over her right eye flashed and brightened. "If only they could all see me, all grown up."

Han looked her over. "Wouldn't it be the same thing I'd say?"

Queen Jaina shook her head. "No, silly man. You're similar, but not the same. I doubt you'd shun Anakin or get drunk or... well, maybe you would." She leaned forward and rubbed her chin with her hand. "How _would_ you react to Chewie dying so Anakin could live?"

Han looked away. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and composed his thoughts. "You're right. That wouldn't be me. How could..." He looked back to Chewie, then to his youngest child as he stood next to Tahiri. He blinked in a vain attempt to stop the moisture forming in his eyes. "I just-how-"

Chewie strode up to Han and rubbed his paw over Han's hair, ruffling it up even more. [If that was my fate, then dying to save the Cub's life would be a great way to go into the Shadowlands.]

Han swallowed. "But I wouldn't want you to die," he whispered.

Chewie whined slightly before enveloping Han in a hug. [Better me than the Cub, Honor Brother.] He let go of Han and turned to Queen Jaina. He bared his fangs, roared and growled. [Why did you tell him that?]

"Why not?" Queen Jaina responded. She waved her hand about. "You should know about the differences in the realities, if you hope to understand me." She glanced to Anakin. "Didn't matter, though. Anakin died on Myrkr, gutted by a Vong in some heroic last stand." He brow wrinkled, casting shadows over her eye. "He died so I could live, so the Voxyn could be stopped... and I hate him for it." She tapped her chest on the armor, right above where her heart was replaced by a literal pump.

Han could only voice a single word. "Why?"

"Because he died... and let me live," Queen Jaina said. Silence permeated the throne room before her head cocked to the side. "If you will excuse me, there are matters of the Collective I must attend to." She rose from her chair, cables disconnecting once more from her spinal column and snaking back into her chair. She turned and walked back to the aft hatch, pausing at Jaina. "He died for you," she half-whispered before leaving.

Han waited until the hatch sealed before he walked back to Chewie. Threepio walked over, his new joints enabling him to keep up better. "There are passive monitoring devices active when Queen Jaina is not here," the protocol droid reported.

Han nodded. "Of course." He looked to Lowie's syren-fiber belt and the small lumpy translator droid attached there. "Em-Teedee, what do you think? Any chance of hacking their mainframe?"

Em Teedee's optics brightened, then dimmed. "I am afraid not, Captain Solo," he said in a tinny voice. "My wireless interface has neither the transmitting strength nor the processing power to even _begin_ to hack the Collective."

Han swayed slightly and wiped his brow with his already-soaked sleeve. "Damn, it's hot in here." He stepped back walked over to a slot in the wall. "Water, cold." The replicator hummed before a bottle of water formed from a swirl of molecules. He took it, unscrewed the top and took a long gulp from it. "Why do the Borg like it so hot?"

Chewie grunted and held out his arms. [You think you've got it bad? I grew up in a jungle and think it's uncomfortable!]

Han paused, then smirked. "You've got a point," he admitted. He looked to Threepio, then down to Em Teedee. "What about you two? How are your circuits?"

Threepio's optics brightened. "Oh, how kind of you to ask, Captain Solo! My internal fans and other cooling systems are operating at a higher level than normal, but it is a relatively small drain."

"I can concur," Em Teedee chirped. "And I have even less problems, although if I were to engage my repulsorlifts, I would experience worse problems than Threepio."

Han crossed his arms and paced a bit, his boots clomping on the deck plating. His wandering eventually took him in front of Leia. He looked up at her and into her blank eyes. "I'm reaching her, but there are so many questions!" His arms snaked out and he took his wife by the upper arms. "How can I find out more?" His eyes suddenly broke the gaze. "And do I want to?"

Leia's arms suddenly shifted in his arms. Her eyes focused and narrowed. Her mouth opened slightly. "Hhhhhhhhhh..." she groaned out. Her teeth clenched together. "Hhhhhaaaaa..."

"Come on!" Han shouted, tightening his grip. "Break through, your worshipfulness! There's no way this alternate Jaina can beat you."

* * *

"_You can do it, Leia! Feel the Force, like I taught you and you learned!"_

_ Anakin Skywalker approached Luke as both stood in the blue ether of the Force. He reached out to his son and patted him on the shoulder. "I know how hard this must be, Luke, but you _can't_ interfere. Queen Jaina would know something was up and clamp down even harder!"_

_ Luke turned to Anakin, his eyes stricken. "I know, I know! I just wish..." He trailed off and looked down, unable to complete his thoughts._

_ A young woman approached him. She had her hair done up in an elaborate style, contrasting the simplicity of her dress. "Ani's right," Padme Amidala-Skywalker said. She took her husband's hand with her right and caressed Luke's cheek with her left. "Striking too soon would ultimately accomplish nothing-and hand Queen Jaina total control over you."_

_ Luke brushed his hand against Padme's, still in awe of being able to touch and see his mother. "I know." He looked up at her, then to Anakin. "I still can't believe I can see you, or talk to you!" He smiled slightly. "Probably the only good thing coming out of this."_

_ Ben Kenobi and James Kirk approached from Luke's right. "One of them, but not all," Ben said. He looked to the window into the living and Han's group. "He has the same hope you had, all those years ago. Turning someone from the Dark Side is one of the hardest tasks in the galaxy-either galaxy."_

_Jim spoke up. "And you being here has other benefits, Luke. If Queen Jaina had been able to fully assimilate you while your soul was still in its body, she'd be able to project the Hive Mind into every Jedi in both realities."  
Luke shuddered. He looked to the window into the living and narrowed his eyes. The image faded out, wavering and rippling before reforming into the image of a gas giant with over thirteen moons orbiting it. "I have to know..."_

* * *

_Yavin IV  
_

Twenty Defense Force shuttles descended through the atmosphere, the boxy landing craft circling around a small grass field in front of the Great Temple. They touched down in circular formation, laser turrets swiveling around. The main hatches popped open and Defense Force soldiers poured out.

Each one sported heavy armor, blaster rifles and wore a backpack with piping along the top. A fur-covered ysalamiri was wound across the pipes, claws sunk into holes in the frame for nutrients.

Colonel Judder Page emerged from one of the shuttles. He looked up to the Great Temple's entrance as a grizzled man in Jedi robes emerged. "Kam!" he shouted.

Kam Solusar marched down the steps, robe fluttering behind. "Good to see you," he said, reaching Page. He wavered slightly as he entered the 'dead zone' of the Force created by the ysalamari. "We're all right, relatively speaking. But is it true about the others?"

Page nodded. "Luke was assimilated by the Borg, and through him..." He trailed off and shook his head. "Those closest to him, like drones themselves." He looked back up at Kam. "What about here?"

"We felt a tugging on our minds," Kam said. "Streen nearly had an aneurism from it, but it suddenly cut off." He shrugged. "Good thing, too. Some of us were starting to utter things about assimilation and resistance."

Page breathed out a sigh of relief. "I'm glad to hear. We've got other teams headed to Dagobah, Ossus and Dantooine, as well as a team at the Temple on Coruscant."

Kam glanced back at the Temple as an older man with a wild beard and a muscular woman wearing lizard-hide armor walked up. "Wise precautions," he admitted. He shuddered slightly. "Tionne..."

Streen placed a hand on Kam's shoulder. "They'll get her back, Kam. I'm sure of it."

Kirana Ti bobbed her head. "Where there is life, there is hope."

* * *

_Luke wiped his eyes. A small smile crossed his mouth. "They're all right." He looked back to Ben and Jim. "You were right."_

Jim shrugged. He drifted over, his feet never moving. "I wish I wasn't," he said. He held out his hand and a glass of water appeared in it. "Here, drink this."

Luke took the glass. He looked it over before drinking some of it. "How does this work?"

"Your mind creates it," Ben explained. He smirked. "Don't think about it

too _much. You'll just get a headache."_

"Despite not technically having a head?" Luke quipped.

Anakin barked a laugh. "It seems being married to Mara has sharpened your tongue."

Luke smiled. "She's kept me on my toes throughout." His smile softened. "I wish you could've met her."

Padme reached out a hand to him. "She's a good woman, Luke. Perhaps..."

"Perhaps?"

Padme bit her lip slightly. "Sorry, spoke a bit too much there." She waved her hand at her son. "You don't want to ask anymore about that."

Anakin looked down at her and arched an eyebrow. "Padme?"

His wife looked at her hand before tucking it into a pocket. Even through the blue tinge, everyone could see her blush. "Sorry. Well, everyone else around here does it, even James!"

The late Captain of the

Enterprise _flashed her a smile. "Well, when you've talked enough malfunctioning computers into destroying themselves..."_

Anakin chuckled and shook his head. "That one with NOMAD was particularly good, Jim. I wonder how you would've fared in a sparring match with Palpatine."

Jim opened his mouth, then closed it again, his eyebrows rising slightly. "I think I'll pass on that one," he said, half-smiling.

* * *

_Starbase 312, edge of the Federation  
_

Ships from Starfleet, the Klingon Defense Force, Cardassian Militia, Gorn navy, Imperial Navy, New Republic Defense Force, Hapan Navy and Romulan Imperial Fleet gathered at one of the last outposts of civilization before the unknown Delta Quadrant-Starbase 312.

An enormous Lya-class space station orbited the fourth planet of the system, along with drydock facilities, defense satellites and over fifty Starfleet starships permanently assigned to the system. Close to four billion people lived in the system, which bore the name 'Omega'-the last letter in the Greek alphabet. If the rest of the Federation fell, the Omega System would carry on to rebuild.

The outer edge of the Omega System lit up as over two hundred Defense Force vessels exited hyperspace, spreading out. Nebula-class destroyers, Nebulon-B escort frigates and Defender-class assault carriers formed a loose sphere with smaller ships around the edge. And at the center was the RSS Lusankya, an Executor-class star destroyer and flagship of Rogue Fleet, a special fleet answerable only to General Wedge Antilles, General Traest Kre'fey and Ackbar himself.

Wedge stood on the Lusankya's bridge, hands clasped behind him as he looked out the massive viewport. His eyes looked to the right as Wes, Tycho and Hobbie approached. "Report."

Wes held out a datapad. The normally grinning pilot was frowning. "All ships have arrived, although the Dawnstar reports encountering a temporal anomaly and arriving ten minutes ahead of schedule."

Wedge sighed as he took the datapad and scrolled down it. "Only one ship? Luck is with us." He turned to his friends. "We'll need more than that, though, if we're to survive the Borg."

Tycho nodded. "There's talk in the galleys and the hangars. You know the type. Some people don't think they'll be coming home."

Hobbie snorted. He looked back at the bridge, the aft stations, the crew pits and stations lining the bulkheads. "That's not good. People talking like they're gonna die tomorrow usually end up making sure it comes to pass."

A Twi'lek lieutenant approached the group, a datapad in hand. "Sir, reports from department heads." She held out the thin piece of rectangular plastic, screen side up.

Wedge reached over and took it from her. "Thanks," he mumbled. He pressed a button on the pad's control panel and the information scrolled down. The general then pressed his thumb onto a small square in the lower right corner before handing it back to the lieutenant. "Send out a message to all heads. We ship off in twelve hours-right after the Kenobi arrives. We have to be ready for... anything."

The Twi'lek nodded. Her lekku twitched as she took back the pad. "In the Milky Way? If we're ready for anything, then won't nothing happen?" she asked, smiling and chuckling.

Wes turned his head to her and glared. "No time for jokes, Lieutenant," he snarled. "We launch in twelve hours against one of the deadliest enemies this side of the Empire at its height. We'll be on unfamiliar ground with a hastily-devised plan against an enemy that makes it preferable to be killed than captured. All the while following a trail of ryshcate crumbs left be the Kenobi into the Delta Quadrant-described by Admiral Janeway as the 'wildest and most untamed region of the Milky Way Galaxy' if I remember her after-mission report."

The Twi'lek swallowed and her blue skin flushed a slight purple. "Y-yes, sir," she stammered out before turning and walking off. Within a few steps, her gait had quickened into a run.

Tycho's right eye twitched. "Stang, Wes. What crawled up your exhaust pipe?"

Wes' nostrils flared. "Tycho... I'm me. I'm Wes Janson, lady's man and biggest fan of the Ewoks back home." He patted himself on the chest, right next to his rank insignia. "What happens if I get assimilated? What happens if I become a drone?"

Realization dawned on Tycho, Hobbie and Wedge's faces. Hobbie shook his head. "No matter what, you will always be Wes Janson. Nothing they do to you will change that."

"Until I become Thirteen of Two-hundred," Wes countered. He turned to Hobbie. "Ever read Picard's briefing on what happened when he was turned into Locutus? I thought becoming a Sith was scary, but all they like to do are tattoos and piercings!"

"And the whole destruction of your soul," Tycho said, half-smiling. He held up a hand. "The Borg and the Sith. Two sides of the same credit, it seems. Let's just try and avoid both, shall we?"

Wes' face contorted slightly and he cracked a grin. "Yes, let's. Two-for-one deals are rarely true deals, after all."

Wedge nodded. "Wes is joking once more. All's right with the universe... universes..." He scratched his head. "What does Starfleet call it?"

"An alternate quantum reality," Hobbie said. He rolled his eyes. "Figures they'd have a standardized term for a different universe."

Wedge shrugged. "They need it. Could be worse, though. They could have a standardized term for evil. We have that-the Dark Side."

* * *

_RSS Kenobi  
"And reversion in three, two, one... back in normal space, sir."_

Captain Logk nodded as hyperspace changed to the void of 'real' space outside the bridge's main viewport. He paced slightly on the command walkway above the crew pits. "Location?"

A female Mon Calamari looked up from her console. Her eyes swiveled around as she addressed Logk. "Right outside the Omega System, Captain. We're on course and engineering reports we're all set for the next jump when you give the word."

Logk bowed his head and gave thanks to the gods before looking back and down. "Please send a message to Starbase 312 that we've arrived and will be leaving shortly."

The comm officer acknowledged his order and looked down. He pressed a few buttons, but stopped and adjusted his headset. "Message coming in from Starbase 312," the Benzite reported, his respirator bobbing slightly in front of the prominent nasal lobe and whiskers.

Logk nodded. "Patch it through." He walked over to a small sectioned-off area near the port side and stepped in, a holographic comm tank for personal communications. Several spotter lasers shone over him before a humanoid female in Starfleet admiral's dress appeared. Logk stood up straight as the hologram solidified. "Admiral," he said, nodding.

The dark green-skinned female, a native of Orion, returned the nod. "Safe journeys, Captain," Vice-Admiral Gaila said. She reached up and pushed a lock of light-red hair away from the wrinkles and crow's feet around her eyes. Well over a century old, and she looked half the age, keeping in good shape.

Logk smiled. "Thank you. Please send the time of our departure to the fleet so they know when to head out."

Gaila glanced to the side at something out of range of the holo-cam before looking back and nodding. "Done. Good luck, and please send Captain Picard and Admiral Sisko my regards," she said before she disappeared.

Logk stepped out of the holo-tank and back to the command walkway. "Helm, set course for the Delta Quadrant. And make sure to download all navigational information to the comm station so we can send it to the fleet as it follows."

There was a flurry of acknowledgments from the crew. Logk turned back to the main viewport as the bright star of the Omega System's primary disappeared to starboard, followed by all the stars in the sky turning to lines as the Kenobi sidestepped the laws of physics and entered hyperspace.

One of the aft turbolift doors opened and Admiral Sisko stepped out. He walked up to Logk. "Captain, drop out of hyperspace in fifteen minutes on my mark... mark."

Logk's eyebrow quirked slightly. "Why?" he asked simply.

Sisko blew out a breath and spread his arms slightly. "I have a feeling that will be a good time to stop. Call it a vision."

The Zabrak hung his head. "And far be it from me to ignore a vision." His eyes went to Sisko's belt. "Wait, where is it? I know Starfleet allows them."

Sisko glanced down where his uniform jacket was belted, right at the waist. "Excuse me?"

"Your lightsaber," Logk clarified, smirking slightly. "You sounded rather like a Jedi, there."

Sisko's eyes narrowed and his nostrils flared slightly. He stepped forward and began speaking. "I spent nearly nine months with the Prophets of Bajor in the Celetial Temple. Not the same training as Luke's, but it's allowed me to begin the beginning of understanding. At some times, the path becomes clear."

Logk turned around and looked at the viewport and the swirl of hyperspace beyond. "I hope this time is one of those times. I'd prefer to avoid some of the more infamous denizens of the Milky Way, no matter Picard's assurances."

* * *

"... And if we attune the combadge to this frequency, the Borg Collective's influence will be reduced. Not eliminated, but reduced." Spock looked up from the partially-disassembled combadge sitting on a work bench in a science lab on the Enterprise at everyone around him. "Does this seem logical?"

Bones, sitting in a chair at the desk, leaned over and examined Spock's work. He nodded, his head shaking a bit more than normal. "Nice job, Spock. It'll give us time to get to any infected and prevent assimilation." He smiled slightly. "Thanks for reminding us why we keep you around."

Spock let out the tiniest of sighs. "Of course, Doctor. This, with your condensed antivenin will be two potent weapons against the Borg." His eyebrow raised slightly. "How many injections does it contain?"

Lusa piped up from a station mounted on the bulkhead. "We're at six, now, Captain. Force willing we'll break double digits before encountering any cubes." The Chironian sighed and rolled her shoulders. "Stang, I feel like I've run across Coruscant."

Bones turned around in his chair. "Well for god's sake, Lusa! You've been at that blasted console for who knows how long! Go get some rest, kid!" he said, waving her off.

Lusa opened her mouth to protest, but a long and loud yawn came out instead. She covered her mouth and turned away from everyone, cheeks turning a bright crimson. "I am so sorry," she finally said, looking back at Spock and Bones.

Spock paused a moment before talking. "Lieutenant, you are temporarily without access to the Force due to the armband projecting the ysalamiri field. Therefore, you are at a reduced capacity. Jagged Fel has already retired, while Doctor McCoy and I shall be doing the same. It is not logical to push oneself so hard. Nor is it wise to disobey the order of an admiral." He walked over to Lusa, feeling the 'void' in the Force around her. "Please, get some sleep."

Lusa opened her mouth, but stopped short before speaking. "Yes, sir," she finally said. She shut down her station before standing up on all four legs and trotting out.

Bones shook his head as he watched her go. "I remember being that young. Those were the days, when the galaxy was the limit to what you could do." He held up a paper-thin hand and looked at it, almost looking through it. "Now look at me. All used up and almost gone."

Spock tilted his head slightly. "That is... illogical, Doctor. You still have much to offer. Your years of experience and knowledge are invaluable to the Federation."

Bones chuckled, coughing slightly before speaking, "A shame it took me so long to get said knowledge and experience." he slowly rose from his chair. "I miss Jim, Spock. I miss Tonia. What's so damned good about growing old if the people you love aren't there to enjoy it with you?"

Spock shook his head and tapped his lower abdomen. "They still exist, Doctor. And they always shall."

Bones snorted. "I never took you for the sentimental type, Spock. Are those your emotions showing?"

Spock shook his head. "No need to be insulting, Doctor. I am merely stating a fact." He motioned to the lightsaber hanging from his belt. "And as you must remember, I have died before."

Bones' mouth turned down slightly in a frown. "Would you being Force-sensitive explain how the hell that worked?" He scratched his head. "I never figured that out. Not sure I wanna start now, either."

Spock placed a hand on Bones' shoulder and the two old friends walked to the hatch leading out into the corridor. "No need to, Doctor. The will of the Force is logically the correct answer."

* * *

_Unicomplex, Delta Quadrant_  
Han paced in the throne room, sweat beading on his brow. He marched up to Anakin and placed two hands on his youngest son's shoulders. "I would never blame you for Chewie's death like that. No matter what, you're my son, damn it!" He suddenly leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Anakin in a hug. "I love you."

He let go and shook his head before walking over to Jacen. "So, I abandoned you, ordered Jaina to kill you?" He groaned and looked to Chewie. "Chewie, what did I want most in life?"

Chewie bared his teeth and roared. [A family, Honor Brother. Someone to call your own!]

Han walked over to the other side and Jacen, his oldest son. "I told Jaina to kill you. I abandoned by own flesh and blood. You're not Thracken. You're not some three-times removed cousin I'm not even sure I share blood with. You're my son!"

The door in the back behind the throne suddenly opened and Queen Jaina entered. "My apologies," she said. "Matters of the Collective take up much time. Especially with the addition of new territories in the Beta Quadrant and your home galaxy take up much time." She focused her eye on Han and her brow furrowed. "You feel a bit... different." She shifted her stance and placed her hand on her hip. "Do you have something to say to me?"

Han clenched his hands, causing his knuckles to crack. "Oh, I've got a few 'choice' words in mind, Queenie." A feral grin crossed his face. "Although they might not be the ones you wanna hear."

Queen Jaina snorted. "I have heard _much_ in my time, Father. What do you have to say to me?" she said as she sat down on her throne. Cables shot from the chair, connecting with the ports in her spinal column.

The smuggler and scoundrel backed up a bit to where Chewie and Threepio stood, near Lowie and Em Teedee. He turned to them and leaned close. "Don't say anything," he half-whispered, gesturing to Queen Jaina behind his back. "If she gets angry, I want her to get angry only at me. Get it?"

Chewie growled slightly and bared his fangs, but nodded. Threepio's head bobbed slightly and his arms waved up and down.

Han turned and walked back to the throne and his alternate-universe daughter. "Interesting what you just called me there-'Father'. I'm not your father." He jerked a thumb in the direction of Jaina, next to Zekk. "I'm her father, but not yours. Your father basically ordered you to kill Jacen, which you did. No daughter of mine would do that."

Queen Jaina bristled, but sat still. "But you would, if in his place,' she said, scanner over her right eye brightening. "You and he are so alike, and you never experienced tragedy like he did."

"But I've experienced tragedy," Han retorted, crossing his arms. "I'm no stranger to it, believe me. Dewlanna, Jarik Solo, Mako Spince, three months as Jabba's wall ornament..." His right hand went up and rubbed the old scar on his chin. "I've been beaten down, but I keep getting back up. This other Han? Don't make me laugh. He curled up into a ball."

The scanner over Queen Jaina's right eye flashed and her left hand curled into a fist. "Do not dare to mock him!" she shouted, her face twisting in rage. "You have no idea what he went through when he had to sever his bonds with Jacen."

Han shook his head, eyes wide. "He abandoned his son. At the time, his only son. After Anakin's death. There's no way any version of Han Solo would do that!"

A mocking laugh came from Queen Jaina. "There a googleplex number of Han Solo's across the multiverse, Father. In some, you make Palpatine look like a rank amateur. In others, you had no family. Do not think yourself above everyone else."

Han waved her off. "I'm not talking about them-too stupid, remember?" he said, flashing her a smirk and wink before continuing. "This Han Solo, your father, is too close to me for you to so easily dismiss with talk of alternate realities and the multiverse. I can examine him and his actions, as well as your own."

Queen Jaina's fist trembled, but she willed it to be still. "And what are your findings?" she asked. Her teeth flashed and her breath came in shorter and shorter gasps as Han talked. "What does your Force-less insight tell you?"

"That he's pathetic," Han finally said. "His son goes Dark Side and he doesn't lift a finger, disowns him like that? Let's him go off on several journeys without even trying to keep tabs on him?"

Queen Jaina waved him off with her right arm and pincer. "You've never seen anyone fall to the Dark Side before! You have no idea what it entails."

Han shook his head. "No, I have. Luke, when Palpatine came back or whatever the hell happened. Don't worry. You were only one at the time, so I can overlook you not remembering." He stepped forward. "I did everything I could to help Leia and Luke. And you know what? I say Luke's my brother, and I mean it. But in reality, biologically speaking, he's not." He pointed to his chest. "In my heart, he's my brother, and my best friend, and I'd got to the ninth level for him. Why wouldn't I do the same for my son?"

Queen Jaina shifted in her throne. "Why didn't you?" she finally said, a feral grin crossing her pale features. "Why didn't you help him when he needed it the most?"

Han shrugged. "If I ever meet him, I'll ask him. After beating him within a centimeter of his life." He looked around, holding his hand up to his forehead. "Seen any dimensional portals around? We're a long way from the Alpha Quadrant."

Queen Jaina smirked. "How do you think I got to your reality?"

There was a pause before Han turned back to her from his 'searching' and changed the angle of his hand into a salute. "Thanks for the info."

"Like it would do you any good," Queen Jaina replied. She waved him off, servos mounted in her left arm whirring. "Our own portal into your galaxy is in space, like the Gateway. How will you get there, by holding your breath?"

Han waved her off and turned around. "Rule one, kiddo. Never give your enemy any information. No matter how trivial."

The High Queen reared back. She suddenly stood, the cables tugging on her back before disengaging. "You are NOT my enemy!' she yelled. "I have done everything for your benefit, Father! All of this is to bring everyone together, so they can be safe! So there can be no more wars, no more fighting and dying!"

Han's mouth opened for a moment. "You... you took over the Cyber League, betrayed Zekyag after he helped you out and committed multiple genocides... for me? For us?" he asked, motioning to the still forms all around, standing like statues. He pointed to Chewie and Threepio, still silent. "I have no idea how in the Nine Hells you reached that conclusion, Jaina. But if you really think that way... then there's no hope for you."

And with that, he turned and walked back to Chewie and Threepio.

Queen Jaina held out her hand. "Stop!" she shouted, reaching out with the Force and telekinetically grabbing Han. She spun her around and dragged him back, teeth gritted. "You know _nothing_ about my pain!"

Chewie roared, but Han held up a hand. "Back off!" he shouted. "Don't go against me on this, Chewie!"

[But Honor Brother, she-]

Hen turned his head around even as he stumbled forward, his boots clanking on the metal deck plating. "Don't, Chewie! This is my bed, and I'm pretty tired." He skidded to a halt centimeters from Jaina. He looked down at her, into her dead eye. "So, when do I get it?"

Queen Jaina's sole organic eye blinked. "Get what?"

Han flashed his trademark smile. "The nanoprobes, your hignessness." He tilted his head back. "Come on, right in the neck. Isn't that the usual spot?" He reached up and tapped his skin, right above the carotid artery. "Come on!"

Jaina's eye widened. "Why do you wish for me to assimilate you?"

"Isn't that what you want to do?" Han asked, cocking his head to the side. He spread his arms out wide. "Why else bring us here?"

"To keep you safe," Queen Jaina mumbled. She stepped back and shook her head. "I just want... I want everyone to be safe, that's all. Why can't everyone be safe?"

Han slowly shook his head. "Jaina, that's life. It's dangerous, and none of us get out alive." He reached out a hand to her. "Please, don't do this. Let us go. Stop the invasion. Stop the Collective. Remember who you were, kid. You can be her again."

The High Queen reached out and gently pushed Han's hand away. "I..." She turned from him, organic eye wide and shining with tears. "I have duties to perform!" she shouted before running from the room.

Chewie and Threepio walked up to Han. [That was foolish,] Chewie growled. He crossed his arms and shook his head. [It's a dangerous game you're playing.]

Han glanced at him before walking over to Leia. He stood off to the side and waited. "Come on, Leia. Look at me."

Leia's head slowly turned and she blinked. Her mouth opened slightly and her face pinched. The princess' breathing increased. "Han," she finally spat out. "Help me! Help us! Help her!"

Han looked to Chewie. "I have her right where I want her."

* * *

"Reversion in three, two, one... entering normal space!"

Logk stood up from his chair and looked out the main viewport as the bluish smear changed to the inky void. He looked back at Sisko. "So, what are we looking for?"

The admiral shook his head. "I only know the time, not what it entails."

A sensor officer in the crew pit glanced up in alarm. "Captain, we have Borg cubes exiting transwarp!" she shouted.

Logk snarled. "Activate the cloaking device," he shouted before sitting back down. Lights dimmed and klaxons sounded as he pulled the right armrest down and inputted some commands.

Sisko stood behind him. "You have a cloaking device?"

A smile crossed Logk's features. "The New Republic never signed the Treaty of Algernon. And considering the demise of their empire, I believe that treaty's null and void with you as well." He looked down. "Did they see us?"

The sensor officer glanced down at her console again and shook her head. "No, sir," the Andorian female reported. Her antennae flattened. "I don't understand, though. They came out of nowhere."

Logk looked down from his chair. "Isn't that what usually happens?"

The sensor officer shook her head. "No, sir. What I mean is Starfleet sensors are usually able to detect if a Borg cube or one of your ships are approaching from hyperspace a few minutes before. These two, though, appeared out of nowhere!"

Something tickled the back of Logk's mind. He looked to Sisko. "Benjamin, don't the Borg have transwarp conduits?

Sisko nodded. "A network of them throughout the Milky Way. They reached into the Alpha Quadrant before Voyager collapsed that node when she returned home."

Logk's hands clenched. He rubbed his chin. "Can we use it?" He looked back to Sisko as the admiral stood there, hands clasped behind his back. "Should we?"

Sisko motioned to the fore of the bridge. "Up to you, Captain. I can only guide you, not make the decision. The _Kenobi_, after all, is your ship."

Logk stared straight ahead at the cubes as they floated by. "Communications, send a coded message to the Omega System about this location and our route, Helm, take us in."

The Borg cubes moved off, each one with a specific purpose. Their sensors swept all around, catching almost everything. Some of their beams caught errant tachyon emissions, but they blended into the background radiation too well. Priorities and mission statements overrode any need to investigate, and they moved onto their targets.

* * *

Please read and review.


	18. Part Three, Chapter Four

Ajedi32-Ah, sorry about that. Hopefully this won't be as... difficult to wade through for you.

Zyanadryn-LOL, sorry. ;)

Here we go!**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Message in a Bottle**_  
Omega System, allied fleet  
_Flashes of light dominated the edge of the Omega System as ship after ship either dropped out of hyperspace or left warp. They quickly received instructions from command ships in the fleet, either the RSS _Lusankya_, the Ambassador-class USS _Sputnik_, the IKS _Sword of Kahless_, RIS _D'Deridex_ or the ISS _Thrawn_. The five ships hung in loose formation near the center of the armada as they prepared for battle.

Aboard the upgraded and refit _Sputnik_, Admiral Edward Jellico paced as the time counted down. "Any message from the _Kenobi_?" he barked out.

The comm officer near the aft of the bridge turned from his station. "Negative, Admiral. We have more ships inbound, though. The _Hellbender_ and _Amaranth_, as well as elements of the Eleventh Fleet."

Jellico nodded. "Good ships, there. I served aboard the _Hellbender_ during the Federation/Dominion War as its captain." A feral smile crossed his grizzled features. "We blew up a hell of a lot of Dominion fighters back then."

The comm officer swallowed slightly and his forehead glowed with sudden perspiration forming on it. "Yes, sir," he said.

* * *

On the _Thrawn_, Pellaeon and Captain Pryl sat near the fore of the bridge in their command chairs. Pellaeon looked back at the bridge crew. "This is a bit... odd."

Tanda smirked slightly as she pressed buttons on her armrest. "Klingon commanders lead from the front, Admiral. It's tradition." She looked back over her head at the mixed crew of Klingons and imperial personnel milling about at various stations. "Still, eliminating the crew pits was a good idea. My neck was hurting from looking down," she quipped, rubbing her neck with a gloved hand.

Pellaeon smiled and nodded. "I will admit an old man like myself needed all the help he could get not to tumble over the sides during battle."

Tanda chuckled, but stopped as a Klingon officer approached her. "Ensign?"

"Captain the ISS _War Cry_ and her squadron approaches. Rear Admiral Tschel wishes to speak to the Admiral," he said, thumping his chest in salute.

Pellaeon rose and nodded to the young _beq_ before walking over to the comm tank at the side. He stood there, leaning slightly on his cane as spotting lasers flashed before Admiral Tschel, Pellaeon's old comrade, appeared.

Tschel stood there, hands behind his back. He leaned forward and narrowed his eyes. _"What was your real age when you entered the academy?"_

Pellaeon's grip in his cane tightened. His teeth ground together as he counted backwards from ten before speaking. "Sixteen, Tschel. Don't make me regret promoting you-at your home, by the way. My son was in attendance, too."

Tschel breathed out and his shoulder slumped. "Thank the gods it's you, Gilad. I had feared you'd been replaced by an alternate reality clone or a changeling or something else." He suddenly arched his eyebrows. "Have you had a blood test recently?"

Pellaeon's mustache twitched. "Tschel, I promoted you because, against all odds, you got your ship and crew home in relatively one piece. Don't make me regret that decision."

Tschel nodded. _"Understood, Admiral. And thank you. I won't let you down."_

The internal speakers let out a chime and Tanda's voice sounded. _"Admiral, we've received a transmission from the _Kenobi_ and the other fleet commanders are requesting a conference call."_

Pellaeon nodded to the empty air. "Understood." He looked back to Tschel. "Good luck."

Tschel drew himself up straight and saluted before his hologram vanished. The room flickered slightly before Wedge, Jellico, Martok and Tomalak appeared. _"We have coordinates,"_ Wedge said. _"It's only fifteen minutes away by hyperdrive."_

Pellaeon spoke up. "Computer, decode message from RSS _Kenobi_ and display map and route."

A large translucent screen appeared in front of him, an identical one appearing in front of the other fleet commanders. A map of the space surrounding Starbase 312 appeared, with a bright red line showing the_ Kenobi's_ course. It trailed up, closing in on the border between the Beta and Delta Quadrants before vanishing. Text scrolled down the right side of the screen.

Martok's eye widened. _"A transwarp node! We'll show up right at their doorstep!"_ He grinned and balled up his right fist, smashing it into his left hand. _"A perfect opportunity!"_

Jellico squinted slightly as he read the text. _"Sisko recommends we use cloaking devices to slip through. Smart man, there."_ He looked up and turned his head to Tomalak. _"With your permission?"_ he asked, smirking.

Tomalak's lips twitched. _"As leader of the Romluan... Diaspora, I rescind the ban on Starfleet using cloaking devices. And while I'm at it, I ban the Neutral Zone as well."_

Jellico looked over his shoulder. _"Get on the horn to every ship in the fleet and have them replicate cloaking devices and get them installed. I want every ship equipped with one in one hour. Now, get it done!"_ He looked back and glanced at Wedge and Pellaeon. _"What about you two? Can your ships build cloaking devices?"_

Wedge blinked. _"We don't have stygium crystals! And the hibridium models will leave us blind to the outside!"_

Martok smiled slightly. _"Our models do not have such a disadvantage, General. The sensors are limited, but you can still navigate. Messages can be sent over short distances, too, making it easy to coordinate fleet movements."_ He looked off to the side, out of range of the holo-cam. _"Send the schematics of our cloaks to the New Republic and imperial fleets!"_ He looked back at Pellaeon. _"The_ Thrawn, _though, has a cloaking device already installed."_

Pellaeon touched his fingers to the side of his forehead in a salute. "How wise of you, Chancellor." He looked to the others. "So, an hour before the cloaks are ready?"

Martok tilted his head back and laughed. _"Gilad, we have Starfleet engineers! Fifteen minutes on the outside."_ He thumped his chest with his fist. "Qapla'!" he said before his hologram vanished.

Wedge, Jellico and Tomalak vanished soon after. Pellaeon exited the comm tank and sat back down next to Tanda. "Productive conference?" she asked.

Pellaeon nodded. "Contact all imperial ships, Captain. Send them the schematics for the _Thrawn's_ cloaking device and have them build and install them. Ask the Klingons, Romulans and Starfleet for help if you have to, but I want every ship with a functional cloak within the hour."

Tanda nodded and saluted. "Aye, sir," she said before jumping out of her chair and racing to the aft of the bridge. She stopped at the aft comm station and the ensign stationed there. "Pull up a list of all our ships and open communications with them." She waited until confirmation was received and she cleared her throat. "All ships, this is Captain Tanda Pryl. Be prepared to receive instructions."

* * *

_Thirty minutes later_  
Tanda looked over a datapad and nodded before handing it back to the Klingon female standing at attention. "All ships throughout the fleet report ready," she reported, smiling. "The Starfleet engineers really helped out."

Pellaeon stiffled a chuckle as he stood up. "All ships, this is the _Thrawn_. Form up along assigned vectors and move out. Remember, we fight together or we die together." He suddenly straightened and thumped his chest. _"Qapla!"_

One of the Klingon ensigns bared her teeth at Pellaeon's salute. "He's a feisty one," she said.

An imperial lieutenant sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's the Old Man of the Empire, Ensign. I'd follow him into the Ninth Level of hell itself."

A bark of laughter came from her lips and she thumped the lieutenant on his back, sending him staggering. "I like you!"

The lieutenant coughed and cracked his spine. "Thanks, I think."

The ensign smiled again, this time with more warmth behind it. "We go into battle together, and forge our path in history. If we must die in two days, what better way to go?"

The lieutenant smiled back and nodded slightly. "I can think of one or two, but this is a good way to die."

A white-haired Klingon stepped away from his tactical console and spread his arms. He began singing in Klingonese, about battle and honor and glory. Soon, every Klingon on the bridge joined in. The imperial officers nodded along and hummed a bit, some even attempting to sing along.

The_ Thrawn, Lusankya, Sputnik, Sword of Kahless_ and _D'Deridex_ exited orbit, the rest of the allied fleets splitting off and forming into groups. Space around Starbase 312 quickly emptied as the ships moved to the edge of the system. Once there, they began vanishing, shimmering out of existence as their cloaking devices engaged. The surrounding space rippled as multiple hyperdrives were engaged, sending the fleet to its destiny.

* * *

_Captain's Log, supplemental. The _Enterprise_ lies inside the _Kenobi's_ ventral docking station, like Jonah inside the whale. In forty hours, we emerge from transwarp into the heart of the Collective. I do not doubt my crew, nor the crews of the _Defiant_ and _Kenobi_, but against the awesome might of the Borg, our resistance might ultimately and finally prove futile._

Picard set his PADD down and massaged his temple. He glanced around the ready room, his eyes eventually lighting upon a small case that held the ancient flute from the village of Ressik on the long-dead world of Kataan. He stood up and walked over to it, opening the case up and picking the tin-colored flute up.

He held it to his lips, but stopped and set it back down. He glanced to the door a scant second before the chime sounded. "Come," he said.

The door slid open and Spock entered. He wore his Starfleet uniform with his lightsaber hung on his belt. "I apologize if I am disturbing you," he said, inclining his head somewhat.

Picard waved him off. "None necessary, Ambassador." He walked over to the wall-mounted replicator. "Can I get you anything?"

Spock shook his head. "I am fine, thank you."

The Captain nodded and cleared his throat. "Tea, earl gray. Hot." As his order materialized in a swirl of white, he looked back. "The calm before the storm," he said, half-smiling. He took his cup and saucer and walked back to his desk. Both men waited a beat before sitting down. Picard took a sip from his cup and sighed. "I dread what we will find," he admitted. "Hope was dim when they were captured. After all this time, Skywalker and the others must be drones by now."

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Then why have the Borg shown no Force powers? Logically, if they have assimilated him or the others, then they would have access to the Force."

"If the Force is truly able to be assimilated," Picard replied, sipping his tea again. He set it back down and seemed almost to shrink. "Even the Jedi know so little of it. As if it's not meant to be understood."

Spock nodded. "During my time at the Praxeum, Master Skywalker emphasized faith in the Force rather than concrete, empirical data. He said we would 'know' when the Force was with us. And he reiterated for his students to 'believe' in themselves. He often sited an incident during his Dagobah training, where his lack of faith in the Force prevented him from levitating an X-wing out of a marsh."

Picard smiled and leaned forward slightly. "He did? When was this?"

"Approximately twenty-nine years, three months and two days ago." Spock pursed his lips slightly. "I am afraid I cannot give you any more of an exact date, though."

Picard nodded and held up a hand. "Exact enough for me. I assume this was when he was with Yoda?" At Spock's nod, he half-smiled. "I've read about him. What scant information they know of him paints quite the picture."

Spock nodded. "Indeed." He straightened up. "Captain, I shall not be on the bridge when we arrive at the Unicomplex. I request permission to beam to the Unicomplex with Deanna, Lusa, Tenel Ka and Artoo-Detoo to search for the kidnapped people."

Picard started. "What?"

Spock arched an eyebrow. "I thought the meaning was clear, Captain."

The Captain shook his head. "No, I understood them. I simply could not believe you were saying them. Spock, I need you on the bridge."

The Jedi Master frowned slightly. "You have an excellent first officer, and no need for a science officer. There shall be no negotiating with the Borg, therefore I shall be quite useless there. However, Deanna and I can use the Force to track down those captured and effect a rescue attempt."

Picard shifted in his chair. "Spock... I need _you_." He sighed and leaned back, tugging on the front of his uniform. "During the incident at First Contact, I became obsessed with punishing the Borg. They became my 'white whale', so to speak."

Spock nodded and his eyes shone somewhat with a smile. "Captain, I sense the conflict within you. The very fact that there _is_ conflict is actually encouraging, since last time I assume there was none." He held up a hand. "You will not be alone, Captain. The _Kenobi_ and _Defiant_ stand ready, along with your crew and an ally that you did not have before."

Picard's eyes narrowed. "And what ally would that be?"

The corners of Spock's mouth quirked up slightly. "The Force."

* * *

Sick bay was barely under control as Doctor Beverly Crusher ran from station to station, barking orders. "Make sure the medkits are all stocked in the shuttle bays. We'll need them for triage. Have MACO's at the ready, in case the Borg board and try anything." She stopped in midstride as one of the doors slid open and someone entered. "Tenel Ka?"

Tenel Ka entered sick bay and strode over to Crusher. "Doctor, if there is time, I wish for a full physical."

Crusher's mouth opened, then closed, then opened again before she spoke. "Of course," she finally said. She took Tenel Ka by the forearm and led her over to an unoccupied bed. She pulled out a tricorder from her belt, flipped it open and pulled out a small sensor wand from the device. "Sorry. Not many people aboard the _Enterprise_ volunteer for an exam. It's almost a novelty for me not to have to pull rank," she said, smiling.

Tenel Ka nodded as she sat on the edge of the bed. "When we arrive, I shall be part of a team going there to rescue Jacen and the others. I _must_ be in fighting condition to free him from the Collective."

Crusher nodded as she ran the wand over Tenel Ka, taking in readings. "I remember when Jean-Luc was captured by the Borg. I went aboard the cube and saw him, mutilated and turned into a drone. I know you believe you can rescue him, but it will be hard at best. We nearly lost Jean-Luc, and the Federation as well."

Tenel Ka's hands clenched. "I know, and that is a fact. Still, if even someone as Seven of Nine can be rescued, then Jacen can as well." She looked up and over, meeting Crusher's gaze as if daring her to disagree.

Crusher met her eyes and nodded. "If he's there, he can be unplugged," she said. She ran the wand over Tenel Ka, then again. And once more. "Tenel Ka, I don't mean to be indelicate, but you and Jacen. How far has your relationship progressed?"

The Jedi blinked twice. "We have been intimate." A small smile graced her lips. "No need to be shy, Doctor. Hapan and Dathomiri cultures are rather open concerning such relations."

Crusher sighed and closed her tricorder. "Well, your basal body temperature's increased and you're showing several other signs, including human chorionic gonadotropin in your blood." She shook her head. "Tenel Ka, you're pregnant."

* * *

"... What precisely did you tell her, Beverly?"

"I just told her the news, Jean-Luc! I didn't know it'd be that much of a shock to her." There was a pause before, "She's waking up."

Tenel Ka's eyes fluttered open slightly and she groaned. Her prosthetic left hand rubbed her forehead as she sat up-and promptly fell back down onto the bed. "What happened?"

Crusher forced a smile onto her face. "Tenel Ka, you're pregnant."

The words echoed in the redhead's mind, bouncing back and forth. _I have a child with Jacen. A son-or daughter. Or possibly twins. Life, inside me. His and mine combined into something new_. She looked up at Crusher and Picard. "How far along am I?"

Crusher looked at the tricorder's small screen. "About a week and a half."

"The last time we were together," Tenel Ka murmured. She looked to the ceiling and her shoulders drooped slightly. "This changes much, but not my mission." She turned her body around and slid off the bed. "I must still board the Unicomplex and find Jacen. And the others," she added quickly.

Picard's jaw tightened. "In your condition? Absolutely not."

Tenel Ka's gaze hardened and she crossed her arms. "Will it matter if I am assimilated here or on the Unicomplex, Captain? There, I can make a difference with the MACO's and Lusa. Here, I can do nothing." She spread her arms out. "Please, let me help them."

Picard shifted his stance. "You have a point." He glanced over at Crusher. "I'm afraid I'm not entirely-"

"I'm barely able to detect it now," she assured him, placing a hand on his forearm. "It won't affect her."

The Captain sighed and looked back to Tenel Ka. His eyes washed over the armband isolating her from the Force. "I'd say the Force will be with you, but I'm not sure on that."

Tenel Ka smirked and tilted her head forward, casting shadows over her eyes. "It will be with me, and that is a fact. It must be with us all, if we are to even make it out alive."

* * *

Ezri Dax-Bashir sat in the _Defiant's_ command chair, leaning back and rolling her eyes. "Status?" she asked, looking around the dimly-lit bridge.

Lieutenant Prinn Tenmai looked back from the helm station. "No change, like the last ten times you asked!" The slime human officer turned around in her chair and stared at the Trill, looking down her nose slightly. "Honestly, Ezri. Unless someone needs counseling, there's not much you can do. Just like there's not much I can do here until we reach the Unicomplex."

Ezri wrinkled her nose. "I've been on the command track for four years, Prinn. I'm not a counselor anymore."

"Unless Quark is too busy to hear our story," Prinn countered, smirking slightly. "So, how was Julian handling being left behind?"

A sigh came from Ezri. "He, Nog, Nerys, and others weren't happy. I mean, how did Elias take it when he was told to stay behind on Deep Space Nine?"

Prinn thought on her formerly-estranged father and shook her head. "He wasn't happy and I think that he thinks it's because he's over a century. Even though Bones is here. I think he's just mad he was on the missions to Corellia, but Admiral Sisko sent him back to the station."

Ezr nodded, but started as the aft turbolift doors slid open. "Admiral on the bridge!" she shouted, jumping to her feet.

Sisko waved her down. "At ease," he said. He walked over to his chair and sat down, instinctively leaning forward and staring at the viewscreen. "One thing I don't like about NRDF vessels, no viewscreen. Just a big window!"

Prinn's brow wrinkled and she swiveled around in her seat to look at the Defiant's viewscreen. "Then how do they know what's going on?"

Sisko shrugged. "Most bridges have a rather large holo-projector in the aft sections, although it has to be distracting to have to look back at that thing whenever you need to see what's going on outside the ship." He looked up and over to port as Ezri took her place at one of the outer stations. "How's the crew holding up, Old Man?"

Ezri looked up from one of the screens and shrugged. "No one's availed me of my former specialty, if that's what you mean." She scratched the side of her head, ruffling her pageboy haircut slightly. "Benjamin, what are we going to do when we get there? I've seen Hox and his MACO squadron doing practice runs in the _Enterprise's_ holodeck along with some of their soldiers!"

Sisko shook his head. "We're arriving under cloak, but some will be going onto the Unicomplex to track down what happened to Skywalker and the others. If they've been assimilated, simply held prisoner or just dead." He sighed and rubbed his goatee in thought. "I don't doubt something's happened to them, but what is the question." He looked to Prinn. "I wonder what the answer will be."

Prinn shrugged. "I always thought the answers was 42, Admiral."

Sisko's brow furrowed before he shook his head. "Anyway, we should run some battle drills just in case."

Ezri's mouth quivered slightly. "In case what, Ben? We get caught by the Borg in the heart of the Collective, we're dead." Her expression suddenly changed. "Wait, do you have any inside information?"

Sisko shook his head. "Nothing from the Prophets, I'm afraid. As long as they don't wait until the bottom of the ninth, it won't be too bad. Better no information than information too late to mean a damn," he growled, face twisting slightly.

Ezri chuckled nervously and turned back to her console. "Tobin was like that... or was it Curzon?" she asked herself, glancing at the ceiling and biting her lip. "Damn it, you'd think after seven years of being joined I'd get my past lives straightened out!"

Prinn looked over from the helm. "Ezri, humans have enough trouble with one life, let alone nine."

Sisko nodded, his gaze turning distant as he seemed to peer outside the _Kenobi_-and outside time. "You will sort things out, Ezri. You and Julian shall move on, assuming we survive the Borg."

Ezri sighed. "And there's the problem. The Borg. Still nothing about them?"

The Admiral scowled. "Nothing, Old Man. If I do get any insights about them, I'll let you know."

* * *

Logk paced a bit as he studied a tactical hologram on the _Kenobi's_ bridge. The two-meter wide image of the Unicomplex hovered above the concave emitter while lines of text and various graphs surrounded the image. "I doubt we'll be able to do much more than simple recon," he murmured.

Admiral Ackbar nodded, rubbing his chin with a flippered hand. "Agreed. We can drop the cloak long enough for transport, but beyond that I'm not sure until the fleet shows up." His head canted up. "The signal did get through, right?"

A comm officer from one of the outer stations typed in commands. "The signal went through loud and clear at least until we entered transwarp," the female Bolian announced.

Ackbar's right eye swiveled around to look at her. "Thank you," he said before it looked back at Logk. "Smooth sailing, clear skies. How are the engines?"

The Zabrak scratched his forehead, right below his horns. "Engine room, status report?"

A scratchy voice came over the comm. _"Everything's looking up, sir. The wee bairns gave us a fit o' trouble, but 'tis now right as rain."_

Logk and Ackbar both smiled. "Thank you, Scotty. Please put Lieutenant Taral on, though. I'd like-"

_"Begging yer pardon, sir, but_ I'm _Lieutenant Taral. Scotty's gone down te' the_ Enterprise _ta check on Geordi."_

Logk's jaw clicked open, shut, then he cleared his throat. "I... see. Good to hear, Lieutenant. Logk out." He waited until the comm system beeped before looking to Ackbar. "If you need me, I'll be in my ready room practicing tugging on my uniform, drinking earl gray tea and trying to figure out the proper tenses for time travel." And with that, he walked off to the aft turbolifts.

* * *

Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge walked around the _Enterprise's_ warp core, cybernetic optics scanning the pulsing tube for any problems. He turned and walked back to the master diagnostics station, pausing as an old friend approached.

Scotty walked up to Geordi, pausing to let two technicians pass. He extended his hand and smiled. "Good to see yah, lad," he said. The old engineer looked around at the chaos and shook his head. "Maybe another time."

Geordi shook his head. "No, Scotty. Now's the perfect time. How are things at the _Kenobi_?"

Scotty shrugged as the two craftsmen walked around the heart of the _Enterprise_. "Taral's a good lad, just needed some seasoning. The rest aren't too shabby themselves, although I wonder how they'd fare against some o' the odder things I encountered back in tha' day."

Geordi paused as a technician handed him a PADD. He looke dit over before pressing his thumb to a scanner and handing it back to the human. "Like Redjac, or Trelane?"

"Or a space baby orphan or two-dimensional things tryin' ta' get home." Scotty paused in front of the warp core and sighed. "It's gonna be the devil's luck to get out of this one. Han and Chewie captured by those Borg, not to mention the others. And all we have are three starships at the moment."

Geordi shook his head and flashed Scotty a toothy grin. "Yeah, but aboard those three starships we have Leonard McCoy, Montgomery Scott, Ackbar, Spock, Logk, Benjamin Sisko and Jean-Luc Picard. We'll get through."

Scotty chuckled. "If Jim Kirk were alive, he'd probably be able ta' talk the Collective into disassembling itself."

Geordi tilted his head back slightly as he laughed. "Or maybe Captain Picard can use his debate skills against the Queen!"

Scotty nodded, then shook his head. "Aye, I'm getting too old for this."

"No, you're not," Geordi protested, shaking his head. "You're still the best, Scotty. No one will ever be a better engineer than you."

Scotty held up a hand. "In my day, I was the best. But that was a hundred-twenty years ago." He turned his head and let his gaze sweep across main engineering, finally stopping at Geordi. "Right now, I'm looking at the best." He extended his hand. "To the best."

Geordi clasped Scotty's hand and pumped it twice. "If you're seeing the best, then you're looking in a mirror, Scotty. May the wind be at your back and your engines at peak efficiency."

Scotty smiled before breaking the handshake. He tossed Geordi a salute before turning and walking back. "Oh," he suddenly said, stopping and turning. "I've got a bottle of whiskey, for after. Share a drink?"

Geordi nodded. "I'd be honored."

* * *

Please read and review.


	19. Part Three, Chapter Five

AJedi32-You have _no_ idea how complex this one was to work out, plot out and write. ;) Thanks for reading.

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Preparations**  
The Defense Force soldiers moved down the dimly-lit corridor, the sounds of their boots _clanging_ against the deck grating muffled by the omnipresent hum of machinery, by whirs and clicks. Alcoves lined the bulkheads, broken up by occasional consoles and other pieces of machinery_._

The soldier in front knelt down and held up his hand as a Borg drone detached itself from its alcove and began striding forward, its gaze turned inward. The soldiers stepped to the side, allowing the drone to pass. One of the soldiers, a Duros, pulled a small locator beacon from his backpack and stuck it to a wall. The fusion piton at the end of the gray stick fused it to the bulkhead while a small transmitter at the other end began beeping.

Lieutenant Hox stepped out of the shadows of one of the alcoves. "Computer, freeze program." The Suliban waited for the team to stop before speaking. "Okay, what went wrong?"

A human female raised her hand. "The beacon?"

Hox nodded. He walked over and pulled the beacon from the bulkhead. "Borg ships have begun displaying a nasty tendency to reconfigure themselves on the fly. Take a corridor, look back and there's a solid wall there instead of a path. The beacon gets absorbed into the ship and you've now alerted them to your presence."

The Duros took the beacon back from Hox. "Then how can we tell where we are?"

Hox raised his left arm and pointed to a rectangular section on his armor. "We have tricorders built into our armor that allows us to keep track of where we are inside the cube. Don't you have sensing devices?"

The Duros nodded and pulled a small Koensayr DFC-5000 portable scanner. He flipped a switch on it and it sprang to life, beeping. The small screen lit up, displaying his immediate surroundings. The screen wavered and he smacked the side of it.

Hox looked at the squad and paced a bit, locking his reptilian eyes with each one in turn. "It's not certain if you'll be beaming aboard the Unicomplex. The higher-ups want to send small teams to ascertain the condition of those captured and set about an extraction. The Jedi will be there, too."

Another soldier straightened up. "Then we might not be necessary," he quipped.

Hox focused on the Corellian male. "Jedi aren't indestructible. You of all people should know that." He shook his head. "Against the Borg, it will take everything we have to stop them."

The Corellian sighed and shook his head. "I keep thinking about them taking Luke Skywalker. Luke Skywalker!" He threw his hands up into the air. "Can you believe it?"

The Suliban blinked twice. "About as much as when Captain Picard was taken by them."

There was silence before the squad leader raised her 'borrowed' TR-116. "Computer reset from time index 0045." The simulated Borg corridor dissolved around them, reforming into an earlier version.

Hox stepped back and turned around. He stepped into an alcove and tugged on a handle in the back wall, pulling open a hidden door and stepping into another corridor. A team of MACO's moved through a similar corridor. Some of them twitched, jumping at literal and metaphorical shadows. The squad leader, an Andorian male, raised his hand at an intersection. He held up a single finger and pointed to port, then two fingers and motioned to the starboard corridor.

Hox stepped forward. "Sure you want to split up?"

The Andorian straightened. "Computer, freeze program." He looked back to Hox. "Only a few meters down the corridor. You're not the only one to have fought the Borg on their home turf."

Hox walked forward past the MACO's. He feinted a punch at the Andorian before straightening out and grinning. "When I heard you were aboard, I knew the Collective's days were numbered," he said, shaking the hand of MACO Captain Thereq.

Thareq returned the handshake, his antennae straightening out. "Haven't seen you since Chin'Toka, Hox. How'd you get such a cushy job at Deep Space Nine?"

Hox leaned his head back and laughed. "Family connections. How did you get posted on the flagship?"

Thareq smirked. "The same." he motioned to his squad. "The best of the best. We'll turn the Unicomplex inside out and find those kidnapped. Assuming of course they haven't been assimilated."

Hox looked away and shook his head. "That's what we'll find out."

* * *

Tenel Ka leaned back, allowing Tirsek's _ushaan_ to pass over her head. She jabbed at the Andorian's midesction, tapping Tirsek with her lightsaber right abover her stomach. "You're dead, and that's a fact!" she shouted.

Tirsek grunted and stepped back, covering her stomach with one arm while holding out the other. "Even in training mode, those hurt!" She swished her melee weapon back and forth, the curved blade catching the light. "You're not hesitant anymore, Tenel Ka. Your blood sings out! Are you ready to save your beloved?"

A feral grin crossed Tenel Ka's face. She swung her rancor-tooth lightsaber back and forth, the hum from the plasma blade increasing. "I am, Tirsek. I shall find Jacen and save him from the Collective. Nothing will stop me."

Tirsek straightened out and bent her wrists back, 'holstering' her weapons. "Despair no longer fuels you. But be careful, Tenel Ka. Andorians are a passionate species, and we know passion burning too long can consume oneself."

Off to the side of the training room, Lusa spoke up. "She's right. Even with our connection to the Force suppressed, we can still Fall."

Tenel Ka looked to her friend and bobbed her head. "You are right, Lusa. I must remain vigilant." She looked back to Tirsek and bowed. "Thank you for your help, Tirsek."

Tirsek returned the bow, but winced as she bent over. "Damn, Tenel Ka. When you're on your game, you don't let up."

Lusa tapped the deck plating with her right foreleg and smiled. "And that is a fact."

* * *

_Coruscant, Fleet Command  
_Traest Kre'fey paced, his white fur rippling. He occasionally glanced at the five-meter wide tactical hologram of the Coruscant System and the Borg presence at the last planet. His eyes flashed and his fingers clenched, the gloves preventing his claws from digging into the palms of his hand. "What are those bastards waiting for?"

Admiral Janeway approached him, walking away from one of the outer monitoring stations. "I'm as confused as you are, Traest. It's not like them to wait on the kill."

The Bothan glanced back at Janeway and nodded curtly. "They're hovering on the edge of the system, like some vast predatory bird. One false move and we'll be picked apart and assimilated."

Janeway nodded and half-smiled. "The Federation's made it through, Traest. So will the New Republic. You're a lot bigger than us, after all."

Traest bared his fangs in a sardonic smile. "More for them to swallow and gain strength from, dear Kathryn. They'll whittle us down, using our own soldiers and ships against us until we're no more. There shall be no sending them to sleep, like Commander Data did above the skies of Earth."

Janeway reached out and placed a hand on Traest's shoulder. "The Federation faces the same threat you do, and we've faced the Borg before. And we've won against them, or at least survived. I know what it's like to face off against them. I've been to the Unicomplex itself and barely survived. I thought the intervention of my future self had ended or at least curtailed their threat, but it seems I was wrong."

"Future self?" Traest asked, furry eyebrows shooting up.

"Time travel."

"Of course," he said, groaning. He looked back at the hologram. "Wait, what is that?" He stepped forward and pointed to a small dot heading away from Coruscant. "Get me a reading on that ship leaving orbit. We're under lockdown for the moment."

There was a smattering of confirmations before a human male spoke up. "General, the transponder matches with Senator Borsk Fey'lya's personal shuttle!"

Traest wheeled around and ran to the station, Janeway close behind. The officer jumped back as Traest sat down and held a headset up to his twitching ear. His free hand pushed several buttons. "Senator, what are you doing?" he finally asked.

The Bothan senator's voice came over the headset, scratchy and static-laced. _"Getting out, General. I suggest you do the same. Coruscant will fall, but I won't go down like a mynock clinging to the hull."_

Traest snarled. "This is cowardice at best, treason at worst. They'll never let you back here, Borsk."

_"Since there will be nothing left of the planet when the Borg are through, I won't be coming back. Farewell, Traest."_ And with that, the transmission ceased.

Both Traest and Janeway walked back to the tactical hologram. "Focus on sector 12-A. Magnify," he ordered. The hologram of the Coruscant System zoomed in, focusing on a small shuttle. Various readouts and graphs surrounded it. "Their exit vector is opposite that of the Borg on Nabatu. Smart thinking, you bastard."

Janeway glanced to Traest. "I'm guessing there's a history between you two?"

The Bothan shrugged. "Time travel," he said, smiling slightly.

The Starfleet admiral nodded. "Gotcha." She sighed and walked over to a small replicator mounted in the wall. "Coffee, black." She waited for the cup of fuel to materialize before picking it up and sipping it. "Ugh, not the best," she said, grimacing.

Traest paid her no mind as he stared at the hologram. "Was he right?" he muttered. "Should we just pull out?"

Janeway shook her head. "No. Picard was right when he said a line must be drawn. The galaxy may be big, but we'll eventually run out of places to hide from the Collective. We stop them now or die running."

Traest sighed and his shoulders slumped. "You are right. I simply wish I knew _how_ the Collective got here, or even why. Jedi? Our territory? Our technology?" He shook his head, fur flattening. "It doesn't make sense."

Janeway shrugged. "The Collective makes little sense. First our technology, then us to our entire civilization. They want perfection, to raise our quality of life. But if that's elevation, I'll stick with the ground floor."

Traest nodded. "Agreed. And I shall stay here until the walls tumble down and the lights go out." He clenched his fist. "Join me on the _Ralroost_?"

Janeway smiled. "Why, delighted to."

* * *

_USS_ Titan, _border with Borg territory_  
William Riker paced, walking five steps before turning on his heel and retreading the path on the bridge of his ship. His hands were clasped and back bent as he glanced at the command area and the empty seat next to his. He then stopped and looked at the main viewscreen before resuming his pacing.

Tuvok looked over from his tactical station. "Captain, there are easier ways to get to deck two."

Riker paused and looked over at the Vulcan. "Is that sarcasm I detect?"

The dark-skinned tactical officer shook his head. "Merely a statement of fact, sir. And no, the situation behind the Neutral Zone has not changed. The Borg ships are staying on their side."

"That'll change," Riker said. He looked over to the port turbolift alcove as the door slid open and Admirals William Ross and Leonard James Akaar stepped out. "Sirs," he said, straightening.

Ross waved him off. "No change with the Collective's forces, at least not yet. They're in a holding pattern, assimilating and mopping up any remnants of the Romulan Empire left behind."

Akaar glanced at the viewscreen, his visage set in stone. "They'll move out, eventually. Why they halted is beyond me. They could've broken through. Perhaps the capture of those Jedi?" He shook his head, steel-gray ponytail swishing slightly. "Doesn't matter, though. It's given us the time we need to gather our forces and strike back." His visage cracked and a predatory smile formed. "Not smart. Not smart at all."

Riker nodded. "No, sir. Although perhaps a few more ships sent to the Unicomplex would've helped, say one of the newest models?" he said, eyebrows waggling slightly.

Akaar smirked, a downright frightening image. "Sorry, Will, but you're needed here and Deanna's needed on the _Kenobi_. And we need one of the 'newest models' as our flagship." he reached over and patted Riker on the shoulder, sending him stumbling slightly. "She'll be all right."

Riker regained his footing and rubbed the spot where Akaar had 'petted' him. His eyes half-closed as he focused on the bond he shared with his Imzadi. Though not Force-sensitive, the bond was nevertheless strong. _Be safe, my love._

He paused and stopped as he felt something... someone ruffle his hair. His hand went up and he smiled. _Okay, I will too._

* * *

Please read and review. _  
_


	20. Part Three, Chapter Six

AJedi32-Thanks! I might read that one, not sure. ;)

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Arrival**_  
Pluto blinked into existence in the afterlife, startling Luke, Ben and Jim. "Be prepared," she said to Luke. "The time draws near for you to return."_

_Luke straightened and floated over to her. His eyes flashed and his hands clenched. "When?"_

_"Soon," Pluto replied. She looked to Ben and Jim. "Guide and watch over him. He shall need it." She reached out and grasped Jim's hand before vanishing once more into the mists._

_Ben straightened himself up and held out his hand. The blue peeled back, revealing the Unicomplex. "I wish we could've acted sooner," he admitted, frowning._

_Luke winced slightly at the sight of Han standing in front of Leia, gesticulating wildly. "He got through to her. Force bless him, he got through to her."_

_Jim patted Luke on the shoulder. "Good luck," he said._

_A smile crossed Luke's face. "I've found luck is... fleeting."_

_"Oh?" Jim rejoined, smiling crookedly. "I've found luck to be capricious, but also something I desperately needed at times."_

_Luke chuckled and shook his head before turning back to the scene playing before him..._

* * *

"She killed her own brother, Han. This version of Jaina killed Jacen on our orders," Leia said through gritted teeth. "I don't know how exaggerated Queen Jaina's memories are after five thousand years, but even token similarities paint a frightening picture."

Han shook his had as he paced the throne room. "Where were we?" he finally asked, spinning on his heel to face Leia. "What were you and I doing?"

Leia's eyes half-closed. "You disowned him, and said you'd prefer to think he had died over Myrkr during some mission. I was simply silent throughout the whole mess." She held out her hand. "Don't blame yourself, Han. It wasn't you."

Chewie roared his assent. [Listen to her, Honor Brother. You didn't cast Jacen out. This other Han did, loathe am I to give him your name,] he growled, shaking his furry head and planting his paws on his hips.

A shuddering sigh escaped Han's mouth. "Maybe, but it was still some version of me. How he could do that..." He shook his head, not willing or even able to finish the thought.

Leia opened her mouth again, but clamped it shut as a hatch opened and Queen Jaina stepped inside. The cyborg walked over to Leia and looked her over. "Don't bother trying to talk to her," she said, glancing at Han. "My control is too powerful."

Han clamped down on his lower lip with his teeth and nodded. "Of course," he mumbled. He walked over. "So, why are you back?"

Queen Jaina walked over to her throne and sat, the cable attaching to her spine. "No reason we can't talk, is there? I had things to do for the Collective, but those things are passed." She crossed her legs and leaned back. "So, what would you wish to discuss now?"

Han shrugged and walked about the throne room. He paused at the replicator. "Water, cold," he said. A second later, he removed a cup of water and drained it dry. "Why do you keep it so humid and warm in here?" he asked, wiping his forehead with his sleeve. "Hot enough to fry a nerf steak on the deck plating."

Queen Jaina smirked. "best conditions for the nanoprobes to work in. So, Father. You think me bringing everyone under the banner of the Collective is bad? The Delta Quadrant is a sea of tiny nation-states warring with one another. The Collective brings order to chaos, stopping genocidal wars that would otherwise raze entire sectors."

Han snorted. "You've replaced one form of genocide with another. Smooth, kid."

The Queen snorted. "All information about assimilated species is stored, and the drones still exist. They live on, through me. Through the Collective." Queen Jaina smiled, but suddenly shot out of her chair, the cables snapping back into the chair. "They dare send a ship here?"

Threepio straightened from his low-power mode, his optics brightening. "A ship? Here? We're saved!" he half-shouted, arms flailing.

Queen Jaina's eye narrowed. "No, you're not. All forces, converge on section 333-omega. Detain for assimilation." She turned, but stopped. "Wait, I sense something. Holes in the Force..." She stood up straight and her eye widened. "They're here!"

* * *

The _Kenobi_ flew through the transwarp tunnel, the pulsing orange almost blinding. The invisible ship eventually passed through a 'gate', emerging into normal space-and the heart of the Collective.

Logk and Ackbar stood in front of the tactical holo-projector on the bridge, observing an incomplete schematic of the Unicomplex. The Zabrak captain paced around, his eyes never leaving the seemingly haphazard array of slate-gray constructs and cubes. "I thought it'd be more orderly," he admitted.

Ackbar shook his head. "Clean lines, but an ugly engine room. They hide behind their supposed order with more chaos."

Logk nodded before glancing off to the side. "Reports from the _Enterprise_ and _Defiant_?"

A technician looked up from her station and adjusted her headset. "Both ships report full readiness, sir."

Logk scratched his forehead right below his horns. "Hopefully this will not be too difficult." He turned from the hologram. "Move to the nearest section of the Unicomplex and prepare transporters. Have the MACO and Jedi teams ready for transport and-"

"Sir, we have Borg cubes moving to intercept! They are surrounding our position and scanning the area!"

Logk's blood turned cold. "Impossible," he breathed out. He looked to Ackbar. "How?"

A Benzite male looked up. "Sir, they are haling us," he said, his respirator bouncing slightly in front of his prominent nasal lobe.

The deck plating beneath Logk's feet tilted slightly, and he swallowed back bile. "Put it on," he finally said.

The voice of the legion echoed through the _Kenobi_, unsettling all.

_**"Alien ship, we are the Borg. You will stand down and prepare to be assimilated. Resistance is futile."**_

Logk's face scrunched up. He balled his left fist up and smashed the into the palm of his right hand. "no-no!" He strode forward, looking up at the speakers recessed into the bulkheads and out past the hull. "We will _not_ surrender, nor will we give in! We will fight you and stop you. Here and now!" His head whipped around. "Admiral?"

Ackbar's eyes swiveled about and he motioned to the outer stations along the bulkheads with his flippered hands. "Arm all batteries and prepare to release the _Enterprise_ and _Defiant_. Lower shields enough for them to pass through before reinforcing them. Have all soldiers prepare for possible boarding action and move us in close enough to deposit our own boarding parties." The ship rocked slightly. "Tractor beams?"

A tactical officer nodded. "Aye, sir!"

Ackbar's chin barbs twitched. "Knock them out." He walked over to his command chair and sat down, Logk right beside him. He flipped a control console down and a small tactical hologram of local space appeared. "Now, let's see if those turbolaser/ion cannon emplacements work."

* * *

The _Kenobi_ shimmered into existence right in the midst of a pack of cubes. Greenish tractor beams lanced out from the irregular surfaces, washing over the _Kenobi's_ shields. Recessed ion engines flared to life, pushing the _Kenobi_ forward even as the dorsal and ventral clamshell doors began sliding open. Turrets along the hull rotated, lining up before spitting out cerulean ion bolts and blood-red turbolaser plasma.

The ion bolts struck several cubes, blue-white lightning radiating out from the point of impact. The green lights and aura surrounding the cubes dimmed, in some places turning off completely. Two seconds later, the turbolasers struck unshielded hull. Huge plumes of ejecta and vaporized metal burst forth, leaving behind gaping holes in the superstructure. Two cubes disintegrated under the barrage, rent apart from numerous blows.

The _Enterprise_ dropped from the ventral docking bay, impulse engines firing and sending the comparatively-smaller ship forth. Phasers lashed forth from the saucer and engineering section arrays, the bright orange-red beam hitting their targets with pinpoint accuracy.

Captain Picard sat in his chair on the _Enterprise's_ bridge, an island of calm. "Get us as close to the Unicomplex as possible!" he ordered. "I want all MACO teams standing by for transport." He turned his head to the right and looked to Data. "We should prepare in case we're boarded."

The android first officer nodded, blinking his golden eyes twice. He looked over his shoulder to port aft. "Lieutenant Commander, prepare surgical strikes for insertion."

Tirsek nodded, her antennae flattening. Her hands danced across her tactical console as she chose targets along the Unicomplex. "Ready at 415 mark 772," she announced. "Firing."

Phaser beams lashed out, striking the Unicomplex at various points while transphasic torpedoes shot from the ventral saucer launcher, the white, pulsing globes slicing through Borg shields to impact the hull itself. The torpedoes penetrated the hull a few meters before exploding, tearing out great chunks of the superstructure and, in one instance, completely obliterating a section.

Tirsek glanced up from her console. "MACO teams are transporting aboard with their equipment. Shields are going back up." The _Enterprise_ suddenly bucked slightly. "Shields at 89%. Minor damage to secondary hull and deflector dish. Repair crews on their way." She flashed a predatory grin. "Now here's where the fun begins."

* * *

The _Defiant's_ impulse engines sent the tough little ship 'down' and to starboard, pulse phasers mounted right on the recessed nacelles blazing away. Several cubes chased after it, cutting beams and tractor beams lancing out and trying to track the small and nimble target.

Prinn's hands moved across her console as she sent the _Defiant_ into twists, turns and corkscrews. "Would've been nice for the New Republic to get a cloaking device that worked!"

Sisko shook his head as he held onto the command chair's armrests. "It _did_ work-right up until we reached the Unicomplex." His eyes narrowed slightly. "It feels wrong, somehow."

Ezri glanced back from her sensors at her old friend. "The Force?"

Sisko shook his head. "If I had training in such an area..." He growled and snapped his fingers. "Bottom of the ninth, Old Man. Get Hox and his MACO's aboard that Unicomplex!"

* * *

Drones moved about the Unicomplex, orders and tasks streaming into their cerebral cortex's through their implants. Several of them stopped as a high-pitched whine filled the air and several columns of light appeared. They turned to face soldiers in full armor and holding some rather _nasty_ weapons.

The MACO's-the soldiers of Starfleet-materialized in several corridors, arrayed in a circle around a an anti-grav sled piled with crates and weapons drawn. As soon as the beam-in process was complete, they opened fire with their slugthrowers. Explosive-tipped rounds shot from their rifles, slicing through Borg armor and blowing them back. One of the MACO's turned and grabbed the handle of the sled. She looked to the Andorian standing next to her. "Sir, orders?"

Theraq held up his left hand and activated the tricorder mounted in the forearm armor. He swept the area as tiny little holograms appeared in his visor's HUD. "We find the nearest vinculum and set up shop there. That's one of the few areas on a Borg structure that _doesn't_ change." He hefted his rifle and did a quick visual inspection before walking a few steps up to the lone non-MACO in the group. "You all right?"

Tenel Ka glanced at him, the movement of her head somewhat hidden by her own armor and helmet. Her prosthetic hand rubbed her belly, right over the abdomen plating and the new life inside. "I am fine, thank you." A faint smile crossed her lips. "I have been in warzones before."

Theraq smiled and nodded. "I know. That's why I asked for you to accompany my team personally." he motioned down the corridor with his rifle. "Sense anything?"

Tenel Ka bounced her left arm slightly. "The armband prevents me, and that is a fact. Since I cannot lead us anywhere with the Force, I shall be led by you." She unclipped her rancor-tooth lightsaber from her belt and ignited it, driving away shadows as it hummed and sliced through the air.

The Andorian shook his head. "You take point with me." He looked back at his squad. "All right, listen up! Formation Alpha-Two, you minnows! Watch your six and everyone else's six. Pusher in the center, weapons at the ready and shoot to kill. When we reach the vinculum, we bunker down and hold." He held up his hand and clenched it before bringing it down. "Go!"

* * *

Images of MACO's and Jedi transporting onto the Unicomplex appeared in Queen Jaina's right eye. She tossed her head back and laughed. "They have brought my prizes to me!" She motioned to the Jedi lining the throne room. "Raynar, Jaina, go collect Lusa. Jacen, Aunt Mara, bring me Tenel Ka."

Han's head darted back and forth at the four stepped forward and thumped their chest in salute before walking off. "NO!" he yelled, lunging forward-only to rebound off a barrier of the Force. He landed on the deck plating-hard. "Ow..."

Chewie ran forward, but stopped short of the barrier. He balled his mighty fists up and banged on the telekinetic field, howling. [Stop this! Stop this NOW!]

Queen Jaina calmly sat back on her throne and rolled her eye. "You cannot stop me. No one can stop me." She chuckled, clenching her left hand. "And after they are here, I shall bring order to the rest of the Milky Way galaxy, and your galaxy... whether you want it or not."

* * *

_USS _Titan_  
_Tuvok glanced up from his tactical console. "Captain, we have movement along the border."

Riker swore several Klingonese, Romulan and Ferengi invectives as he turned to face the main viewscreen. "Tactical overlay," he barked, walking forward to right behind the helm and ops consoles.

The main viewscreen flickered, changing from a shot of immediately in front of the _Titan's_ bow to a map of the border with the former Romulan Empire. Tiny red dots, each one indicating a Borg ship, began massing and moving across from right to left.

The aft turbolifts opened and both Admirals Ross and Akaar stepped out. "Signal the fleet to engage," Ross said. He looked at the viewscreen and shook his head. "Damn it, we are _not_ ready."

Akaar's grimace somehow seemed to deepen. "Would we ever be?" the towering Capellan said. He also looked to the viewscreen before looking to Tuvok. "Contact the _Mizuno_ and _Kino_ and have them stand ready. Send word out to other sector commands for offensive action. We take the fight to them!"

The scattered groups of Starfleet, Klingon Defense Force and other allied ships moved out, engaging their warp engines and flying off. On the 'opposite' side of the border, slate-gray cubes and assimilated vessels approached, seemingly blase about the upcoming battles.

The fleets quickly met up, the void of space lit up by flashes of phaser fire, the silent explosions of torpedoes and the sundering of hulls.

* * *

Near Outpost Ten, the _Saber_-class _Johnston_ darted around cubes, phasers lashing out. Captain Sito gripped his command chair's armrests as the ship bucked and heaved against tractor beams and cutting lasers. "Keep firing!" he shouted over the din and roar of battle.

A console shot out sparks near the aft. "Shields at fifty percent and falling," the first officer reported from her station next to him. On the main viewscreen, three cubes loomed. Phaser fire from the Johnston lashed out, scoring the hull but doing little beyond that. "Looks like I'll finally be able to meet the Prophets."

Sito gritted his teeth as smoke drifted across his field of vision. "And I shall, as well, Kathryn." he glanced over his shoulder at the tactical console. "Lieutenant, divert all power to shields and phasers. Load all torpedo bays and-"

"Sir!" Kathryn half-shouted. "We have incoming starships!"

The _Intrepid_-class _Paladin_ roared in, transphasic torpedoes spitting from the double launchers right below its hull. The starboard phaser bank mounted on its elongated saucer fired, frequencies causing the beam to almost shimmer as it bit into the hull. The transphasic torpedoes impacted, blowing apart a corner of one while reducing another to free-floating debris.

Three more cubes advanced, along with assimilated Romulan ships. Two _Meret_-class incursion cruisers, their sweptback hulls barely recognizable under Borg armor and technology, turned to port and flew at the _Paladin's_ group.

The _Excelsior_-class _Temeraire_ was bracketed and quickly ensnared by shield-draining tractor beams. The shields changed from white to yellow, quickly failing. A single white cutting beam lanced out, striking the port nacelle and slicing it in two. Three torpedoes struck the _Temeraire_-one in the saucer section and two in the engineering section. The saucer was nearly snapped in two while the comparatively smaller engineering hull was almost obliterated, sending the nacelles off in different directions.

Starships died while cubes were blown apart, lines in space shifting with every second. No quarter or mercy was asked for, given or expected.

* * *

_IKS_ Lukara, _edge of the Klingon Empire_  
Worf chafed as he sat in the _Lukara's_ command chair, the mighty _Nehg'var_-class warship at the spearpoint of a Klingon fleet. _I should be at Martok's side, helping to rescue Chewbacca_, he thought. "Status!" he barked, glancing over his shoulder.

One of the tactical officers looked up, baring her sharpened teeth. All force report ready, Ambassador. We are ready to engage."

Worf shot up and turned around, his metal cassock rustling and jangling. "I am to be addressed as 'Captain'!" he bellowed, eyes blazing.

The officer stood up straight, thumping her chest in salute. "Apologies, Captain." She leaned forward on her console, fingers hovering over the fire button. "Borg ships within range. Orders?"

Worf swept his arm out, moving his cloak of office out of the way as he sat down once more. "Kill them," he snarled. "Release them from their enslavement."

The _Lukara's_ main disruptors mounted at the fore of the nacelles fired, stitching the hull of the nearest cube and penetrating deeply. _K'vort_-class birds of prey shot forward, the avian-like starships spitting plasma from wing-mounted disruptors and a multitude of torpedoes from forward-mounted launchers.

Three _K'vorts_ were blown out of space within the first few moments, but _Vor'cha_-class attack cruisers advanced behind them, fortifying the line as best they could. The Borg cubes advanced, heedless of casualties.

* * *

_RSS_ Ralroost,_ Coruscant Home Guard_  
The bridge bucked and heaved, Traest holding onto the railing around the huge holo-projector near the aft. "Send reinforcements to sector G-83!" he shouted above the din. "I want our right flank shored up and I want it shored up now!"

A console exploded nearby, throwing an officer away and into a bloody heap. Traest's fur stood on end as he turned to his right. "What happened? What sent them against us?"

Janeway shrugged, the motion somewhat lost by the motion of the _Ralroost_. "Haven't a damned clue, Traest." She glanced to her right. "Are they in range of planetary ion cannons?"

"No," he responded, baring his fangs. "And a good thing, too. If they were, we'd be dead."

The admiral paused before bobbing her head. "Good point."

Borg cubes swarmed around Coruscant as they spoke, surrounding the city-covered planet. They stayed out of range of planet-bound defenses, choosing instead to destroy the fleet and Golam Arms stations surrounding it. A pair of cubes approached one such station, shield-draining tractor beams lashing out.

The Golan Arms, a mark-III space defense novagun, returned fire, its fifty turbolasers sending out waves of blood-red plasma. The bolts impacted the cubes, cutting through but doing less and less damage with each hit. One cube fell back, its gray hull pockmarked, while the other moved forward, providing cover fire.

The novagun's shields failed and its hull was quickly sliced by cutting lasers. The central command tower vanished as multiple torpedoes impacted, penetrating the armor and detonating internally. Drones began beaming aboard from the cube... and the guns fell silent.

* * *

The _Kenobi_ shuddered once more as Borg ships converged on the Mon Cal cruiser. Tractor beams lashed out from recessed emitters, washing over the ship as it flew on. Greenish disruptor bolts and torpedoes flew out, striking the _Kenobi_ and doing more damage than the tractor beams.

Ion cannon and turbolaser bolts flew from the _Kenobi's_ turrets in reprisal, the former shorting out systems while the latter punctured hull and vaporized superstructure. Transphasic torpedoes blew through Borg shields

A tactical officer glanced up from his console. "Shields holding, but weakening!" he shouted over the rumbling. "Borg cubes moving to surround us and cut us off from _Enterprise_ and _Defiant_!"

Ackbar's left eye swiveled around and back. "The shields will hold, Lieutenant. Those are Mon Cal shield generators, built at Coral City itself." His right eye looked down and he patted his armrest. "Do you hear me?" he murmured. "Hold together."

Logk tapped some buttons on his armrest and a small hologram appeared in front of him, right above his lap. "Get us back to the _Enterprise_ and _Defiant_. Scotty, we need more power!"

Scotty's voice came over the comm system, frantic. _"I'm givin' her all she's got, Captain! I canna break the laws o' physics!"_

Logk bared his teeth. "Then get me more power!" His eyes landed on the hologram and he groaned. "They're launching fighters. Tactical, use phaser banks for point-defense and I want every fighter we've got in space in thirty seconds or less."

Hangar bay doors along the _Kenobi's_ flank slid open and starfighters streamed out under the cover of phaser beams and flak bursts. Ancient Y-wings and B-wings took point, their ion cannons spitting sapphire lightning at the incoming Borg spheres. X-wings and E-wings followed in their wake, mopping up the shorted-out spheres and reducing them to floating scrap.

A trio of cubes approached the _Kenobi_ from the rear. Each one fired off multiple tractor beams, the greenish beams washing over the shields and draining energy with each pass. The ion engines fired, sending the _Kenobi_ away-and right at another group of cubes.

A communications officer turned from her station. "Sir, we are receiving a signal from the Unicomplex. The Queen wishes to discuss terms with us."

Logk and Ackbar exchanged a glance. "Contact the _Enterprise_ and _Defiant_."

The communications officer nodded and inputted some commands. The hologram above Logk's lap faded out, to be replaced by a split-shot of Picard's head and shoulders and Sisko's head and shoulders.

Picard glanced up and shook his head. _"Better to die than surrender, Logk. Help's too far away, anyway. Believe me when I say it'd be a fate worse than death."_

Sisko shook his head. _"Help's a lot closer than you think, Jean-Luc. I think the fleet left earlier than we thought."_ He made eye contact with Logk. _"We _must_ stall for time, and give the MACO's time to breathe."_

Ackbar looked over from his chair. "We should listen, at any rate. If there's a chance to avoid more bloodshed, we should take it." He focused both eyes on Picard. "Correct?"

Picard's face scrunched up, but he suddenly glanced offscreen. _"Yes, yes. You-you are right. We should. Conference mode, I presume?"_

Logk nodded. "We'll patch it through our main holo-projector in the back. Logk out." The Zabrak pushed a few more buttons and the two holograms faded out. He and Ackbar stood up. "Tell all fighters to stand down for now," he ordered. "Make sure the MACO teams are receiving this as well," he said as he and Ackbar walked down to the main holo-projector in the aft portion of the bridge.

The tactical hologram of space surrounding the _Kenobi_ flickered and died before being replaced by the image of a drone seated on a high-backed throne. It had a feminine form, accentuated by the body armor rather than hidden by it. _"You will give me Lusa and Tenel Ka,"_ she said. Her head moved up slightly, but her face was hidden in shadow from an overhead light source.

The image of Picard's head appeared to the right of the image, with Sisko showing up to the left. "What do they have to do with anything?" Picard asked. "Is it related to the others captured by you nearly three weeks ago?" His head bobbed slightly. "Why did you do that?"

The Queen stood up and walked forward. Her face came into view and Queen Jaina sneered. _"I did it to save them, Jean-Luc Picard. Just as I attempted to save you and the Federation. You reject me, thus you reject my peace."_

* * *

On the _Enterprise's_ bridge, Captain Picard slowly stood and walked forward. His eyes widened slightly and he shook his head. "Peace?" he mumbled, his gaze hardening. "You offer us peace?" He chuckled slightly. "Oh, we shall have peace. When you have answered for the slain at Wolf 359 and Typhon Sector, we shall know _peace_. When you talk of those taken along the border with the Romulan Star Empire, we shall have peace. When you have answered for the slain and assimilated of three quadrants, we shall have peace. When your crimes against sapience and free will themselves have been addressed, then we shall have **_peace_**!"

He stopped and sucked in a breath, but stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He glanced to his right and saw Data standing there, a concerned look on his pale face. "Captain?"

Picard closed his eyes and shuddered slightly. "Thank you, Mister Data." He turned back to the viewscreen and the Borg Queen. "There shall be no peace, not until you answer for your crimes. Starting with the assimilation of that brave young woman I see before me."

Queen Jaina tossed her head back and laughed. _"Assimilation, my dear Jean-Luc? I _am_ the Borg! I am the original Queen, the founder!"_

* * *

Sisko stood up from his chair and paced forward. "You. You're not the same." His eyes narrowed and the image of the Queen became hazy, indistinct. A green line shot from her slipping between the walls of reality. "You're not the same Jaina Solo. You're from some alternate reality!"

Queen Jaina glanced askance at him, eye widening. _"How do you know?"_ Her head bobbed about a bit. _"I cannot read you. You're there, but not there."_

Sisko took a step back and sat back down. His left hand strayed to a control panel on the armrest and he began drumming on it. On Prinn's console, a small message began scrolling across one of the helm station screens. _Steer the ship twenty-seven degrees starboard and angle the nose down ten degrees. Be ready to hit full impulse._

Prinn straightened slightly and let her right hand drop down to an auxiliary console near her lap. She typed in several commands and felt the _Defiant_ shift ever so slightly as it reoriented itself. "I'm here, but also in the Celestial Temple. A place you will never visit. For we will stop you here and now."

Queen Jaina smirked. _"We shall see, Emissary."_

* * *

_Five minutes earlier_  
A MACO soldier knelt down and hoisted a missile launcher on her shoulder. A spotting laser shone out from a smaller tube mounted on the larger one and reticules lit up on her helmet's visor, highlighting several drones along the corridor. "Fire in the hole!" she yelled before pressing the firing stud.

The soldier shuddered as a missile _shot_ from the launcher. Tiny charges along seams detonated, peeling back armor and allowing multiple warheads to shoot forth, each one tracking a target. The micro-missiles blew open the chests of several drones, while the rest destroyed alcoves and shook the bulkheads.

MACO soldiers and a lone Jedi rushed forward to the end of the corridor and a relatively clear section. A single pylon dominated the area, wider in the middle, with a pulsing green crystal at either end. Captain Theraq placed a gloved hand on the vinculum. "Set up camp," he ordered, looking around.

The MACO's moved about, pulling crates off of the anti-grav sled and opening them up. Drones swarmed around the outer perimeter, but did not stray across the metal grating surrounding the vinculum. Portable force-field projectors and heavy-weapon emplacements were set up around the area, with a large portable comm unit in the middle, protected by two M-200 machine guns.

Tenel Ka approached Theraq and looked the vinculum over. "What does this do?"

Theraq glanced at her through his visor, his antennae wiggling under the helmet. "It suppresses the free will of the drones and transmits the messages and will of the Collective itself, Tenel Ka. " The warrior's shoulders shuddered slightly. "We are safe, here. The drones won't dare damage it." He hefted his T-116 and aimed it at a pair of four-armed tactical drones at the edge. "Come on over!"

A pair of humanoid drones approached the vinculum. Several of the MACO's tensed, but the drones kept their arms down. One of them had both eyes replaced by prosthesis. The crystalline coverings glowed and the image of a Borg drone on a throne appeared. At the same time, Theraq's combadge chirped. "Theraq," he said, tapping the Cochrane Delta.

_"MACO teams,stand down but remain at alert. We are conducting negotiations."_

Theraq's helmeted head bobbed slightly. "Verification?"

_"Alpha-two Echo Five."_

One of the MACO's looked over from her kneeling position. "That's the code, sir."

Theraq nodded as the hologram projected by the drone changed. He and Tenel Ka approached it, even as the drone stood up and walked forward. _"I did it to save them, Jean-Luc Picard. Just as I attempted to save you and the Federation. You reject me, thus you reject my peace."_

The deck below Tenel Ka's feet yawned open and she stumbled. "Jaina... no. Not you!" She surged forward, only to be stopped by Theraq and another MACO. "Let me _go_!" she screeched. "I must save her!"

Theraq and the MACO, a Benzite, struggled against her as she clawed at the air. "Hold her back!" Theraq shouted.

The drones surrounding the MACO's suddenly stepped back as the hologram of Queen Jaina disappeared. The area around the vinculum quickly emptied of drones. "I have a bad feeling about this," the Benzite murmured.

Two figures walked down the corridor, their footfalls heavy in the silence. Both wore identical black bodysuits and identical blank expressions on their faces. Tenel Ka's heart shattered as Jacen and Mara came into view. "No..."

Jacen and Mara halted at the edge of the vinculum and they held their hands up. Lightsaber blades extended with snap-hisses, an emerald blade for Jacen and a sapphire one for Mara. "Give us Tenel Ka, and you may leave," Jacen intoned, his voice emotionless.

Theraq stepped forward. He reached behind his back and his hands emerged with _ushaan_ slid across his knuckles. "No," he said, brandishing his knuckle blades.

Tenel Ka blinked, and her lightsaber was in her hands, ignited. "Jacen, please don't," she said, tears streaming from her eyes.

Jacen paused. His body wavered before he ran forward, striking at Tenel Ka while Mara ran at Theraq, lightsaber slashing.

* * *

_I did it to save them, Jean-Luc Picard. Just as I attempted to save you and the Federation. You reject me, thus you reject my peace."_

Lieutenant Hox turned to his fellow Starfleet officer and Jedi. "What do you think?"

Lusa stamped the deck plating of the Unicomplex with her hoof, shaking her helmeted head. "Gotta be a clone, or some time travel. Alternate reality clone?"

Sisko's voice came over. _"You're not the same Jaina Solo. You're from some alternate reality!"_

The Suliban turned to Lusa and motioned to her left arm with his free hand. "You sure that armband of yours is working?"

Lusa snorted as the drones surrounding the MACO team parted. She gasped as black-suited Raynar and Jaina approached from the corridor. Lusa held up her left arm and aimed the scanners from the tricorder built into her armor at them. "No implants. The suits are just clothing," she commented, reading off information from holograms projected onto her helmet's visor. "Is this Jaina controlling them?"

As if in response, Raynar and Jaina ignited their lightsabers and shifted into a combat stance. "Give us Lusa and you shall remain unharmed," Jaina said.

Lusa blinked and her lightsaber suddenly appeared in her hand, ignited. "Don't do this," she whispered.

Hox was beside her, TR-116 at his shoulder. "You will not take her," the Suliban MACO snarled out. He waved his gun back and forth at Raynar and Jaina. "Don't even-"

He was cut off as Jaina waved her hand at him. The rifle _flew_ out of his grip, pinwheeling around in the air before landing with a thunk halfway down a corridor.

There was silence, save for some random beeping and whirring. Richardson glanced at Hox, then down the corridor at the TR-116. "Umm, sir, did you-"

"Shut up," Hox growled. He narrowed his slitted eyes and stared at Jaina. He let his arms hang limply at his side, near his belt and the equipment hooked onto the loops...

Jaina ran forward and brought her lightsaber up before bringing it down in a vertical slash. The plasma blade sliced through the air at Hox's midsection, but came to a _screeching_ halt as the MACO brought up two tonfa-style batons, gripping them by the midpoint shaft and holding them up in a cross pattern, blocking her swing.

Hox chuckled as Jaina's eyes widened. The air was filled with the screech of her violet blade against Hox's weapons. "What? You _really_ thought we wouldn't develop anti-lightsaber technology?" he taunted. "Please. Starfleet is optimistic, not naive."

His arms tensed before bringing the batons down and to the right, leading the blade away from his torso. Hox kept the right baton down, blocking Jaina's blade while bringing the left one up. His arm reared back and he thrust the weapon at Jaina's unguarded chest.

The baton struck Jaina and a loud crack reverberated. The young woman grunted and stumbled back, her free hand clutching at the bruise forming over her dented armor. She looked up at Hox and her eyes glinted. "Resistance is futile."

Richardson held up his rifle and aimed it at Jaina, but Hox held his arm up and clenched his fist around the baton's handle. "Don't," he ordered, looking back over his shoulder. "They're under control, not assimilated. We might be able to free them."

The Tellarite snorted. "But sir, we can-"

"That's an order!" Hox barked, twisting at the waist. "And don't leave the area around the vinculum, either." He turned back and held his batons up, crouching. "All right, kid. Let's see what you've got."

Off to the side, Lusa held her own lightsaber up as Raynar approached. "Don't do this," she said, eyes watery. "You have to fight it! You helped me after the Diversity Alliance, but how can I help you?"

Raynar swung his blade at Lusa, who blocked the pewter-colored plasma and parried it away. "Surrender and no one will be harmed."

Lusa panted and cantered from side to side. "I'm already harmed."

* * *

Spock advanced along the catwalk and brought his lightsaber blade up. Several four-armed drones met him and raised their arms, each one mounted with a heavy disruptor cannon. The Vulcan raised his weathered hand and reached out with the Force. "You do not wish to fight me," he intoned.

The drones hesitated, but only for a moment before the targeting sensors mounted in their heads lit up. Silvery disruptor bolts spat from the emitters at Spock, but he held his lightsaber blade high in a two-handed grip, deflecting each one back. The bolts struck the black armor of the drones, sending out sparks as they penetrated the duraplast sheeting-and the flesh and more delicate machinery beneath.

Deanna stood behind Spock, her own orange blade swinging in wild arcs and leaving strobe effects trailing behind. "What's your plan?" she yelled over her shoulder.

Spock arched an eyebrow. "I do not believe I said I had a plan, Deanna. Did I say I had a plan, Artoo?"

Between the two Jedi, the astromech droid rocked slightly on his stubby legs. [We have a plan? Man, this brings up some old memory files. Any chance of disguising ourselves as drones and sneaking into the detention center?]

Deanna rolled her eyes, but her danger sense flared as a pair of drones approached. Each one held up their arms as blood-red plasma blades sprung from their arms. "Looks like they're adapting," she observed. She held out her hand and pushed, sending out a telekinetic wave that battered them back.

Spock turned his gaze out with his eyes and the Force across the chasm that separated the sections of the Unicomplex they were in. "There," he said, motioning with his green-colored lightsaber at an obscure deck nearly ten meters away and three levels down. "A vinculum is close to that landing area. We should be able to make the jump."

Artoo's head spinned around. [And how do I get-Oh, yes. This is definitely deja vu,] he blatted as his cylindrical body began floating off the deck plating.

Spock turned around even as Deanna got into the guard of one of the drones, stabbing it through the chest. The other drone stabbed at her side, but her lean body maneuvered between the plasma blades, allowing her to slash at its neck and decapitate it. She looked up at Spock as the headless body collapsed and wiped her sweat-slicked forehead. Her eyes half-closed for a moment. "All clear," she reported.

The Jedi Master nodded. "Go, first. If I and Artoo cannot make it over, you will be able to more readily assist us."

Deanna nodded. She backed up and tensed slightly before running forward. At the last possible second, she _leapt_, putting all her energy into her legs. Her limbs flailed for a moment as she flew, landing on an empty catwalk with a thud. She rolled with the impact and stood up on shaky legs.

Spock waited for her to appear on the other side of the chasm before raising his hand. He centered himself and breathed deeply before telekinetically lifting Artoo, sending the chirping and whistling droid over the gap. His face scrunched slightly, but he felt Artoo lighten as Deanna added her own Force powers, allowing Artoo to arrive safely.

Spock summoned his strength as he backed up. He mimicked Deanna's stance as he ran at the edge of the catwalk, Jedi robe billowing out behind him. He jumped out into the open air, flying across... and falling about three meters short of his goal.

Deanna let out a cry as she reached out, latching onto Spock's aura and pulling. She dropped to her knees and scrunched her face up as she lifted, pulling him up deck by deck. She felt his own powers mingle with her own, aiding her. Finally Spock floated up to the edge of the catwalk.

Spock stepped onto the metal grating and slumped, panting slightly. "Thank you," he said as Deanna knelt beside him. "It appears I am not as young as I used to be."

The half-Betazoid barked a laugh and wiped her dark eyes. "So, we make a stand at the vinculum?' she asked, standing up and holding out her hand.

Spock shook his head as he took Deanna's hand and stood up. "I shall use my programming expertise to attempt to propagate my anti-Collective signal through the subspace signals connecting the drones to the Collective itself. With aid from the Force, I should be able to affect a sizable number of them."

Deanna blinked and her mouth opened slightly. "You're going to hack the Collective with... the tools you have and Artoo?"

Spock shrugged slightly. "Yes."

Deanna snorted as they began walking down the catwalk. "It's impossible to hack a vinculum!"

The Jedi Master paused and turned his ancient eyes to the Knight. "I am afraid 'impossible' is not part of the Jedi's lexicon, Deanna." He looked to his right as Artoo rolled up. "Artoo, I shall require your assistance."

Artoo chirped and whistled, rocking on his legs. [Oh, this is gonna be _good_.]

* * *

Please read and review.


	21. Part Three, Chapter Seven

AJedi32-Thanks, and just a bit.

Okay... my apologies. Back in November, my brother committed suicide and the next month or two was... painful. Then my old PC died and... yeah.

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Seven: The Dark Tunnel**  
Sisko looked down and to his right. "Now!" he barked, gripping his chair's armrests.

Prinn stabbed the 'execute' button on her console, powering up the thrusters and engines. The image on the viewscreen tilted and pitched as the _Defiant _turned to starboard and flew 'down' relative to its former orientation.

The nimble little ship flew past a group of cubes, narrowly avoiding several tractor beams. The pulse phasers mounted on the end of the nacelle cowlings fired, spitting out orange spheres at an outcropping of the Unicomplex. The phaser pulses hit, blowing through the shields and armor plating of the slate-gray superstructure. The outcropping bent and twisted from the kinetic impact, finally severing.

The _Defiant_ sped through the widening gap, going deeper into the Unicomplex structure. The cubes following halted, unable to pass through such a narrow gap. As the _Defiant _flew on, tractor beams shot from the recessed emitters in the Unicomplex, the greenish beams washing over the shields and draining power with each pass.

Lieutenant Bowers glanced over from her station. "Shields at 89% and dropping with each hit." The ship shuddered. "Got another rabbit, Admiral?"

Sisko glanced up from a control panel on his armrest as he tapped out a coded message to the _Kenobi_. "We fly straight along this path. We'll be all right."

The ship rocked again, this time worse than before. "Hope the Prophets aren't stringing you along," Ezri mumbled.

Sisko grunted. "Not just the Prophets, Old Man. Sometimes you have to go with your gut more than incorporeal energy beings residing out of the space/time continuum. I'll have to Ask Luke how he deals with Force ghosts when this is all over."

The intercom chirped. _"Bridge, this is sickbay. You mind not shaking the place up so much? Jag, that EMH and I have enough problems!"_

Bowers stabbed a control and a transphasic torpedo shot out, hitting an outcropping and obliterating it. "Don't anger him, Admiral. He's got more clout than just about anyone in Starfleet."

Sisko shrugged and looked to Ezri. "If I get in trouble, I'll ask the Old Man here what to do."

Ezri snorted as the bridge lights flickered. "Sorry, Benjamin. That was Emony and a much... " She suddenly blushed. "Oh, wow."

Sisko groaned. "Prinn?"

Prinn grimaced slightly as she inputted directions and thrust vectors into her board. "We'll get there... wherever 'there' is."

* * *

The _Kenobi's_ turbolasers and ion cannons sent out withering sheets of plasma and ion energy from all sides. Nearby, the _Enterprise _moved closer, adding its own firepower with transphasic torpedoes and phaser beams. Space around the two starships quickly became clogged with the wrecked hulls of Borg cubes.

Logk and Ackbar sat themselves down in their command chairs just as the firefight began. "I need all power to shields and weapons!" Logk shouted. "Get us to the _Enterprise_!" He tapped his headset and glanced to Ackbar. "_Defiant _is moving off as a diversion. Sisko has a... plan."

A tactical officer looked up from her console. "Borg ships are tractoring away the debris and moving in. Energy-draining tractor beams from multiple sources and," she suddenly banged the side of her console, "I can't get the backups on!"

The Zabrak captain snarled. "By Psusan!" he growled. Logk tapped a button on his armrest and adjusted his headset. "Scotty, we need more power!"

There was a pause before a panicked voice came over his headset's earphones. _"Sir, Scotty's incapacitated and is in sickbay! This be Lieutenant Taral!"_

Logk closed his eyes and counted to five before speaking. "Taral, you have five minutes to get the backup shield generators online or we're dead."

"But sir, I canna' change the laws o' physics!"

Ackbar spoke up. "You can and you will, Lieutenant. Scotty believes in you, so _I_ believe in you."

* * *

_"... So _I _believe in you."_

Taral's already large eyes eyes widened. "Aye," he said before turning from the warp core. He ran over to the master display, a giant map of the _Kenobi _mounted in a bulkhead near the chief engineer's office. "Rich, lock down those power surges! Ikjh, get a repair team on those conduits on deck eleven! Joswqu, I need those taps locked down!" he shouted along the way at various engineers.

The Duros looked over the large board, his nimble fingers clenching and unclenching. "Come on, come on..."

_The 2-1B droids placed Scotty on the anti-grav stretcher, a rebreather mask over his face. "Captain Scott has suffered minor radiation poisoning," one of the droids intoned. "Not deadly, but it will be debilitating."_

_Scotty held out his hand and motioned to Taral. He slid the mask off and gasped. "Ye can do it, lad," he wheezed. "Just feel, and ye'll be all right."_

_The droid nearest Scotty's head slid the mask back on before they pushed him out, leaving Taral alone..._

Taral's eyes snapped into focus and he turned. His legs tensed for a fraction of a second before he ran. "Make a hole!" he shouted.

Several engineers and technicians dove out of his way as he rounded a corner. He grabbed a toolkit before running and diving at a Jeffries Tube, his arms extending above his head. He landed with a muffled _thud _inside the crawlspace and began crawling along the corridor.

Taral stopped in front of a panel and slid it up and out, setting it down. He opened up the toolkit and pulled out several devices, flipping them on and plunging them into the nest of wires, circuits and conduits. He disconnected several bundles, splicing them together and sending out the occasional spark. Ozone wafted by as the _Kenobi _shuddered.

_Almost there, almost there..._There was a shower of sparks, followed by a triple-beep and a thrumming. "Captain Logk, full power!"

* * *

A cheer went up through the bridge. "Fire all weapons!" Logk shouted.

A sensor officer near one of the aft bulkheads gasped. "Captain, we have multiple tachyon emissions from near the transwarp hub we exited!" The Gotal looked down at his console. "They're ships, sir! Starfleet, Defense Force, Klingon..."

Logk bolted from his chair and ran for the aft holo-emitter, Ackbar close behind. "Tactical view!" he yelled, skidding to a halt at the edge of the large concave emitter. The large hologram of the _Kenobi_ and surrounding space faded and was replaced by empty space... which quickly filled up with hundreds, then thousands of ships.

Logk's mouth dropped. "Contact the _Enterprise_."

* * *

Captain Picard stood up from his chair and walked to the main viewscreen as it showed the fleet decloaking. "_Merde_." He turned his head around and looked to the tactical console. "Tirsek?"

Tirsek grinned. "Admiral Jellico on the _Sputnik _is contacting you."

Picard snorted. "Onscreen."

The image flickered and Admiral Jellico appeared, sitting on the _Sputnik's_ bridge. _"Evening, Captain. Thought I'd fly out and say hi."_

Picard half-smiled. "I thought we said twelve hours," he teased.

The admiral shrugged. _"You know me. Patience isn't one of my strong suits."_ He leaned forward. _"Status?"_

Picard glanced back as Data strode forward, his pale yellow eyes darting about. "Moderate damage to some parts of the Unicomplex. We have eleven MACO teams aboard, not counting Ambassador Spock and Commander Deanna Troi-Riker. The disposition of the Jedi is unknown, but we have seen the True Queen. It is an alternate-reality version of Jaina Solo."

Jellico clicked his jaw to the side. _"Well... okay. Well, sit tight, Jean-Luc. We'll get the rabble off your back." _His head looked to the side, but the image changed before he spoke.

Tirsek's antennae rose. "Just in the nick of time." She glanced down at her console and inputted several commands, targeting the nearest cubes. "Gonna press insubordination charges?"

Picard grinned and chuckled slightly as he turned and made his way back to his chair. He sat down as the _Sovereign_-class battlecruiser trembled. "I think not, Lieutenant. I value my health too much."

* * *

Queen Jaina sat back down as the allied fleet uncloaked, surrounding the Unicomplex. "If they think they can stop me, they're sadly mistaken." Her eyes darted back and forth as she sent out commands to the various ships and drones in the area. "There's more than enough forces in the Delta Quadrant alone to squash this fleet like a bug."

Han approached the throne and held his hands up. "Whoa, Jaina. Calm down here. There's a good opportunity for you to do the right thing and-"

Queen Jaina glanced at him and he stopped in his tracks, halted by her telekinesis. "Oh, please. With Tenel Ka and Lusa here, I can complete my family. And then nothing shall stop me from bringing order to both galaxies!"

* * *

_Luke glanced to Ben. "Did you plan that line?"_

_Ben and Jim exchanged a glance. "Sometimes drama adds the right line." he motioned to the window to the living. "Go, now. This is the best time for you."_

_Luke nodded and smiled briefly, reaching out and patting his old mentor on the arm. He looked back to the former Starfleet captain and tossed him a salute before looking at the scene playing out before him. He half-closed his eyes and focused on the people in his life, those that connected him to the galaxy._

Leia, Han, Chewie, Mara, Jacen...

* * *

Luke's body spasmed and he sucked in a deep breath and looked around. All around, his friends and family woke up, looking around. He suddenly felt a vice-like grip on his right arm. "Took you long enough," Leia said, smiling.

Luke returned the smile, but an anguished cry grabbed his attention. He looked to the throne as Queen Jaina clenched her hand and shook it. "No!" she yelled. "How can you resist me?"

Luke slid his arm out of his sister's grip and walked to the throne. Part of his mind was focused on the alternate version of his niece, while the other searched out for something taken from him.

Queen Jaina stood up and stepped away from her throne even as the other Jedi staggered forward. She looked around with both her organic and prosthetic eye. "You can't beat me," she stated, straightening up. "I have the entirety of the Collective to draw upon, not to mention I am over five _thousand _years old!" She held up her right arm and a violet plasma blade extended from the thick gauntlet. "And I am not unarmed, either."

Kyle groaned and cracked his knuckles. "I've taken down tougher, lady," he said, circling around to her back. "Ever hear of Jerec?"

Queen Jaina rolled her eye and motioned with her left hand. Kyle suddenly stopped and was enveloped by a green transporter field. The field disappeared as he was disassembled on the quantum level and removed from the throne room.

Luke half-closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out and sensing his friend's location. He gasped slightly as he felt the cold of space and he pushed, sending the stream of energy further onward, to a place with heat and atmosphere. _Still the Unicomplex, but better than deep space._

* * *

Kyle rematerialized and dropped onto the cold, hard deck plating with a _thud_. He quickly sprang to his feet and brushed at the jumpsuit clinging to his body. He looked around as a pair of drones stepped out of their alcoves, walking to him with right arms extended..

The Jedi Master ducked low, dodging the first volley of disruptor blasts. He dove forward, using the Force to add a bit of spring to his leap. He tackled the first drone in the midsection, sending both the Borg and he flying back a few meters. Kyle grabbed the right arm and twisted, wrenching it off with an earsplitting screech.

The drone's face twisted in agony for a moment before resuming its stoic mien. Kyle looked over the severed prosthetic before pulling off the disruptor mounted on it, along with a wire and power pack. He looked himself over before groaning. "No belts, nothing to hook this onto. Just kriffin' great." He stood up and pressed a small button on the disruptor, sending out a silvery plasma bolt that blew a small hole in the drone beneath him.

He suddenly ducked-narrowly missing the other drone swiping a blade-tipped arm at the back of his head. He spun around and pressed the firing stud again, blowing the other drone away. He looked at the emitter before aiming it at a panel and firing. The bolt blew a hole through the duranium, charring the circuitry beneath. "They can't adapt to their own weaponry," he observed.

The slow march of boots on deck plating drew his attention. Kyle turned just as several dozen drones appeared in the corridor, targeting lasers powered up and arm weapons raised. "This just isn't my day," he mumbled as he dove to the side, narrowly avoiding a dozen disruptor bolts...

* * *

Queen Jaina chuckled. "Okay, you saved him. That's what you do. A shame it's only a temporary reprieve." She raised her blade. "Now, go back before I have to hurt you."

Tahiri ran over, fury etched on her normally happy face. She pulled back her thin arm and sent a balled-up fist flying, punching Queen Jaina squarely in the face. "You've already hurt us!" she shouted. The blond Jedi panted for several seconds before groaning in pain. She held up her hand, now red and throbbing. "What, do you have durasteel bones or something?"

Queen Jaina rubbed her mouth, the cut on her lips already healing. "Duranium, actually. Although truth be told it _is_ the same metal." She held up her right arm and swished it back and forth, the hum from her lightsaber growing louder. "You can live without your right arm, right?"

She brought the blade down, but an emerald-colored lightsaber appeared from nowhere, blocking the blow. Queen Jaina gritted her teeth as the two blades screeched, throwing off sparks. Finally, the levitating blade pushed her off, allowing Tahiri to scramble out of the way.

The blade disengaged from the stumbling Queen Jaina and floated over into Luke's outstretched hand. He gripped the emitter and brought his lightsaber down in a classic guard position. "Are you all right, Tahiri?"

Tahiri nodded and wiped her sweat-slicked forehead. "Fine," she mumbled, relatively speechless for once.

Queen Jaina turned and faced Luke. "I won't be as merciful as before,' she said, blade slicing through the air.

Luke's free hand brushed against the cybernetic implants on his cheek and temple. "You've got a strange definition of mercy."

Leia stepped forward and held out a hand. "Jaina, please. We all know the hell you've gone through. And we're sorry... but that's no excuse. Please surrender. Please, do the right thing."

Queen Jaina lowered her weapon... before scowling, raising it once more and _leaping_ at Luke, stabbing for his chest...

* * *

_Five minutes earlier_  
Jacen stabbed and slashed at Tenel Ka, sparks flying each time his lightsaber met hers. She backed up, blocking each blow but not responding. Her breath came in ragged gasps and fogged up her faceplate. "Jacen, please don't do this. Jacen, you are my friend. You're my lover and fiance. We're to be married. Jacen PLEASE!"

Jacen paid her no mind, although each step took longer than the last. His blade twitched in his hand as he jabbed at her midsection. Each stab was deflected, parried off but not followed through.

On the other side of the vinculum, Mara and Theraq dueled. The Andorian MACO, a veteran of over a hundred battles, kept his ushaan up and his fingers locked around their grips. "Oh, you're good!" he said, smiling as his antennae bounced against his helmet. He jabbed, but Mara deflected the blow with her lightsaber. He cocked his head to the side. "Interesting... please, continue."

The redhead snarled. "How do you do that?" she asked as sparks shot up from their latest exchange.

Theraq backed up, taking small steps to avoid tripping over any obstacles. "My weapons contain baakonite, a mineral resistant to the plasma energy in your lightsabers." He held the twin crescent blades up near his faceplate. "An ancient weapon, resistant to your _ancient _weapon!"

One of the MACO's around the vinculum held up her TR-116. "Sir, I have a clear shot!"

Theraq shook his head as he blocked several more blows. "Negative, Lieutenant! She's not a drone, simply controlled. And I can handle her... for the moment." He blocked her blue blade with one ushaan and jabbed at her midsection with the other, but the lithe Mara moved her midsection out of the way while keeping contact with Theraq's ushaan.

Tenel Ka stepped back, finally finding herself backed up against a bulkhead. Her lightsaber wavered in her hands and she finally lowered it. She reached up with her left hand and twisted her helmet, breaking the seal with a slight _whoosh_. She leaned forward, letting it slide off into her hand. "I cannot fight you, and that is a fact. But I feel you cannot fight me, either." She let the helmet clatter to the deck plating and placed her hand on her stomach.

She took in a deep breath as Jacen stood there. "Jacen, I am pregnant. We have a child on the way. He or she will need us, Jacen. Please..."

Off to the side, Theraq's ushaan were knocked away and Mara slashed at him, grazing his spacesuit and slicing through his armor. He grunted and toppled back while the drones observed the battle. One MACO raised his rifle and aimed it at Mara as she hovered over Theraq. And Jacen remained absolutely still...

Both Jedi suddenly groaned and went slack for a second, their heads drooping forward. When Jacen's head moved up, he locked eyes with Tenel Ka. "Pregnant?" he said, eyes widening. "How?"

A growl came from Tenel Ka's throat. "I shall have Doctor Crusher explain to you when we get back to the-" She suddenly deactivated her rancor-tooth lightsaber, clipped it to her belt and surged forward, wrapping both arms around her beloved's neck and pulling him in for a long, lingering kiss. "You're back," she whispered, tears streaming from her eyes.

Jacen pulled away from the kiss and looked her over. His brow furrowed slightly. "I can't feel you, Tenel Ka. I see you, you're physically here, but..."

Tenel Ka stepped back a pace. She reached over with her right hand and squeezed her suit sleeve right above her ysalamiri armband. There was a muffled _click_, and suddenly the world felt alive again. She sucked in a breath as links, images and other sensations flooded her mind. Tenel Ka shut her eyes and cringed slightly, but felt a strong hand grip hers.

"I've got you," Jacen said. Tenel Ka gasped slightly as she felt him through their bond in the Force. It brightened, growing stronger. A small part of it 'broke off', threading its way to the child they had conceived. _I can't believe it. Some of me, some of you. All the best, too._

A smile lit her lips. "I am glad you're back, Jacen."

On the other side of the vinculum, Mara knelt by Theraq. "Gods, are you all right?" she asked, scanning the Andorian through the Force. She held out a hand to him. "I didn't cut _you_, did I? Oh, Force..."

Theraq chuckled and accepted her hand, letting himself be pulled to his feet. "A nano-meter deeper, and I'd be dead." He looked her over. "All in all, it was a good thing you were controlled."

Mara's eyes narrowed slightly. "And why is that?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

The Andorian returned the stare and smirked. "If you weren't and fought with all your skills, I'd be dead."

The Jedi Master paused at that before nodding. "Thanks, I think." She looked over at the MACO who had targeted her. "If you had fired, I wouldn't have blamed you."

The MACO relaxed his position, but brought his rifle to bear and swung it around. "I think the drones don't care if we're near a vinculum or not," he said.

Jacen and Tenel Ka ran to the towering obelisk, situating themselves near the front with lightsabers ignited. "Good to have you at my side," Tenel Ka said, smiling.

Jacen blushed slightly. "Good to be at your side." He looked around at the drones as more appeared from adjacent corridors. "Okay, so what's the plan to get us out of here?" he asked, reaching out with his senses and shifting his stance to one of combat, with his feet spread apart.

Theraq retrieved his TR-116 from a subordinate and swung it around, disengaging its safety and squeezing off several rounds at the drones. The explosive-tipped rounds penetrated the armor of the drones, exploding and shredding their chests. The other MACO's joined in, and the air was soon filled with the buzzsaw of rounds being pumped into drones, blowing them back even as more arrived to take their place.

Several drones raised their arms and their eye prosthesis lit up. Silvery disruptor bolts flew from implants in their arms, but Jacen, Tenel Ka and Mara met the attack, deflecting most of the bolts away from the MACO contingent. "Like my nephew asked," Mara shouted, "what's the plan for getting us out?"

Theraq popped out his spent clip, slipped a new one in, chambered a round and brought his weapon up to his shoulder before squeezing the trigger, firing off several more rounds. "Plan? We were supposed to have a plan?" He chuckled and kept firing. "Someone forgot to fill me in on that part."

Explosions blossomed near the end of one corridor and several dozen drones were tossed into the air. Guttural shouts and the high-powered whine of mini-guns echoed through the chamber as over two dozen Klingon appeared, swarming into the vinculum chamber. They wore heavy armor, masks and wielded fairly large multi-barreled machine guns. The various warriors shouted challenges as they switched to melee weapons, slicing through the drones in savage combat.

A _beqq_ with leader insignia on her collar stepped up to Theraq and thumped her chest. "I am Leader Wol of the IKS _Gorkon_," she said, removing her mask. She gestured to the other Klingons as they moved about, killing any drones not dead. "Our ships surround the Unicomplex, and our soldiers fight the dishonorable _petaQs_ corridor by corridor." She looked around the room and bared her sharpened teeth in a savage grin. "You fought honorably, Captain."

Theraq removed his own helmet and nodded. "And so did you. Thank you, Leader." He turned as Mara approached. "I received an encrypted transmission when we fought. That's why I knew I had to stall for time."

Mara patted him on the shoulder and returned his smile. "Nice job, Captain. Nice job indeed."

* * *

Lusa jabbed at Raynar, forcing her best friend back. "Stop, stop stop stop!" she screamed. She moved forward, thrusting her lightsaber at Raynar. "Snap out of it! You're stronger than this Queen Jaina, Raynar." She stopped, tapping the deck plating with her left foreleg. "You're stronger than you know."

Raynar parried away Lusa's thrusts, widening his stance. His normally boyish face carried an intensity not normally seen. He grunted and reared back, slicing at Lusa's head with his pewter-colored blade.

Lusa brought her blade up and blocked his slice, pushing him back and sending him stumbling. "I'm still stronger than you, Raynar. Don't make me get _too_ physical on you!"

A few meters away, Hox and the controlled Jaina dueled, the vinculum blocking them from Raynar and Lusa. Hox brought up his right tonfa, blocking her violet blade and jabbing at her midsection with his left. Jaina grunted in pain as the alloyed metal shaft bruised her ribcage, sending her back a pace.

Hox pushed her lightsaber off and sneered under his helmet. "Come on, kid! I'm barely breaking a sweat, if Suliban had sweat glands!" He swatted away a side slash and bounced on his heels. "I thought you were a Jedi, not a Pakled!"

Jaina roared and brought her blade down to chest level. She ran at Hox, who held his tonfas in front of his chest. At the last moment, he sidestepped her and brought his blades to the side in a cross. He locked Jaina's blade up and twisted, wrenching the emitter out of her hand and sending it skidding across the deck plating.

The Suliban brought his left tonfa up and hit it flat against Jaina, right at the collarbone. The Jedi stumbled back, falling to the deck plating. Hox breathed out and twirled the tonfa by its secondary handle. "If you weren't controlled, this would've been closer," he quipped. "But pride goes before the fall, Jaina." He looked to Lusa and Raynar. "Lieutenant, you all right!"

The Chironian blocked another clumsy stab, her muscles tensing. "Just fine, sir!' she shouted. She battered Raynar back, forcing him to stumble. She waited until there was a gap between her and Raynar before reaching behind her. "Raynar, please remember," she mumbled, clumsily undoing a small flap on her suit.

Raynar shook his head and blinked several times before advancing on Lusa again, but stopped as she pulled out a long strip of cloth woven with the yellow, purple, orange and scarlet colors of the Thul family.

"See this?" Lusa said, holding her lightsaber up with her other hand. "Recognize this, Raynar?" Her eyes widened slightly through the faceplate of her helmet. "Come on, fight this control!"

The young man gasped and his head lolled forward. His head then shot up and his already wide eyes grew even bigger. "Lusa..." he gasped out. He looked himself over and the tight bodysuit he wore. "Oh, this is..." His cheeks turned red and he swallowed. "Sorry."

Lusa belted out a laugh as she threw her free arm around Raynar, pulling him into a hug. "I'm so glad you're all right!" she said through tears.

Raynar wrapped his arm around her upper body and squeezed. "And I'm glad you're all right, I think." he pushed back and looked Lusa over. "Wait, I can't feel you. I mean I see and feel you, but in the Force, you're not there." He shook his head. "What's happened?"

The Chironian groaned. "Sorry, almost got used to this." She reached across her chest with her right arm and pressed against her sleeve, turning off the ysalamiri armband. She gasped as the Force returned, her link with the multiverse restored. She looked at Raynar and saw the bond she shared with him. "I missed you so much," she whispered.

Raynar nodded. He held up his hands and clenched them. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do any of those things."

Lusa nodded and swallowed against the lump in her throat. "I know, I know."

Across the room, Hox stood at the ready as Jaina stood up. He held his tonfas up and at the ready. "Are you back to normal?"

Jaina held up her hand. "I am." She winced in pain and grabbed at her abdomen, wincing as she stood. "And stang, did you have to hit so hard?"

Hox lowered his tonfas. "Sorry, but I knew if I didn't go all-out, I knew you'd probably kill me." He slid one of his tonfas into a back holster and held his gloved and gauntleted hand out to her. "Sorry."

The young woman accepted his hand. "Not a problem." She suddenly turned as the drones began moving. "I think they're gonna be ignoring their orders about vinculums." She concentrated and her lightsaber landed in her hand, reigniting with a _snap-hiss_. "Might wanna get your soldiers ready."

Near the vinculum base, Richardson held up his rifle. "We're always ready," he said, raising the rifle to eye level and sighting the chest armor of one of the drones even as it raised its right arm. "Come on, come on..."

The drones suddenly stopped in their tracks. Those with mouths opened them,, letting loose with bloodcurdling screams. Appendages and prosthetics were clutched to heads or their bodies. Several drones stumbled back, banging repeatedly into walls.

Jaina lowered her blade and held her hand to her temple. "The Collective, the hive mind is going crazy!" She looked to Lusa. "Got anymore of those armbands?"

Lusa shook her head. Her left foreleg buckled and she knelt. "Can't... deal with the voices! They're all crying-" She gasped as she felt the armband being reactivated. The Force was gone, but quiet had returned. She looked to her left and saw Raynar, a grimace on his face. "Thanks."

Raynar stayed by her side, shivering slightly. "I'm close enough so the psychic screams aren't debilitating." He looked to Jaina. "Jaina, get over here!"

Jaina blinked and shook her head. She ran her fingers through her long hair and leaned forward. "No, Raynar. I can't. I'm getting... " She gasped. "Their identities!"

Hox looked to her, slitted eyes narrowing. "What, are they beginning to break free?" He tightened his grip on his tonfa. "Is there any danger?"

One of the drones suddenly raised its head, looking to the ceiling and shouting, "I am Drexl, of the Sargoi Republic! I am not Ten of Three Hundred-Fifty!" It looked around. "Where is my mate? What has happened?"

Several of the other drones began looking around. They began pawing at their black armor, trying to rip it off. One drone resembling an armored pillbug attempted to roll into a ball, but the armor prevented it from curling completely.

The MACO's relaxed their guard somewhat. "What in the name of the Great Bird is going on?" one soldier asked.

Jaina stood near the edge of the vinculum grating and smirked. "The beginning of the end of the Collective." She looked up at a point far beyond the ceiling and into the heart of the Unicomplex. "Queenie, welcome to your worst nightmare.

* * *

_Five minutes earlier_

Spock knelt beside the tall, gray obelisk and looked it over. "Artoo, what do your scanners tell you?"

Artoo wheeled over and a small sensor dish popped out of one of the panels on his dome. There was a slight _whirring _before he beeped. [Right here. Pop off the panel here,] he trilled, rocking slightly.

Spock reached into his robe and pulled out a tricorder and a hyperspanner. He scanned the panel and poked at the near-invisible seams, gently prying it off. Inside were circuit boards laced with green and cables hooked into seemingly random ports. The Vulcan put the hyperspanner back and pulled out a small computer jack. He unscrewed a small part of it off and placed it on one of the circuit boards while hooking the second one a hookup on his tricorder.

Deanna backed up, lightsaber held at the ready as she stared at the drones surrounding them and the vinculum. She glanced down at Spock and Artoo. "Is it working?"

Artoo's dome swiveled around and he stared at her with his photo-receptor. [It'll take time for the signal to be-] His head suddenly swiveled around and he beeped and whistled. [Holy shavit, Spock! How'd you do that?]

Spock looked up from the exposed circuitry and arched an eyebrow. "I _have_ maintained my A7 computer rating for a reason, Artoo." He clipped the tricorder to the rim of the panel and stood up, his robe billowing about. He looked down slightly at Deanna. "We should be prepared."

Deanna opened her mouth, but let out a sharp cry. Mental defenses sprang up and she let out a breath. She looked about at various drones as they collapsed where they stood or walked. "Is that the result of the jamming signal?"

Spock walked back and dropped to one knee. He checked the tricorder screen and his lips turned down a fraction of a millimeter. "It appears this is a central node of the hive mind. I was not aware of there being different types of vinculum, but it _is_logical for the ones in the Unicomplex to be more important."

Deanna held up her hand and gently Force-pushed a drone away as it stumbled toward her. "Can you stop it?" she asked, dark eyes wide.

The Jedi Master shook his head. "The signal was downloaded into the transmitter itself and propagated on subspace carrier waves across the Milky Way and the other galaxy, Deanna. That means the entire Collective is like this." he motioned at the drones collapsing all around. "We must aid them."

Deanna deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her belt. "You don't have to ask me twice." She turned and glanced down at the squat astromech. "Stay here," she said before stepping forward. She knelt down beside a moaning drone and placed a hand on its shoulder, letting the Force flow. "Focus on my voice..."

* * *

Please read and review.


	22. Part Three, Chapter Eight

*Pokes head in* Hi, sorry. Well, *Dusts off *fic* Time for me to get this finished!

Here we go!

**Chapter Eight: The Light, the Terrible Light**

Luke waited until Queen Jaina's blade was sliding against his own before gently _pushing_ her body, twirling about even as she landed hard on the deck plating. He stepped to his right and turned, facing her and extending his left hand. "It doesn't have to be like this," he said in soothing tones. "You can still turn back."

Queen Jaina looked around her throne room at the Jedi, Han, Chewie, Threepio and Em Teedee. A smile lit up her pale features as she straightened up and held her left arm up. "So, you think you can take me on? Or out?" She began unfurling her fingers. "I have the blood of Skywalker, so there's no advantage there. I have the full power of the Collective to draw upon, not to mention effectively unlimited drones." She sneered and chuckled. "Not to mention five _thousand_ years of experience to draw upon."

Luke paced a bit, lightsaber wavering but not dipping. "But you're of the Dark Side, Jaina. You may have started with good intentions, but you've gone down a dark and brutal path of conquest and genocide. You must stop this."

A snort came from the High Queen of the Borg. "And you'll forgive me, just like that?"

Zekk spoke up from behind, sending her spinning around. "We won't forgive you, but we'll help you on the road to redemption." He waited until Queen Jaina had locked eyes with him and he continued. "Just like you helped me, back with the Shadow Academy."

Queen Jaina blinked and her hand clenched tightly, the armor creaking. "I remember that. I helped... my Zekk through that." She finally glanced away from his blazing eyes. "And then I turned away from you, to Kyp and then ultimately Jag."

Zekk half-smiled and took a step forward. "Jag's not too bad of a guy. He and I had some friendly chats on the _Defiant_ when we went to Corellia." He glanced over Queen Jaina's shoulder at Kyp and shrugged. "Master Durron is a rather good fellow, too. Some _nice_ hair, there." His hand went to his long hair tied in a ponytail and brushed it slightly. "A good look, too."

Queen Jaina held up a hand and a shimmering telekinetic barrier formed around her. "Not one step more," she said. She looked around at everyone. "I did this for you. For all of you!" She brought her arms up high and the air crackled. "I did this for you, for the Milky Way itself!"

Tionne shook her head. "How did you do all this," she asked, waving her hands around at the throne room, "for us?" Her silvery eyes blinked. "How would you even know or remember about us?"

Queen Jaina glanced at Tionne. "I had a vision, when I was first connected to the Cyber League's mainframe." She waved her lightsaber around at everyone. "I saw us all here, together again." her eye landed on Anakin and it began watering. "Even those who had passed away, back with me." Her lip trembled slightly. "I missed you so much, and I knew how far away I was. And it felt so good, the connections."

Anakin stepped forward. "I'm sorry, you suffered," he said, empathy in his words and aura in the Force, "but it still doesn't excuse this. Like Zekk said, stop this and we can work with you to get you back on the right path."

The High Queen snorted. "I have you here already. Soon, Tenel Ka and Lusa shall join us." She glanced at Luke and the scanner over her eye glowed. "Perhaps I should exert _full_ control using those implants instead of the Force?"

Luke's face scrunched up and his arms dropped. He bit down on his lips, but a cry of pain still shot out. He dropped to his knees. "Stop... this..."

Leia placed her hand on Luke's shoulder and reached out with the Force. Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment as she connected with her brother, strengthening his resolve and willpower with her own. "You will not control him," she snarled, eyes opening up again. She stepped back as Luke stood up straight again. "Stand down, Jaina. You can't win here."

Queen Jaina's mouth dropped slightly. "Sit down," she commanded. She snarled. "Sit down!' she yelled, stomping the deck plating. "I ORDER YOU TO SIT!" she wailed, arms flailing. Tears streamed down her cheek from her left eye. "I want you to sit, to be here and not dead and sad and..." She trailed off, suddenly gasping. "Where are you?" She looked around. "Where are they?"

Han walked forward through the crowd of his friends and family. "We're here, Jaina." He spread his arms out. "What's wrong?"

Queen Jaina raised her hand and banged the side of her head. "The Collective! It's... it is disintegrating." She sank to her knees and hugged her torso, the telekinetic barrier around her fading. "All the voices... I'm all alone." She rocked back and forth on her feet. "They can't be gone. They can't be gone..."

Han knelt down and wrapped an arm around her. "I'm here for you, Jaina. I know how lonely you are. I know how bad it was for you back in you reality. And I know you started with good intentions... but the road to the Ninth Level is paved with good intentions." He paused and gathered his thoughts. "You can stop this, Jaina. Let go of the Collective. Free the drones and us. Surrender."

Queen Jaina's head shot up and she locked eyes with Han. Her scanner flashed. "It will... take time," she croaked out. "But I will comply." She slid her legs out from underneath and stood up. She looked around at everyone. "I surrender."

* * *

_USS_ Sputnik

Jellico gripped his chair's armrests as the ship rocked. "Shields down to sixty percent!" the tactical officer hollered from behind and above. "The _Cousteau_ and the _Verity_ have been destroyed," he reported, glancing down at a large screen on his console. "Squadrons Six and Seven are moving to reinforce."

"Get the _John Glenn_ and _Yuri Gagarin_ into position near our flank," Jellico barked. He stood up and walked forward, keeping a sure footing even as the ship shuddered from enemy fire. He squinted at the main viewscreen and the tactical map of local space around the Unicomplex. "Contact the _Thrawn_ and have Pellaeon send some ships to reinforce our left flank. That section's taking a pounding!"

The comm officer at one of the aft starboard stations leaned over his console and tapped several buttons. "Message away and acknowledged," he reported.

* * *

_ISS _Thrawn  
Pellaeon groaned as the comm officer delivered the message. "And would Admiral Jellico like me to wave my magic wand and summon more ships from the ether?" he asked, twisting about in his command chair at the aft stations.

Captain Pryl glanced at him from her own chair next to him, a small smile gracing her normally hard features. "We do have the_ Invincible III_ and _Strike Back_ with their squadrons. They haven't moved to engage yet."

The Old Man nodded and looked up at the main viewscreen, displaying the area around the _Thrawn_. "Contact the two ships and have their squadrons form up on our aft," he ordered, clenching a fist and pounding the armrest. "We're taking that Unicomplex section out!"

The _Thrawn's_ ion engines flared, sending the modified star destroyer surging forward. Disruptor and turbolaser turrets swiveled about, firing in staggered rounds even as ion cannons sent out cerulean lightning at Borg cubes and fighters. Several cubes moved forward, energy-draining tractor beams lashing out and striking the _Thrawn_ and _Strike Back_. Disruptor bolts erupted from recessed emitters in the gray hulls of the cubes, blowing the command tower off a _Victory_-class star destroyer clean off and puncturing the main hull.

Two _Carracks_ were similarly destroyed, their slim hulls and oversized bridges destroyed. The rest of the attack force pressed on, however. A cube was struck from three sides by ion cannon fire, the electricity playing over the hull. The greenish light pervading the hulls faded and grew dark. Turbolaser and torpedoes struck the hull, ripping right through and blowing the cubes apart from the inside. Debris both mechanical and organic _flew_ from the destroyed ships.

The imperial ships approached the tangles superstructure of the Unicomplex. The Unicomplex, deceptively strong, fired off cutting beams and shield-draining tractor beams large enough to envelop whole ships at once. The _Invincible III's_ shields quickly changed from white to yellow before fading completely, leaving the ship vulnerable. Several cutting beams lanced out, striking the _Imperial II_-class star destroyer. The ion engines flared, sending the ship forward while ion cannons and turbolasers lashed out in a staggered firing pattern.

Several explosions bloomed on the_ Invincible III's_ white hull as turbloaser batteries were struck. The tractor beams solidified and the _Invincible III_ slowed. The glow from the ion engines intensified, building until the exhaust suddenly stopped, the nozzles growing dark.

The _Thrawn_ and_ Strike Back_ moved in, along with several other starships. A quartet of _Strike_-class cruisers, four hundred-fifty meter medium cruisers, approached the jutting superstructure of the unicomplex in pairs, ion cannons firing at the gray armor plating.

As the Strike-classes disrupted the power systems, the _Thrawn_ and _Strike Back_ opened up with withering fusillades of their main weapons. Several of the structures were outright turned to metallic vapor, while the larger ones were hulled. TIE defenders flew about, striking at parts of the Unicomplex unreachable while also harrying Borg fighters.

On the _Thrawn_, Pryl looked over a datapad handed to her. "Captain Gorched reports that the _Invincible III_ will be underway within minutes. They weren't boarded by drones."

Pellaeon let out a sigh of relief and slumped slightly in his chair. "Good. Gorched is one of my best ship commanders." He glanced to the side as a small display mounted in his chair. "Contact Tschel and tell him to get back into formation!" he shouted. "He can't go off chasing comets and subspace oddities!"

* * *

_RSS_ Lusanyka

"Keep firing!" Wedge yelled over the constant rumbling. "Don't let up and send them back to the Ninth Level!"

Wes glanced at him as he and Wedge stood at the forward viewports. "Shall I get you a megaphone, Wedge? I don't think the ones in the Alpha Quadrant quite heard you." He turned his head and looked out through the transparisteel. "Our shields are taking a pounding, but we're giving better than we're getting."

Tycho stumbled over from the command walkway. "Our ion cannons are overheating," he reported. "We keep this up and we'll run out of presents."

Wedge glanced back. "We have anymore transphasic torpedoes?"

Tycho sighed and shook his head. "We ran through our supply. Those things are _hard_ to make!"

Wes' head shot up and he looked to his old friend. "_Voyager_ made them while stranded in the Delta Quadrant! How hard can they be?!"

Tycho's blue eyes turned frosty. "_Voyager_ made six of them. The rest were brought back from an alternate future timeline with an alternate version of Admiral Janeway. Not to mention it took them nearly three days!" He spread his arms. "We haven't had much time, and those plans are hard to replicate." He looked to Wedge. "We have to give the ion cannons a rest or else the turrets will melt!"

Wedge sighed and leaned to his left. "Turn off the ion cannons and pull back!" he shouted. "Move Task Forces Three and Four up to fill in the gap."

The _Lusankya's_ forward thrusters fired, sending the _Executor_-class star destroyer back. Over two dozen ships moved forward. _Nebula_-class star cruisers and _Defender_-class star destroyers lead the formation, the area around each ship thick with energized plasma and torpedoes.

Energy-draining tractor beams lashed out from cubes as they moved in, surrounding the task forces. Starfighters darted about, some avoiding flak bursts from the cubes while others flew right at them and were immolated.

In the _Lusankya's_ crew pit, a comm officer adjusted her headset and furrowed her brow. She pressed a button on her console and waited while Tycho climbed down a ladder and walked over. "Sir, we're getting some odd traffic from the Borg," she reported.

Tycho held out a hand and accepted her headset. He held it to his ear. "What the hell?"

_"I am not a drone! I am of the Greet Clan of Market!"_

_"Where am I? Where is my family? What has happened to me?"_

_"Is this hell? What have I-"_

Tycho handed the headset back and ran over to one of the hatches connecting the crew pits. He entered the port pit and half-ran to the nearest tactical officer, weaving through the crowd. "What are the cubes doing?"

The tactical officer, a Mon Cal, swiveled his eye and looked at the nearest screen. "Rate of fire has fallen off considerably," he reported, walking over to the console and the hologram hovering over. "Some of them are hanging motionless in space." He glanced back at Tycho. "What is going on?"

Tycho shook his head and patted the Mon Cal on the shoulder before climbing up the nearest ladder. He found Wedge, Wes and Hobbie standing over the edge. "The Collective's unraveling," he reported. "And they've stopped firing." He looked around at three of his oldest friends. "Any clue?"

Wedge shrugged, but anything he might've said was cut off as the comm officer climbed up from the starboard pit. "Sirs, message from the Queen!" she shouted. "Shall I put it on the main holo-projector?"

Wedge nodded. "Make it so," he said before he led his friends to the aft holo-projector. The large three-dimensional image of the are around Rogue Fleet faded and was replaced by the image of Queen Jaina surrounded by the Jedi.

A cheer went up among the bridge personnel as Han stepped forward. _"This is a personal message from Queen Jaina,"_ he said. He stepped back and nodded patted her on her armored shoulder. _"Go ahead, kid."_

The High Queen took one step forward. She cleared her throat and blinked her organic eye _"I am... I was the Queen of the Borg Collective. I sought order from chaos, to bring perfection. But my order was that of the grave. And I brought misery and death."_ She breathed out and clenched her fist._ "I surrender, and I free all drones."_

There was silence before an engineering technician let out a whoop and pumped her fist into the air. Almost everyone else let out cheers and began clapping. Wedge raised his hands and shouted, "Okay, okay! We can celebrate later." He looked to Wes, Tycho and Hobbie. "Wes, contact the other fleet commanders and get a meeting arranged. Hobbie, start contacting our own ship captains and get casualty and damage reports. Tycho, start contacting the cubes and see what's going on over there." He looked around and clapped his gloved hands together. "We see the light, folks, but there's plenty of tunnel left."

* * *

Queen Jaina waited until the holo-projector shut off and then transmission ended. "They will kill me," she said, looking to Han. "The Quadrants will demand my blood, not to mention the drones. I shall be lucky to leave the Unicomplex alive."

Luke massaged his temple. "I doubt you'll have much difficulty. The drones... they're in a state of utter panic." He looked to one of the hatches, seeming to peer out to the corridors beyond. "I sense confusion and panic amongst them." He began striding forward, but stopped when he felt a firm hand on his arm. Luke glanced back and saw Kyp standing there, holding on. "Kyp?"

"We'd better stay put," he said. He glanced around with his intense green eyes before settling back on his former Master. "Not a good idea to get scattered about here."

Luke sucked a breath in and shook his head. "Kyp, I can feel their pain, their desolation. We're here, and we can help them!" He tugged his arm free and took a step forward. "Even if only one being at a time, if we can help them, we _must_!"

Tionne and Ganner approached. "I think... I agree with Kyp," Tionne said. Her silvery eyes went to the hatch behind the throne. "I feel it too, but right now we have to stay in one place. Besides, Starfleet is probably better for this than we are at the moment." She spread her arms out. "You're the only one with a lightsaber, even!"

Luke shook his head. He reached out to find Leia's position, then promptly shut it down. "We'll... discuss it further," he said, cheeks coloring slightly.

* * *

Leia pulled her mouth away from Han's only long enough to breathe before kissing him again. "I missed you," she said after finally breaking the kiss.

Han held her close, arms locked around her in a tight embrace. "So did I." He let the rest of the multiverse vanish as he held Leia tightly, feeling the warmth of her body. "Gods, I knew there was no way to keep you down."

A smile crossed Leia's face. "I had good motivation to come back." Slowly, she let her arms slide away from Han. She stepped back and turned to Han's left, where Chewie stood. "And you!" she half-shouted, the twinkle in her eye belying her tone. "Thanks for staying by his side," she said, smiling warmly.

Chewie reached out and picked Leia up, hugging her. [Someone had to keep him out of trouble,] he growled, winking. He set her down and patted the top of her head. [I'm just glad you're free. Honor Brother took a big risk with the Queen.]

Leia glanced back at Han and smirked. "He smooth-talked me into marriage. Queen Jaina..." She trailed off and turned around, looking at the alternate version of her daughter. "To Fall so far," she murmured.

Queen Jaina met her eyes and her organic left eye blazed. "Do not treat me with pity," she said, voice frosty. "I chose my own path to damnation, Mother."

Leia walked over to Queen Jaina, seeming to grow with each step. "Whether I choose to feel pity or not for you is _my_ prerogative," she said, right eye twitching slightly. She finally stopped mere centimeters from Queen Jaina. "And yes, I do feel pity for you, Jaina. Your memories you shared with us..."

The Queen stood, rooted to the deck plating. "You're more like yourself than my mother was," she murmured. "Mine could not even speak when I said she wasn't a Jedi." Her optic implant dimmed slightly. "I felt pity for her, then."

Leia ran through a quick Jedi calming exercise before speaking. "I am not that Leia. And even if I was, we both completed our training and were Knighted by Luke." She placed her hands on her hips and leaned on her left leg, mouth turned down as she Glared at Queen Jaina. "And I never needed the Force to fight, either."

Any reply was swallowed by the sounds of transporter beams. Seven columns of whitish energy appeared near the far end of the throne room, coalescing into six MACO soldiers in full armor with TR-116 rifles drawn. Admiral Jellico stood in the middle of the MACO's, arms crossed. "Queen Jaina," he said, smirking.

Han and Luke approached the group. "And you are?" Han asked, stopping near the MACO's.

"Admiral Edward Jellico," Jellico said, walking forward. The MACO's broke from their circular formation and formed a wedge in front of him. "I've been appointed to accept the official surrender of Queen Jaina," he explained, his ego and smugness growing in the Force.

Luke held up a hand. "That's not necessary," he intoned.

Jellico paused and shook his head. "No... it is," he said. He focused his eyes on Luke. "Try that again, Skywalker. I dare you to."

"Only on the weak-minded," he said. He looked at the MACO's. "They aren't, though." The Jedi Master motioned to the hatch on the far side of the throne room. "And there are tens of thousands of drones who need help, Admiral." Luke held his hand to his forehead and massaged his temple, shoring up his mental defenses. "They're in agony at the moment, lost and confused. If _you_ are Starfleet, then you'll help."

Jellico tapped his combadge. "This is Admiral Edward Jellico. I want all available ships to begin beaming over away teams to being assisting the former drones. Martok, Tomalak, Pellaeon, Wedge, I suggest you do the same." He spread his arms out. "I _do_ have a heart, you know."

Luke tossed him a salute. He turned as another transporter whine filled the room. "Captain Picard," he whispered as four more transporter columns appeared.

Two MACO soldiers, also in full armor, Commander Data and Captain Picard materialized. The MACO's stepped to the side as Picard and Data walked forward. "It's good to see you," Picard said, half-smiling.

Data slipped through the Jedi and was by Han's side. "It is _very_ good to see you," the android said, smiling and shaking Han's hand. "Are you well? Your respiration and heartbeat levels are elevated slightly."

Han chuckled as he shook Data's hand. "Just had a close encounter with Leia." He turned his head and broke the handshake as Anakin and Tahiri approached. "Hey, kid," he said, smile dropping away.

Anakin paused for a moment before holding his hand out. "Hey, Dad," he said, blinking back tears. He waited for his father to grab his hand before wrapping his left arm around Han's shoulder, pulling him in. "Thanks," he said, words muffled slightly by emotion.

Han blinked back tears, but quickly let them flow. "I'd never blame you," he said. "Never. I love you and am so proud to be your father."

Anakin smiled, then pulled away and turned to Chewie on his left. "Chewie, I-"

[Say no more, cub,] Chewie growled. [Not the worst way to go out, after all.] He leaned forward, close to Anakin's ear. [Just make sure not to get yourself killed if I ever have to do that,] he said in a low tone, baring his fangs and winking.

Anakin rolled his eyes. "Not funny, Chewie," he deadpanned.

The big Wookiee shrugged. [I was being serious,] he chuffed. He glanced over at Queen Jaina as Jellico and Picard approached her. [Now her... she lost her way.]

* * *

Jellico waited until Queen Jaina was a meter away before speaking. "High Queen Jaina Solo of the Borg Collective, I have been authorized by the allied fleet and by president Nanietta Bacco herself to accept your surrender."

Queen Jaina nodded. She held up her right arm. The MACO's in front of Jellico tensed, but she half-smiled. "I formally offer this," she said, grabbing the lightsaber inside the prosthetic and twisting it. It clicked before sliding out. "Here," she said, holding it out.

Jellico nodded and grabbed the emitter. "I accept your surrender," he said. He looked to Picard and nodded twice. "Good work out there, Picard. There's talk of making you rear-admiral for this."

Picard held up his right hand, waving Jellico off. "I'd prefer to stay as captain of the _Enterprise_, Admiral. It's where I do my best."

Jellico chuckled. "There's been talk of making the head of the flagship a commodore rank at least." he waved his hand over his admiral's uniform. "This would look quite good on you," he said before looking to Queen Jaina. "Now, then. Your drones are suffering."

Luke spoke up. "What can be done to help them? Mara feels their pain. We all feel their pain. You have more experience with this than just Captain Picard."

Picard sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "The physical and mental trauma of post-assimilation is difficult at best to deal with." He turned his head and locked eyes with Queen Jaina. "What you did to them is beyond the pale."

Queen Jaina returned his glare. "I know, Captain. There's probably a very cold place awaiting me when I die, but before then, I shall do my best for those I have hurt." She looked askance at the deck plating. Her optic implant flashed and she grunted. "I have sent a Collective-wide signal across transwarp carrier waves, independent of the hacked vinculum signals." She straightened and looked at the Frenchman. "All nanoprobes have now been either deactivated or will be deactivated, rendering them inert. No one will ever be assimilated again. It is the... least I can do."

Han walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder armor. He bit his lip and hesitated for a long second, but finally spoke. "Like Zekyag?"

Queen Jaina's body hitched and a sob escaped her. Tears fell from her eye as her face contorted. "Like... Zekyag," she choked out, turning to Han even as he hugged her.

* * *

_Captain's log, Stardate 58421.98. The war with the Borg is over, and the Federation stands. Acts of kindness and reaching out have triumphed where the guns failed. And although the immediate future is bright, the looming task of just what to do with the former drones and how best to help them bears down upon us._

_The_ Enterprise _has also been tasked with transporting Queen Jaina back to Earth for trial. The ship is once more docked with the_ Kenobi, _along with the_ Defiant, _and we shall return together while Admiral Jellico's forces stay and assess the situation._

_Still, closer to home, there are some people the _Enterprise_ is able to help._

Doctor Crusher ran her handheld scanner over Luke's face, checking the areas where implants had been removed. She looked over her tricorder's screen and nodded. "Looks like no lasting damage," she observed. "All the nanoprobes in your body have become inert matter and are even now breaking down even further." She flashed a smile at him. "I pronounce you cured of assimilation."

Luke smiled as he sat on the edge of the bio-bed. He raised his left hand and ran it along his face. "Thank you, Doctor Crusher," he said. He turned his senses inward, confirming her diagnosis. He turned to his right and the person gripping his right arm. "Looks like I'm all yours," he said, smiling.

Mara glanced at Crusher and extended her right hand. "Doc, thanks," she said, grinning broadly. "You're as good as Johnny says you are."

Crusher's lips twitched. "Thanks, I think." She glanced at Luke. "I'm releasing you, but make sure to be here tomorrow at 0800 hours. I'm not taking any chances with this."

Luke nodded. "I'll be here," he said, sliding off the bed and landing lightly on his feet. He and Mara exited sickbay, walking down the _Enterprise's_ corridors. "Mara, I'm-"

He was interrupted as Mara spun around, grabbed him by the upper arms and kissed him full on the lips. A few crewmembers stopped and gawked, but subtle mental suggestions sent them on their way. After a minute, Mara broke the kiss, her eyes blazing. "Don't you _dare_ apologize!" she shouted, her voice echoing down the corridor. "If Queen Jaina had hacked your spirit, the entire Order would have fallen, along with probably the entire galaxy." Her face softened. "So don't you apologize, Luke Skywalker," she choked out. "Don't you dare."

Luke stood there, shock playing over his face and through his aura. Finally, he sighed. "No arguing with you," he said. He turned and began walking down the corridor, Mara by his side. "Still, I just wonder how it became so bad over there." They approached a turbolift alcove and the double doors slid open, allowing them entrance. "Deck five, section thirty-three," Luke said.

His wife glanced to the car walls. "Well, I pushed everyone away, tried to kill my nephew and ended up dying from a trick I would've saw through in my days as a Hand-and actually saw through at the beginning of the year. My son was... " She trailed off and rolled her eyes. "Luke, we're not naming any child of ours Ben or after anyone else. It'll be nice and original. Okay?"

The doors slid open and they stepped off. "Okay," Luke said as they walked down the corridor. "And I neglected what was going on, sending Jaina on an assassination mission." His eyes clouded over. "It seems so unreal, but it happened... somewhere."

Mara shrugged as they approached a door. Her mouth turned up in a smile as she felt the happiness and warmth within. "Well, let's not talk about it," she said as she touched the control panel. A second later, the door slid open and they stepped inside VIP quarters assigned to several members of their family.

Leia and Han sat on chairs in the main living area, facing Tenel Ka and Jacen as they sat on a couch. Tenel Ka wore green pants and matching shirt, which was pulled up to show off her abdominal region. There was no outward sign of the month-old pregnancy, but Luke and Mara both felt the life inside. Anakin, Tahiri, Jaina and Zekk stood around the three, smiles on their faces.

"How are you?" Mara asked as she and her husband approached. She cocked her head to the side and grinned. "You look radiant," she said as chairs telekinetically slid over for her and Luke.

Tenel Ka looked up at Mara and swallowed. "I am... fine, thank you." She looked back down at Leia. "I won't be able to exercise as much?"

Leia chuckled. "When you get to your eighth and ninth month, nope." She waved her hand at Tenel Ka. "This is insane. I'm too young to be a grandmother!"

Han leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Maybe you are, but they're too young to be having kids." He rubbed his hands together. "Of course, now I'll be the doting grandfather and can spoil them rotten!"

Luke shook his head. "Han..."

"What? It's my right!" Han said. He glanced over at Jacen. "Problem, son?"

Jacen glanced up, his face pale. "The truth?"

A sigh escaped Han's lips and he motioned to his son. "Jacen, that wasn't you. And the circumstances are so different it's almost laughable!" The older man blinked and clasped his hands together, resting his arms on his legs, seeming to age before everyone's eyes. "Those days with Queen Jaina and the things I learned, what I did and how I treated you..." He suddenly rose to his feet. He reached out to Jacen and hauled his son to his feet, wrapping his arms around Jacen's shoulders and hugging him. "I love you," he said, tears stinging his eyes. "Don't ever forget it, you hear?"

Jacen's eyes widened slightly before he returned the hug, swallowing back tears. "I love you, too, Dad," he choked out. He broke the embrace and sat down, hand snaking out and grabbing Tenel Ka's. He looked over to her and breathed out. "I love you."

Tenel Ka leaned over and kissed him lightly on the mouth. "And I love you," she said. She looked around, but groaned. "Mother and Father... I haven't talked to them in nearly a month!"

Anakin looked over at Han and rubbed his chin. "Dad, you do realize you'll be related to Isolder when they wed, right?"

Han's mouth opened, then closed. "I..." He looked down at Tenel Ka chuckled nervously. "Your dad... great guy, you know? Is he invited to the wedding?"

Leia covered her mouth with her hand. "He is," she said, swatting at him. She glanced up at Jaina as she stood behind the couch. "Honey, are you all right?" she asked, rising to her feet.

Jaina sighed and her shoulders slumped. "I'm... not." She glanced to Zekk at her side and swallowed, shame coloring her aura in the Force. "I keep thinking about Queen Jaina and her hatred of me, for living while her Anakin died." She turned and faced her younger brother even as he looked to her. "If you died, I don't-"

"Don't think about it," Anakin said, waving her off. "She wasn't you, and you're not her. Just like our Jacen wasn't like that Sith Lord... thing." He shuddered slightly. "Why did you turn Dark Side again?" he asked, glancing down at the couch.

Jacen blanched. "Because... everything Lumiya said was a lie?" He looked to Luke. "Uncle Luke?"

Luke leaned forward, the shadows covering his eyes. "While it's good to question, sometimes it leads to indecision and paralysis." he shook his head. "I'm just glad what happened _there_ won't happen here."

"It won't," Zekk said. He reached out and touched Jaina's forearm. "I won't abandon you, ever. You fought for my soul at Yavin IV, when I was at my lowest. I'll be damned if I let you go, now."

Jaina turned to him, long hair trailing slightly behind her. She reached out and encircled his waist with her arms, pulling Zekk in for a hug. "Thanks," she said, smiling. A grunt from her right caused her to separate from Zekk. "Dad!" she half-shouted.

Han sat in his chair and crossed his arms, smirking. "Father's prerogative," he said. He locked eyes with Zekk. "Treat her right," he said, right eye twitching.

Zekk nodded and returned the stare. "I will," he said. He looked back to Jaina. "She deserves it, for putting up with me."

Jaina reached out and swatted his arm. "None of that!" she said, glaring at him and looking like a younger version of Leia. "You put up with me, too."

Zekk shrugged. "Yeah, but your family's here. So I'm outnumbered and can't make fun of you."

Leia rose from her chair and walked around the couch to Zekk. She extended a hand and smiled. "Zekk, Tahriri, Tenel Ka, please consider yourselves part of the family, too."

Zekk bobbed his head and took her hand, squeezing slightly. "Thanks," he said gruffly.

Tahiri wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Leia. I'm so glad to be here and not there, where I killed Admiral Pellaeon and did some other weird stuff." Her brow furrowed. "Have I ever met him? I don't think so. He seems like a nice enough guy, but I wonder why the gray hair. Does he like gray hair? Captain Picard's bald, but don't they have treatments for that? I would think-"

"So, got any names picked out?" Zekk half-shouted, leaning over Jacen and Tenel Ka. "Or a wedding date?"

Jacen and Tenel Ka shared a glance. "Not Allana, and that is a fact," Tenel Ka said, gray eyes flashing.

Jacen cocked his eyebrow. "No, not Allana. As for the wedding date, as soon as possible?"

Tenel Ka leaned over and kissed him. "That is a fact," she said, grinning.

* * *

Please read and review.


	23. Part Three, Chapter Nine

It's not over yet, folks. Over the next two days I'll _finally_ finish this...

Here we go!

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Resolutions and Threads**  
The _Kenobi_ broke formation from the allied fleet, thrusters firing and spinning the modified MC-90 cruiser around on its axis. The ion engines fired, sending it off towards the transwarp hub. A modified energy pulse shot from its deflector dish, activating the passage and allowing it to enter. There was a brief flash of orange, and it disappeared from normal space.

Captain Logk and Admiral Ackbar sat in a conference room adjacent to the bridge. Logk held up a datapad and shook his head as he scrolled through the contents. "We suffered casualties, but no deaths," he said. "Truly, Psusan was with us."

Ackbar nodded. His left eye swiveled to the door as it slid open, allowing Picard and Sisko to enter. "Smooth sailing to you," he said. "We have done far more than anyone hoped for."

Picard sat down across from Ackbar and half-smiled. "For you, too." He hesitated. "It also seems I owe you an apology for my protestations over the entire mission. I was wrong, and I'm also glad I was wrong."

Ackbar waved a flippered hand at him. "And you could also have been right. If not for Admiral Sisko's vision, if not for Han talking down Queen Jaina, if not for Admiral Jellico moving early, disaster would've happened."

Sisko grunted. "Each piece, moving in time to strike the final blow against the Collective. Now we can rest easier. Now... some ghosts can be laid to rest." He breathed through his nose and his mouth turned up slightly. "Now, onto the future."

Logk tilted his head to Sisko. "Any insights from the Prophets, Admiral? The Collective has been broken, and now we've got to clean up the pieces." A shadow fell over his face. "Corellia, the Chiss Ascendancy, your Romulan Empire and the Delta Quadrant itself."

Picard sat, stone-faced and staring at the bulkhead across the table. "The Collective has taken much. The Federation's territory was not seriously violated, but we were still dealt blows to Starfleet and our outposts. How much can we give? How much will be accepted? There will hopefully be no more new drones, but what about the ones free? Will they want the security back?" He sighed and shifted in his seat before noticing Logk, Sisko and Ackbar staring at him. "My apologies."

Sisko shook his head. "I'm just glad I won't have to decide those things, Captain. There's gonna be a lot of hard questions the next few weeks. And I'm not sure we'll like all the answers.

* * *

Lusa and Raynar meandered down the _Enterprise's_ corridors, no destination in mind and nothing to do at the moment, their arms intertwined. Raynar looked up at his girlfriend and smiled. "Thanks."

Lusa's head turned slightly and she swallowed. "No way I was gonna leave you to the Collective, Raynar. History class at Betazed painted a rather... gruesome fate for those taken by them." She clenched her fist as they continued walking. "if it wasn't for Admiral McCoy and Master Spock, I'm not sure-" She suddenly stopped in mid-stride, eyes widening. "Admiral?" she whispered before breaking out into a gallop, leaving Raynar behind.

The young Jedi skidded around a corridor, hooves slamming into the deck plating as she raced to a turbolift near the end of the corridor. It opened with a bit of telekinetic assistance and she slid in. "Deck ten, VIP quarters!' she shouted.

The turbolift car shot down, moving laterally as well. It finally stopped and the double doors opened, allowing Lusa to bolt out full-tilt. "Make a hole!" she shouted, projecting with the Force.

Lusa slowed down and finally stopped. She shook her head as she felt a familiar presence behind the duranium._ Master Spock? What are you doing here?_

The voice of the Vulcan Jedi echoed in her head, tinged with the barest hint of emotion. _Ah, Lusa. You have arrived just in time. I also feel that Jagged is there as well._

Lusa glanced to her side as Jag ran up, face red. "What's going on?" he puffed out. He tapped the side of his head. "I heard Master Spock's voice concerning Bones. Is he all right?"

Any reply the Chironian might have had was cut off as the door slid open. She stepped inside the darkened room, senses alert. She quickly located the aged McCoy, sitting in a chair in the main living room. "Admiral?" she half-whispered, eyes wide and wet.

Bones looked up from his chair and smiled through pain obvious to both the eye and the Force. "Hi," he said, shifting his bony frame in his seat. "I see we're all here," he observed, filmy eyes looking about.

Lusa looked around, seeing Spock in Jedi robes and Scotty next to him. "We are? Admiral, are you..." She trailed off as she felt his life ebbing away. "No!" she cried out. "You can't die, sir!"

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Why not, Lieutenant? It _is_ his right." Spock turned his face to Bones, the left half engulfed in shadow. "He is strong in the Force, but not that strong. All things must end. It is only logical."

Lusa wiped her eyes as the tears fell freely. She barely noted Ranyar's presence as he walked into the room. Her shoulders heaved slightly as she felt him wrap his arms around her upper body. "It's not fair..."

Bones' head bobbed. "Don't cry, Lusa. It's been a long life, and I'm tired. I wanna see Tonia again. I wanna see Jim again, and Dad and Mom." He let out a rattling breath. "And I'm tired of... being tired." he looked up at her. "Can you respect that, at least?"

Lusa's sobbing died down as she shored up her self-control. She walked up to the chair and knelt before Bones. She blinked as he appeared blue for a second. "I can, but I'm not sure I'll like it," she said, smiling through tears.

Jag walked up next to her, the dim light playing off his remaining implants. "Admiral, I thank you," he said. "It was an honor to know you."

Bones smiled at him. "Not a problem, Jag. Thanks for the help on the _Defiant_." He chuckled as he seemed to feel Spock and Scotty by his side. "Well, you two got anything to say? Might wanna be quick about it, you two."

Scotty bit his lip. "I dinna know," he finally said. "I'll miss ye, but I'm glad you'll be goin' to a better place, lad." He placed a hand on Bones' paper-thin shoulder. "Second star to the right, sir."

Bones half-smiled. "Well, you green-blooded hobgoblin? Any final words?"

Spock bowed his head and knelt before Bones. "I have been, and always shall be your friend." He raised his hand and splayed the fingers open in the traditional Vulcan salute. "The usual saying has little meaning at this time, so therefore I will say that the Force will be with you, Bones."

The doctor smiled. He tilted his head back and his mouth opened. "Oh, my," he murmured. "What are you doing here?"

Everyone turned as the room brightened. A blue cloud of energy appeared, coalescing into a human wearing an old-style Starfleet uniform. _"I couldn't stay away,"_ Jim Kirk said, stepping forward. He held his arms out. _"Welcome, old friend. I've missed you."_

Bones' breathing slowed, finally stopping. His eyes stared out into infinity as his life finally disappeared. Jag gasped as his body faded, disappearing entirely. "He's gone!" he shouted, drawing everyone's attention to the empty clothes sagging in the seat.

The room brightened once more as another ghost appeared, this one of Bones in his mid-fifties. He patted himself down. _"I don't believe it!"_ He looked around and grinned. _"I haven't felt this good since 2310!"_

Spock and Scotty stepped around the chair and approached the Force-ghosts. "I cannae' believe it, but there ye stand!" Scotty exclaimed. He looked to Spock. "Are they real?"

Spock nodded, his self-control on a razor's edge. "They are indeed, Mister Scott." He looked to Jim. "I have missed you, Captain. The galaxy has been quite dull with you gone."

Jim chuckled. _"Sorry, Spock. Rules and regulations, you know? I can't just go appearing in any old place."_

Spock arched an eyebrow. "Captain, you of _all_ people would be the one ignoring such rules and regulations when the circumstances dictate. Or shall I remind you of Stardate-"

_"Never mind, Spock,"_ Jim said, cutting him off with a wave of his hand. He looked to Scotty and smiled. _"Still keeping Starfleet running on spit and duct tape, Mister Scott?"_

Scotty chuckled and wiped his eyes. "Aye, sir. Teaching tha' new ones the old tricks, too."

Jim smiled, then patted Bones on the shoulder. _"Tonia's waiting for you, Bones. She misses you._"

Bones grinned. "She is?" His grin suddenly fell away and he tilted his head to the side. _"How's this gonna work, Jim? We're both ghosts, after all."_

The former captain shook his head._ "We're both ghosts and we're touching, Bones."_ He shrugged. _"I'll tell you everything... later."_

Bones turned to Spock, Scotty, Lusa, Jag and Raynar. _"I'll miss you, but don't hurry after me, you hear? I don't wanna see any of you for a_ long _time."_ He looked to Spock. _"Sorry, looks like I'll be missing your next anniversary. Tell Nyota I said sorry."_

Spock waved him off. "She will be disappointed," he said, voice rough. "She always loved your mint juleps."

Bones sighed. _"Damn, and I always enjoyed making those for her."_ His body shifted slightly and he looked to Jim. _"Do we_ have _to go?"_

Jim nodded. _"Afraid so. Rules and regulations."_ He turned to the living and bowed. _"My friends, I leave you in life. Don't be too hasty to follow, though."_ He looked to Scotty. _"Keep the Federation running, Scotty."_ He then looked to Spock and held out his hand. _"Good bye, old friend."_

The Jedi Master shook his head. "Since I shall see you once more, it is illogical for me to wish you goodbye." He suddenly thrust his hand out. "Fortunately, I am half-human." He made contact with Jim's hand, and for a second, felt the familiar grip before it passed through the ether. "Fascinating." He looked up, but both Jim and Bones were gone.

Scotty let out a sigh. "Well, what are we all standin' around fer?" he exclaimed. "I dinna think Doctor McCoy would want a sad funeral, would he?"

Jag shook his head. "I shall be sad for him, Mister Scott. He was a good man who saved my humanity." His eyes drifted to the ceiling. "Goodbye."

Raynar opened his mouth, but hesitated before speaking. "So... any clue what we'll be telling Captain Picard?"

Spock arched an eyebrow. "A rather... logical question." He rubbed his chin. "Doctor McCoy has departed, but none of us know his destination."

Lusa reared back slightly. "A lie, sir?"

Spock shook his head. "An omission."

* * *

_Two months later. Paris, Earth._  
President Bacco stood in a large room, normally a conference room but refurbished into a courtroom. She looked about from her position in the center of a semicircular table positioned near the back, while rows of benches, chairs and seats for non-humanoid attendees were set up in the remainder of the room.

Martok and General Klag of the Klingon Empire sat to her immediate right, with the newly-appointed Praetor Tomalak of the Romulan Confederation. Farther down was Ambassador Worf, Fleet Admiral William Ross of Starfleet, Minister Gulaws and General Sslaag of the Gorn Hegemony.

To her left sat Chief of State Triebakk and Admiral Ackbar of the New Republic, Grand Admiral Pellaeon and Admiral Vana Dorja of the Imperial Remnant and Ambassador Formbi of the liberated Chiss Ascendancy. Other dignitaries and military officers sat on the benches, chairs and seats while soldiers from the various nations represented stood at the doors and strategic areas around the courtroom.

Bacco cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention. "I'd like to remind everyone, for the record, that everything that happens here stays here," she said, pointing to the floor. "We all agreed to it beforehand. So if there's any objections, say them now." She waited a heartbeat of silence before nodding to a pair of MACO's near the back door. "Let her in."

One of the MACO's pressed a button on the door's control panel and it slid open. Two Klingon _beqqs_ walked in in full armor, a pair of Romulan _uhlans_ trailing them. And between the two groups stood Queen Jaina.

She was stripped of her armor, wearing a simple gray jumpsuit. Her right arm now had a bio-synthetic replacement in place of her normal prosthetic. The monofilament fibers in her hair had been removed, leaving her with an almost crew-cut. Her skin was darker, no longer mottled from Borg nanoprobes. There were a few scars and residual implants, but for the most part, she was once more human.

The guards escorted her to stand in front of the table. Bacco picked up a PADD and looked the datascreen on it over. "Queen Jaina Solo, former High Queen of the Borg Collective. You stand charged with crimes against sapience itself. You have also waived off your right to a trial. Do you understand what that means?"

Queen Jaina bobbed her head. "A trial would be a waste of time, Nanietta Bacco." She raised her arm and swept the room with it. "All here know of my crimes. They are indefensible. So I offer none. Put me to death, and let the Borg die with me."

Martok bared his teeth in a savage grin. "Oh, no. You shall not get off that easily, Queen Jaina. I would love to see you disintegrated, but what President Bacco proposed is far better for you."

Bacco nodded at Martok. "Thank you, Chancellor." She looked back to Queen Jaina. "From what we understand, you kept your identity hidden. All records of your existence were purged from the hive mind. You used proxies, almost never leaving your throne room. And those who actually know the truth are easily sworn to secrecy."

The young-looking girl with ancient eye glanced about. "Then what will you have of me?"

Bacco cleared her throat. "If you died, then that'd be it. So, no. Your punishment, as it is, is to go out among the former drones and help them recover. Not as Queen Jaina Solo, but as Jane Smith. A former drone trying to help out those in need." She held out her thin hands at the silence. "Well, what do you think?"

The woman standing before the white-haired Federation president wrinkled her brow, causing a few implants to shift. Finally, she half-smiled. "You are far better to me than I would be to you, President Bacco," Jane Smith said.

Bacco chuckled before picking up a gavel and banging it on the table. "Court, as it is, is adjourned," she announced. She looked to the four guards still surrounding her. "Please escort her to transporter room five through the main doors," she said, gesturing to a set of double-doors on the opposite side of the room. "And she has some... visitors outside."

Any questions by the former queen were silenced as the two _beqqs_ and two _uhlans_ once more flanked her, leading her out of the courtroom. Tomalak shook his head as she exited through the doors. "Ten lifetimes would not be enough to erase her crimes."

Bacco shrugged. "Killing her would accomplish nothing. And at least now she can do some good." She looked to Tomalak and Martok. "While I have you both here, I'd like to extend an invitation to you for a summit at Hapes Prime in two weeks."

Martok's single eye focused on one of the few humans he truly respected. "I have no objections," he growled out. "But why Hapes Prime?" he asked, rubbing his bearded chin.

Tomalak arched an eyebrow. "An excellent question, Chancellor." He looked to Bacco. "I will attend such a conference, too. But as Chancellor Martok asked, why there?"

The older woman shrugged. "I got an invitation to a wedding between a Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Djo from the ruling Queen Mother. So I figured a working vacation was in order." She picked up the PADD from the table and tucked it under her arm. "If you'll excuse me," she said, bobbing her head to Tomalak and Martok before turning to others still in the room. "Triebakk, Formbi!"

* * *

Jane kept her head low as she and the guards exited the courtroom. _A better fate than I deserve,_ she thought. It took a moment before the sound of her former name registered in her consciousness.

"Hey, Jaina! You awake?"

Jane's head snapped up. She looked around, seeing several familiar faces. "What-what are you doing here?" she finally stuttered out.

Han stepped forward as the guards separated from her. He, Chewie, Threepio, Luke, Jacen, Tenel Ka, Jaina and Zekk stood in the hallway. Han waved at one of the Klingons and smirked. "Okay, pal. I believe Madam President said a little time?"

The Klingon, almost as tall as Chewie and just as wide, nodded. "Be quick, though," he growled.

Han extended a hand. "For what it's worth... may the Force be with you," he said, the last few words somewhat mumbled.

Jane paused a moment before accepting his hand. "I thank you, and must inform you my name is not Jaina Solo anymore."

Jaina stepped forward and crossed her arms. "Oh? And what was it changed to?"

Jane regarded her quantum twin and smiled. She broke the handshake with Han and extended her bio-synthetic right hand to Jaina. "Jane Smith. Nice to meet you."

Jaina glanced down at the hand, apprehension playing over her face and in her aura. Finally, she clasped Jane's hand. "Nice to meet you, too. Tell me, does your work have to start right away?"

Before Jane could reply, Tenel Ka stepped forward. The Hapan princess was now showing her three-month old pregnancy and radiated happiness. "I will be married in two weeks," she stated, grinning. "I wish for you to attend, and that is a fact."

Jane looked her over, noting the baby bump and the blouse that was looser than normal for Tenel Ka. "Are you..." She abruptly broke off and shook her head. "I cannot believe this!" she half-shouted, stepping back. "I kidnap you, assimilate Luke," she said, motioning to the Jedi Master, "and yet... you invite me to your wedding?"

Chewie growled and roared. [Yes. Mercy is a virtue, Jane. It should not be wasted on petty things like revenge.]

Jacen cracked a grin. He walked up and stood beside his wife, hands clasped behind his back. "You're coming and that's the end of it. Resistance is futile."

A collective groan rippled through the people there. Jane barked a laugh and wiped her eyes. "I missed your jokes," she said between laughs. "I'm so glad..." The laughter quickly turned to tears. "I'm... so..."

Jacen approached her and took her hands. "No, don't. From what we learned... it was necessary to stop your Jacen. He was nuttier than an Earth fruitcake."

Jane glanced away from him. "Not that way. Not what way." She let out a shuddering breath and forced a smile. "I would be... honored to attend your wedding, Tenel Ka. If it's permissible, that is."

Han chuckled. "I think we _might_ have a say in if you can attend." His grin dropped and he walked up to Jane, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and hugging her. "Stay safe, Jane. And write often."

Jane stood there for a moment before returning the hug. "I will," she said, voice somewhat muffled." She broke from the hug and approached Jaina. She noted Zekk standing a pace behind and half-smiled. "Stand by her side, Zekk. She needs someone like you."

Zekk nodded and tossed her a salute. "Oh, don't worry. I won't be running off anytime soon. I'd fear for my life if I did." He stepped forward and slid his arm around Jaina's. "She was there for me."

Luke stepped forward, his cape swirling about. He held up a gloved hand and an old lightsaber hilt. "I retrieved this from the _Sputnik_ before the _Kenobi_ left the Unicomplex."

Jane looked at it and held up her hand. "I'm not worthy of it."

The Jedi Master looked at her with his ice-blue eyes. "Not yet... but someday." And with that, his hand disappeared back inside the cape.

The two locked eyes for a moment before Jane turned away. "Perhaps." The guards formed up around her, and she walked off to her destiny.

* * *

BenRG-Jim doesn't know of the Force... yet. ;) As for tech levels, if you continue reading you'll note I don't pay attention to those. This takes place right after the Young Jedi Knight series, with the New Jedi order never happening. No Vong. They're... busy dying. As for droids, I address that in another story here. Although the _vast_ majority of them IMHO aren't sapient.


End file.
